Dove and Crow
by Snow Woman
Summary: Elora, is a young, conservative blind girl who has been taken in by Ciel and his demon butler, Sebastian. Though she is young, Elora has seen and known too much. Thus causing her to forever be on the run from the one person she fears, Daniel. An ominous man known for deadly deals he hunts her down in order to quench his thirst for blood and will do anything to catch her.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Oh, how her head ached. Everything was supposed to be spinning, but all she could see was the darkness. She sat up, dizzy from her poor sense of direction. Why was it so dark? Curious to her lack of sight she reached up to her eyes, but found nothing. All she felt were two empty sockets. Thus, she let out a horrified cry. Why did this have to happen? What happened? Why couldn't she remember?

Interrupting her thoughts memories flooded through her brain at the last second. The fire! She sprung up and tried to breath rapidly from her sudden burst of panic. Yet, no air came. No heart pumped adrenaline through her veins. No blood filled her body. She tried to pinch her skin. Yet, she felt nothing. She blanched as she realized in terror, she was no longer alive.

She clutched her head as millions of questions stormed through her brain while her panic worsened. Why was she dead? She wasn't suppose to die! It was too soon. What about everyone else? Did they survive? No, they were dead. Everyone, her family, her friends they should have all lived! No one should have died!

She jumped as a rich laughter flew through the air as a dark, blurry figure approached her while she blindly tried to pinpoint the voice. Yet, the figure was gone in an instant, only leaving the wicked laugh behind. That laugh, she remembered that laugh, it was the same laugh from the time the fire had started! There was a slight moment as she felt a minor happiness that he was also dead. Yet, she soon lost that comfort when she realized he was with her.

She spun around and around, trying to find where the laugh was coming from. But it was all around her; in her mind. She was helpless, all she could do was listen and spin around like an idiot trying to find what she couldn't see. Watch as everything around her continued to fall apart, dead or alive it was the only thing she could do. It was the only thing she knew how to do. Oh, if only she were stronger, if only she was alive! If so, she would have done something, anything! What she would give to save her family? Her innocence. Her happiness. Her very soul if needed.

"Well then, are you willing to give up everything for your family?"a velvety voice asked.

"Yes!" She cried. Thus, at that moment, air filled her lungs. Her chest became heavy. And she began to breath.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

With a loud and definite 'thump' my head made impact with the hard floor as my body was carelessly thrown. Wincing, I could feel the pain shoot through me as my mind went numb for a moment.

Oh, what a horrible mess I'd gotten myself into. What a horrible mess I'd created, and, now, I was paying the price for it. These 'taxes' were becoming more and more costly, more and more dangerous. Really, what had I gotten myself into? It was a stupid question as I already knew the answer, yes, but sometimes I really couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey, don't be too mean to the poor little thing. She's just some homeless blind girl. Seriously, what did she do to have all this happen to her? As far as I'm concerned, she couldn't even break my little toe even if we hadn't drugged her before hand." One of them joked sarcastically with his fellow accomplices while lighting up a cigarette, the smoke slowly drifting over to my nostrils.

"She messed with the wrong person. Don't ask too many questions about it, you won't live to see your wife have kids if you do." Another answered him bluntly in a gruff and burly voice. "And if you're going to smoke one of those damn cigarettes at the very least open a window, I know they're good for your health and all but I just can't stand the smell."

"Fine, fine." The first waved off the other in irritation while striding over to the window and, with a grunt, forced it open. "Still, might as well know who she is, right?" He smiled in a cocky way as he swaggered over to me and, grabbing me by the leather straps that tightly bound me, kept me pinned to the floor. "So, what's your name pretty lady?"

I said nothing.

Still smiling, he asked me again, "What's your name? Are you deaf and dumb too?"

Silence.

Growling, he finally lost his patience as he placed the cigarette into my collar bone, "Answer the question."

Biting my lip I tried to keep my cry of pain in as I remained silent, the awful smell of smoke and burning flesh filling my nose.

"Hey, man, weren't you just saying-" Another finally piped up, but was soon cut off.

"I know what I said, but this bitch is seriously starting to piss me off now." He growled once more as he twisted and rubbed the cigarette deeper into my skin. "What. Is. Your. Name?"

"E-Elora..." I couldn't help but whimper as the burn quickly began to grow and turn white as it swelled. "I-I'm sixteen... almost seventeen."

"Leave her alone, you're asking for a lot of trouble man." The burly man advised again while pausing suspiciously as he walked over to the window and looked out it.

"What? Is the boss going to smack me with his belt just because I roughed her up a bit?"

"It's not the boss I'm worried about..." The second replied quickly and curtly as he looked out the window a little longer, then closed it. "Let's take her to him, he's probably waiting for us..."

"What're you looking at out there?" The third spoke once more, this time being aloud to finish his sentence.

"Some bird, it's creeping me out. I think it's a crow."

"Don't tell me you're superstitious about those kind of things." The man before me snickered. "I don't see what you're getting so worked up over, she's just some dame."

"Any other day, no, but this isn't just any day now that we've become involved with _her_. I've heard the rumors, and it's pretty easy to tell the truth from the things an over imaginative mind can spin." The other replied while holding up my gun and the other little tools I'd had hidden under my clothing. Obviously making his point, he barked. "Now, let's go."_  
><em>

"Whatever..." My abuser sighed impatiently, upset that the fun was over as he bent down to pick me up. Yet, I scooted away the best I could.

"Don't touch me." I hissed in a pathetic voice as the horrible burn and drug still had control over my body.

"Stop being a brat." He gritted his teeth while grabbing my hair and jerking me forward, "Or do you want me to waste more of my cigarettes on you?"

"This is all unnecessary, if you're going to waste our time then step back." The first officially intervened as he came over from the window, roughly picked me up by my bindings, and slung me over his broad shoulder and began heading for the second room.

With every step he took I couldn't help but grit my teeth as his back rubbed against the burn, damn it hurt. I actually looked forward to being mercilessly thrown onto the wooden floor, as long as I didn't have to feel this awful pain and have to gasp for air every five seconds.

"We've got her, boss." My carrier reported as he tossed my carelessly, all the air flying out of my lungs as my back hit the wall and slid down to the floor.

"You guys haven't broken her yet?" Their leader spoke with a thick french accent, his voice sounding somewhat disappointed.

"I was going to, but _someone_ interrupted me." The guard complained venomously.

Shrugging, the guard who had carried me sighed, "He wants her back alive, doesn't he? And we all know that if we make him angry he'll-"

"He said he wanted her back alive, but he didn't specify _how_ alive he wanted her did he?" The french man grinned in his chair, "But, we'll return to that afterwards. Our original business here is first priority, isn't that right 'Young Master'?" He snickered as I heard a soft cough sound from the small body that touched my feet as I laid on my side.

My waist long, golden hair draped across the floor as I remained motionless, still struggling to breath normally.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of conspiring with a filthy rat such as yourself, Vener." the youth spoke confidently, his voice not betraying him if he at all felt any fear.

"You may say that, but what about the others? Right now it might be only the watchdogs who are scared and obedient," Vener grinned as he breathed a puff of cigar smoke, "I guess Ciel Phantomhive is someone who cleans out corruptions." Ciel Phantomhive? Was that the father of this child? My head ached as I could feel it pound from the impact I'd made with the wall just a moment ago.

"Who would have known that guy, Clause, would have gone to such lengths to obtain it. It's because of that, that I only get half of my share." The French man complained.

"Now then… do you understand this business yet? If you're lying about where the goods are kept, then you'd better run home while your neck's still attached. Little runt." he threatened playfully.

"If I don't return, evidence will soon make its way to the government through Clause. It's a shame, huh?" The boy smirked, his voice retaining it's confidence.

"Don't mess with adults, 'Young Master'!" Vener stood and pointed a gun at the child's head, threatening to shoot him.

My body tensing, a heat inside me began to grow as I tried to move. He wouldn't dare shoot him, that was a new kind of low in my mind. Only scum would resort to such levels... Yes, pure, unforgivable, filthy and revolting scum that wasn't needed in this world.

"We're already keeping your servants waiting," He said, "Where are the goods? If you don't spill quick, I'll kill your servants one by one."

There was a small moment of silence.

"It would be nice if cute puppies were able to 'fetch'." the child smirked.

I felt a terrible and hard kick to the face as I threw my body in front of the boy's.

There was another moment of silence as everyone in the room was taken aback by my action. Nonetheless, I forced myself to sit upright on my knees as I presented myself as a shield for the youth behind me.

"Trying to be some type of guardian angel, are you?" Vener growled, his temper becoming more unstable.

Grabbing the leather straps, he picked me up with ease as he tossed me to the side like an old towel. Then, noticing the burn on my collar bone he let his cigar drop onto me as I struggled to throw it off, awkwardly thrashing my body until I turned onto my side and let the cigar slip onto the floor.

"Negotiations are over!" Vener sneered while grabbing the the phone. He barked into the mouth piece, "Kill him." and slammed the phone back down into the receiver.

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Read and Comment!**

**Update Note: I've been making some updates on these earlier chapters since they weren't up to par with my current writing style. So, if some of these earlier chapters are showing a lack of consistency in writing style, (mostly concerning those related to the **Jack the Ripper Arc**) I apologize as I am doing my best to fix them! Thank you for reading. :)**

**Update Note 2: All updates are finished.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At least three to four minutes later the phone began to ring. Straining my ears, I desperately tried to hear what was being said on the other side of the line. "_I'm sorry, we failed."_ I gave a small snort. All they had to do was kill a few people, just pull the trigger and run. How hard could that possibly be? Yet, my moment of amusement was soon over as I choked on the horrible smoke that still drifted from the cigar in front of my face.

"You failed!? You useless bastards!" Vener belted into the phone. "This is why you're worth less than shit! I'm through with you. Return at once!" Following afterward there was incoherent screaming and cursing on the other end of the line. "What's wrong? A bear show up or something?" Vener joked, obviously not taking the two seriously. Yet, even though he was care free, the screaming continued. Then there was dead silence.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the French man questioned.

Snickering, the boy smirked. "It would appear that 'go fetch' has failed."

"Shut up you stupid brat!" Vener snapped as he lunged at the child.

Once again I shielded the boy with my body, taking a brutal kick to the face. Yet, I held my ground as I did my best to look tall and confident as I knelt in front of the Phantomhive boy.

"God damn it, how stupid are you? Do you really think I'll treat you any differently just because you're a woman?!" Vener snarled as he began to beat me without restraint until I finally was kicked to the wall and staid motionless on the floor.

Tasting the iron liquid that oozed from my mouth and trickled down my throat, I muttered an unspeakable curse towards the man.

Quickly kneeling down to my level, he grabbed my bangs and lifted my head from the floor as my blindfold was clearly visible. "You want to repeat that?" He murderously growled as the cigar was crushed under his foot.

Saying nothing I spat blood in his face, which he responded to by smashing my face against the wooden floor before stomping back to his desk. "You, get her out of here!" he barked as I heard the steps of the burly guard man approach me.

Grabbing the phone he wailed, "If you don't answer, I'll kill you, you mongrels!"

_"Hello? Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive Household. I hope our master hasn't been troubling you. Hello? Is something the matter?"_ A deep voice spoke from the other end of the phone, causing Vener to blanch as he sucked in a quick breath.

Goosebumps forming along my skin, I shuttered at the sound of such a beautiful voice.

"Woof." The Phantomhive boy barked behind me.

_"Understood, I'll come for you soon, so please wait a bit longer."_

After two minutes or so, I heard two caws from the crow outside the window that had perched itself on the branch of the dead tree of which the guard had spoken of earlier. Catching the attention of both the burly guard and I we both froze as we became rigid and tensed. I didn't need to see him to know what he was thinking, his superstitious mind was screaming the word _Death._ Two caws. Two deaths. Too slow. Too gruesome. I gave a deep sigh, lost in thought while the mad French man barked orders at all his guards and men.

For the next thirteen minutes there was cursing, shouting, and gun shots ringing throughout the build in which I was imprisoned. Then it got quiet, too quiet. I could hear Vener shaking like a wet dog left out in the rain for too long. His pulse raced like that of a cornered hare.

Loud footsteps echoed in the hall ways beyond the entrance door, building suspense and fear inside of Vener. The doors opened slowly, "Pardon the intrusion, I have come to retrieve my master." That velvety voice, I shivered at the sound of it, it was the same one from when Vener was on the phone.

My body began to tense. My hair stood on end. Something wasn't right, the atmosphere in the room had become heavier. What, what was this horrible sickness I felt in my stomach? Vener seemed to be distracted talking to the unexpected visitor, I took my advantage.

"Can't...breath..." I gasped, only loud enough for the guard beside me to hear.

Saying nothing, he propped me up against the wall as I feigned a sudden easiness of breathing.

"So you can talk." he murmured, making sure not to interrupt Vener's conversation.

"It's a secret, so don't tell anyone." I joked in a small voice.

Not laughing he frowned, "Don't try any of the cutsie stuff on me, I've done my research. The second I heard that the boss had struck up a deal with... _him,_ I knew it had to involve you. He's got a strange obsession over you -that man- and everyone knows it. So, I wouldn't be caught off guard when you'd finally decide to use one of the little 'toys' of yours." Then, suddenly grabbed me by the leather straps, he lifted me off the ground as he held me in large and muscular arm. Backing up to the wall, he muttered in my ear, "Now, keep quiet."

"…but you know I'll be taking those goods you managed to get." Cocking a revolver Vener spoke in a suspiciously louder voice as I noticed the boy's sudden absence from my side.

"The thing I believe you gentlemen are looking for is right-" Gun shots rang through the room and a loud thump followed after.

I waited to hear the crow caw again and announce the death of the man with the beautiful voice. Yet, there was silence. Could it be? No, it couldn't be, no one could survive something like that.

Vener snickered, "Sorry Romeo, but I'm the winner of this game." He turned to the boy, "And right when he had come for you. To bad little Phantomhive…"

My thoughts trailed off as I ignored the conversation, why the boy was in such a situation was none of my business, nor something I should get involved with more then I already was. All I wanted to know was why the crow did not caw, the man was dead. Yes, it was all a superstition but it was a superstition I'd been proven was true one too many times.

"Hey, how long are you going to play around for?" The young Phantomhive questioned. "I wouldn't have thought that was a nice sleeping place. Just how long are you going to play dead like a Raccoon?"

My heart skipped a beat as I realized the ugly truth. "Th- That's impossible." Vener stammered.

_"Nothing's impossible, only highly improbable..."_ The words echoed through my head as the body twitched and moved.

"My, my, the efficiency of guns has been going up recently." The man grinned as he rose from his death.

"What are you doing, kill him!" Vener screamed in panic.

"I'll be returning these." he spoke courteously. With a 'whip' all the men collapsed around him.

I heard the crow caw hysterically outside as it signaled the deaths of the men, there was no mistake, the butler never died. "Don't mock me now." I grumbled.

"I told you to be quiet." The guard growled in my ear as he shot at the man, the bullet tearing through his body.

"Forgive me, but I don't have time to play. I am running behind schedule." Thus, with another 'whip' my captor fell to the floor as I felt his heart stop beating in his chest.

Sliding down the wall as his legs gave into his dead wait, the guard's body became cold as his arm kept an iron grip on my body. Struggling with what strength I could use, I desperately tried to escape the tight grip the dead arm had on me. Yet, the more I struggled, the more I could feel the blindfold begin to loosen. Though, I did become concerned with it undoing, I continued to struggle until I finally was able to break loose and fell to the floor. Squirming back onto the body, I laid faced up as I used my hands to feel around his body until I found a jagged knife hidden under his coat along with my gun. Then, with difficulty, I began sawing at the straps that bound my wrists.

During my unnoticed struggles, the Phantomhive boy and mysterious man continued to talk casually but in a way scorning the other. "Shut up!" Vener repeatedly screamed as he was also ignored.

The conversation only stopped when he gave a loud pathetic cry, "Stop!" Finally getting their attention, her stammered. "I-I-I said stop damn it! If you come any closer I'll blow his head off!"

Hearing his desperate cry gave me a cruel satisfaction as I thought about my gun in the dead guard's coat. Keep waiting, just wait and you can make things right again, and it'll be as if all of this never happened. Thus, after cutting loose the straps that bound my wrists, I moved onto the main straps that bound my arms.

"Hurry up already, my arm hurts." The youth complained.

"But Young Master, if I come any closer you'll be killed."

"You bastard, do you intend to go against the 'contract'?" Contract? Was he the same as I? No, that would be unthinkable! He's far too young... then again, I'm young too.

"That would be unthinkable. I have been your faithful servant ever since that day. I would undertake anything as long as you wished it." No, this kid wasn't the same, I was in a much deeper, well, shit. "The sacrifice that was offered and the happiness you left behind you. Now…" What was this man talking about, a contract that bound him to be a faithful servant? I had never heard of it.

"What the hell are you talking about? You freak!" Vener was almost hysterical.

"Shall we teach him the proper way to beg?" The man with the velvety voice grinned.

"It's an order save me!" the boy barked.

"Shut up!" Vener wailed. With a bang the gun fired, but the bullet didn't hit it's target. "Why ain't he dead?" Vener questioned feebly.

"Is this what you're looking for?" The butler asked, standing behind Vener, bullet in hand. "I'm returning it." he whispered coolly.

"Please return the master to me. First, will you remove your filthy hands from him?" Vener gave out a cry of pain as the bullet ripped through his torso and his arm, contorting it so it could never hold children as hostage again. "I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting..." The boy began to speak, his voice starting to sound strange.

My mind slowly began to become numb as I could feel it twitch; all I could hear was the sound of slurred voices. Was it the drug? Then, just as I thought I couldn't take anymore, my mind went blank and all I could think of was Vener and my gun.

That was when I heard it, the tapping. There it was. The crow. Tapping on the window in rythmatic pattern until I finally understood the message it was giving me. _"Do it."_

My mind cleared as I heard the Phantomhive boy say, "It's a shame, but this is game over."

"Not quite." I corrected in a slightly irritated voice as I gripped my gun tightly.

All eyes shot to me as I stood there, free of my bindings. With a slightly brisk stride I walked towards Vener. My only concern at that moment was the French man who clutched his contorted arm.

Vener glared up at me, "What are you going to do? Slap me?"

In response I gave him a brutal kick to the jaw and began repeating the beating he'd given me before.

Kneeling to his level, I grabbed him by the bangs and slammed his face into the floor.

"God damn bitch..." he cursed under his breath as I swiftly brought his head back up.

"You want to repeat that?" I hissed as my blindfold slipped, revealing an empty socket.

With one last gasp of horror, Vener breathed his last as I finally shot him in the head.

Letting his limp body fall back into a pool of blood, I stood and turned to leave. Following behind me as I walked down the hall ways, the boy and his strange kept their distance. For, the whole way, I stumbled and almost tripped many times as I clutched my head, trying to get the sudden and strange spinning to stop.

My breathing had become irregular as my heart raced. Damn. That drug was powerful. When we finally reached the outside I was at my limit. Weak, bloody and tired I turned around and made my request. "If you could please place me somewhere to rest for the night, that would be nice. It does not matter where, just somewhere safe."

I collapsed immediately afterwards, remembering nothing that happened between the time I was asleep and the time I woke up. But there was only one thing I could recall. The caw of a crow nearby.

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Read and Comment!~ :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_My skin was scorching hot as flames licked at my body. My lungs filled with smoke; I could hear their muted cries not far from me as my skin lost all feeling. I could feel my life drain from me. No. I didn't want to die. Gasping, I begged and prayed. "I don't want to die."_

Shooting up I reached for my throat as I desperately tried to make the imaginary smoke disappear. Yet, as I calmed down and my breathing evened, I realized that I was in no danger, and that there was no fire. Giving a sigh of relief, I sunk back into the mattress as I pulled the covers closer to my body. What a comfy bed...

Springing up I was wide awake. Bed? Mattress? Covers? Pillows? Was I still dreaming? Hopping up on my knees I quickly felt around the bed; pillows, sheets, the comforter and the springy mattress, they were all real! Running the silky sheets around and through my fingers, it was quite obvious that I wasn't just staying in a cheap inn. The air smelled clean and fresh, and far from the moldy and stale atmospheres that any other rundown motel would have. But, why was I here again?

Yawning, I stretched out my my arms but quickly recoiled as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my chest. Reaching towards my collar bone I felt the tiny patch of gauze which covered the burns. Giving a sigh I shook my head, "Ah, that's right, I ran into a bit of trouble last night."

Running my fingers through my long, greasy, bangs I sat back down on the bad as I rested my head on my knee. "Let's see…" Slowly filing through my broken memories of the night before, I fitted together what I could from the little information that I had. The first thing I remembered was the young boy that I protected, what was his name again? Phantomhive? But 'what' Phantomhive? I didn't stress over it for too long as it probably didn't have any significance, but what else was there that needed to be remembered?

I remembered the Phantomhive boy, Vener, the guards and… and… a voice. A deep, velvety, hauntingly beautiful voice that sent shivers down my spine as I tried to recall it. Shaking my head again I gritted my teeth, "That's not important, _what _happened?" With little luck I gave another irritated grunt as swung my feet over the bed and stood up.

After feeling around the room for a minute, I finally found the door as I slowly opened it. With a soft creak, the door opened with ease as I cautiously stuck my head out and I listened for any other people. Welcomed by the peaceful silence I stepped out into the hall when, suddenly, the wonderful scent of cooking food wafted into my nostrils. With a growl from my stomach I could feel my mouth salivate as my legs moved on their own and followed the lovely scent.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Stumbling in the unknown terrain I kept a hand on the wall as I followed the smell and made my way to the kitchen. Slowly pushing the door open, it gave small squeal as I quickly closed it, hoping that no one had heard me enter the kitchen. Quickly sneaking over to boiling pot that rumbled on the far side of the room, I used my blindfold to pick up the hot lid. Yet, as I lifted the lid, a puff of steam bloomed from the pot as I realized swallowing the broth would burn my mouth and throat greatly. So, with a defeated sigh, I returned the lid to the pot and put my blindfold back on.

I'd really been hoping for a decent meal after a year of surviving off of the broths and small portions of bread they handed out at the bread lines. Still, I was surrounded by ingredients and other fresh foods, so I really couldn't complain. After feeling around the kitchen for a good three minutes, I finally found a small portion of the inn's stock supply as I lit up with excitement. Sampling a little of everything, I did my best to restrain myself and be careful with the amount I took from the stocks.

I was very hungry, yes, but my stay here wasn't something to take for granted. I was probably just some filthy street rat in the eyes of the staff. And to find that their food stocks had dropped considerably would only result in the Yard cuffing me and throwing me into a dark, cold, and cramped cell.

Grabbing one, two, three, four more apples and stuffing them into my pocket I grabbed a fifth apple as I listened for anyone else that could have entered the kitchen. Hearing only the silence, I slipped out of the little stockroom and ventured back into the kitchen as I took a bite from the sweet apple. Feeling the slightest shift in the air behind me, I quickly panicked as I whipped around and sent my elbow flying up towards the person behind me.

Yet, before I could even touch the person, I was quickly pinned to the counter with a loud thud. My mind going blank, I simply remained there dumbly as my brain still tried to process what had just happened. It was so fast, I didn't even feel how I was countered! Feeling the apple slowly slip away from my hands and the scratching of strong gloved hands scratching against my wrists, I suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Um… I-I have a completely understandable reason as to why I'm here." I tittered pathetically in a false, silvery voice. as I desperately tried to stir up some excuse. I didn't need a very elaborate one, just one that wouldn't have Scotland Yard standing at the door step.

"Are you a thief?" The man asked suspiciously as his eyes shifted to the bitten apple in my hand.

My body prickled with goosebumps as his velvety voice reached my ears. I knew this voice, I could never forget such a dangerously beautiful voice. It was the voice from last night!

"Y-You…" I breathed in shock.

"Hm?"

"Y-You're from last night, why are you here? Where am I?"

Giving an impatient sigh he shook his head, "I came down suspecting there was a thief, though it appears my suspicions were not far off." Shooting me a stern look, he slowly slipped the bitten apple out of my hand with his gloved fingertips as they slid up my palm and under the apple. Even though I clenched it as hard as I could, he forced it from my hand with ease at it slowly rolled out of my clutch and onto the floor. "Nonetheless, you are indeed, a guest. But, as the butler of the Phantomhive family I will not tolerate such behavior, even if you are a guest."

"It was only an apple." I pouted cutely. "Will you please let me go now? You're hurting me."

Slowly loosening his grip on me, the man released me as I massaged my throbbing wrists. "I didn't quite catch your name."

"I am Sebastian Michealis, the head butler of this manor." He bowed.

"Manor?" Thinking it over a little, the puzzle pieces quickly fitted themselves together. The butler of the Phantomhive family was standing in front of me, there was a boy named Phantomhive last night, and I was not in an inn but in a manor. "Oh, I understand now. Please forgive me, I didn't know whose food this was." I said apologetically, not bothering to mention the other apples in my pockets.

"I'm sure it is something that can be overlooked if you don't do it again."

"Please, don't worry, you won't catch me taking food like this again." I nodded vigorously as I giggled in a sweet voice.

"'Catch' yo-"

"Ah, that's right! Please forgive me for asking this of you, but is there by chance a spare change of clothes I could by chance use? I don't feel quite comfortable wearing… this… for much longer." Gesturing towards my bloody red dress, I gave a self-conscious smile and a shy shrug.

"There is a dress in the bedroom waiting for you on the dresser. If you need assistance-"

"No, no I'll be fine, but thank you." I interrupted while still keeping the pleasant act up, "I much prefer to do things independently, besides, I've already caused enough trouble for you."

"Please, I insist, the manor is quite large and I am afraid a person with...such a disability as yours would become lost if not properly guided." The butler explained in a calm voice as he took my hand.

As his long fingers wrapped around my hand, I felt a horrible chill run down my spine. Suddenly ripping my hand from his grip I stuttered, "I-I can follow behind, as long as you make louder steps I should be able to follow you with ease."

"If that is what you wish." The butler sighed with slight impatience.

Following behind Sebastian, I kept a hand on the wall as I stayed two steps behind him. Why were his hands so cold? They felt like the hands of a corpse, dead, cold and unfeeling of any warmth. How had I not heard him enter the kitchen behind me either? I didn't even hear the door creak! I swore it creaked earlier when I'd opened it, so why didn't it creak when he did?

I shivered for a moment as I replayed the memory in my head as another chill crawled up my spine.

"We're here." Sebastian opened the door while stopping abruptly. "There is an inner bathroom and the bath has already been prepared if you wish to bathe. If you need any more assistance please ring the bell on the far wall."

"I won't be needing anymore assistance, I can handle bathing myself quite well." I smiled pleasantly and shut the door in his face before he could reply. "I can handle myself very well." I snickered as I reached into my pocket to grab another apple. But, when I put my hand in my pocket, there was nothing to be found. Panicking, I checked my other pocket as it was empty as well. "What?!" I gasped, "When did he-" Throwing the door open I burst out into the hall as I listened for the butler, but only heard silence as he was already gone.

Giving a restrained scream of frustration I stomped back into my room as I slammed the door shut.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Stepping out of the hot bath I quickly dried off with the towel left on the sink for me and put on the new dress. Proceeding to the foyer I headed for the entrance immediately. While my stay here was most certainly nice, I couldn't stay for too long. It just simply how things were for me; always jumping from building to building and home to home. It didn't bother me at all, by now it was normal. Thus, grabbing the large handles of the heavy doors, I slowly began to pull it open.

"Leaving so soon?" I heard Sebastian's voice sound from the top of the stairs as I froze. Shit, I was hoping to leave without anyone seeing me.

"I don't want to seem ungrateful for the hospitality, but, I'm sure it isn't the most glamorous thing to house a homeless girl." I reasoned while flashing a smile.

"It's not often that I offer my home to other people, you should be more than grateful. But, if you want to live on the streets like a filthy dog that is perfectly fine by me." I heard the Phantomhive boy's arrogant voice also sound from the top of the steps.

"F-Filthy dog?" I gaped slightly at his choice of words.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, what I would like to know is why you are leaving." He brushed off my reaction while gracefully walking down the stairs.

"Well, I would surely be a burden if I stayed. Nonetheless a freeloader for that matter, besides I'm a stranger who you've openly welcomed into this home."

"Do you truly enjoy living on the streets?" The young Phantomhive asked.

"No..."

"Then I see no problem with you living here. Also, you won't be living here without a purpose. If you are to live here, you will make yourself of use and accompany us on our errands." Finally standing before me, he introduced himself. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, who are you?"

'Ciel', where had I heard that name?

"I am Elora." I answered in turn, not attempting to argue anymore with the youth as I let the door slid closed. "And thank you for the hospitality."

"We will have to talk about this later tomorrow, but for now I am too busy." He waved his hand as he spun on his heel and made his way for the stairs.

"Then I guess I will be meeting again with you tomorrow."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Giving a stretch, I yawned as I sat up in the plush bed. But, after giving another groan, I flopped back down into the mattress as I curled up in the sheets. This bed was far too comfortable for my own good, if I could I would never leave this bed and just sleep forever. Yet, I most likely would only be able to enjoy such luxury for a short while. Once I met Ciel's parents they would most likely throw me out and consider me untrustworthy.

My stomach giving a loud and long growl, I couldn't help but grin as I thought about the kitchen. I did say he would never _catch_ me taking from the food stocks again, didn't I? Quickly hopping out of bed, I dressed myself and slipped out the door as I mapped out the way to the kitchen in my head. It wouldn't take long to get there, I'd be back before he'd even realized I'd left my room.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

While walking down the halls I met a clumsy maid as I was just reaching the stairs. She was running like a mad woman and carrying a bucket that made a 'splish splash' sound with every wild step she took. When she almost ran into me, she introduced herself.

She went by the name Maylene.

"That's a very pretty name, I am Elora, it is a pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, but I must get going or else Mr. Sebastian will scold me!" She panicked.

Spinning around she started running but tripped over her own two feet. Flying forward, I caught her just in time before she hit the floor. Consequently, I chose the wrong target as the bucket she was carrying went soaring into the air. As gravity took its toll, the bucket made its descent down and the liquid it carried splashed over me and the stairs.

"Oh dear, you must be more careful next time." I worried over her, even though I should have been thinking about what exactly I was covered in.

Seeing me, she sounded as if she were having a heart attack as she made a gagging sound. She began stammering hysterically and apologizing like a mad woman. After calming her down, she eventually told me that what I was covered in was diluted shoeshine from earlier in the day when she was cleaning the floors. Apparently she'd read the label wrong and mistook it for floor wax.

"It's alright," I smiled pleasantly, "you should go and get some stuff to clean this up though. It'll be bad if the shoe shine dries on the stairs and carpet."

"T-That's right!" She gasped stupidly. "I have to clean it up right away!" Thus, in another mad dash she was gone within seconds.

But the minute she was out of earshot, I almost picked up the bucket and threw it down the hall I was so angry. I had to bite my lip so I didn't scream and alarm everyone. Shoe shine, out of all things, I was covered in shoe shine. How am I going to wash this out? It smelled absolutely awful and made me feel stiff and sticky. Suddenly hearing Maylene's wild foot steps as she returned from her trip I plastered a calm face back on.

After she had finished cleaning the stairs we said our goodbye's and went our separate ways. Once her footsteps were gone I sprinted down the hallways to my room. Slamming and locking the door I prayed to God that it wasn't too late. Hurrying over to the bathroom I began bathing, scrubbing at my skin until it hurt. Stupid, stupid, stupid shoeshine! It felt disgusting! Gritting my teeth I washed and washed until I couldn't bear being in the water anymore. I guess I was clean enough, for now.

Quickly getting dressed I ran a brush through my thick hair, not bothering to let it dry completely. I desperately needed a walk, or maybe some food. I still remembered the way to the kitchen, and it would most certainly not take long. Opening the door, I took a step forward as I suddenly bumped into a body.

Grabbing my arm Sebastian grabbed my wrist, "You're late, come with me."

"Late? For what?" I asked as I struggled to keep up with his long, brisk strides.

"Your meeting with the Young Master."

Furrowing my brow, I gave humph. I'd never been told an exact time when we'd be meeting up, simply that we were. It didn't matter now, though, since I was already late enough. "Can you please slow down, just a little? I can't keep up." I pouted my lips innocently.

Giving a sigh, he shook his head as his strides remained long, but were not as lively as they were before. "Alright, but please keep up."

With a bright smile, I nodded vigorously. "Thank you."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

When we'd reached the office where Ciel was, Sebastian let go of my wrist as he opened the door. "Please forgive my tardiness, Young Master, I had to go and fetch Miss Elora once I'd noticed she wasn't already on her way here."

"Miss?" I cocked my head in slight disapprovement as Sebastian returned to Ciel's side. "Elora ought to be enough I believe." I smiled sweetly as I kept my pleasent act strong.

After a moment of silence Sebastian gave a calm, closed eyed smile, "I have brought Elora here, Young Master." He corrected.

"Ah, where are my manners? Good morning, Ciel." I forced a smile, hoping that neither him nor Sebastian would notice the slight dampness in my hair. If there was any possibility that they found out, it would be disastrous.

Receiving no response from the child, I could feel my lip twitch with irritation as my patience wore short quickly.

Walking a little closer to the desk I stood in the middle of the room, "I said, 'Good morning, Ciel'." I repeated in a much more forced tone, even though I was smiling, which seemed to catch his attention.

"You're late." he grumbled.

Shrugging, I brushed off the remark. "It's a big mansion, people can get lost easily."

Silence.

Giving an awkward cough to try and break the silence of the room I clapped my hands together, "Well then, Ciel could you come over here? Just for a moment?" I gestured him over with my hand.

No response.

Impatience bubbled up inside of me, but I refused to let it be portrayed on my face. "Come on, I don't bite." I teased. "I just want to 'see' your face." After a moment of hesitation he reluctantly got up from his chair and came over. Kneeling down on one knee, I lifted my hands as I held his face between them.

"Hey! What are you doing!" He panicked.

"Be quiet, and relax yourself! I won't be able to get a good picture if you keep making all those expressions." I frowned in frustration as I struggled to picture his face in my head.

After a moment to calm down, he stopped moving and relaxed like I told him. With a sigh I felt the features of his face trying to be as gentle as possible, he felt so fragile under my hands. He was a cute little kid, for being a thirteen-year-old brat he was cuter than I expected, but the pirate eye patch on his right eye troubled me. I furrowed my brow. "Looks like you're the same, too."

"I don't need your pity." He slapped my hand away and returned to his desk.

Fuming, I quickly stood up and brusquely gestured Sebastian over, my temper beginning to show. Lifting up my arms I held his head in my hands.

When I felt his face my heart fluttered slightly. For being a butler, he was very good looking. As I explored his features I was forced to stand on my toes in order to get the whole image. Though I was a little taller than some of the other girls my age, it still felt like he was towering over me. As I were that one girl who was smaller than everyone else.

Pulling away I clapped my hands behind my back, not quite knowing what to talk about.

"Elora, you will be accompanying us on our trip today." Ciel stated boredly.

"What?"

Receiving nothing but silence, I understood that he wasn't going to repeat himself.

"Why do I have to go?" I sighed.

"Did you already forget why I've let you stay here?" He retorted. "You won't be staying here without a reason. If I am bringing you along, it's because I think you will be of some help. That's all."

Although he was avoiding the question, he had a point.

I opened my mouth to argue but quickly shut it as I had no real argument, he was right after all.

Irritated, but smiling, I left the room with Sebastian following behind me. Like a light flicked on, I suddenly remembered about my hair and, as the door shut, I did my best to keep calm. As nonchalantly as I could I began walking, the back of my mind panicking at the thought of the embarrassment I would face if even he knew. Please don't notice, don't see that my hair is wet! With a gloved hand Sebastian wove his fingers through my hair. Causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Your hair is wet."

Please don't ask why.

"Why?"

"I don't quite know what you're talking about." I feigned ignorance the best that I could.

"Oh my, and what is this brown coloring in your clothes and skin?" He sounded worried, but I could hear the amusement.

"You should probably go and take a bath." He gave a grin as I pulled away in frustration as my mask of innocence quickly melted away.

"Alright, then. I will." I grumbled while stomping away, my temper flaring.

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Well, here we are guys, a wonderfully fixed chapter! Finally got it right after all this time, I have to admit, it was a lot of hard work fixing this puppy. **

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sitting uncomfortably in the plush seats, I squirmed and fidgeted. How awfully cramped carriages were, I'd never noticed it until now. With no sense of direction whatsoever, I felt completely helpless and lost. Up and down no longer existed, all I knew was the sickening motion of floating forward as the clomping of the horses' hooves drummed on. Gritting my teeth in irritation I regretted letting Ciel convince me to come with him, truthfully I didn't understand the real reason why he was dragging me along. All he said was that there was business to be discussed and that we were to travel to another mansion to hold the meeting. What "business" that was going to be conversed, I did not know, nor did I care for it would most likely be something childish and irrelevant to me.

Opening the door to the carriage, Sebastian gave a pleasant smile. "Young master, it's been a while since you last went out, hasn't it?"

Without a word, Ciel gracefully stepped out of the mobile prison while I stumbled my way through the exit after him. Upon leaving the horrible thing, I was overwhelmed with noise. After a minute moment of standing on the brick I could feel the small ball of panic slowly build up in me as I realized I couldn't hear Ciel's no Sebastian's foot steps.

"How far is the mansion from here?" I asked awkwardly.

Giving an impatient sigh, Ciel curtly answered. "We are right in front of it."

Quickly grabbing onto the hem of Sebastian's sleeve I followed close behind them as we entered the building.

Immediately after Sebastian closed the door behind us I let go of his sleeve and blocked out his and Ciel's conversation. Carefully listening to the echo of our footsteps as they bounced off the walls, I quickly visualized the size of the lobby.

While following Sebastian's and Ciel's footsteps down the hall I kept one hand on the wall, mentally taking notes on every crack, bump, and painting my fingers ran over. After following behind Ciel and Sebastian for a few more steps the butler stopped abruptly. Slowly opening the doors, we were immediately overwhelmed with the chaotic noise of books being carelessly thrown to the ground.

"Jeez, where do they put the tea leaves in this house?" A woman asked in a flustered voice as she threw another book to the ground in irritation.

"I can't find them either." a man agreed as he dodged another book that she carelessly threw.

Giving a sweet smile, I couldn't help but mock the two. "Have you tried the kitchen?"

Standing with their mouths hanging open, both Sebastian and Ciel stared stupidly at the odd pair as they continued to carelessly throw things to the floor.

"Madam Red, Lau, why are you here!" Ceil exclaimed.

Madam Red? Lau? Those were very big names for someone as young as Ciel to know personally. Yes, I had heard quite a few rumors about the two, but they weren't the type of people you simply meet on the street. Lau was a Chinese business man who traded goods with the British and was manager of the business. Who also was said to possibly be involved with illegal opium smuggling and trading. While Angelina Durless, also known as Madam Red, was the Sister-in-law of the Earl of Phantomhive and said to be a renowned doctor. Suddenly, it hit me. Earl Phantomhive? That's Ciel's father, right? So that would make her his aunt. I was already meeting his Aunt and not his parents? The thought bothered me only a little, there was probably a reason

behind it all.

"Since my cute little nephew came to London, how could I not possibly visit you while I'm here?" Madam Red grinned.

"I have heard that many interesting things have been happening here, myself."

"And who are you?" The woman beamed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Elora." I curtsied while giving a bright smile.

After a long and awkward moment, I finally gathered enough courage to ask if I could 'see' their faces. With hesitation they agreed and the process went smoothly.

Madam Red stepped forward first, with sharp features and short hair she truly was kind looking woman. Afterwards was Lau, who, with a gaunt face and squinted eyes seemed to be a typical Chinese man. They weren't far from what I had imagined them to look like, which gave me some satisfaction.

Each of us taking our seats around the table, we were served tea by Sebastian along with some snacks.

"It's the same kind of tea, but yet the way you make it makes such a difference." Madam Red praised the butler, "Grell, you should follow his example."

Ah, I almost forgot, there was one more person joining us. He went by the name Grell Sutcliff, strange and quiet he's the butler of Madam Red. Though, clumsy and altogether terrible at his job, he was the complete opposite of Sebastian. Yet, even though he carried all these dreadful traits, Madam Red continued to keep him in hopes of improvement.

Hearing the whip of her hand, Madam Red was stroking Sebastian's behind before any of us could react. My face flushed while Ciel scolded Madam Red on her behavior, who simply giggled at her nephew's and my reaction. After the excitement had settled, though, they quickly got down to business.

Turning my head towards the window I drowned out their conversation as I rested my head in my hand. I had no interest in their soon to be boring child talk, but after hearing the words, "Jack the Ripper" my ears perked. So this was what our trip was about but why would Ciel be covering such a situation?

Shouldn't this be something the Yard should handle? There was a sudden pause as Ciel looked at me. Feeling his stare I furrowed my brow, "What?"

"Do you have anything to say?"

"No."

"I brought you here for a reason, because I thought you could be useful in our conversation today." The little Earl gave an irritated sigh.

"Ciel, I am no detective, nor am I one to get into situations that have nothing to do with me. I am a watcher, -a listener is a better term, actually- I don't engage unless the matter concerns me."

Ciel gave a sigh and the conversation continued where it left off.

"This murderer is definitely an abnormal madman." Lau leaned forward, "Will you be scared? Earl of Phantomhive?"

Choking on my tea, I made a huge scene as I killed the mood of the room. Coughing and sputtering, my voice cracked, "The Earl?!" Staring at me, everyone gave me a dumbfounded look as their thoughts were obvious. How could I not have known?

A million questions flooded through my head, but no words would come out of my mouth.

"I'll tell you another time." Ciel waved me off irritably.

Springing to his feet Lau suddenly burst out in excitement while exclaiming things about "going on a stroll" and whatnot, even though he didn't know where he was going. Thus, we took another long, cramped, and dreadful carriage ride.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Following behind Sebastian and Ciel, I entered the musty, rundown building. Upon entering, though, I almost reeled back completely as the horrible stench of formaldehyde overwhelmed me.

"Are you there, Undertaker?" The young Earl called.

A small, metallic giggle drifted through the air as a voice answered. "I knew you would come. Welcome Earl."

I took a step back, knowing what was about to happen next. A tall thin man slithered his way out of the coffin in front of us, surprising everyone but Sebastian and I. Climbing out of the coffin, the

Undertaker then leaned against the wall.

"Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffins?"

"I'm not here to play today-" Ciel started.

"You don't need to tell me." the Undertaker interrupted, putting a finger to the young Earl's nose,

"I know why you came. With just one look I can tell what's on your mind. Since the Earl came all this way to see me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help." he grinned.

"You know something?" Ciel wasted no time.

"Please take a seat, first. I'll go make some tea."

Everyone stood in silence as the unspoken question hung in the air like a bad odor; Sit where? There were nothing but coffins all around us, so I just helped myself to a seat before he offered everyone to sit on them. We sat there for a moment while waiting for the tea.

When the Undertaker returned and gave me my tea, I'd realized that it was served in a beaker. Giving an awkward cough I set it aside. Minding what it could have been used for before I pushed it slightly away from me. He did handle dead bodies after all.

When I turned back, his nose practically touched mine he was so close to me. Jumping, I restrained a gasp as he only stood there, grinning broadly at me. Finally, the ice was broken when he drooled, "What lies underneath the cloth, I wonder? Won't you show me?"

With spidery fingers, he caressed my cheek while secretly trying to loosen the blindfold, but I flinched and scooted away from him. The last thing I wanted to do was touch this creepy person. His voice was haunting enough on it's own.

"Maybe some other time." I smiled awkwardly, "But right now we are here on business."

"Ah, that's right!" He sprung back away from me as he lit up. "You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper. Everyone's been scared because of the disturbance. But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing." Seating himself in a chair, and began munching on something crisp and hard; the scent almost like dog treats.

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madam Red spoke for us.

"It's happened before; a case where prostitutes were killed." the Undertaker repeated. "In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel leaned forward.

"What is it?" Sebastian finished.

"Well, now, I wonder what. I wonder what indeed. Is it bothering you?" The Undertaker teased.

"I see how it is. You are very good at doing business Undertaker. How much money do you want for this information?" Lau bargained.

"How much money? I don't want any of the Queen's money!" The Undertaker scoffed, hovering over Lau. Whipping around to Ciel he did the same, but held the little Earl's head between his hands. "Now then, Earl, I only have one requirement. Show me a 'first rate laugh'. If you do, no matter what you want to know I'll tell you." He drooled while releasing Ciel and flopping over onto his desk.

Ciel grumbled to Sebastian, "Weirdo."

"Earl, if that is the case let me handle this." Lau strutted forward with confidence. "The sleeping tiger of the Shanghai New Year's party, also referred to as my soul! This should satisfy you!" He exclaimed. "Do you like it?" He grinned.

Yet, there was nothing but silence. I didn't really understand where that joke was suppose go myself.

"It looks like he still won't talk Lau, it can't be helped." Madam Red snickered slightly at the Chinese man's failed attempt. "Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!" She began confidently, but her joke soon became so revolting that Sebastian had to cover Ciel's ears. Even I had to turn my head and tune her out.

After an hour had passed both Lau and Madam Red had their mouths gagged. The Undertaker hovered over me, "It's your turn, Elora."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I don't remember introducing myself to you, Undertaker." I smiled awkwardly, trying to prolong the time span in-between the moments I would have to tell my joke.

The Undertaker gave a chuckle, "In here everyone knows everyone. Even if they personally do not introduce themselves. Now, what is your joke?"

Remembering the fate of both Lau and Madam Red, I weighed my options. "Undertaker, you might as well gag me now. For I am terrible at jokes." I tried desperately.

"Tell the joke." He curtly spoke, his patience running short.

After a pause, I sighed. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Without hesitation the Undertaker slapped the sticky cloth onto my face, stifling me from saying anything else. Clawing at the cloth I repeatedly tried tearing it off my mouth, but only found pain and failure with each attempt. He gave a Chesire Cat grin while I continued to try and pull the cloth from my face. Finally giving up I walked over to the 'Loser's Corner' and joined Madam Red and Lau, who welcomed me wholeheartedly.

Murmuring curses at the man, I heard him shuffle over to his next victim, Ciel. "I've helped you many times in the past, can't you be nice to me just this once?" he begged.

Cursing under his breath, Ciel slid from the coffin and onto the floor. He was about to step forward when Sebastian intervened, "It can't be helped." pulling down on his gloves.

"S…Sebastian!?" Ciel stuttered.

"Oh, it's the butler's turn now?" the Undertaker grinned with interest to the sudden twist.

"Everyone, please take a step outside for a moment." Sebastian requested, "You absolutely must not peek inside."

Thus, everyone exited the building as both the Undertaker and Sebastian were left alone in the building.

As time rolled by slowly, there was an awkward silence as everyone waited for the door to open again. Suddenly, the air was filled with a roaring laughter that almost seemed to shake the building. Jumping, everyone stood speechless, dumbfounded by what had happened. The door creaked opened and there stood Sebastian, beckoning us inside, "Please come back in. Let's continue our discussion."

The Undertaker was draped over his desk, drooling and giggling to himself. "I have seen my heart's desire." he murmured. "Come… continue, gu fu. Whatever you want to know is fine."

"What did you do?" Ciel whispered cautiously to Sebastian.

"It's best if you don't know." Sebastian replied, almost regrettably.

The Undertaker interrupted saying "Actually… I've always thought that there weren't enough 'Guests'." He giggled again.

"Not enough?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, not enough. Internal organs, that is." the Undertaker answered.

Everyone looked down at their drinks with looks of utter disgust plastered on their faces. In a synchronized motion, they put down their drinks as I snickered to myself quietly.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right?" Lau asked the rhetorical question distastefully, "A criminal could have given it to a loan shark…"

My body jolted a little as my ears perked, when did he get his gag removed? Why hadn't I?! Biting my lower lip to keep me from scowling at the Undertaker, I sent more curses at the bastard. He had removed both Madam Red's and Lau's gags but not mine. Plus, no one was bothering to help.

"It also could've come from the slums of China. That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore." the Undertaker accused, grinning. "Because her womb is gone. Recently these kinds of 'Guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood… It's made me very busy."

"Let's just say there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian brought a knuckle to his chin as he pondered.

"The butler understands well. I, too, feel this way." the Undertaker began. Slithering over to Ciel, he began to use his body as an example. With simple movements of his fingers, he explained to everyone, "If he had to act in a short amount of time, he should slit the throat first, then proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way." the Undertaker continued, "From the look of the culprit's work, this cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced. You should have been able to figure that out too, Earl." he grinned. "It's very likely that this murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, that could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him. Can you stop him? 'The Notorious Noble'- Earl of Phantomhive?"

Ciel was already beginning to take his leave as the Undertaker finished his sentence.

While Sebastian assisted him in putting on his coat he spoke bluntly, "The world of darkness has the world of darkness' rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." Ciel stated strongly, "I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys use, I will solve them. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Once again, we were in the dreadful carriage. With Ciel and Madam Red sat on one side of the carriage, I was sandwiched between Sebastian and Lau.

Still gagged, I sat there with my temper about ready to burst because of the Undertaker and his cruel joke. The bastard. I couldn't help but brood over the incident as I had been completely humiliated. Suddenly, with incredulous speed, Sebastian reached over and tore the glued cloth from my face. Ripping out countless fine hairs from my face, the cloth made a loud ripping sound.

Jumping, I screamed, "That hurt, damn it!" while massaging my red and irritated cheeks, cursing under my breath at the butler.

"You seemed uncomfortable wearing it for so long, so I removed it." Sebastian explained, his amusement only known to me.

After so long of arguing whether it was a good time to ask I blurted, "Ciel, what happened to your parents?"

"They were killed in a house fire." He replied bluntly and quickly, catching me off guard as it took me a moment to process his words.

*'_Ashes, ashes, we all fall down…_' I recited the deadly nursery rhyme in my mind.

After so long the group began running speculations about black magic cult groups, how it was 'the season' and many people were constantly at gatherings and parties -which could be an easy alibi-, doctors, students at medical schools, and foreigners. Thus, they began narrowing down how they were going to start the black list.

"Please wait a moment." Sebastian interrupted the group and their discussion. "As the Earl of Phantomhive's butler, how could I not possibly accomplish such a small matter?"

Lau, Madam Red stared at Sebastian dumbfounded, while Ciel gazed at him confidently. "Then I'll immediately go and investigate, and quickly research all the suspects' reports." The butler bowed in his seat.

"Wait-" Madam Red shouted.

Opening the door, Sebastion stood on the edge of the carriage as he addressed Madam Red's butler. "Grell, is it? Please drive the horse carriage back safely."

Biding us all fair-well, the door slammed as he disappeared. Pressing their faces against the back window, Madam Red and Lau searched for the missing butler.

"Wait a minute! Isn't this horse carriage still running?!" Madam Red exclaimed. "He…he's gone…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

When we were finally back at the mansion, Sebastian was waiting for us inside. I opened my mouth to say something, but Madam Red blurted, "Hold on… how did you get back here!"

Ciel continued on forward hurriedly, mumbling to himself, "Snacks, snacks, snacks…" obviously not caring about what was happening behind him.

"What? Didn't I say that I had things to do? I rushed back home first." Sebastian responded calmly to the awestruck woman.

"By 'things', do you mean you already created the blacklist?!" I finally spoke, my surprise just as evident as Madam Red's.

"No? A list of names has been made fitting all our conditions has already been made. Do you want to find each suspect and talk to them directly? Investigating every nobleman's head physician took a rather long time." He offered.

"Hold on, Sebastian, how could you investigate the information of this many people-" Madam Red began to question.

She was quickly cut off as Sebastian began listing suspects one after another with detailed information. I heard Ciel chuckling, looking at is Aunt standing there, dumbfounded. Rolling up the long list, Sebastian offered talking about the subject over some tea. But was soon questioned again by Madam Red.

"How did you do it, Sebastian? Are you really just a butler? You couldn't be on her Majesty's secret service, right?" She asked.

Grinning, he answered coolly. "No, I am nothing but a butler to the core."

(line break that doesn't work)

**'Ashes, ashes we all fall down...'... Deadly Nursery Rhyme: As many of you should already know, this is a line from the Nursery Rhyme "Ring around the Rosey" or "Ring a Ring o' Roses". Although the song seems harmless and is sung by many of our little sisters, cousins, etc. it is, in fact, a song about the plague and death. Interpreting the great plague it talks about how people behaved during the disaster. I won't go into great detail of the whole song, but the line "Ashes, ashes" refers to the cremation of those who died of the plague. **

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"To be a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy, have no alibi on the nights before the incidents, while being connected to a secret society or black magic; only one person fits these criteria." Sebastian read off the list as everyone sat around the coffee table.

"Which would be the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chambers." He continued in his rich voice, "Although he graduated from medical school, he'd never worked at a hospital before, and has not been involved with the profession. He had also hosted a number of seasonal parties. Yet, there is rumor that he has hosted parties where only those close to him could attend."

"Viscount Druitt, huh?" Madam Red pondered, "Now that you mention it, I do recall he's been into black magic recently."

"So, judging by how you guys are implying all of this, I'm guessing you all think that he's using these prostitutes for ceremonies?" I clarified, swirling my tea a little in my cup.

Clearing his throat, Sebastian continued. "At the nineteenth hour today, the Viscount will be hosting a party. The seasonal period will be ending soon, so I believe tonight would be the best time to go and investigate."

"Isn't this all very last minute? You'll never get into that party!" I sighed while finishing my tea and placing the cup and saucer on the table.

"Oh come now, are you underestimating me?" Madam Red chuckled while flipping her hair back. "Aren't I rather popular? Just a few words here and there, and it'll all be arranged."

"Also, don't think you're not coming, Elora. It wouldn't hurt to have an extra set of ears just in case something else is going on." Ciel gave a sharp look at me.

"I don't like parties, I'd much rather sit out on this one."

Ignoring me Ciel turned to his aunt, "It has been decided then, no matter what I must get into that party."

"You won't be going in the name of Phantomhive, so you must use this chance well!" The red haired woman grinned.

Thus, setting his cup down, the young Earl nodded. "There's only one chance."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Giving a sigh I let Sebastian assist me in stepping out of my mobile prison as the summer night breeze kissed my powdered cheeks. Flushing slightly, I fidgeted with my large white ball gown skirt as I could feel the multiple glances I got from people passing by our carriage. Why had I allowed them to drag me along?

It was a very beautiful dress, yes, but maybe _too _beautiful. Swooping in a V-shape, the top exposed my chest and shoulders; the short sleeves and breast adorned with lace. While also fitting my frame tightly along my torso it suddenly feathered out into a large and round skirt. To compliment the dress further, I wore a pearled necklace and earrings. Then, to tie the whole thing together, my hair hung loose with small pieces pulled as they were held in place by other ornaments.

"Thank you." I smiled courteously to the butler as he nodded.

"Come, we must quickly join the others at the other carriage." His voice purred as he gently led me to the second carriage.

"We're not here to play, so don't let your guard down." Ciel crossed his arms.

"Oh, you're just so cute!" Madam Red suddenly blurted while smothering her nephew with a hug.

"Hey, let go! Why do I have to be dressed like this anyway?" He grunted with irritation while escaping her grasp.

"What, you don't like it? But a lot of cloth was used to make that dress in France." His aunt looked at him, hurt.

Flustering deeply, the young Earl barked, "Why would I like it!?"

"Oh my, my, my, a young lady should not be yelling so loudly." Sebastian grinned as we approached the group.

"Young lady?" I couldn't help but snicker, grasping the situation.

Growling at both of us, Ciel quickly began bickering with Madam Red until she ended the conversation with, "Anyway, the Viscount's security is very tight and he likes girls, so you're perfect!"

"Shall we go, M' Lady?" Sebastian smiled while leading the group to the entrance; stopping Ciel from further embarrassing himself.

Quickly breaking off from the group I struggled slightly as I made my way to an unoccupied area at the snack table where I enjoyed my solitude and a glass of lemonade.

"Are you enjoying yourself? You seem quite lonely here." Sebastian's voice suddenly came from next to me.

Jumping only slightly I smiled pleasantly in response, "I'm not really much of a social light. I enjoy my solitude quite well, besides-" Suddenly pausing, I listened as something caught my attention.

A nostalgic tune playing in the distance, I turned my head in the direction of the sound. I automatically responded by humming along, a memory slowly drifting in my mind.

"Do you know this song?" Sebastian asked, a hint of interest in his voice.

I stopped humming and came back from my heart warming memory, "Yes, it was an old favorite of mine."

He took a deep bow and outstretched his hand, "Then, may I have this dance?"

I smiled in response, "Why of course." Then, giving him my hand, we made our way to the dance floor. It was strange how much I was learning to trust this man, I'd only met him a few days ago and already I was throwing myself into his arms. Truly, had those cold days of living in poverty made me softer instead of harder?

While dancing, I hummed along with the melody. Gliding across the floor, I tuned everything out, being guided by Sebastian and the tempo of the song I forgot all my troubles. We floated around the floor like ghosts; perfectly in sync with our soft motions. It was only until the music stop did out dancing end, a strange sadness filling me that it was already over.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you." I complimented wholeheartedly.

"And with you." Sebastian answered likewise.

The air seemed to shift slightly as we stepped off the dance floor; a slow tension building up throughout the ball room. Still, even with the sudden sinking feeling everyone continued to talk awkwardly and go about their business. When, finally, the silence washed over the crowd. All until one voice was left, greeting complete strangers by name and speaking politely as the crowd parted for him. All who he shook with shivered, while the small hands he kissed trembled uncontrollably.

"Please, please, don't stop enjoying yourselves because of me. Start the music and pour more whine, I am simply here to visit an old friend!" The ordinary voice echoed, it's liveliness sending shutters down the guests backs.

Nonetheless, the music began to play as people slowly and awkwardly began talking. Some even ventured out onto the dance floor as they attempted to continue their entertainment.

"I need to leave, now." I whispered in a troubled voice to Sebastian while beginning to leave, but froze as an iron grip latched onto my hand.

Placing his lips onto my hand the man kissed it as everyone stared at us. My pulse racing, I gritted my teeth as I ripped my hand away and swung it at him. With a large _smack_, those who could see gasped as my hand made contact with his face. "Don't touch me." I growled, quickly retreating away from him as the people parted and stepped away from me.

"Come now, why must you be such a stranger to me? My little bird." he seemed genuinely hurt as he placed a hand to his cheek. Then, after following me for a few steps, he swiftly reached out and tugged me back while twirling me around. Bringing me close to him, he held me in a strong embrace as he looked down at me.

The crowd started to murmur around us, "Is that..."

"Yes, I do think it is..."

"It's them! It's them! It's Dove and Crow!"

The crowd continued to murmur the same things over and over again to each other, until one conversation found it's way into my ear.

"Dove? Crow? What are these people talking about? I've never heard of such a thing." one whispered, sounding somewhere in her twenties.

"The story between those two is actually quite recent, so it would make sense if you've never heard of them. On the other hand, that man, Crow, has practically been talked about since I was your age. He never seems to age, that man." the other frowned slightly. " Still, I've heard a lot about her and Crow. Though, turns out half of the stories are false, a pity too, many of them were interesting, but I did hear one version that was said to be true."

"Really? What was it?" The younger woman leaned closer with interest.

"Well, it's a long story but I'll see what I can do." the woman began, "To start, Crow and Dove were never lovers, nor were they friends. In fact, they'd never known each other before Dove had approached him. You see, young one, they are polar opposites. Crow, who is dark and ominous, is known for making underground deals with people. While Dove, innocent and pure, is known for her work with the church and such. Thus, winning her the title 'Dove' by many street dwellers."

"I don't understand why that makes them important." the young girl said bluntly.

"Well, with Crow, no one has ever completed a deal with him."

"I still don't see your reasoning clearly."

"When a person lost or failed to complete a deal they died, and it wasn't swift. I've heard many stories on how he would torture them until they stopped moving. He's like death's henchman, always marking a different person off the list while taking great pleasure in it. Wherever there is death, he is there. Watching, laughing, and swooping over when the crowd has cleared to collect 'the goods'. Just as a crow. "

The other woman paused for a moment, processing what was said, then gave a shudder while she envisioned gruesome sights in her mind. "My God..."

"He had never lost, Crow, until Dove came. I didn't hear why she went to him but they made a deal. In the end she completed the deal, making a large reputation for herself and humiliating him. For revenge Crow destroyed everything she had, family, friends, acquaintances, everything, it all was buried in the ground. Thus, leaving her with nothing. How she lost her eyes I am assuming he took them as a final blow, for now this is all I can say. I am just as ignorant as the people who surround us."

Standing their I replayed what the woman said, what she told was closer to the truth then the other stories. Yet, what really bottled my mind was why she would explain such a story to the young girl next to her. Did she just need something to gossip about too? If so, then why tell a story closer to the truth then making up something ridiculous and making it sound "better". But I didn't have time to be thinking about the woman, no, I had more important things to worry about.

"Leave now. You are not welcome here, Daniel." I demanded while squirming out of his tight grip.

"Then let's make a deal."

The crowd around us went silent while the dancers and the musicians continued on. "Don't make me laugh." I spat.

"Then you don't mind if I enjoy myself for a bit?"

I frowned deeply, "Your enjoyment always comes with a price."

"Then, rather than a 'deal' how about we make an exchange? Hm?" he bargained, twisting his words as his offer was no different than before.

Spinning on my heal, I turned away, thinking it over. An exchange? If I did what he wanted, it was guaranteed that he would leave he, though a vile one, was a man of his word. My back still turned to him I asked, "What's this... exchange?"

"Nothing too expensive. All I want is to dance with you. Once everything is finished, I'll leave." he grinned.

Without hesitation I flung around, outstretching my hand, "Alright."

He took my hand and tugged me in, embracing me in strong arms and forcing a rough, yet passionate kiss on my lips. It was done, there was no turning back.

(Line break the doesn't work)

**Update: Woot! Another chapter done! I don't have much to say here except give a link to the picture of Elora's dress. I'd designed a dress before this but it just didn't fit the era, so I have completely trashed it. And, yes, I'm just stealing this gorgeous dress because I don't feel like drawing one. So, here it is! (gogmsite . n e t) /_Media/dagmar_portrait_from_ (danish . j p g)**

**Song Elora and Sebastian dance to: (youtube) /watch?v=K6n6YxzyPt0 **0:37:00 TO 0:41:43 IS THE PIECE(S) I AM REFERRING TO!

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The crowd gasped as our lips met. His strong arms wrapped around me, one hand at the back of my head, keeping me from escaping. I wanted to push him away, but couldn't has his arms constricted around me like an anaconda.

It wasn't until he let me go that I pushed him away, roughly wiping the kiss from my lips. Then, after taking a deep breath I let him guide me out to the dance floor as we joined the people who had already taken they're places on the floor. The music changing and picking up once more, there was a chill that ran down my spine as the haunting sound resonated through the instruments. These cowardly musicians, now that the tone was set, they couldn't help but follow. The dark waltz had begun, and they were now tasked with providing the perfect music. They did not fail, I would at the very least give them that.

"Come on, talk to me. I've missed that lovely voice of yours." he smiled while twirling me.

"I know you're not really him. He's not dumb enough to step into the lime light like this. Besides, if he were to really show up, this place would be nothing but ash already." I replied bluntly. "I'm sure you already know he doesn't like _eye witnesses_."

He took a pause then gave a devious smile, "He said you'd see through it, and just when I thought I had you." He gave a slight sigh, "Still, he'd thought about showing up himself nonetheless. You and I both know the coppers couldn't catch him even if he was standing right in front of them."

I miss stepped slightly as I knew it was true. I knew that the Yard was still searching for him. Even though they refused to publicize anything on the case and typically brushed off Daniel's existence as a myth. Still, I knew they would go through Hell itself to catch him.

As the music intensified the floor slowly began to clear as the power of the music became to unsettling for the other dancers. All until two dancers remained waltzing around the ballroom floor. Black and white. Light and darkness. However it was put, we played off each other well. I could feel that was what everyone was thinking. Except for one person. Sebastian. I could feel his cold gaze watching me dance with this impostor. Watching as a dove danced with a goose in the feathers of a crow.

The music ended and we stopped, but the man didn't let go. He put a hand on my cheek. He caressed my face, feigning a look of longingly he sighed, "I can end all this right now, all you have to do is say those three simple words."

"Never." I growled.

"A pity." he furrowed his brow.

With one quick movement he tore out an ornament in my hair while taking a few strands and thrust a dagger into my stomach. The crowd screamed in horror and panic. Stumbling back, I bumped into a nearby table as tipped from the impact. Drinks, plates, bowls, and other valuable things fell to the floor crashing as their brethren hung onto the table cloth. Sebastian rushed to my side trying to help, supporting my with an arm as I kept one hand on the dagger in my stomach.

"You bastard." I snarled.

But it was too late, he was already gone. Disappearing out of thin air and into the sea of people.

I took my time before I gasped a curse, clutching the handle of the knife in my hand as the blood stained the white dress red. Thus spreading it's crimson wings across my slowly becoming weak body.

I let out a long sigh and stumbled over into Sebastian's arms. I was so tired. So very tired...

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Sorry this is so short, it's all I could do because the next chapter is quite long. So, please don't kill me. ;A;**

**Update: Didn't make too many changes because there wasn't much to really much to change as all I could do this time was make everything sound prettier.**

**Elora's and Daniel's Waltz (The Awakening by Peter Gundry): (youtube) /watch?v=T4E4LcGqpUU**

**Read and comment~ :D**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was screaming. Screaming in my sleep. Sebastian and Ciel stood on both sides of the bed and watched me with stone faces as I cried out for help. Hysterically I screamed and shouted for the help that wouldn't come. Dark visions and images warped my mind as I could hear the laughter and music. Feel the pain as an eye suddenly went missing. Taste the blood and tears that mixed together and streamed down my face. I pressed the palms of my hands against my sockets which were hidden by my bangs, and clutched my head. Flailing my legs I bawled, "Stop! Stop! Stop! I beg of you stop!" over and over again.

Thus, threatening to reopen the wound in my stomach. I felt Sebastian try to restrain me by pinning me down, but I continued to struggle. Suddenly I stopped, as if finally giving up. "…ack." I hissed, my breathing ragged.

Sebastian continued to hold me down. With one quick movement I was pointing an invisible gun to Sebastian's head, "Go back to Hell you son of a bitch."

I pulled the invisible trigger, but nothing happened.

"Wake her up!" Ciel barked.

With that Sebastian slapped me across the face. Thus, waking me up. I shot strait up and was in a state of confusion and panic. Grabbing the gun from under my pillow I pointed it at Ciel. There was a long pause as I panted heavily, the gun unwavering as I pointed it at Ciel's heart. Suddenly, I began to laugh, "Your heart beat," I snickered, "is incredulous!" Ciel was surprised, but he kept his poker face.

A sharp pain ran through my torso as I recoiled, dropping the gun.

With a large gasp I flopped back down into the soft mattress, and recollected the events that happened last night. I blurted out, "Was Druitt the one we were looking for?"

"You should be dead." Ciel said flatly, ignoring my question.

"Would you prefer it that way?" I asked, reaching up to my sockets I searched for my missing blindfold.

"N-"

"Where is it?" I asked abruptly while hiding under the covers.

"Where's what?" Sebastian leaned forward while slowly pulling the covers off of me.

Yet, I tightly wrapped the cloth around me in response to his actions. "You know perfectly well; where is my blindfold?" I sat up again, slowly.

Keeping my head down I slowly lifted the sheets, then one at a time, I let my legs out as I tried to stand.

"Where is it?"

"Being washed, along with your dress which is being repaired."

"When it is done, bring it to me immediately." I winced as I leaned against the nightstand for support, the pain in my stomach shooting through my body once more as my legs shook.

"Please, you should rest. You've lost a great amount of blood and it will take time for your body to recover." Sebastian led my reluctant self back into the bed.

"But more importantly who is this 'Crow'?" Ciel asked coldly, interrupting our conversation.

I paused for a moment, thinking about whether I should lie to him, "An old friend. But as you've heard we've gone our separate ways." I added a hint of sorrow in my voice, making it a perfect lie.

Ciel was just about to except it when Sebastian said, "Your lying."

Ciel shot both Sebastian and I a look, I gave a knowing smile, "It appears you have not told Ciel everything, Sebastian."

Ciel scowled, "Then who is Crow?"

"I'm just going to lie to you again, the rumors that have spread are endless, I can use as many as I please. So, it's pointless asking. Besides, it's probably best that you keep those clean hands of yours out of the filth."

"If you want to be left out there again to fend for yourself go ahead, but as long as you are under my care you will never lie while I am around you. Am I clear?"

I thought for a minute and then sighed, "I will never lie as long as you can hear me… I promise."

Ciel hesitated, "Well then who is Crow and what connections do you have with him?"

"First off, call him Daniel. Second, if I told you who he was you would be in more danger then you are now. Lastly, if I told you what my connections are with him, it would be best to kill yourself now before he finds me."

"That doesn't answer my question." Ciel growled.

"But I'm not lying."

His eyes narrowed, "Then who are _you_."

I took another moment to think then answered bluntly, "I am Elora, that is all you need to know."

Ciel's frown grew as creases formed along the corners of his mouth. "Why were you kidnapped by Azzuro Vener?"

"Why were you? Your just a stupid little boy, not even old enough to be considered a young adult, and your getting involved with…" I stopped, I couldn't remember anything, "Why were you there?"

"As the Queen's Watch Dog, I must exterminate any vermin that might cause her problems. Now, answer the question." He said, something growing cold in him.

"A shark born swimming I see." I commented flatly while giving a weak sigh. "To tell the truth, I think he was simply working as a hit man for Daniel, most likely bribed with the riches he could be provided. When he failed, Daniel probably came looking for me to get the job done himself."

"Elora," Sebastian began, "I also have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"I've noticed since the first day that you arrived to the mansion that you've seemed to have become a different person. The first night we met you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself in a dangerous situation, but last night you showed none of that same capability."

I paused for a long moment as I felt uncomfortable with answering the question." I don't know how to explain it, but when I fight, I'll shut down my emotions so that I won't hesitate when the time comes to pull the trigger."

Feeling my wound tingle, I winced at the pain.

"Ciel, I also have a question for you." I tilted my head in his direction.

"What is it?"

"Why did you take me in?" I said slowly.

There was a long pause as Ciel thought over his answer, "I thought you would be of use to me."

Following after those words a sharp pain shot through my head, a memory played back in my mind, a memory I had tried to forget.

"… _she might be of use to us…"_

Restraining myself from showing my distress I feigned fatigue as I sunk deeper into the covers. "I'm sorry for causing such a great disturbance. But, please, I am very tired now."

Thus, they both left. For the next ten minutes I laid there, biting down on my lip until it felt like I was about to bleed. Eventually, I was able to gain control of myself again and went through my daily routine, then continued on while teetering slowly out the door. Along the way I felt my wound tingle with every step, but I had to deal with the pain. I needed to find my blindfold, I desperately needed to find it. I could easily live without it for a few minutes, yes, but something just didn't feel right. It was as if something had been removed from my very being; I was incomplete. I wasn't whole without it, and something within me drove me to fill that gap once more.

Keeping a hand to my stomach, I stumbled through the hall slowly with shaky legs. Feeling the wall break off and expand into the foyer I gripped the banister quickly as I'd finally made it to the stairwell.

Yet, before I could take another step, I heard Maylene's voice scream, "L-Look out!"

The clumsy maid crashed into me as I let out a cry of agony as she bumped into the wound. My thoughts spiraled out of control as the screeching of china plates filled my ears, and the horrible feeling of my body giving into gravity made my stomach flip as I flew over the banister. Everything seemed to slow down; the clattering of the plates, the whooshing of the air as I fell, and even the fall seemed it would last forever.

It didn't matter how high up I was, I was falling head first towards the floor and going to break my neck. I had no time to react. I was going to die. Though, I expected the hard impact of the floor and a quick death I was caught in a strong arm. Soon after I heard the clatter of plates as they were caught in the other hand. My heart felt like it was going to burst it was beating so fast, I couldn't process correctly what had just happened as my mind and body seemed to go numb from shock.

"Are you hurt, Elora?" Sebastian asked.

I could feel the warm liquid ooze out of my stomach and gave small moan to answer his question. At the sight and smell of my blood Sebastian's body became tense. Could he have possibly been afraid of blood?

"Maylene!" Sebastian called, refusing to look at me anymore.

Maylene's wild foot steps followed afterwards, "Y… yes?!"

"Take these plates to the kitchen, and be careful not to run." Sebastian ordered.

"Y… yes!" and she dashed off anyway, her face flustered, ignoring Sebastian's warning.

Picking up my legs with his free arm he began to carry me up the stairs, leaving a trail of blood with every step. When we had finally reached my room I was at my limit, I could barely think, even my voice began to betray me.

Laying me down on the soft bed he began to take off my clothes so he could redress the wound. Removing the ruined dress he noticed the bandage wrapped around my chest. He went to remove it when I gasped, "Stop. They're not in the way... there's no need..." Hesitating, he pulled away.

He looked down and saw how the perfect stitches in my stomach had become loose and now bleed heavily. Sighing he walked away.

While hearing his soft foots steps come back, I heard the sound of water splashing in a bowl. I suddenly felt the cold rag touch my body as he washed off the blood and began to undo the stitching. As the time ticked on slowly he began to sew the wound closed again, taking his time. I gave out the slightest whimper, and just as slowly as his stitches were created, his true colors began to show as his mask of innocence and sincerity unraveled.

"You are lucky I was passing by, Elora, or else you could have been seriously injured." he began sympathetically, mockery barely edging his voice.

"I already a-" I flinched as he continued to sew the needle in and out of my stomach. Biting my lip I dug my nails into the mattress, refusing to admit to my own weakness and fragility. But that only provoked him as he pulled the wound closed, slowly and tightly. I couldn't keep it in, I screamed through my clenched teeth and pursed lips. Thus, he gave a cruel and wicked smile as his eyes flashed with amusement.

With that devilish smile still on his lips he sewed the last stitch and pulled it tight, and I gave out one last stifled cry. I was almost scared of Sebastian, what had happened to the man I'd danced with last night? Why did it feel like that person had been replaced with another? I had only once felt such eyes rest on my body once. I'd only known one pair eyes that seemed to tear through your body and look deeper, so deep that they could see your soul. Now there was another pair that existed in the world, and it terrified me.

I could feel my body begin to tense as intuition told me that Sebastian wasn't just any butler.

"What are you?" I struggled to find my voice.

Leaning over me Sebastian whispered in my ear, "A demon and a butler, my dear." his soft hair brushing against my face.

There was a long pause as the full impact of the answer hit me. I laid there in silence, turning the words over in my mind as I warred between the decision of believing him or not. No matter what decision I came to though, I knew that I wanted to be far away from him.

"I think I'll go and get some fresh air." I attempted to sit up, but he guided me back down into the mattress.

"You must rest, or the wound will never heal. The stitching I gave you is only temporary, we either have to call in a doctor or have Madam Re-"

"No." I interrupted, the one worded answer not sounding as strong as I'd hoped it would.

"No?" Sebastian repeated while picking up the bowl of water, which had been stained scarlet red.

"I'm fine... I don't need a doctor."

"If you don't want to be seen by a doctor, that can easily be arranged. But, please, be a good girl and don't move around to much."

With that he turned around and left, locking the door behind him. When I was sure he was gone I fell asleep.

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Here's another chapter fixed and ready to go! Hope you all like it.**

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Suddenly waking up, I gasped for air as another nightmare fled from my mind. My heart pounding in my chest, uneasiness coursed through my veins. Pulling the covers off I rested a hand against the nightstand next to me for support. Yet, as I leaned against the furniture I felt my blindfold laying there under my hand.

"When did this get here?" I thought aloud as I unfolded the cloth and let my fingers run over it. Finding the one rough patch that stood out from the rest of the soft lace I let my thumb rub against it. Just this one, sewn in patch of cloth ever comforted me, though, I'd forgotten why.

Putting on the blind fold I got up and went over to the large glass double door and jiggled the handle; it was unlocked. Pulling the doors open, I allowed a soft breeze to enter the room; the thin curtains blowing in the wind's timid breath. Stepping out onto the cold, stone balcony I took in a deep breath of the sweet summer air.

Hearing all of the sounds of nature, I felt more at ease, the nightmare no longer weighing over my conscious. Picking out the different sounds I followed each animal for a short amount of time, especially the birds. Hearing the beat of their wings as the wind wove through their soft feathers, I wondered how that would feel. To be free of all bindings and to soar above the troubles below. But, even in the skies there were enemies and struggles. Still, it probably wouldn't be as complicated as it is on the ground here.

Suddenly, I felt irritated, understanding my false freedom. To be imprisoned in a house that was not a home. It was the worst.

Besides, I'd had enough of being in that bed, being in that house, and being close to Sebastian. For, what he had done to me. What he had told me had hit me hard, like a punch, and I needed time to think. I needed to be somewhere where I felt that I was safe and that "somewhere" was away from him.

I knew exactly where I wanted to go: my sanctuary. Hidden in the woods, my sanctuary was something only I knew, which made it perfect for the occasion. Walking back into my room I first began feeling around when I found the pearl necklace I'd worn the night before. I could care less about what happened to the jewelry, it couldn't feed me and it probably would sell fine even if the pearls separated from each other.

Returning to the outside and to the edge of the balcony, I dropped the necklace. Listening closely I counted the seconds it took for it to hit the ground and possibly explode into a bloom of white balls. As I heard the necklace make impact with the ground I gave a gulp, I was higher then I had suspected. Yet, even though I was intimidated, I refused to turn back. After making another trip inside my room to get dressed, I once again returned to the outside as I searched for my means of escape.

It did not take me long to find a way to escape the mansion. There had been some foliage growing alongside the walls that was sturdy enough to climb down. Thus, I hopped over the edge and took hold of the vines. Carefully descending down I heard a sudden crack of lightning and thunder boom.

The rain began to fall as they pounded like drums as I shivered. I was cold and wet, the perfect formula for irritation and sickness. Then, feeling the vines becoming loose under mine and the water's weight I knew I needed to work fast. I was suddenly grateful for my lack of weight, any heavier and I would've been nothing but a puddle.

Still, I gave a grumble for my bad luck, I couldn't go back up, I had already crossed the Rubicon. While passing by Ciel's bedroom window, which had been left ajar, I heard Sebastian state while filing through a stack of papers, "I've considered various possibilities, but, it seems, apart from the Viscount no one else could have been involved." Sebastian's rich voice made me flinch.

Ciel responded by merely scowling.

I stopped for a moment to listen to their conversation, also to pray that neither of them saw me. Just a few sentences in and I understood the situation. The meeting about the Viscount had already been held, it turns out he was not Jack the Ripper. To bad, I was hoping this madness would come to an end. Catching myself midway through my thoughts, I furrowed my brow in slight agitation. Why did I care who Jack the Ripper was? As long as he didn't come for me I shouldn't even give it a second thought. Yet, my curiosity had been aroused and I wanted to hear more.

"Then change the conditions of the investigations, right? The incident yesterday had nothing to do with the Viscount." Ciel wove his fingers through his hair, then went quiet, thinking over what had truly happened, "Why didn't you tell me the whole story, Sebastian?"

"You never asked, all you said was 'what' happened." Sebastian gave grin, enjoying his position.

"Why is C… Daniel pursuing Elora? I don't know who this man is, but to attack a girl surround by millions like that and for no one to be able to do anything, he obviously should not be overlooked." Ciel's eyes narrowed, that cold feeling emitting from him again.

I expected to hear Sebastian go over the millions of rumors he had heard the night before, but I only heard one story come to his lips, the story the woman had told to the young girl. Thus, word for word he recited what the woman had said, not missing a single beat. What surprised me the most, though, was not that he told the truer version of the story. But the fact that he had found the link that connected each and every story: the fire. Going even greater into detail he explained how he was able to piece together this small true half of my tragedy with the few words that was shared in each tale.

It went like so: _It happened on a night unlike tonight, calm and joyful it was my fifteenth birthday. I was celebrating my first steps into adulthood and enjoying myself, though, too much for comfort. For, I had not noticed Daniel enter the building. Completely unnoticed by me the young man had mingled with the crowd, and blended in perfectly, unrecognized by anyone until I saw his face. I had tried to get away without drawing attention, so no one else would become involved, but I was too slow. Somehow, he was able to corner me in a secluded room without anyone's knowing. Following afterwards he tore out both my eyes, no one able to hear my cries for help over the music and laughter. _

_When he had finished I was close to death, but he had not yet had his fill, no, it was just the beginning. Leaving me he went to join the rest of the party and sent everything up in flames. Everyone's screams and cries filling the air. Thus, with his little vendetta fulfilled he left. But, he'd made one mistake before leaving, he forgot to come back and check on me, because I was still alive._

_I had survived the fire with a few others, though, in the end they were not as fortunate as I. Afterwards, as if all at the same time, they each fell into a terrible illness as if there was a plague. They could not be cured, for no one knew what the disease was. Plus, no one dared to get close in fear of catching the disease. Thus, one by one they died a slow and painful death. When they died their houses were burned to the ground, in fear of the disease being left behind and were refused a proper burial as everyone refused to touch the body. Now, I am the last one alive. I will be the last one to die. Thus, I must continue to run, in a forever cat and mouse chase from a man who is like the Devil._

"There is no one else at the Viscount's who could have done such a thing." Sebastian said, returning to the original topic.

Ciel gave a sigh, "Anyhow, tomorrow-" he froze. "Sebastian…"

The butler gave a knowing grin, I leaned in closer, I'd never heard Ciel so surprised, so filled with disbelief.

"Could it be?" he continued, eyes wide.

Sebastian's grin became wider, "I've said it many times, right? I won't lie, and furthermore, I will become your 'power', your 'hands and feet', your 'chess piece'. The one who decides all this, the one who chooses all this, is you. And, for this reason, I will become your _power_."

I gave a gulp, held my breath, and felt my heart beat at an unnatural speed as I feared to understand his words.

"'That day', that is what you said. At the end of the day, I'm merely a butler, so I will not express my opinion too much. I will only follow my master's orders." Sebastian gave a bow as I felt all color, though there was little to begin with, fade from my face.

"So, none of the people there could have done it?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Sebastian repeated himself again, saying that he was Ciel's "chess piece", his "sword".

Throwing the papers up Sebastian spoke again, "Come, make your check mate my Lord."

Ciel's medical eye patch loosened and fell, revealing his second eye. Large and purple it glowed with the pentagram. I felt a sudden cold, a knowing, shoot through my entire body. A crack of thunder boomed, and I scurried down the vines as both Sebastian and Ciel looked toward the window.

I was close to the bottom when the vines broke from the wall under my grip. I held my breath as I made a desperate attempt and swung my foot out, letting it get caught on the vines as my body from the catch. Feeling the horrible pain shoot through me, I gasped as I grabbed the vines under me and swung myself upright as the pain became numbing. Climbing the rest of the way down I let my shaky legs and feet meet with the ground. Giving a sigh of relief I turned towards the woods when I heard the door behind me slam open.

"Oh, shit!" I cursed.

I spun around to attempt running, but it was too late, Sebastian was already behind me and had me by the hair. I could feel his fury through his hands, my heart hurt it was racing so fast.

"Let me go, you mutt!" I screamed.

With one quick movement, I was unconscious.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

When I awoke it was morning and my hands and feet were tied to each post of the bed. Ciel and Sebastian were once again in my room, both more then irritated with my behavior.

"Untie me." I begged, plastering an innocent look on my face.

"No." both Ciel and Sebastian answered in sync.

There was a pause as their blunt answers hit me.

"Untie me. I'm not some wild beast that needs to be tied down. Please, untie me. " I tried my best to keep a calm face, one of innocence. Yet, my temper continued to rise, making it almost impossible to try and fool Ciel again that I was just "some girl". I tugged and pulled at the coarse rope, even when I began to bleed I refused to stop. The feeling of being trapped like an animal, was the one feeling I despised the most.

"First, cut that pitiful act of being so 'innocent', you may be able to fool everyone else but I will not fall for such petty tricks. Secondly, if you can 'manage' yourself so well, then explain why you almost fell to your death twice yesterday." he snapped. I stopped pulling to think over my answer.

"Are you sure you want to know the 'real' me?" My voice grew unexpectedly cold, almost venomous.

Ciel's poker face wavered the slightest bit from the intimidating comment, "It is my decision whether or not it is best if I know who you truly are, I refuse to be lied to."

"Anyway, I'm alive aren't I? I'm surprised your 'precious' mutt didn't kill me himself." I tilted my head towards Sebastian, my voice wavering as I remembered the pain he made me endure.

"'Mutt'?" Ciel gave a questioning look towards both of us and suddenly growing suspicious of my change in tone.

Gesturing over to Sebastian with my head I frowned, "I though he was going to rip my head off he pulled so hard on my hair." As I spoke, I also concentrated on breaking free. I felt my ankles and wrists tear even more as the rope dug deeper into my flesh while I attempted to break free again.

"Stop!" Ciel ordered.

Nonetheless, I continued to struggle, my anger was overflowing, with one last pull an arm broke free and blood splattered over the bed, a new power rushing through my veins. I worked at time record speed, untying the ropes from my ankles and wrists. When I was free my blood was scattered all around me on the bed. Sitting there in silence I felt something twitch, almost click, in my head. I knew immediately what the cause was. It was my other self wanting to come out. Practically screaming to let loose. Yet, I kept it at bay, if I had a fit I would be the only one suffering.

As I began to lick at the wounds on my wrists I felt Sebastian reach over to stop me. I gave a growl, but he persisted and took hold of my arm, "Wait here while I go and get the medical kit. Young Master, it is about time for your morning lessons anyway. If you would wait for me I will be with you in just a short while.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sebastian stared hard at me while he bandaged my wounds, watching my every movement, waiting to see if I would try and pull off another stunt. Yet, I did nothing. I had no intentions of escaping. No, not after the good chunk of hair he'd most likely pulled out of my head.

"What is on your mind? You are far too quiet." He broke the silence.

"Why would you care?"

"If you are plotting something I must inform the master immediately."

"Don't worry, I am plotting nothing. I'm simply thinking. " With no hint of my intentions I suddenly swung a pillow at him.

Catching my wrist without any effort he pinned my arm to the bed. "You have a lot of energy even though you have such a terrible wound in your stomach."

"How the hell did you fool me with such terrible acting?" I growled.

Sebastian looked at me, somewhat confused by my words.

"You have no heart beat." I stated, answering his silent question.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, "That is all that concerns you? I am not a living animal such as yourself, Elora. I require no heart beat."

"But humans do." I frowned while ripping my arm away from him. If you are to be human then start by sounding like one. Sebastian, not every human on this planet is as stupid as the few you've met. For example, since the first day we met I was suspicious. You are perfect, and no human is perfect. Besides, you have no heart beat, your body is too cold, and you show no signs of growing tired after something as laboring as having to run this entire mansion."

"Elora, I do not need you to tell me what I already know-"

"Then start acting like it, damn it. I'm not saying this because I care about your's or Ciel's well being. If people become suspicious and I am part of that suspicion, then I will only have more trouble. I already have enough trouble as it is, I don't need anymore of a burden." I warned, my lip curling up in a sneer.

"No one will be suspicious." he was confident in his words.

"Then explain why Madam Red has suddenly been keeping a closer eye on you. You have seen it, I know you have, that sudden second guessing that wavers her judgment of you." I snapped.

He became quite, already knowing the answer before hand.

"You already understood her suspicion without my help Sebastian. Don't be lazy, you can't just look human. You must **be** human. React to everything, even just slightly, when strangers are watching. People are always watching."

Sebastian was already out the door by the time I'd finished my lecture. "Be dressed and out of bed by dinner, your assistance will be needed tonight.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"How the hell did you convince me to come here? Don't you know I'm injured." I said through gritted teeth, the cold nipping at my face.

"If you can climb down the face of a building and not reopen the wound you can handle chasing down a criminal." Ciel replied curtly.

"But it still hurts like hell." I grumble.

We both shivered as a cold wind blew past us while also ruffling the trousers I was temporarily wearing. I enjoyed wearing the pants, though they were Sebastian's. I couldn't help but silently complain about how cold I was. For the wind kept blowing up the leg holes.

We were currently at the house of Mary Kelly who, according to Sebastian, was to be the next target of Jack the Ripper. We'd been there almost all night, and I wanted to leave. I gave another shiver as Ciel scolded Sebastian for getting distracted and playing with the cats, again.

As the rain beat down on us we waited for anything to happen. A person to walk by. For the faintest foot step. Then, I heard the slightest tremor come from the room behind us as I turned towards the door. Not long after a sudden high pitched shriek broke the silence. Ciel turned and ran as I heard a single caw from a crow that hid in the shadows of a tree behind us.

"Ciel, no!" I screamed, knowing the worst.

Yet, I was too slow. Ciel was already in the door way, blood splattering over his face. In the blink of an eye Sebastian was behind Ciel, shielding is eyes from the grotesque scene. Ciel began to shake, as the scene flashed over and over again in his mind. Then bent over and vomited.

"That's all rather over the top. You got it all over the floor." Sebastian commented as the criminal emerged from his den, "Jack the Ripper, no, Grell Sutcliff."

Covered from head to toe in blood the butler began pleading and stammering that he was innocent. Yet, something was wrong. Very wrong. His voice sounded, strange.

"Please, stop the act Mr. 'Grell'. I must say, it's the first time I have encountered a 'human like you'. Didn't you act so convincingly?" Sebastian praised.

Grell began to twitch then gave a laugh, "Is that so?" he spoke with a demented voice, "That is correct. I am an actress and a top rate one at that!" Changing out of his disguise he began to show his true form, a man with long red hair, glasses, and a red jacket he looked like a giant drop of blood.

Blowing Sebastian a kiss he giggled, "I can finally appear before you in my real form! Because isn't it embarrassing to appear before a handsome guy without wearing any make-up?"

Isn't he a guy?

"This, aren't you the same?" Sebastian questioned, "I've lived long enough. I've never heard of 'that kind of person' become a butler. You who should have stayed neutral between God and human, shinigami."

I felt my face blanch, a shinigami. Someone who brought death to those, willing or not.

"Why should someone like you choose to become a butler?" Sebastian questioned Grell.

"Don't say it like that! Well, let's just say I have been 'captivated' by a certain woman." Grell answered.

"That woman is-" Sebastian began.

"You don't really have to ask do you?" a voice from the shadows interrupted.

Ciel removed Sebastian's hand from his eyes, looking Madam Red square in the face. As she came out Ciel ran over his speculations once more, explaining how it was all narrowed down to her and how he regretted not being able to save the last victim.

There was a pause as a somber look shadowed her face, "How unfortunate, Ciel. My cute nephew, my sister's son, if you wouldn't have discovered this we still could have played chess. However," her voice wavered, "I won't go easy on you!" she shrieked.

There was a roar of a chainsaw as I ran to shield Ciel. Standing in front of him I prepared myself for the worst, but Sebastian only jumped in front of me and stopped the chainsaw.

"W…What is that?!" Ciel stammered.

"In order to capture souls, all shinigami have their own tool. It's name is 'Death Sythe'." Grell grinned as he pushed down harder against Sebastian.

"It's the first time I've heard one like that before." I commented bitterly.

"Well, a regular scythe is just so old fashioned don't you think? The one I use was specially made for order."

While removing his eye patch Ciel ordered, "Enough of this nonsense, in the name of Her Majesty and my own retched name, I command you! Capture them!"

Pulling off his gloves Sebastian obeyed, "Yes, My Lord." his eyes glowing blood red. Then removing his jacket he threw onto of Ciel, so that he "wouldn't catch a cold".

Slowly, I began leading Ciel away inch by inch hoping to put some distance between him and Grell.

"I won't let you go so easily!" Grell cried, as he leaped at least ten-feet into the air and came crashing down.

I reacted by pulling Ciel in and jumping out of the way. "I thought you didn't care for my 'well being'." he grumbled.

"What can I say," I shrugged, "I have a weak spot for children."

"Let us play a wonderful game, Sebas-chan!" Grell shrieked with glee, swinging the chainsaw at Sebastian.

"Please do not say such nauseating things." Sebastian responded distastefully, doing a back flip while dodging.

Swinging again, head on, Sebastian protected himself with a lamp post. As sparks flew from the iron pole I could hear the saw cut through the post with ease. Though, I did not know exactly what a 'scythe' could do, I was sure it could kill anything, even a demon. So, as Grell was busy speaking I did the dumbest thing I could have ever done. I shot at him.

As the bullet passed in-between his and Sebastian's face, Sebastian struck Grell while he was distracted.

Yet, my efforts did not go according to plan, for I'd become the next target. "How dare you shoot a bullet at me while I am fighting Sebas-chan!"

Swinging the scythe at me I pushed Ciel out of the way and dove to the side, rolling.

"I could feel a connection between the two of us, and you ruined it! There was magic happening!" he continued. Sebastian seemed to twitch as he helped Ciel up.

I leaped and dodged, but he kept on swinging relentlessly. It wasn't until I lost my footing that he found the opening he needed, and swung. Miraculously I dodged, but felt a sting across my cheek as I fell to the ground.

From the patter of the rain, a scream shot through the air. A scream filled with despair, horror, and pain. It was my scream; a scream I'd sworn to never make again. My hands shot to my sockets as the petrifying memory of my eyes being ripped out shot through my body. I could hear Ciel shudder as the sound echoed through the alley way. As rolls of cinematics burst from the wound, memories flooded through my brain. "W-Why… Wh-what is..." I pressed my palms against my sockets even harder as my mind and body began to panic. I could hear laughter, _his _laughter.

"Yes, those are your 'cinematic records'. We use cinematic records to relive the memories of those on the to-die list. What kind of person were they? What life did they live? Whether to let them live or not." He grinned

As the cinematic records flew around me I clawed at my throat as I gasped for breath. I could feel the hot and burning smoke fill my lungs; coughing and sputtering I beat my chest as I tried to remind my body these memories weren't reality.

"My, my, what a violent reaction. This is a first; to actually live out your memories before death, how terrifying." Grell grinned as he reared his scythe and prepare it for the final blow.

A terrible heat rushed over me, the rain not easing the burn as the pain in my sockets only increased. Flames roared and blazed as voices screamed and shouted in agony, crying for help. I covered my ears with my hands and huddled over, trying to make the screaming go away. But the screams were in my head, and refused to leave. I had to get a hold of my self, I couldn't die here. Not like this! Not like this! I had to live!

Then a small voice stood out from the others as it trembled, "Save me… save me… Elora… save me… Mommy and Daddy are dead..." it was the voice of a little girl, my younger sister.

"Elora... It's hot... I can't breath... where are you?... Where are you?!... Elora!... Save me!... Save me!" her voice grew from a whisper into a scream as her voice echoed through everyone's mind.

"Samara..." I rasped, "No... No more!" I cried while clutching my head, desperately trying to surpass the memories and feelings.

In response, the cinematic records returned to their host immediately, and I knelt there panting and clutching the center of my chest. During so, I felt a twitching in my head.

"Oh, how interesting. You can even suppress the cinematic records. Though, I only scratched you, let's see what happens when I tear my scythe through your body. And what a beautiful voice you have!" Grell grinned. "Just hearing it, I got chills. That cinematic record, let me see it again! Let me see that world of drama and pain!"

Swinging the chainsaw down at me, it looked like the end. Yet, I caught his arm, the chain saw roaring above my head, as a new power rushed through me. The other me, had finally come out.

(Line break that does not work)

**Well, hi ho hi ho it's finally done!**

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the chainsaw's teeth greedily roared above my head I gritted my teeth as the chainsaw slowly grew closer to me. This was too much trouble, what kind of mess did I get myself into? Grell continued to try and push the chainsaw forward but failed pathetically, "Why won't it move forward?" he whined.

"How dare you…" I sneered as the blood from the wound gushed down my cheek, "think you are worthy of seeing my memories." I felt something deep in my throat rumble as I turned my head up at the Shinigami and growled. Then, with one quick movement I let go of Grell's hand and rolled to the side as the chainsaw drilled itself into the ground.

"I have to admit," I frowned while swiftly getting to my feet, "it has been quite some time since I last was so pissed off at someone."

With a strong tug Grell ripped his scythe from the brick and charged at me. Swinging the instrument down at me, I dodged it swiftly as I refused to make the same mistake twice. Thus, he stumbled forward as his momentum took over, "Grrr... just stay still and let me kill you!" He roared while whipping around, swinging the chainsaw at me once more.

Just barely dodging the attack I felt the teeth of the saw tear the hem of my sleeve. Also tearing the bandage off of my wrist, the bleached clothe fluttered to the ground as no wounds lay underneath it.

"Your wrist…" Ciel gaped, "The injury is gone!"

"Really?" I feigned ignorance, "Wow, that's amazing! I never knew I could heal so fast."

"Don't ignore me!" Grell gritted his teeth while leaping into the air and coming down at me. Yet, the chainsaw' s greedy teeth never found me as Sebastian caught the device between his hands.

"Ah! Thank you, Sebas-chan. Where would I be without you?" I mocked while giving a sly grin.

Sebastian twitched at the nickname and struggled to hold back the chainsaw as I continued to talk casually, "Sebastian, you should learn a thing or two from Grell. Instead of being a soundless corpse such as yourself, he was able to fool me with a noisy body that had a heart beat, lungs, and even blood flow." I criticized him as I turned, put the gun next to his face, and shot at Grell.

"How many times will you shoot at me till your satisfied!" Grell complained, dodging the bullet, while obviously being annoyed. "All I wanted was to play with Sebas-chan! And you had to get between us. I'll have your head!"

Letting Sebastian handle most of the fight, I stayed back and only shot when there was a large enough opening. Though, even he became cornered as Grell was able to pin him to the wall; the chainsaw cutting through the brick like paper as Sebastian struggled to hold it back.

Madam Red shrieked while on the sidelines, "… Then there would only be one path for you!" as she swung a knife at Ciel, cutting his arm.

"Young Master!" Sebastian bellowed, trying to escape from Grell.

I wanted to help Sebastian. Yet, I felt that same twitch in my head as my body moved on it's own while I rushed over to Ciel.

"Why as a doctor, would you want to murder people?" Ciel winced at the pain in his arm.

Madam Red lunged at him, furious, and began strangling him with one hand. "Even if I told a little brat like you, you would never understand! You would never understand! If you would have never been born that would have been best!" She swung down the knife to stab him, lost in her hysteria.

Blood splattered over my face as the knife was thrust into my arm while I shielded Ciel. With the blood and rain running down my arm and face, I took a deep sigh as I used my other hand to grab Madam Red's which were gripping the hilt of the knife.

"Angelina," I spoke gently, "please stop. Look at what you're doing, you're making your sister cry."

Gasping she quickly removed the knife as the blood gushed out of my arm. " Sister… All I can do is cause pain. I'm to far lost to be found. I can never be forgiven for what I've done." Covering her face in despair and shame she sniffled as her salty tears mixed with the rain.

Reaching up to her I took her hands in mine, "Don't worry. I've found you. I'll forgive you."

Giving another sob she opened her mouth to say something but coughed blood into my face as the chainsaw tore through her chest. The crow cawed in the distance, preaching of her end.

"No!" I bawled as I lunged head on at Grell, my face red with blood and fury as my second personality took absolute control of my body and fed off of my rage.

Meanwhile, Ciel watched his aunt fall over as the invisible cinematic records burst from her chest. Just as I had, she relived her life but instead of feeling all of the pain and misery she just lay there limp and dead; her glassy eyes staring up at the waning moon as if it had the answers to final questions.

When the memories faded I was gasping for air after my vain attempt to try and fight the Shinigami. He was already beginning to take his leave as he had suddenly found the situation boring.

"Damn you..." I hissed as I tried to wipe away the blood that was escaping into my mouth.

Ciel nodded while closing Madam Red's hollow eyes, "Sebastian, finish him."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian grinned. Thus, he rushed over and continued to attack Grell as I myself assisted him.

"You…" Grell twitched, "Stop getting close to my Sebas-chan!" and whacked me in the temple with the handle of his chainsaw, sending me down to the ground unconscious.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Laying on the wet ground, my ears rang as I heard Grell's voice. "A Demon and a Shinigami… the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet... **a crow in the feathers of a goose.**"

My brain snapped awake at the sound of his irritating voice, I repeatedly shot at him. Thus catching his attention within seconds. "Damn it can you shut up for one moment?" One of the bullets grazed his cheek as he dodged another bullet.

"Will you never just stay down?!" Grell belted irritably.

I said nothing as I shot at Grell relentlessly, aiming for his face, while dodging his vigorous swings and retreating up the fire escape. It did not take me long to realize that my efforts were in vain, as long as he had the me cornered in this narrow space, I had no chance of winning. Just barely missing me, Grell swung as he cut the stairwell in half as it went missing from under my feet. Catching the edge of the stairs before me I struggled as I pulled my self up and scrambled up the stairs as they began falling apart under my weight. Shaking violently under me the stairs collapsed under themselves as I made a last leap of faith.

"Fall, fall to your death like a dead bird!" Grell belted as he swung again, cutting away the last of the stairs as I caught the edge the building.

Struggling, I could feel my fingers begin to slip as I couldn't get a good grip on the ledge. "It ends here, little girl." Grell grinned triumphantly as he raised the chainsaw above his head.

Biting my lip, I grabbed his ankle as I got ready to let go of the ledge. But before I could let go, Grell's body suddenly jerked out of my grip as Sebastian punched him and sent him back. "A suicidal attack, huh?" The butler looked down at me for a moment, then helped me up as he lifted me by my wrists with ease.

"-Put me down already- Might as well try and drag him to Hell with me, who knows, he could have landed on is own scythe on accident." I said bluntly as Sebastian finally put me down on the solid ground of the rooftop.

"You hit me in the face on purpose!" Grell growled as he stood square towards us. "Fine, let's end this with the next blow."

Removing his coat, Sebastian sighed. "I really didn't have to resort to such tactics, but, so be it."

"Say good-bye to this world, Sebas-chan!"

Charging at each other they both leapt into the air as they became silhouetted by the moon.

Just as Grell was about to attack, the roar of the chainsaw went silent as Sebastian stuffed the tailcoat inside of it.

"Huh?" Grell wavered, pathetically trying to pull the coat out as he panicked. "W…What the Hell?!"

Meanwhile, I was howling with laughter. "Look at what an 'almighty' Shinigami is resorted to after his toy is taken away!"

"When I get this out I'm going to tear you to shred-"

I cut him off as I shot a bullet at his face. Dodging, he screamed. Snickering, I gave a devious grin that almost to matched Sebastian's as we approached the crippled Shinigami.

By the time we -mostly I- were done, Grell was on the brick road, his face bloody and obnoxiously distorted from our beating. I gave a sigh, "Thank you, Mister Grell. You really helped relieve my stress for the day. I also had a lot of fun, get well soon." I falsely beamed with innocence.

"W… What a scary woman." Grell twitched as he looked up at me.

"Well, I'm tired. Let's go home." I stretched while turning my back to Sebastian and Grell to make my leave. When I suddenly hear the roar of the chainsaw again, "Sebastian, you really are wicked. You're seriously going to kill him?"

Sebastian gave his typical closed eye grin as he went to swing the chainsaw down, but I heard the slightest vibration in the distance. Thus, I sprinted over, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back as some strange clipping device passed swiftly in front of his nose.

"Sorry to interrupt." a voice from the shadows spoke.

"Don't worry. Your not interrupting anything." I reassured, once again faking my innocence perfectly.

"Hm. Is that so?" the male spoke while fixing his glasses and introducing himself as William T. Spears, who was also a Shinigami.

Grell began going on about how William was there to save him but was only greeted with an intense beating as he was thrown around like a rag doll. Yet, William kept a business like face on as he pummeled the red haired shinigami; going over all the rules he had broken. When his eyes suddenly fell on me, I flashed a shy smile while his eyes narrowed in a strange suspicion.

"Anyway, let's go Grell Sutcliff." William concluded, picking up Grell by the hair and dragging him face down into the shadows.

While he was taking his leave, though, Sebastian threw the chainsaw he had at William's head. Only for it to be caught with two fingers by the Shinigami manager. They exchanged venomous looks for the slightest second until Sebastian plastered his closed eyed smile back on, "I'm returning this."

"Thank you. In that case I shall take my leave." Thus, with that, William walked into the shadows, never to be seen again. Hearing another caw off in the distance; following after him into the shadows, a big, black crow beat it's wings.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

I sat on the thick, flat banister of the balcony as I leaned against the wall, what a night. Sebastian had already filled me in on what I couldn't remember and the intense beating I'd given death. I twitched at the thought, I was reckless as always. Ciel saw the my wounds which had healed, damn it. Thankfully, though, he'd save his questions for another day as he needed his sleep. Yet, I new he wouldn't 'sleep'. He acted strong, but inside I could hear the storm in his heart; feel the hurricane of emotions in his mind that would only last for one night. He was in bed by now, but far from sleep, and had his window open.

I knew I owed him for taking me in and giving me somewhere to live, so I did what I could and sang a lullaby for him, one I used to hear as a child.

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby _

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay _

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow _

_Bless you with love for the road that you go _

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune _

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet _

_And may you need never to banish misfortune _

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you _

_To guide you each step of the way _

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm _

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness _

_Be loved in return to the end of your days _

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you _

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you _

_To guide you each step of the way _

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm _

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_Loo-li, lai-lay_

My voice echoing through the air, the last words played back to me as I couldn't help but yawn. Sighing, my head bobbed forward as I drifted in and out of sleep. I was too tired to go to my bed, so I just sat there. Thus, I fell asleep outside on the banister.

(Line break that does not work)

**Another one fixed and ready to go. Gosh, this one was pretty bad and quite difficult to fix, so I hope my hard work payed off. :)**

**Lullaby : When I heard this song I was in a lot of stress way back, and this helped relieve it! It also inspired me to help introduce the fact that Elora sings (Yay!) Link to song (listen to it): watch?v=4J2lVnT65pw Copyrights of Secret Garden (Name of Song: Sleepsong)  
><strong>

**Lyrics: From Metro Lyrics  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a bright day even though so many mourned that morning. So many gathered in grief at the chapel for the funeral of Madam Red now; family, friends, and just people whom she'd made the slightest impact on all gathered into the crowded room. For, her unexpected death had been a shock to everyone. Her body had been found in an ally way while a pedestrian was walking by, seeing a giant hole in her chest they immediately called for the police. Now, everyone from young to old filled the church with teary eyes in remembrance of the woman who loved red.

As a young girl sobbed by the body the doors to the church creaked opened behind her. Fully opening, the crowd looked back as there stood young Ciel Phantomhive, holding a crimson dress in his hands. As he entered the church his eyes were only fixed on the casket, nothing else appearing in his line of view.

Swinging the dress over Madam Red's white dressed body he sat next to the casket, "You know, white flowers and subdued clothes don't suit you. What suits you is, passionate red. The color of licorice burning into the earth." and he picked the red flower from his shirt and placed it in her red hair. Touching their foreheads together he whispered the nostalgic words, "Aunt Ann."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel, Sebastian, Lau and I stood over Madam Red's fresh grave as the bells tolled for her death.

"You did not inform the Queen of Jack the Ripper's true identity?" Lau questioned as the bell echoed throughout the city.

I cocked an eyebrow; so he decided to keep the secret.

"I did not think it necessary. Jack the Ripper is no long in London." Ciel shrugged.

As Ciel was busy talking I inched away from the group little by little. Thankfully, I snuck away with only Sebastian noticing me leave.

I refused to talk anymore of Madam Red, the memory of hearing her silent cry for help only made me think of my family. It only made me think of my little sister, "Samara-" I whispered while walking down the rows of tomb stones, head hanging.

Suddenly, I felt a breeze land above the bridge of my nose as cold spidery fingers reach around my head and began to lift up my bangs. Recoiling, I gave out a high pitched scream. "Lecher!"

Withing seconds, I heard Sebastian's and Ciel's hearbeats quickly arrive at where I was. I did not hear Lau's heart beat though, it seemed he had already taken his leave.

"Undertaker! What are you doing to my guest!" Ciel demanded.

The Undertaker gave a chuckle while holding my blindfold in his hand, "Elora, you hurt my feelings, I am no lecher. I was simply trying to see what I was promised."

"I promised you nothing." I protested, crossing my arms over my chest as I kept the more then average teenage look on my face.

"Ah! But you did! You said, 'maybe some other time' and now is 'some other time' is it not? Besides, I helped you with this case so why not give me something in return?" he grinned.

"You glued my mouth shut, you're the one who owes me something!" I stomped my foot and clenched my fists, giving the perfect act of the typical teenage girl.

"You mocked me with a bad joke." he seemed to twitch at the memory of my 'why did the chicken cross the road' charade.

I gave a humph, reluctantly admitting defeat in the argument. Yet, I was determined to take back my blindfold, "Anyway, return my blindfold." I ordered while I outstretched my hand.

He waved it around; taunting me. Well, I was more then tempted to confront the creepy man, but I was cautious. Somehow, he had been able to sneak up behind me with out me hearing neither his heart beat nor his footsteps, though, they beat and shuffled quite loudly while he waved the clothe around carelessly.

"Isn't this…" Sebastian interrupted as he stared at the tomb stone the Undertaker was standing next to with wide eyes.

The Undertaker looked at the grave next to him, thus, giving me the chance to sweep over and steal the cloth from him. Yet, as I sprinted under the Undertaker's hand I got chills within that small second. His icy stare that hid behind his long white bangs almost made me freeze.

"This is the grave of Jack the Ripper's final 'costumer'." Sebastian finished while snapping me out of my mental trance.

I turned around, and tied the blindfold around my head and under my hair. I paused in-between as I thought of how Ciel had prepared a grave for the forgotten victim. How kind.

The Undertaker gave a small depressed sigh for his failure, then continued the conversation where it left off. Ciel's face became somber during the conversation, as he shared his own regrets, "That is the karma my family has been burdened with. I inherited it with this ring." he brought the ring on his thumb up to his face, as if trying to keep it close.

"That rings seems more like a collar. Connecting you and the Queen with the chain called, 'karma'." the Undertaker chuckled as he leaned over Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel recoiled and stated defiantly, "The one who decided to put that collar around my neck was me."

Then, as quick as a whip, the Undertaker grabbed Ciel by his tie and pulled him in, "I hope that someday that collar hangs you." his suddenly eerie voice sending chills down my back as I took a step back.

"Because, that's boring." he grinned while releasing his grip on Ciel, returning to the eccentric man I was first introduced to. "If anything else happens, come on by my shop. If it's the Earl and his butler you're always welcome. Especially, if Elora is with you."

Goosebumps crawled along my skin as I shivered from his stare.

"How kind of you." Sebastian gave a chuckle after the Undertaker was gone.

Ciel began to protest but was cut off again, "You are kind. If you weren't you would simply be a 'coward', isn't that right?" Sebastian's eyes glowed red as a wicked grin played on his lips.

Ciel whipped back, giving a curse while his temper flared. I cocked an eyebrow with interest.

"Why did you not shoot? That night, you carried a hidden gun with you. If you thought you were going to fire it, it would have been at her. But you hesitated." His grin grew even wider, "Even at my urging, you did not fire your gun. Why was that? Was the idea of killing the Madam with your own hands scary?"

The butler cocked his head in the direction of the grave. "You let an unknown woman be killed, yet killing someone from your own house is too much?"

I began to step backwards as I twiddled my thumbs behind my back; it didn't feel right listening to this conversation.

"Because it's your job." Ciel suddenly answered, which caused me to stop abruptly. "It's because, even if you died, I thought you would come back and protect me. That's why I did not shoot. The contract between you and I is: 'Until my objective is achieved you will become my power. You will protect me to the end so that I am not killed.' If I had died there it would have been a breach of contract." Turning to the grave, Ciel looked down at it. "It's said that obeying orders is a demon's aesthetics, therefore, even if you died I'd expect for you to come back and save me. You demons have no such thing as 'convictions' or 'loyalty', isn't that right? All you have is 'aesthetics'. If that is the case, you will protect purely for the sake of your 'aesthetics'. Therefore, if I had said nothing you would have killed Madam Red. Am I right?"

"Then why was I stopped?" Impatience edged Sebastian's voice as he furrowed his brow.

"She'd been contaminated with power for the flip side of this world. If you step out of your proper place, the rule is that you will be punished. That is the duty Scotland Yard stands upon, as do I. When it looked as though she would kill me, there was doubt in her eyes. She would not kill me, a blood relative. That's what I believed. And it only took a few words to prove me right." He said as he turned from the grave and began to walk back to the church. "Even a moment's hesitation will be fatal. Chess and a moment; she was hesitant and lost sight of her next move. That is all. That is why I did not hesitate." His eyes forward and strong, Ciel walked between Sebastian and I as he didn't bother to look at either of us.

Whipping his head back to face Ciel Sebastian coldly smiled, "That's not it, though, is it?" He began, "To survive, it is necessary for the King -you- to be able to skillfully manipulate his pieces. To use both his Knight -myself- and his Queen -the Madam-. Under that throne, the fallen bodies of the chessmen gather as your sins increase. You must not lose. If the King is taken, the game is over."

"I will not hesitate. I will not regret any steps that have advanced me. Therefore, Sebastian, this is an order." Spinning on his heel, Ciel whipped around. "You alone will not betray me. You will never leave my side no matter what!"

Thus, Sebastian dropped to one knee and bowed deeply, "Yes, my lord." While Ciel strode away, scowling.

"Your disappointment is almost overwhelming, Elora." Sebastian chuckled as he got up.

Frowning, I couldn't help but growl as I folded my arms and began a brisk walk.

"You don't agree with what the Young Master thinks?" His sharp toothed smiled curled up once more as he quickly caught up with his long strides.

"Aesthetics? Bah." I spat.

His smooth voice filling my ear, it dripped with curiosity. "You do not believe demons have aesthetics?"

"I highly doubt that it's simply in your nature to serve."

"And if I were to say it were?"

I frowned up at him. "What _if_ it was your very kind that whispered that in an unsuspecting person's ear? It's not easy killing an idea once it's nested into a person's mind." Scowling, I asked him, "Can you deny that a demon was the one that spread that idea?"

We walked in silence as I waited for his answer.

Catching me off guard, he gave a low, haunting chuckle as he leaned in and purred in my ear. "No."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

I was once again sitting on the banister of the balcony, a habit I was beginning to form, as I thought over my conversation with Ciel. He'd questioned me relentlessly about the wounds. In the end, though, the conversation only went around in circles and he got only one answer out of the conversation, which was why I refuse to have doctors examine wounds that are not fresh.

Coming back to present times and with the thought of wounds on my mind, I itched my poorly bandaged forearm, which I had done myself, my blood beginning to trickle through from the friction.

While sitting there, I heard a small mew as a black cat gracefully hopped off the branch extending from a tree and onto the banister. Mewing again she hopped into my lap and dropped down and curled up while purring.

"What are you doing up here?" I questioned the cat, scratching behind her ears.

Mewing again she rubbed her head affectionately against my palm, purring loudly.

Letting my leg hang over the edge I felt the soft material of the pants rub against my skin when the feline suddenly jumped off and scurried over to the door. "I see you've made a new friend." Sebastian chuckled while picking her up.

"Hmph." a smile played on my lips. "She obviously prefers your company over mine, though I can't imagine why."

"Do you not enjoy my company?" Sebastian's voice was distant and distracted as he slowly became engrossed in petting the young cat.

"I'd have to be a very desperate and lonely person to want to be in the company of someone like _you_."

"Then I'll leave." He frowned while reluctantly putting the feline down.

Turning, he began to leave, but I quickly hopped of the banister and I blurted, "T-Thank you." Cringing, the words felt like poison on my tongue.

Sebastian looked back at me, slight amusement in his voice. "Hm?"

"Thank you, for saving my life." I repeated, leaning against the door frame. "I won't repeat myself again if that's what you're looking for, just saying it is already hard enough for me."

"You are too kind, Elora." He chuckled, but at the sight of my poor job of bandaging he gave a sigh. "You truly are hopeless. I will have to re-due your bandaging."

He grabbed my arm with a tight grip and began to lead me out of the room but I stopped, "No needles or I scream. Am I clear?"

A smile played on his lips as he answered, "Yes, quite clear."

Looking down he noticed the long, baggy trousers that had replaced the dress I had worn earlier at the funeral. I could feel my cheeks become warm as he chuckled once more. "We'll have to re-due those too."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

My breathing was ragged as I burst from the entrance doors of the mansion and into the outside world. "Oh, shit. I've really done it this time." I cursed.

While running I heard the stomp of horses' hooves and the rattle of a carriage approaching as it came to a stop. Following, out came a woman, tall and confident she gave the aura of a dictator. The moment she saw me her eyes widened in shock at my attire. I wore my black pants, a white blouse, and my hair was flying everywhere.

As I ran the doors flew open behind me, revealing Sebastian soaking wet from head to toe as his burning black eyes drilled into my body. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What have I done!?

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

(three minutes earlier)

"Wake up, Elora." Sebastian said as he tried to shake me away.

"No… five mo… minutes." I shrug him off, still asleep.

He shook me again with more force, "Elora, wake up."

I turned over on my side while pushing him away and hid under the thick covers; still half asleep. Twitching with irritation, he swiftly drove his hands under the mattress and pushed it up on its side as I and the covers fell off with a loud thud. Letting the mattress fall back down to its original position he strode over to the other side of the bed and roughly picked me up by my arm and began removing my night gown.

"What the hell!? Let go of me!" I struggled against him while fumbling with my gown, trying desperately to hold it up above my chest.

"Stop struggling, I need you to take a bath. I've already prepared it for you, now come." he ordered while dragging me over to the bathroom which was connected to my room.

"I don't need a bath!" I shrieked while escaping from his grip, "Besides, I would never take one with you around!"

"Then get undressed and step into the this." he ordered me again while trying to remove my night gown. Stubbornly, I held the nightgown close to me and pushed at him with all my might.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked as I tore away from his iron grip.

"Elora, we have no time for this. Now, let me put the corset on you." he ordered irritably.

"No!" and I retreated back into the bathroom, where the bathtub steamed from the hot water.

He advanced forward and set the corset aside, "Elora, my patience is running short." he quickened his pace.

I felt a click in my brain as he grabbed me and I swiftly took him by the collar, spun around, and threw him into the tub. Sprinting out the door I quickly shut and locked it. Then, with a large heave, I pushed an empty wardrobe in front of it to brace the door. Standing back I gave a triumphant smirk.

My brain clicked once more as my face blanched, then cautiously walking up to the door I stuttered. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I paused as no response came after my apology, "Sebastian?" I asked meekly, leaning close to the door.

"You have one minute." He growled, his voice dripping with rage.

Panicking I grabbed my clothes and began changing at time record speed and ran out the door as I heard Sebastian slowly force the door open. I wasted no time and sprinted down the halls, taking advantage of the head start Sebastian gave me before he would possibly kill me.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

I ran faster at the sound of the large doors opening behind me, when I had an idea. Picking up speed I sprinted towards the horses. Clenching my jaw I leaped into the air as I landed on the coachman's seat and swiftly climbed up to the carriage top.

Reaching the carriage as well, Sebastian plastered a smile on his face and bowed to the woman. "Please forgive my current attire, Marchioness. It seems I was careless and was kicked by a wild horse."

Wild horse?

"A wild horse?" the Marchioness looked up at me, understanding Sebastian's words.

"Elora, please come down from there." Sebastian smiled, the murderous intent in his voice hidden to all but me.

My face blanched at the order and I shook my head vigorously.

Sebastian twitched with impatience, "_Miss Elora_, please come down from there." he crossed his arms and tapped his foot in a human way that made me shiver, he was really pissed.

"Elora? What are you doing?! Get down from there!" I suddenly heard Ciel bark.

I hesitated for a moment but then climbed down, cautious as I passed by Sebastian. I turned back to the Marchioness and plastered an embarrassed look on my face, "Please forgive me for my behavior, Marchioness, as you can see I have caused quite some trouble. You could say I was woken up on the 'wrong side of the bed' this morning."

She cocked an eyebrow at my excuse as her narrow eyes scanned over me, then gave an unsatisfactory humph while Sebastian shot me a hidden look.

Ciel gave a light cough as he addressed the strict woman, "It has been a while since we last met, Marchioness Middleford. As always, you have arrived earlier then expected."

The Marchioness brushed off the formal greeting, "Earl Phantomhive, with that 'out of bed' look, can I presume you have just woken up?" she asked disapprovingly.

Before Ciel could respond there was a high pitch squeal as a young girl pounced him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm suffocating…" Ciel gasped under her deadly grip.

"Elizabeth!" the Marchioness scolded the youth.

"Sorry, Mother!" Elizabeth stuttered while releasing Ciel.

The Marchioness' sharp eyes suddenly fell on Sebastian as he also greeted her while trying to wipe off the water that was left on his face.

"Thank you for taking the time and traveling all the way her…" he paused under her stare, " May I ask. Is there something on my face -besides the fact that I'm wet-?" he asked uncomfortably.

"That face of yours!" she started, "What indecent looks you possess!"

I couldn't help but cough as I tried to hold back my laughter, what a woman.

"I was born looking this way." Sebastian's smile became tense as he forced himself to remain pleasant.

In a split second, though, the frightful woman had him by the bangs and began lecturing both him and Ciel about their appearance as she whipped out a comb from her pocket. Within seconds, both Ciel and Sebastian had their bangs combed back; their foreheads shining in the sunlight.

I gave a snicker as they both stood stiffly and awkwardly behind me. Yet, my snickering stopped immediately as her sharp eyes fell onto me again and I plastered my typical innocent look. "A woman wearing trousers, absolutely unheard of!" she scoffed.

"Sometimes, I think I was supposed to be born a man." I joked.

"Nonsense! Come with me, by the time I am finished with you, you'll be grateful that you are a woman!" she ordered. Then gave an irritated sigh, "You're no better than the Earl and his butler with those awful over grown bangs of yours!"

Faster than I could react she grabbed my bangs and lifted them up, but dropped them immediately as she reeled back and blanched at the sight of my sockets. Elizabeth gave a short shriek at the sight and covered her mouth. I forgot to grab my blindfold!

"I'm…sorry. I didn't… know." the Marchioness apologized, still attempting to regain her composure while Elizabeth shuffled he feet and looked down at the ground, all color in her face gone.

But I struggled for a moment until I found my smile, "Don't fret about it too much, 'you live and you learn', right? Anyway, I'm excited to see just how exactly you plan on turning me into a woman." I grinned while coaxing her to the mansion.

In seconds her attitude returned and a new light filled her eyes as we all returned to the mansion.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

As I quickened my horse into a trot I felt my curled hair bounce off my shoulders as my face flushed; I felt like an idiot. Though everyone approved of my new look I couldn't help but absolutely despise it. Especially when Sebastian looked at me, with eyes that contained a roaring laughter at my submission for the woman I'd frightened so much. I could feel his amusement at my humiliation, but the hate that burned under them for his own humiliation still dwindled, he was still waiting for his turn at revenge.

"Elora, please slow down." The butler warned.

I stopped my horse and turned it around, "I won't fall."

Both Ciel and Sebastian cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. "Since when did you know how to ride a horse?" Ciel questioned.

"What does it matter? If I can ride a horse, I can ride a horse."

Ciel merely ignored me as he addressed Sebastian while everyone stopped moving. Ciel and the Marchioness were to have a hunting competition and Sebastian was guiding us to the area which the small competition would be held. Young Elizabeth was riding the same horse as Ciel, while Sebastian walked, and I plus the Marchioness each rode separately.

Seconds after Sebastian finished explaining the rules, the Marchioness bolted off, leaving Ciel behind as he tried to convince Elizabeth to get off the horse. A loud bang sounded as Sebastian gave the score, "The Marchioness certainly lives up to her name, she managed to shoot down a bird as soon as the competition started. It seems like she is a bit too tough for someone like you, Young Master." he chuckled.

With his rifle pointed up Ciel pulled the trigger, his eyes fixed on Sebastian, and with a bang a goose fell from the sky next to the black horse he was ridding. "Even though I feel bad for Aunt Frances, I'm not loosing to anything with 'competition' written all over it." Assisting Elizabeth down from the horse he requested, "Lizzie, stay here with Sebastian for it is going to be dangerous, understand?" he brimmed with confidence.

Elizabeth stared at him as he rode off, her face a rosy red. "I'm so relieved," a smile gracing her lips, "Ciel has finally returned to his normal self."

I cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"That's right, you're new here. Well, Ciel was very close to Madam Red. So, after she died I was very worried. I don't want anymore unhappy memories to befall Ciel. That is why I always try to cheer him up using my own methods. They don't normally produce the desired affect, though. I tend to over do things and anger him in the process." she giggled.

A smile also graced my lips as I give a slight giggle. Her green eyes shot over to me as she gave me a questioning look, "Why do you also laugh?"

"You," I began, "remind me of myself and who I was one year ago. Don't ever change, just stay the way your are and I'm sure Ciel will always be grateful to have a friend like you. Even now, I notice the way he softens when you're around."

"Friend?" she seemed to scoff, "Silly, I'm his fiancée!"

"Fiancée!?" I gaped.

Elizabeth cocked her head, "What do you mean? Do you not have a fiancé?"

"Heavens no! Yes, I had a lover but we were never _truly_ engaged." I trailed off as I began to lose myself in a memory as I turned away, "He promised me that we would marry when we were of age, any earlier and my father probably would have shot him." I couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory as I lost myself for a moment. "Yet," my face became shadowed as my thoughts continued without my permission, "we will never marry."

"Why? What happened?" she asked innocently.

My smile became sad as I turned to her, "He died."

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Sorry about the crappy ending :( Almost got 5,000 words and if I threw in the other chapter it would be at least 8,000 or more words in all. So, please bear with it! D:  
><strong>

**Update: Well, this is the last one, I think. :D Thanks for sticking with me for so long, and I hope these improvements will increase the experiance more for all of you!**

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I… I am sorry to have pried." Elizabeth apologized, embarrassed.

"Do not fret, Elizabeth. You did not pry, nor have you any reason to apologize." I gave a comforting smile that made her relax, "Now, if you would excuse me, I must go. I shall meet you at the designated place when the hunt is over."

"You are leaving before hand?" Elizabeth asked, once again feeling guilty and thinking she was the cause of my early leave.

"I personally am not a fan of hunting, it is against my beliefs to hunt those who can not protect themselves properly."

"Oh."

I steered my horse around and started into a canter as Sebastian reassured Elizabeth of her worries. As I rode my memories replayed themselves inside my head, "John, how did it come to this?" I asked the air, regret filling my voice.

_We were both six when I first met John. I was simply wandering the streets when I spotted him surrounded by the town's bullies. With mousy brown hair, green eyes, and a freckled face he was more than average. Yet, what truly caught my attention was his weight. He was a chubby little boy and was obviously picked on because of so. Though I didn't know him, just by seeing how he coward away as the bullies threw hateful words at him, it was quite obvious that it was not the first time he had been bullied. With a strange sense of justice welling up in me I intervened with the childish assault. "Leave him alone!" I wailed while pushing the tallest amongst the bullies into the mud. _

_Not long after my bout of justice, I blanched as the boy looked up at me with furious eyes. I didn't know what to do, I'd never been in such a situation before. Panicking I grabbed John's arm and ran, the bullies not far behind us. I tried to run faster, but John's chubby little legs couldn't keep up with my pace._

"_Go… on… without me… I'm… only slowing… you… down." he gasped._

"_No way! Come on, we can out run them, you just have to try harder." I rasped, pulling him into a dark system of narrow ally ways. I knew the twisting and winding maze by heart and was more than confident even as the mouth of the entrance attempted to intimidate me. Thus, running around in the city's hidden labyrinth we lost the boys in no time. Afterwards, I led John out of the maze then turned around breathlessly asking, "What's… your name?"_

"_John…" he just barley whispered, "Yours?"_

"_Elora." I answered, my grin matching his._

_The adrenaline coursing through our veins, the strange feeling of pride ran through both of us. I could here the bullies running around in the maze, whining and crying for their parents to come and help them. For any adult to come and save them from the dark and scary nightmare they were trapped in. We felt stronger, better than them. Hell, we would go down in history! Everyone would know that we, Elora and John, had put the worst bullies in our town in their place! Well, obviously, those childish dreams did not entirely come true. Though, the bullies didn't chase us anymore after that day, most likely scared we would lead them into another alleyway._

_From then on, John and I stayed close together and made sure we had each other's backs. Thus, over time, a friendship between us blossomed, which eventually grew into a love neither of us could ever explain._

Snapping out of the memory I realized my horse had by some miracle already led me to my destination. Dismounting my horse I turned to it and stroked it's muscular neck, "Good boy. At least your head was still on your shoulders." I praised.

After giving the horse the affection and praise he needed I took a seat at the center of the large table on the side that faced towards the woods it laid next to. I did not question how or why my horse already knew where to go, trying to fathom what the horse was thinking would've been far too difficult. Besides, I had gotten the results I needed. So there was no reason to be ungrateful.

Listening to the gun shots ring through the large forest I waited until the quad came and joined me and my horse, who grazed happily in the open field. As the Marchioness and Ciel took their seats on opposite sides of the table there was a tension between them I did not understand. Though, my questions were soon answered as Sebastian explained that the hunt had concluded with a draw. In the end, Ciel and the Marchioness had equally hunted a number of fifteen animals. After hearing the scores I cringed slightly as the numbers added up in my head, together they alone had killed thirty animals.

"I cannot take this lying down! I won't be a appeased unless there is a victor." the Marchioness said stubbornly.

"I agree, Aunt Frances, even though occasions whereby I agree with you are rare." Ciel agreed as their eyes met, an impatience for another match emitting form both of them.

Sebastian sensed this as I did and offered, "In that case, we shall determine the winner through another competition in the afternoon." as he placed the last dish of food in front of me.

Both Ciel and the Marchioness answered in agreement with short, clipped words, not taking their eyes off one another.

"However, it seems that we have hunted all the prey that are available here." the Marchioness joked as Sebastian prepared some whine to be poured while he stood by her. "It is best that we change a venue for the afternoon session."

"You shouldn't be worried, Marchioness. There are still larger prey lurking around." Sebastian responded, pouring the blood red whine into her glass.

"Well, since we have already decided on what we will do later on, let's start eating!" Elizabeth beamed, "It smells delicious!"

There was a rustle in the bushes behind Elizabeth as a large shadow suddenly cast over her as she turned around. Elizabeth shrieked as the black bear stood on its hind legs.

"Lizzie!" Ciel screamed rushing to her side and embracing her, using his body as a shield as the bear lunged forward to maul it's prey.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed as a bullet tore through the bear's left eye. Becoming still the beast teetered slightly then fell over backwards. On the other end of the table stood the Marchioness, rifle in hand, the barrel smoking.

"Aunt…" Ciel said. Holding on tightly to the still shaking Elizabeth as his mouth hung open. Looking at the bear and then back to the Marchioness with wide eyes he suddenly gave a small laugh, "16-15. It seems like I have been defeated by you, Aunt Frances."

"It will take you ten more years for you to be able to defeat me." the Marchioness said confidently. "However," a smile began to grace her lips, "you are indeed worthy of my praise for the bravery you have shown, at the time when you risked your life to protect my daughter." She suddenly bowed to the young Earl who still sat on the Earth, "Also, I owe you one. You are indeed worthy of being my future son-in-law, Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel's face flushed as I gave a small laugh for his embarrassment, "Well, it seems our meal has been ruined and the competition has finally come to an end. Let's return back to the mansion where we won't be interrupted." I offered as I whistled over my horse.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

As I rode up front I heard the Marchioness' horse pick up speed as she also took lead with me. "You have quite the shot, for someone with a handicap such as yours." she suddenly said to me, keeping her voice low.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who killed the beast. Besides, how could a blind, flaccid thing like me ever pull the trigger of a gun? Let alone hit a target!" I laughed heartily.

"My bullet missed, but someone else's didn't." she accused with sharp eyes.

I gasped, "Could there be an assassin? We must make haste if s-"

"Enough with that act." she hissed. "The second your bullet hit that bear I knew what you were. Though, I have to admit, I would have never seen through your ruse if not for that moment. You did a good job hiding your gun in your boot. Plus, your timing is extraordinary. To shoot at the same moment as I, your reflexes are quite fast."

She gave a pause, "Even now it is hard for me to except that someone who has no chance of having any sight whatsoever, could have made such a difficult shot. Also, you have quite an interesting gun. Though it is merely a hand gun it's accuracy is exceptional. Plus, it is completely silent, it's almost as if it was meant for an assassin's purposes." She looked at me with serious eyes that were like lasers.

"Assassin? Gun? Marchioness, I know my first impression on you was not the best but-"

Abruptly I fell silent and bit my lower lip as she looked at me with her deadly eyes. It was useless, I could not fool her again, I had been discovered. It was true, I had shot the bear. Like the Marchioness said I'd hidden my gun in my boot. Then, when the bear appeared I'd reacted on impulse and shot it. The only reason why no one noticed was because I'd kept my gun low, and shot at an angle.

"You," she began, "are like the butler-"

"No." I growled, "Do not say I am anything like him. We are **nothing** alike."

She gave an irritated sigh, "Let me finish my sentence before you interrupt or try to predict what I mean to say." She paused as if waiting for me to interrupt, then continued, "I was going to say that you are like the butler in the fact you both took the bear down."

"What?" I was surprised for a moment, but then remembered what he was. Of course he would be able to kill the bear.

"With a single table knife he took down that monstrous thing, and now carries it over his shoulder as if it were I who killed it while his master takes no glory." she almost seemed to complain.

"I typically try my best not to question Sebastian's judgment, it only causes trouble for me." I sighed. "Besides, I trust…" I paused as the words tasted like poison on my tongue as Sebastian listened in, curious of what I was going to say. Sensing his eavesdropping I quickly changed my sentence, "Besides, I trust nothing would want to cross paths with such a stubborn, sadistic, unpleasant, cold-hearted and cantankerous being. The bear simply had to learn that the hard way."

Almost immediately I felt chills run down my back as his furious gaze drilled into me. Maybe I had said too much. Nervously starting my horse into a gallop I continued further ahead of the group. Yet, his gaze only followed me and the feeling of foreboding washed over me like a bucket of cold water. The whole way back to the mansion his glare had eaten away at me; all I wanted was to run up to my room and hide. Only God knew what he would do to me.

By the time we got back to the mansion I was a nervous wreck. I'd long given up on taking the lead and stood in the back as Sebastian opened the large doors that led to the mansion.

"Welcome back!" a young boy chirped the second he saw Ciel.

I jumped at the sudden disturbance as Elizabeth gave a slight giggle to my paranoia.

"What happened," Ciel asked hesitantly, "Why do you all look like this?"

I cocked my head, "What do they look like?"

"They look like they just ran through a brier patch." Elizabeth answered, her voice filled with the same enthusiasm as from the moment I met her. As if she had not just looked death in the face.

"'They'?"

"Why, the servants of course!"

"Who exactly are they? The only one I have met so far is Maylene. Don't tell me they have been hiding from me all this time! Truly, I'm not _that _scary." I joked.

Elizabeth gave a giggle, "Your quite the contrary, Elora. You try to act tough and intimidating when, in fact, your quite caring and considerate of others."

I couldn't explain why, but my face began to flush in embarrassment to her compliment, "You talk too much." I mumbled while turning my head away from her, trying to conceal my cherry red cheeks.

Elizabeth gave another giggle, understanding that my words weren't meant to hurt, as the young boy presented something to Ciel. "Please take a look! This was made by all of us!" he beamed.

Ciel shuttered at the sight of the offering as I entered the building. Immediately, I smelled the sad excuse for a cake. I felt like vomiting it was so bad. If it could smell so bad, I was scared to know how bad it would _look._

"Take a look." the young boy began excitedly while taking a step back to show his display, "We even used roses for decorations!" As the young boy stood back Elizabeth described his 'display'. With a table pathetically decorated with roses, the food almost looking like it were to come alive at any moment and broken plates littering the table cloth it was, altogether, a disaster.

Both Sebastian and Ciel's face became pale as they looked at the results of the servants' "hard work". Then, feeling the glare of the Marchioness they turned back to her, their faces becoming even whiter.

The Marchioness gave a humph as she approached Ciel, "They are actually one step quicker than me," she began, "I came here specially today just for the sake of saying this." As a serene smile graced her lips she said, while ruffling Ciel's hair slightly, "Happy Thirteenth Birthday, Ciel."

"And also," the Marchioness said while addressing the tattered servants, "I'll be counting on all of you to take care of my daughter and her future husband."

Everyone beamed with happiness as Ciel laughed, "Thank you, very much!" a true smile softening his face.

As much as I would have loved to had stayed for a bit longer, the strong smell of the roses and the food had begun to give me a headache due to my sensitive sense of smell. So, as everyone was busy with their own little conversations and matters, I snuck away to the nearest room: the kitchen.

When I entered the room I did not bother to turn on the lights. As I leaned against the counter on the far edge of the room, away from the windows, I took in a deep breath. Yes, it was much easier to breath in the kitchen. I was just beginning to relax when the door to the kitchen creaked open. From force of habit I crouched and backed away into the corner or the room and waited for the door to close to relax. There was complete silence as my heart was in my throat, didn't someone enter the room? I couldn't hear anything! Suddenly, the door to the last cupboard on the opposite side of the room creaked opened as my heart practically leaped out of chest.

"You can come out of hiding, Elora. I know you're there." Sebastian's rich voice spoke in the silence as he pulled something from the cupboard.

"Sorry, force of habit. I didn't want anyone to know I was in here." I explained as I cautiously joined him on the other side of the room. When I was next to him the sent of sugar and strawberries filled my nose as he lifted the lid that covered the dish. "What is it?" I asked, keeping my distance.

Sebastian took a moment to decide whether he would take the time to tell me then said, "It was a cake I had made for the Young Master. But, it seems now that it will go to waste." With a sigh he ran his fingers through his black hair and loosened the bangs which the Marchioness had so diligently combed back and let them fall freely into his face.

With a hop I sat on the edge of the counter, "It will only become a waste if you let it got to waste." I said bluntly.

Sebastian gave a small laugh, "You humans are truly quite strange." he said as he removed the glove on his left hand. "It's really hard to comprehend what creatures such as yourselves are thinking."

"How so?"

Hearing him scoop up some of the icing off of the cake and licking it off his fingers he answered distastefully, "You actually find this kind of stuff, delicious."

"If you don't like it, don't eat it. If it makes you feel better, I'll have piece." I sighed.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, "A random act of kindness for a demon?" he seemed to joke.

"If it gets you to stop whining then yes."

Sebastian gave a slight chuckle to my excuse as he pulled out a butcher knife as he cut me a slice and placed it on a plate for me.

Taking the plate and fork, I struggled as I kept missing the cake each time I moved my fork forward to take a piece from the slice.

"Having difficulty?" Sebastian mocked as he watched me try to find the cake with my fork.

"Shut up." I grumbled as I finally found my mark. I was about to take a bite but stopped mid-way through, "It's not poisoned is it?" I asked seriously.

"Why would you think so?"

"Don't act like you've forgotten. This morning? I'm sure you're still holding a grudge. The whole day you did anything but hide the fact that you were infuriated with me. Was it all just a bluff?"

"You shouldn't worry too much. I won't do anything, yet." Sebastian grinned as I scooted away from him.

"I already said I'm sorry didn't I? Besides, it wasn't even 'I' who did it in the first place, it was 'her'." I complained, "Even if I close the 'door' she'll simply break it down. Then when I get the blame for her recklessness, she puts up a 'wall' so that I can't talk to her… she seems to be more rebellious ever since I came here. She's become harder to control ever since I met you." I pointed the fork accusingly.

"I don't remember you ever saying that you ever had another self within you. When we first addressed the matter, you said you 'shut down your emotions'. Was that all a lie?" Sebastian questioned, taking his time as he discovered the few of my many secrets. Which, of course, he would most likely report to his 'Young Master'.

I gave a sigh as I ran my fingers through my curled bangs, "It was no lie, Sebastian. Before I came to the Phantomhive mansion I was quite independent and fought most of my battles with out 'her' assistance. Though, when I am hurled into a corner I typically will let her take control." I began.

"But on that night, because I was drugged, we had most likely 'mixed'. Again, when ever we switch I don't remember a lot that happens when 'she' is fighting. The only reason why I remembered who you two were was because I was also somewhat present at the time."

"Besides," I continued, "If I would have told Ciel the full truth he would have taken me for a madwoman and sent me off to the streets again. Daniel would have probably had my throat by now if it weren't for you two." I instinctively reached for my neck, as if just touching it would protect it from his grip. "He probably already knows I'm here."

"He's quite ruthless, he attacked you front of millions yet he's too scared to kill you here?"

"That wasn't him."

"He was an impostor?"

"It surprised me too, at first, but I think I've come to a conclusion as to why."

"What is that?" Sebastian pressed on.

"You." I answered.

"Me?" Sebastian looked at me with a sideways glance. "How do I relate to such a matter?" He questioned, "Exactly what matter am I involved with? What could you have done to get a man so angry as to wipe out your entire family and any other connections? No simple 'deal' could push a human so far. I won't say anything to anyone if you want me to, it'll be our little secret." He leaned in closely, his voice welcoming and tempting me to tell him my story. Yet, I refused.

"Sebastian, we all have secrets we wish to be kept unknown. Such as your 'Little Master' for example. I know nothing about him, who his is. Who he was. What his connections are. Who his family is. What he has and what he lost." I leaned forward as a sneer distorted my features, "And above all. What could have possibly driven him into such a deep corner that he would have to call for a demon's assistance. Yet, I do not go around poking into his personal affairs. I don't try to reopen wounds that have not yet fully closed. I give him the _respect_ he deserves as a human being. He will tell me when the time comes and when he is ready."

"And if the time never comes?" Sebastian retorted, eyes blood red.

"Then so be it." I hissed, flicking him in the forehead. "Now shut up, or I'm not eating your cake."

And with that we sat in the silence, and with each bite of that cake I hated him more and more because I had no choice but it grumble, "It's good."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

As the waterfall continued to feed into the river of my sanctuary I laid down into the light layer of snow that had formed on the ground, the moonlight reflecting off it. I'd long since changed out of the dress and corset the Marchioness dressed me in and was instead wearing a light coat, a blouse and my newly fitted trousers.

My sanctuary was very deep in the woods where most of the land was untouched, the vegetation that had grown in the area was unfathomable! The trees constantly worked as a natural barrier to cross winds that would typically make the place ten-degrees colder than it was. Which, of course I was more than grateful for. Nonetheless, though, it was still quite chilly. Plus, the barrier made it harder for strangers to get in, the fact that I found the place by chance was more than a miracle, and gave me the perfect sense of security.

As I relaxed myself more I listened to the rushing of the water passing not far from my feet. Enjoying the wonderful serene feeling, I relaxed enough that I felt it comfortable to hum a small melody, a lullaby I would sing to my sister when she had nightmares. I was just beginning to doze off when suddenly I was held in strong arms for a minute second and then thrown into the icy water. I gave a shriek as I dashed out of the freezing river. Turning around I backed away from the water frantically when I suddenly bumped into a tall figure.

My breathing was completely ragged as I panicked and shook violently.

"You seem quite frightened, Elora, did something happen?" Sebastian mocked as he held onto me with cold fingers.

I felt a click in my head as I whipped around and threw a punch at him, "You bastard! Why the hell did you do that?! You even followed me all the way here!"

Sebastian gave a chuckle, obviously enjoying himself.

My face flushing with rage I charged at the demon butler and immediately sent a roundhouse kick flying towards his 'beautiful' face. Yet, of course, he caught my foot and pushed me back into the freezing water.

Charging at him he flicked me in the forehead without any trouble. In that moment I felt a click in my brain as I went staggering back, and once again into the water.

My head began throb as my other personality raged inside of me, she had been locked away tightly. But this time, I wasn't going to let her out again.

"Why?" I asked Sebastian, still sitting in the icy water. "You obviously don't treat the other servants as so…" My speech became difficult as my teeth began to chatter uncontrollably, my body was going into shock. I tried to stand but my legs crumbled underneath me. As I splashed into the water once more I just barley asked, "Why… must it b… be necessary for you… t-to do this t-to... me."

Without answering Sebastian picked me up out of the water. My curled hair slowly becoming strait once more because as the weight of the weight of the water pulled on them. The makeup the Marchioness had applied so perfectly, began to disappear as the water dripped down my face. Thus, revealing the cut on my cheek I had received from Grell just the other night.

Sebastian tried to help me stand, but it was all in vain. My body couldn't handle the cold of the water. Also realizing that his attempts were pointless he scooped me up with both arms and began carrying me away. The "joke" had gone to far.

Being in Sebastian's arms did not help me feel any warmer, in fact, I felt far colder.

"C-Cold." I shivered, my mouth and voice not listening to what my brain ordered it to do. My body became heavy as my thoughts blurred into nothingness. I was so tired, so very tired. Though, as I lost consciousness, I had the greatest delusion. That it had gotten warmer on the way back.

(Line break that doesn't work)

**FINALLY FINISHED It! It's 12: 37 in the morning right now and yesterday I was up till 2: 30 writing this for you guys! Been thinking about trying to update every week now since you are all just so dedicated and wonderful. :D Anyway, it will be difficult so please leave a comment or something. It'll help more than you think. :)  
><strong>

**Go to profile to see a Christmas picture of Elora. :D  
><strong>

**(P.S. If you have any critiques, please put it in a PM! It's just easier for me to get to it rather than having to go through my review box trying to find it so I can reply and thank you. Anyway, thanks for all the help everyone! Love y'all! ;D)  
><strong>

**ON TO NEXT WEEK! GOD GIVE ME STRENGTH! A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND MAY GOD BLESS YOU ALL, EVERY ONE! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Standing in the middle of my burning home, I looked around until my eyes fixed on the little body standing on the other side of the room. "Elora_… Elora… why did you leave me? Elora…" My little sister asked as the flames ate away at her frail body. "You said… you loved me… that God loved me… you… and God… would… protect me…" Her face became distorted as her skin melted from the left side of her face. Helplessness and love turned into rage as she stared at me with fiery eyes. "You lied… __**you don't love me…God doesn't love me!… You and God… abandoned me… you abandoned all of us!"**_

"_No!" I tried to scream, but the roar of the flames muted my voice. Choked me. It hurt so much, but still I pleaded. "I haven't left you! I haven't abandoned you! I love you! I'm sorry!"_

_"Sorry? Are you really sorry?"_

_"Yes. I was weak, Samara, I was so weak. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you! I'm stronger now, I'm-"_

"_Liar! If you loved me, you would have saved me. You left me alone, Elora! I died alone!" She screeched as a pair of arms dressed in black reached around her and hugged her._

_Daniel looked at me with wicked eyes as my little sister accepted his embrace, "Samara, get away from him! He's dangerous! You can't trust him!"_

_"You trusted him! Why can't I?" She growled, "He's more trustworthy than you! He braved these flames and comforted me. He heard my cry and has come to my rescue! And what are you doing? What can you possibly do?! You didn't even have the courage to come back bury me! You didn't bury any of us!"_

_Only the roar of the flames answered her as I said nothing, I had no more excuses._

"_**Go to Hell.**__" she hissed, her voice no longer that of the little sister I knew and loved so dearly._

"_Samara! Samara! Samara!" I screamed._

"Samara don't go!" I shot up screaming, reaching out into the air trying to catch the imaginary figure.

The boy next to me jumped as he dropped the bowl of water and the rag he was carrying. Hearing the crash of the ceramic I panicked, still caught in my dream, and tried to jump out of bed. But my rubbery legs betrayed me as they collapsed under my weight. My body felt cold, my heart beat at an violently and it felt hard to breath. I began to cough as the boy cautiously came around the bed and picked me up with ease and placed me back into bed. "Oh no! You're burning up! You must really be sick!"

"What?" I rasped, wrapping my self in the covers.

"I must get Sebastian!" he said as he began to walk away, but I grabbed him by the hem of his sleeve.

"Don't get Sebastian, I just need to sleep...Come here." I gestured him down towards me.

Cautiously, he leaned down towards me as I placed a hand on his face. He began to fluster, "Miss, I…"

"Quiet, I only want to _see. _I don't think we have met before." I smiled as I felt over his features, he was quite young. Almost the same age as Ciel. "You're very strong for someone so young and skinny. I'm impressed you were able to pick me up so easily."

He gave a self-conscious laugh as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm not that amazing, really. Anyway, I should probably get going. Get well soon." he said as he picked up the last of the broken bowl.

He began to take his leave, but just as he was in the doorway I called, "You never told me your name."

"My name is, Finny"

"I'm Elora. Thank you, Finny. I'm happy I got to meet you properly." and as the door closed, I drifted into sleep.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Waking with a shiver, I wiped the cold sweat on my forehead against the pillow sluggishly. Curling up, I hid under the covers as I made a small cocoon out of the sheets.

I was starting to fall back into my abyss of deep sleep when I suddenly heard an accented voice call, "Lord Soma, I've found it! The perfect room!" as the door flew open with a bang.

Following after, another voice, which also had an accent, replied, "You have done it again Agni! It truly is perfect." as the male clapped his companion on the back.

My mind was still in a sluggish blur until I felt a body suddenly leap onto me. "What the-" the man panicked.

Reacting on pure instinct I kicked the man out of the bed and lunged at him. Pinning him to the ground I swung my fist back as my mind went wild with panic.

"Prince!" The other man called as he came to his companion's aid.

Sending a sharp jab at me, the man's hand flew towards me like a swift blade.

Hearing the whip of his movement, scrambled to my feet as I retreated onto the bed. Diving for the gun under my pillow, I was just about ready to pull it out when I suddenly heard Ciel bark. "Elora, enough!"

Snapping out of my delusion, I finally came to my senses. Along with my sudden awareness, the adrenaline in me declined and I felt all strength that was left in me leave my body as I collapsed into the bed. Sweating and coughing I curled up and shivered, "C-Cold."

"She has Pneumonia." Sebastian realized helped me back into the covers.

As he touched me I flinched, expecting icy fingers, but found that his hands were warm and easily submitted to his aid. I wanted to push him off, but my aching muscles refused any independent movement.

"She needs to sleep, it's best if we leave her." he advised the party.

Still on the ground the man looked at me with a flushed face as Sebastian returned to his master's side. Suddenly springing up and grabbing my hand, he looked at me with adoring eyes, "Could you be possibly be a reincarnation of Kali?"

Removing my hand from his grip I touched his cheek, feeling over his flushed face. Pushing him away, I sunk back into the mattress."I don't know who or what 'Kali' is but I am myself and no one else. Now, go away. I need to sleep."

"Agni!" the man called.

"Yes, Lord Soma." The man named Agni stepped forward.

"I want her well by ten o'clock." he ordered.

"_Jo Ajna. _As you command."

"W…wait…" I gasped pathetically, my breathing becoming worse.

"Come on, Midget! We have much to talk about!" the man beamed as he picked up Ciel with ease and ran out the door.

"I'm not Midget, my name is Ciel!" Ciel protested as the man carried him down the hall, Sebastian on his heels.

Once the door was closed and all became silent it was just Agni and I. "What… are you going… to do… to me?" I gasped.

"I'm going to make you well of course." he smiled warm heartedly. He reached towards me to remove the sheets I had wrapped myself in so tightly. Yet, I grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face with it.

"Don't get… any ideas. I don't… know… who you… are yet. Nor… what… y'... look… like." I growled.

"Face? What do you mean?" He said, unfazed by my pillow attack. "It must be because of your bangs, they cover your sight." He reasoned as he reached towards my face.

"No!" I pushed his hand away, "You can't… look." I began to cough hysterically from my sudden burst of excitement. "You… fool. I'm… blind!"

"That's still not an exact reason to cover your eye-"

"I… ha… n… e-." I continued to cough until it began to hurt, my lungs filled with mucus that refused to leave. Still, my body desperately tried to force the poison out.

"Please forgive me if this hurts." Agni bit his lip as he threw the covers off of me and jabbed me under my breast with two fingers.

I felt something in me surge as I coughed even harder, but without pain. Handing me a handkerchief, I coughed into the cloth.

With my coughing fit finally finished I hit Agni with another pillow. "That hurt!" I frowned, a sudden liveliness filling me.

"Your obviously feeling better if you are so spirited." He laughed, "Come, we must join the others!" as he began to pull me out of the bed.

"What do you mean, 'join the others'? I could still be contagious. Just coughing up the mucus couldn't get rid of the thing entirely!" I protested.

"Don't worry, you're fine!"

I dug my heels into the ground and whipped him around. Giving a hop, I grabbed his face and brought it down to me as I forced him to acknowledge me. Quickly feeling over his features I discovered he was Indian. With short hair that was covered by some type of cloth that he wore on his head and high cheek bones he was very different from how I had originally imagined him.

His face becoming hot under my hands, he pulled away. "Well, now that you are all better I must go join Lord Soma! Good-Bye!"

"Lord Soma? Wait!" I called after him. But he was already gone.

Once the door was closed I immediately got dressed. I had to chase after him and find out what the hell he did to me.

Picking out the first long-sleeved dress that was in my wardrobe I left the room to join the other's down stairs, tying my blindfold around my head as I briskly walked out the door.

As I walked down the halls I heard the wretched sound of mediocre violin playing. Following the sound I found Ciel and Sebastian in a spacious room, Sebastian in his "Tutor Mode" and Ciel playing the violin.

I covered my ears and grunted, "Gaaahh! Stop playing! Your going to my make every cat all of England start howling playing like _that_!"

Ciel's temper soared as his faced flushed, "Than you do it! Let me see just how much better you are."

Shoving the violin into my hands he stood back with his arms crossed and gave a humph. Intimidated by the sudden action I stood stupidly as I simply held the instrument for a moment. Giving a sigh, Sebastian stepped forward as he reached out to take the violin from me but hesitated as I brought the instrument to my chin.

"Like this right?" I murmured to myself.

"You don't even know how to hold a violin properly." Ciel snorted in a childish way that only he could have perfected.

"Shut up. I've never played a violin before. Even so, it shouldn't be too hard, right? It's like playing a Cello but smaller, right?" As I drew the bow over the strings I cringed at the note, "Then again, it doesn't quite play the same."

"Having trouble?" The little Earl patronized me.

"Oh, hush!" I gave stubborn humph.

After a moment of adjusting to the instrument, I finally made progress as the notes quickly became more melodious.

"Ciel," I began, "the key to playing well is to not try and control the violin so much that you become stiff. You must let the music come to you. Think of what the composer was feeling when he wrote the song. Was he depressed, scared, angry, ecstatic? Think on that, and try to feel it, be it." I lectured. "In other words, do not control the violin. Let the instrument control you, let it guide you."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Nonsense."

Ignoring him I drew the bow over the strings and felt the song the violin wanted me to play course through my body. My arms and fingers moved on their own and flew across the board as I began to sway. The sad song rang through out the room, sending chills down everyone's, but Sebastian's, spine. The same question came to their minds: How could one person make a violin sing so beautifully?

I felt myself begin to have chills as well as the song began to crescendo, I could feel what the violin felt. It's story. It's life. It's passion. My body lost itself in the song along with my mind, my movements became one with each other and the violin. Memories of all that was taken from me consumed my heart; my being.

As I held the last note I felt my body begin to shake. "Elora," Ciel stared at me dumbfounded, "are you okay?"

On my face I held the expression of nothing but pain and sorrow. Pure anguish.

I looked as if I were about to cry, but I didn't. Instead, I turned away and covered my face with my hand that had previously held the bow, which was in the same hand that held the violin. Giving a deep, shaky sigh I turned back to Ciel and removed my hand as if I were removing a mask as I plastered a happy and innocent look on my face. "Like that." I said, "You need to play like that." While returning the violin back to Ciel.

"Anyway," I began, "what kind of violin is that? It sounds stupendous! It's been quite some time since I have heard a violin sing like that."

"It's a Stradivari." Sebastian answered, his tone almost bored.

"What!?" I screamed. "Are you sure! Dear God, how could you have gotten such a wonderful violin in your hands? No wonder it was so depressed, it has never been given a good chance to prove it's worth."

As I lectured Ciel I was suddenly embraced from behind, causing me to panic and react reflexively by pinning the man on the ground face down. Hearing Agni's heartbeat and breath as he thrust forward I retreated once more. "Don't come from behind, unless you want to get hurt." I warned.

"Such a sad song!" the man wailed as he embraced me once more, eyes teary. "If you need comfort you can always come to me, my bride."

"Bride!" I screeched. "Who the hell do you think you are! I am not your bride." I retorted as I pushed him away.

"But you must be my bride! For I am a Prince, it is only acceptable for you to marry me."

"Prince? I don't care if you are a prince or a penniless fool! I am not marrying you." I said defiantly.

"Than I shall play you a serenade! I will most defiantly win your heart!" he exclaimed as he began to play some type of Indian instrument.

Mine and Ciel's tempers soared, "Get out!" we screamed in sync as I grabbed Agni and the man, throwing them out the door. Yet, I was soon kicked out too by Sebastian because I had caused a disturbance in the 'Young Master's' lesson.

Giving a humph I spun on my heal and grabbed my coat along with my gloves, disturbance my ass. Opening the door to the backyard I suddenly felt cold snow make impact with my face along with something that felt like a rock. Thus, I went down.

"O' shit!" I heard a gruff voice curse. "'re you okay miss?"

With a groan I began to sit up, "My head…" then laid back down.

"Lay her down in the snow!" I heard Finny panic, "I hear cold helps wounds like bruises."

"Good idea!" the gruff voiced man agreed stupidly.

Laying me down in the cold snow the man leaned over me, "You feeling 'ny better, miss?"

Grabbing some snow in my hand I threw it in his face, "Yes, quite." I beamed innocently.

"'Ey! That's playing dirty!" he laughed while helping me up.

"You hit me with a rock, and you accuse me of playing dirty?" I said, surprisingly good heartedly.

"'Ey that was an accident." he tittered.

I felt something cold make impact with the back of my head as I spun around, facing Finny as he threw another snow ball at my face. Grabbing some snow I tried to counter attack, but failed pathetically as it fell apart just as it was about to hit him.

"Nah! You don't do it like that. Come 'n, your on my team, we need t' get some cover before I show you how t' make a real snowball." the man said as he grabbed my gloved hand and led me away to his little snow fort.

Grabbing some snow he compacted it in his hands and held it out to me, "Like that, see?"

"No." I said bluntly, "I don't see." I explained as I lifted my bangs, revealing the blindfold that covered my sockets, "I'm blind."

"O'." the man coughed uncomfortably, "I'm sorry I dragged you int' this than."

"No, I still want to play. Who knows, I might surprise you." I grinned mischievously.

The man gave a laugh, "You've got spunk, I like that. Anyway, I'm Bard the mansion's chef. And your name, miss?"

"Elora." I smiled, "Anyway, so how do you make a snowball? It's been a while and I can't seem to remember."

Taking my hands in his, Bard guided me in the movements in making the snowball. "…Then, fire!"

After I located his heart beat, I threw the snowball as it made perfect contact with the back of Finny's head as he went flying forward.

"Damn! You've got a good shot kid." Bard praised. Yet, I wasn't listening. A strange ecstasy coursed through my veins. What a strange feeling of excitement. I felt like a child.

"Snowball fight!" Finny announced ecstatically.

Running around Finny, Maylene, Bard and I threw snowballs at each other for at least fifty minutes. When suddenly, I missed a shot. Throwing a snowball at Finny the door to the mansion unexpectedly opened. Finny jumped out of the way, dodging the snowball, causing it to hit the person in the door way. Sebastian.

Bard burst into laughter as Sebastian wiped the snow off his face, looking strait at me. I blanched, what should I do? Picking up some snow Sebastian compacted it into his hands tightly, causing bard to stop laughing.

Throwing the ball at lighting speed Sebastian watched as I went flying back and onto the ground as the snowball made impact with my face. I tried to catch my self on the ground, but I failed pathetically as I felt something in my wrist go wrong.

"What are you all doing slacking? Get to work!" He barked.

Like scared sheep the servants scattered as I scrambled to my feet while Sebastian grabbed me by the left arm and began dragging me back into the mansion.

"Stop!" I shrieked, trying to escape from his intense grip as I dug my heels into the ground. My wrist burning like fire.

"You should be in bed." he said flatly while stripping me of my coat roughly.

"I'm fine! Can't you tell that I'm no longer sick?" I paused, "Besides, you were the cause of it in the first place." I growled.

Ignoring my last sentence he questioned, "How did you get well so fast? Pneumonia can take over a week to recover from."

"I don't know! Just let me go, your hurting me." I complained, my left hand becoming numb under his deadly grip.

He did not let go, but instead loosened his grip as he asked me, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Because I helped her get well." Agni interrupted as he grabbed Sebastian's arm, forcing him to remove his grip on me.

Pulling my hand away I massaged my wrist, but winced at the pain. My hand felt numb.

"How so? Did you give her some type of medicine to boost her immune system at the last moment?" Sebastian questioned as removed his arm from Agni's grip.

"No, I simply helped her cough up what was getting stuck in her lungs. I'm guessing her body reacted from the sudden easiness and fought off the illness on it's own."

I was beginning to sneak away when Agni suddenly grabbed me by my left wrist. I desperately held in a scream as I asked, "Yes?"

"Come with me." he frowned as he grabbed my right hand and dragged me away as Sebastian left to go and check on Ciel, not looking back.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"You should have said something." Agni slightly scolded as he wrapped the bandage around my broken wrist.

"It'll heal in a week, it doesn't matter." I said thoughtlessly.

"Of course it matters! You're hurt."

"Why do you care? Why should you care about complete stranger such as myself? I already attacked your companion twice. If anything you shouldn't trust me at all."

"I know you meant no ill will when you attacked Lord Soma. You were simply reacting out of pure instinct because you had your guard up. In truth you don't like hurting others, right?"

My face flushed, "Am I really that easy to read?" understanding that playing the bad guy would be useless.

"No, you are quite hard to understand. It wasn't until you touched my face that I understood you. You were gentle, as if I were a frail child. As if you thought that I would break if you pushed to hard -like I was made of porcelain-"

He continued, "You have a troubling past that haunts you, that's why your always so paranoid when people come up from behind. Yet, you try not to harm those who are innocent when they mistakenly do so." he explained. "I believe Lord Soma was right when he said you were the reincarnation of Kali."

"I'm sorry to say, but I am no reincarnation of anything or anyone. Like I said before, I am myself and no one else. Besides, I don't even know who or what Kali is."

Something sparked in Agni's eyes as he looked at me, "Why, she is our Goddess and wife of our God, Shiva! "

"Goddess? Than you are lucky. I would make a terrible ruler, let alone a God."

"But Kali is a wonderful Goddess! But, like you, she had a troubling past." he exclaimed defensively.

"How so?" I asked, suddenly curious to this false being Agni so passionately believed in.

"It all started a long time ago when a demon recklessly challenged the Goddess to fight him. Obviously, the victory went to Kali the Goddess." He began. "However, after that, her lust for destruction had not settled. Thus, she became absorbed in destruction and massacre. Slaughtering everyone in her path." he explained, his voice pained just from the thought.

Suddenly shouting he exclaimed as the tail reached it's climax, "But the other Gods couldn't stop her. So, they decided that they had to destroy this world at any cost!" His face began to fluster from his excitement, "In order to protect this world the God Shiva, her husband, lay down at her feet. After she had trampled on her husband with her dirty legs, Kali the Goddess returned to us and this world returned to it's peaceful state."

"Quite a story."

"Lord Soma is a dedicated believer in Kali and Shiva. And soon after I met him I also became a believer in their wonderful power."

"Soma? That is the man that supposedly claimed me as his bride, right?"

"Yes, that is him." Agni seemed to laugh.

"He's quite head strong and reckless if you ask me." I sighed as Agni finished my bandaging.

"Yes, he can be like that at times but he really is a loving and caring person who has a strong sense of justice. He even saved my life." he paused as if waiting for me to ask what happened.

"Do not worry, I am not one to pry into another's personal life unless they themselves are ready to tell me." I reassured him.

He looked at me gratefully, "Thank you." He paused, "That song you played earlier, it was filled with so much sadness. No one could have simply faked such feelings in a song so powerful."

"What did the song make you think of?" I asked.

"A caged bird."

(Line break that still doesn't work)

**Well, I kept my promise! No matter how many sleeping hours it took out of my day d(=w=d). Thanks to those who supported me. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Let's celebrate with another chapter!**

**Song: (Youtube) Song of the Caged Bird by Lindsey Stirling:**

** watch?v=RV8GWSwKOOs**

**Read and Comment! :D  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As I opened the doors to where Ciel and the others were gathered I suddenly heard Agni belt, " Prince! This is dangerous!"

Soon after I heard the clang of an Epee as Ciel gave a yelp and fell to the ground clutching his right arm, "Ciel!" I panicked. Skidding to his side I asked, "What happened?"

"C-Ciel, sir! My deepest apologizes!" Agni apologized frantically. "My body moved on it's own when I thought the Prince was going to loose."

Sebastian also came to Ciel's aid as he knelt down next to him, "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" I asked Ciel again.

He looked away from me, "Nothing."

Grabbing him by the chin with my right hand I forced him to look at me, "What happened?" I growled.

Unable to look away Ciel submitted. "I can't move my arm. Agni hit a pressure point."

Soma praised Agni, though, the young man did not feel very proud of his actions nor the praise he received from his companion.

Fuming I grabbed the Epee and shoved it into Sebastian's hands, "Take reprisal for what's happened and get this over with. I personally would have taken action myself, but because my wrist is broken I can't. Plus, the cut on my arm is still healing. So, for now, I'll let you take action this time."

"What happened to your wrist?" Ciel asked, trying to stand.

"I fell." I replied as I kept him down on the ground.

"What are you going to do? Ciel's butler?" Soma taunted.

"Indeed, it's because you took advantage of and abused a novice who did not know the rules that this happened. However," Sebastian sighed, "when the master is injured like this, as the butler of the Phantomhive family, I can't ignore this." he stated as he stood.

"Moreover," he continued irritably, "we are behind the planned schedule by ten minutes."

"That's your real motive, isn't it?" Ciel asked rhetorically, unpleased by the answer we all knew.

"Interesting, this is good." Soma said, pleased with the fact there would be another duel. "I shall allow this duel."

Preparing for the duel Agni took his stance as Sebastian did the same.

"Agni! In the name of the Kali the Goddess, you can't loose!" Soma ordered, his eyes shifting over to me for the briefest moment.

"Sebastian," Ciel barked, "this is an order! Silence that brat!"

"_Jo Ajna_." Agni nodded with narrow eyes.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian grinned.

Ciel tried to move his arm again but only found failure and pain as he gave a curse. "Give it to me." I ordered, keeping my voice low.

"What?" Ciel asked, confused.

"Give me your arm."

He refused.

"Ciel. Give. Me. Your. Arm." I repeated, deadpanned.

He reluctantly submitted as I took hold of his arm with my right hand and massaged it, pushing into the muscle. I especially pushed deeply into one area with my thumb. Ciel jumped as he slapped my hand away, "Ow!" But seeing he could move his arm once more he looked at me with wide eyes. I responded in putting a finger to my lips, _"This is our secret." _I whispered while I helped him up with my right arm.

Not noticing the small miracle I performed Sebastian spoke to Agni, "Now then, please go easy on me."

"Prepare yourself!" Agni said in turn.

Listening to the whip of the Epees I tried to follow Sebastian's and Agni's movements. Yet, I failed miserably as their attacks were too fast and too silent. Though, I did get one piece of information out of my efforts, Sebastian was struggling to finish the duel in just a few moves.

The sound of swift movements and Epees making contact suddenly stopped with a slight 'tack' which followed with a 'snap' as both Sebastian and Agni froze. Everyone became silent as I waited in suspense, what had happened?

"Oh my," Sebastian sighed, "the sword's broken."

I was taken aback, the swords broke?

"So, this ends in a draw?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"The ends of the Epees made perfect contact… and snapped in half." Ciel explained, just as dumbfounded as I.

"Ciel's butler is also pretty strong." Soma praised. "Agni is the strongest fighter in my city! This is the first time somebody came to a draw with him!"

I knew Agni was human, that was for sure, but the fact that he stood on par with a demon was a shock to me. Even after my ears told me it was true, my mind stubbornly refused to accept it. I could sense that Ciel was thinking the same thing as he stared at the Indian man who exchanged words with Sebastian.

Noticing his gaze Agni approached Ciel and I, "Earl Ciel, I am sorry for just now." he apologized whole heartedly. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, it doesn't." Ciel answered, giving me a slight glance.

Agni tittered at the good news, "That's good." then took his leave to go and join Soma.

Silently waving Sebastian over Ciel asked in a low voice, "Sebastian, that guy, what exactly is he? Don't tell me he's 'that kind' again. A Shinigami?" he sweated as the image of Grell appeared in his mind.

"No, he is human." Sebastian reassured.

Ciel gave a grateful sigh, "Oh, really-"

Ciel was suddenly interrupted as Soma came from behind and embraced him, "Hey, Ciel! We should compete again, too! But this time we shall wager Kali!" he said while pointing at me in a spirited way as he dragged the protesting Ciel away from Sebastian and I.

"W-Wait!" I protested, but it was too late, they had already started. Though soon after I gave a sigh, realizing that Soma would never win.

"Just a human, huh?" I thought aloud, forgetting Sebastian was next to me as I leaned against the wall.

"That's right." Sebastian repeated, "He's just an ordinary human. However, he possesses abilities that we do not have." he concluded. "Along with someone else that I know." he added as he looked at me with narrow eyes.

"Don't start that. I don't feel like quarreling again with you today. Lately, they seem to be coming with prices lately." I frowned.

"Are you afraid I am going to throw a snowball at you again?" Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm afraid I'm going to break something other than a wrist next time." I retorted, "I know I'm prone to wounds because of the predicament I am in. But falling and breaking my wrist? That is not something that happens everyday for me. Who do you think is to blame for that?" I growled as I tilted my head up towards Sebastian.

"Speaking of wounds, how is your arm and stomach?" Sebastian changed the subject skillfully and effortlessly.

I sighed, "My stomach is practically closed and my arm has stopped bleeding, I'm not really worried about them. But my cheek is a different story." I frowned as I felt the tender cut on my cheek and winced at the pain, "Something as small as a cut should have healed within a few hours. Could it be because of, 'that'? A death scythe?"

"I also have been pondering on that for quite sometime, too. I would have to agree that it is not healing as fast because of the weapon that caused it. Anyway," his eyes narrowed again, "you never explained why you heal so fast."

"Sebastian, I don't like repeating myself." I growled, my temper slowly rising.

Understanding, Sebastian declined from his questioning as he watched the one sided duel between Soma and Ciel. Within thirty-minutes Soma had finally run out of steam and declared, "I may have lost this time, but I will win you over, Kali!"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Elora. Elora!" I screamed as I approached Soma, my temper sky rocketing.

"But, Ka-"

"Call me that again and I'll curse you." I hissed as I was nose-to-nose with the Indian man.

Soma blanched at the sound of 'curse', "Elora…"

"Much better." I smiled sweetly.

Yet, as the smell of cooking food wafted around the room and into my nose I immediately lost interest in Soma.

Following the sent I found my way to the outer kitchen and I bumped into Finny, "It smells so delicious." he drooled.

"Yeah." I agreed as I opened the door while letting Finny lean in to get a better smell of the food.

"Lad!" I heard Agni exclaim; noticing Finny, "You came at the right time! Are you willing to help out with dinner?" He asked as he approached Finny with a pot full of something steaming.

"Me?" Finny beamed. Yet, he soon slouched over sheepishly, "Um… but… my strength is too large, so Mr. Sebastian forbids me to touch anything in the kitchen."

Agni brightened at the sound of 'strength', "It's good that you are very strong! In that case, please use this spoon to mash the potatoes before sieving them." he requested. Yet, Finny still looked doubtful of himself.

"This is a job that is extremely taxing on one's strength. Can I count on you to do it?" Agni added.

"It requires strength?" Finny clarified, his eyes lighting up. "Since that's the case, I might be able to do it! I wanna do it! Please allow me to do it!" he bounced as he took the spoon from Agni and got to work.

I gave a slight giggle to Finny's excitement when I suddenly felt Maylene lean on my back, trying to see inside too. Consequently, I lost balance from her weight and went flying through the door with a thud. Millions of sounds filled my ears as I heard Finny and Bard hard at work.

Maylene recovered swiftly as I slowly got up to my feet, my wrist throbbing.

"Where's Mr. Sebastian?" Maylene asked Agni.

"He's cooking in the inner kitchen." Agni answered with a smile.

Maylene beamed as a thought came to her mind, "Then I shall help to set the table." as the image of Sebastian praising her flashed before her eyes that hid behind her thick glasses.

After helping Maylene get the plates, and preventing another disaster, Agni came over to me, "I'm sorry I can't find anything for you to help with."

"Don't worry, everything is OK. I'd love to help!" I reassured falsely.

Agni frowned at my lie, "Everything is not, 'OK'. How is your wrist?"

I paused, "Hurts. Obviously. Still, I'll be fine, you shouldn't worry too much about it. I can endure it." knowing it was useless to lie to him.

Agni gave me a worried look as he carefully took my wrist in hand, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?"

"There is nothing you can do. Only time can help me now." I smiled. What a kind person.

Hearing Sebastian's false heartbeat I pathetically removed my hand from Agni's grip.

Wiping his hands down with a towel Sebastian asked while turning the corner, "Mr. Agni, how are things going? Can you cope?"

"Yep! There shouldn't be a problem." Agni smiled.

"Mr. Sebastian! Look!" Finny eagerly called as he ran up to Sebastian, the bowl of mashed potatoes in his hands. "The potatoes that are going into the pie were mashed by me!" he beamed, fetching for praise.

Bard grinned, "As for me, I was the one who chopped up the onions. I am preparing the side vegetables!" as he puffed out his chest with pride.

"I have already prepared the cutlery." Maylene blushed.

I shrugged as I gave no response.

"Thanks to everybody. We will be having a really delicious meal tonight." Agni smiled as the servants stood in the back, all feeling accomplished and useful.

Sebastian simply stood there stupidly, not quite processing what he was seeing. "Mr. Sebastian?" Agni asked, confused by his reaction.

As the servants were busy talking Sebastian leaned over to Agni. "It's nothing… just that it's amazing how your actually able to let them be of some help!" Still staring at the servants who, until now, had always caused more trouble than help.

"Everyone works really hard. They really are great people." Agni laughed slightly.

"Yeah… they're not bad natured but…"

"Mr. Sebastian." Agni began, "Everyone is born with different abilities and purposes in life, with our calling and life being guided by God." he explained, his voice serene. "Us humans just need to abide by God's will. Naturally and slowly. In order to complete what we have to do… I don't know how to put it across."

"Mr. Agni, your really a capable person." Sebastian praised.

"That's not true!" Agni denied immediately. Turning to me he said, "Elora, I want you to listen very closely. I think I'm ready to tell you my story." he smiled sadly.

I nodded my head in agreement as he began his story. "Before I met the Prince, I was an idiot that could have been said to be hopeless. What I owe him could never be repaid in this lifetime." he began.

"In my family were Brahmans, and in the caste system, we belonged to the highest possible caste that is said to be able to serve God. However," his face became somber as his eyes glazed over, "things are not as they seem and the me who saw my father swarmed by material goods and desires had totally no faith in God."

"I took advantage of my social status and committed sins everyday. I kept hurting people and going against God. That was the me who's crimes and sins against God kept piling up." He paused, as if he were choking on the words as he touched his throat, "Finally, the day came when I had to pay for my crimes. The me who had no lingering affection of the world I lived in, the me who had zero faith in God. In front of the men who had already decided to throw away everything I had."

"I was ready to die. I no longer had any desire to be in such a world anymore. When, suddenly, I heard a voice call to me. I looked up and there he stood in front of me, Prince Soma. He claimed me to be his new sparing partner but was refused to do so by the executer, because of who I was and the sins I had committed. At the sound of that he did the most outrageous thing." Agni seemed to laugh.

"He cut my hair and declared, 'The you that existed before is now dead. You're hereby reborn with a new name and new life. I am the twenty-sixth prince of this country, Soma Asman Gadal. I shall be your owner from today onwards! You understand, Agni?' God had appeared in front of me, that day. He allowed me to realize that God did exist, inside him."

Agni's face suddenly began to fluster from his excitement, "That day, I defiantly saw a God emitting holy light inside of the Prince's body!"

I coughed as I held back a laugh at Agni's sudden change in emotions, what a passionate man.

"Mr. Agni, the pot is boiling!" Sebastian called as he removed the pot from the stove on the other side of the room, not paying attention to Agni's preaching.

"I have served the Prince that day since, the Prince is my King and God! Even if it costs me my life. I will do anything to protect the Prince who gave me a new lease on life." Agni spoke as he intertwined his fingers.

Smelling the food that came from the large pot Sebastian had in front of him I cautiously walked over next to him so as to get a better smell.

"I hope to fulfill his wishes in anyway I can." Agni gave a serene smile.

"Eh, but God in reality is nothing but useless, in a sense…" Sebastian grumbled to himself thoughtlessly.

Hearing his words I felt something flare inside me as I stepped on his toe with the heel of my boot while Agni wasn't looking. He erected his back in response to the pain in his foot and shot me a look that would have sent a bear cowering away in fear. Yet, I stood my ground and matched his tall stance with my own. A deep frown formed hard lines on my face. "_Watch your tongue when I am around, I won't except such blasphemy even if it is from you._" I hissed.

"Elora, did you say something?" Agni perked, curious.

I gave a bright smile, "Nope!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

I sluggishly picked at my food while Soma began talking about his lonely life in his castle and of the servant woman, Meena as he called her, who was like an older sister him; he loved her very much. For she was the only one ever there for him in his lonely life.

Though, the story was slightly tragic Ciel only looked at Soma in an impatient and bored manor. He could care less about the man's troubles. Suddenly, Soma threw his fist down on the table, causing me to jump and snap out of my lethargic state as the bang boomed like a gun.

He ranted about how one British man with political power had stolen away his precious Meena while he was absent. Just talking about it I could tell he was infuriated by such an act, he really cared about the girl.

"Your just kicking a big fuss over a female servant." Ciel sighed, not giving any care to Soma's distress.

"This is not just I minor manor!" Soma snapped, "The castle is like an empty box without Meena!"

"Soma, please! I understand you are very distraught about loosing Meena, but please calm down." I tried to reason, but he simply ignored me, lost in his fury.

"Do you know the despair I felt when I was forced to separate from Meena?" Soma raged as he grabbed Ciel roughly, "I'd never felt so-"

"I don't." Ciel interrupted in a dead voice.

Soma froze at the coldness of Ciel's voice as I frowned. I didn't like the way he was suddenly behaving. It was as if his emotions had died all of a sudden.

"The meager feelings that arises from that degree of matter, I cannot and do not want to comprehend them." he spoke flatly, his stare heartless and cold. "There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put into it. And there are some feelings of despair that you can never shake off." he continued, deadpanned.

"You're probably unable to comprehend that." Ciel shrugged Soma's grip off of him as he walked over to the door.

Just as he opened the door Soma gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "But even if that is the case, I still do not wish to stay alone in my castle."

As if he had not heard Soma, Ciel walked out the door and closed it behind him.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

As I opened the doors I heard Ciel say, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm keeping you company because I have time." as I heard him shuffle a deck of cards.

"Sorry, I have something going on tonight. I am different from you, I am very busy you know!" Soma rejected the offering bluntly. "Agni, it's time for us to go!"

Agni immediately was at his side and assisting him in putting on something that sounded like a cape when Soma noticed me in the room. "Ka- I mean, Elora! I'm sorry to go now, but I will see you tomorrow, please be patient as you wait for me." He beamed as he embraced me tightly. I was about to push him away, but he was out the door before I could do anything.

I could hear Ciel's heart beat rapidly as his temper heated up, "Just when you want to be with him he turns you down and says he is busy. Seems the tables have turned." I snickered as I took the seat across from him.

"Shut it." he hissed. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"-Hey, don't take your anger out on me- I was just wandering around when I just so happened to end up here. To tell the truth, I don't know exactly where I am."

Ciel gave a sigh, "Your currently in London Townhouse. I'm sorry we weren't able to inform you before hand."

"It's fine. Anyway, if you want to play I will see what I can do to keep you busy." I offered.

"I was going to play poker with him but…" he stared at my blindfold as he reconsidered.

"Anything that doesn't necessarily require sight to play?" I asked.

We both pondered for a while until I suddenly said, "Chess! That would be easy."

"But that requires sight as well, correct? In order to see your opponents layout."

"No, I don't need sight. I can say the square numbers, such as if I want to move my pawn to B4. I could simply ask you to move it for me. It's been a while since I have played, though. The two teams are white and black, correct? White goes first and then black…" I began to trail off as I went over the rules in my head.

"Than what about me? Will I have say every move I make, too?" he asked as he grabbed a set that was displayed on a nearby book shelf.

"If you didn't you'd be cheating. Anyway, who will go first?"

"Letting the opponent decide who shall make the first move? That's a dangerous choice to make, Elora. Anyway, you go first." he said as he put the last piece in place.

"Taking the upper hand, huh? Well, then, pawn to G3." I requested.

As Ciel moved my pawn I asked, "Why were you so sure earlier that something lost can never be found."

"I never said that, Elora. -Pawn to F5-" Ciel said flatly.

"Not exactly, no, but that was the message you sent across. 'There are some things you can never get back…' was what you said. How do you know you can't ever get it back?"

Ciel stood to leave but I stopped him, "Sit back down. I am not asking what you lost or how you lost it. Unlike you and your butler I am not one to try and reopen wounds for my own curiosity's sake. I only want to know why you think so."

Hesitating, Ciel sat back down with a sigh as he moved my pawn, "I've lost many things precious to me, Elora. You already know how I lost my Aunt, possibly the only blood relative I had left, and I have already told you about parents. Even if I cry and pray to a God that doesn't exist to give them back, they will never return." He said as he moved his Knight, something growing cold inside him as he touched it.

"You don't believe in God? -Pawn to C3-"

"No. You do? After what has… happened?" he questioned while he moved another piece.

"Ciel, do you really think I 'just got lucky' to live after having my eyes torn out? That surviving a fire on top of that was 'just getting really lucky'? No. It was not 'luck' that saved me, but a miracle." I explained as I requested another piece to be moved.

"Even after taking away everything you love, your still faithful to such a God?" his words cut into me like a knife as he moved his other Knight.

"Yes. Yet, at first, I was furious. Why let me live? So that I could suffer the loneliness of not having a family anymore? No friends? No one to truly love? Plus, on top of that, being hunted down by the very person I fear the most? I tried to commit suicide three times, Ciel. I couldn't fathom the idea of being alone and living such a scared, Hellish life." I said sadly.

"Check. " I stated as I put him into check with my White Queen.

He paused as he blocked my attack with a pawn which was protected by another piece as he also put my Queen in jeopardy of being captured. "Three times?"

"I won't go into detail but, as you can see, I failed each time. It wasn't until after the third time I realized I was alive for a reason." I paused. "Even though my family is not with me here… I'll hopefully meet them again one day. But not in this life. After I have fulfilled my purpose here on Earth I will see them again. -Queen to F3-" I retreated.

"That's quite an optimistic way of thinking. -Knight takes pawn-"

"Even if you don't believe, God does exist. The proof of his mercy is all around you and I."

"Mercy? What mercy? You and I both have been shown no mercy. -Knight to F6-" he growled.

"Then you are a fool and blinder than I." I hissed, "Ciel, I lost **everything** that night. I was given mercy just from the fact that I lived through such an event. The Devil took away all that I loved in a matter of seconds. You, on the other hand, still have a family. You have people that love you. People who will give up their lives not just because they are obligated to do so but because they care. I have no army, Ciel. I am the lone Queen who must live in her empty Kingdom. I am utterly alone." I gave a sigh, "I'm the one who finds it the hardest to sacrifice the pieces she is given. -Pawn to E4-"

"The fact that you hold on to them will waver your judgment and cause you to loose the game, Elora. -Knight takes Pawn-" Ciel advised coldly.

"Even now, I understand that. Yet, when you have lost everything once you don't want to loose it again. -Queen takes Pawn-" I sighed.

Ciel paused, "Why not go for my Knight? Though, he was guarded it would have been a fair trade. -Check- It also would have helped save your King." he asked as he put me in check with his Knight. Causing me to move my King out of the way and sacrifice my Bishop.

"I'm no fool, I'm not going to sacrifice myself for them. If I must sacrifice myself, it will be for the King." I took the bait he had laid out for me as we took one another's pawns.

"You will face the king yourself? -Pawn takes pawn-"

I moved swiftly before he could notice his mistake, "Or die giving my army the chance to corner him. -Queen to C6. **Queen takes Knight. Check**-" Putting him into check I forced him to either move his King or intervene with another piece. Either way, he would loose his Rook which was just diagonal from my Queen.

I forced him into a corner as he understood the inevitable outcome, he blocked my attack with his Queen who was guarded by a bishop.

"Queen takes Rook. Your making silly mistakes, Ciel. You let your guard down and that caused you to loose your defense."

"Quiet. Black Queen back to D8." he growled.

"White Knight to C3." I said flatly.

"Pawn to H5." he also spoke in monotone.

Noticing he left a pawn open, I took the bait stupidly. "White Knight to E4. Knight takes Pawn."

"Black Knight takes white Knight. Check." Ciel glared.

The matter had become personal, it was no longer a game between us.

There was no more true conversation for awhile as we simply spoke in code and ran in a cat and mouse chase. Constantly getting each other into check and having to sacrifice more pieces until there were only a few left on the board.

All emotion had left my voice as I had Ciel move my Queen, I was playing seriously, the game was coming to an end.

"Black Knight to C5." Ciel spoke with a dead voice.

I cursed as he threw my Queen into a corner and took her. Yet, I had a trump card. "Pawn to H8. Promote to Queen!" I grinned as he stared stupidly at his bare corner. Thus, cornering his King as my Knight and Bishop also blocked him I cheered, "Check mate!"

"Not quite." Ciel smirked as his Knight suddenly took my Bishop, putting me into check mate as my King became blocked off by his Queen and Knight. "I believe this is the true check mate, Elora."

I gaped, he used me! He knew I had the trump card Pawn and used my other Queen to put him in the position he needed to take my Bishop. I slouched in my chair as I reached out, Ciel extended his hand to shake mine but I passed it as I tipped over my Queen with my right hand. "I lose." I tittered, shaking his hand afterwards.

"Why tip over your Queen?"

"Because she's the one who really lost."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel had most likely fallen asleep by the time I found myself lost again in one of the hallways. Damn place. Even after a day of being in the London Townhouse I still couldn't figure out how the place worked. Why didn't they tell me before they moved me here? I couldn't remember anything of the move. Did they carry me unconscious?

I gave an irritated sigh. I wanted to kick myself for not asking Ciel more about it. Yet, I stupidly had gotten too caught up in the Chess game and had become sidetracked.

As I walked I tripped over the leg of a small desk that had escaped my notice, flying forward I had no time to regain my balance. Yet, instead of hitting the ground I was caught in a strong arm, "How is it you always show up when I'm about to fall, Sebastian?" the smell of melting wax filling my nose as the flickering light reflected off my face.

"It's the least I could do for all that you have done for the Young Master. It has been awhile since I have seen him play so seriously." Sebastian chuckled as he helped me stand upright.

"Suddenly not having harsh feelings towards me again? This on and off opinion you have on me is really becoming quite vexing, Sebastian. I can never tell what your thinking when you're like this." I sighed.

"I could say the same for you, Elora. You can be quite fickle at times yourself."

"How so?"

"Earlier in the day, when the Young Master had asked about your wrist you simply said you fell. You didn't tell him the whole story, thus keeping me out of trouble. Am I right?"

"Nonsense." I scoffed while leaning against the wall as I slowly made my leave. Careful with each step I took.

"Could it possibly be that you are lost, Elora?" Sebastian chuckled.

"How could you have possibly guessed?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just a hunch. Come, I'll show you to your room." He said as he grabbed my right hand and guided me down the halls.

"Why did you never tell me we were going to move to a different place? If so, we most likely wouldn't be in this mess right now." I asked the butler.

"I did attempt to wake you up multiple times, but you would only shrug me off and go back to sleep. I'm surprised I didn't notice that you were sick in the first place. Though, you seem to have made a full recovery."

I gave a groan, "Please, don't talk about it. I don't want to think about what strange magic that man worked on me. It's just not something I can reason with nor understand. Anyway, why did you and Ciel take the time to carry an unconscious girl like me all the way out here into London? It would have been much easier -and safer- for you to leave me behind."

"You said so yourself didn't you? That man you call Daniel already knows your location. So, taking that into mind, we brought you with us for an extra precaution." Sebastian explained.

"Why go so far for a useless girl like me? In truth, I will most likely only cause more trouble for you two." I asked suspiciously as I pulled my hand away from Sebastian and stopped.

"Besides, after the way Ciel expressed his opinion about the servant girl today I would think he could care less about what happened to me. I'm just another mouth to feed. Nonetheless a freeloader. I have done nothing to repay him for taking me in like so."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong, Elora. In fact, it is quite the opposite. The Young Master is still trying to repay **you **for all that you have done for **him**. The Young Master does not like being indebted to people." Sebastian clarified as he took hold of my hand again.

"What are you talking about? I've done not-"

"That is not true. You have actually done a lot, Elora. Even when you didn't know who he was you protected him with your life, with your body you shielded him from getting beaten by Azzuro Vener and his henchmen. This may have been the first reason as to why he decided to take you in." he began.

"Second, you saved his life when Madam Red had tried to kill him and even tried to save her in the act. Also, you comforted him with a lullaby when he could not sleep that night. Then lastly, today, you helped ease his anger by playing a game of chess with him. You have done so much more than the Young Master can repay." Sebastian grinned as my face flustered as he spoke of the lullaby.

"You know about the lullaby?" I asked, my cheeks a cherry red.

"The whole forest went silent when you sang. How could I have not noticed? It was quite a beautiful and relaxing song. The Young Master even found it hard to wake up in the morning he was in such a deep sleep." Sebastian chuckled at the memory and my embarrassment as he opened the door to my room.

I paused, "I won't get sick by sleeping in the same bed right? I don't want to go through 'that' again." I asked as I shivered from the thought of Agni thrusting his fingers into my diaphragm again.

Sebastian gave a chuckle to my worry, "Do not fret, I have already changed the sheets. There is no risk of you catching Pneumonia again."

"Anyway, please sleep well tonight, Elora." He bade as he gave his typical closed eye smile and blew out the candles in his hands. Leaving me in the room as he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Dear Goodness! Almost 6,000 words! D: I have no life! Nah, I think it was worth it. Hopefully y'all will enjoy this chapter and the hard work I put into it. Plus, winter break is almost over so this is probably the only time where the chapter is going to magically reach 6,000 words. Nonetheless, I will do my best to keep the chapters decently long as always (3,000-5,000 words) **

**Had the hardest time writing the chess scene for you guys, but I felt it had to be in there because it seems to play an important role in explaining Ciel's character. :) Hope you all like it.**

**Happy New Year!  
><strong>

**Read and Comment! :D  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I shivered as a cold wind nipped at my face, "Tell me again why we are shadowing Agni and Soma?" I complained while leaning against the brick wall Sebastian, Ciel and I hid behind.

"There have been some mysterious attacks on the English people lately and most of it has been targeted towards Anglo Indians, or English men who had converted to the Indian life styles. Those two are most likely suspects." Lau explained as he huddled close to me, "Ah, your so warm, Elora."

I jumped, "What the hell are you doing here! -Get off of me!-" I hissed.

"I was simply taking a stroll and saw the three of you, so I came over to help in anyway I could." he grinned in a carefree way. "Plus, I'm sure the Earl would love my assistance."

"Shut up, both of you!" Ciel snapped at us. "Your going to give us away."

Listening I heard the ring of a bell as Agni's and Soma's heartbeats disappeared.

"In this country the best place to look for news on 'that' person would be in a pub or club. It seems that they aren't really up to anything." Ciel stated with a shiver as Soma and Agni stomped back out of the building.

"It's now one A.M. I predict they will return home soon. We should go home also." Sebastian advised as I heard the snap of a pocket watch.

"Let me come too. I'm quite tired and seem to have lost my way." Lau begged.

"Ciel, you're not going to, are you?" I furrowed my brow at him.

"He may become useful later on. I don't mind him coming back with us." Ciel brushed off my request mercilessly.

"Thank you, Earl." Lau smiled while I gave a disapproving grunt. "Now then, let's head back!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

As the window opened there was a blast of cold air as Sebastian came swinging in, "Young Master, he's making a move." he informed as Agni walked off in the distance.

"Good so…" Ciel mumbled drowsily.

"Wait! Let me come also." Soma requested as he came through the door. "I have been aware for some time that Agni goes out while I'm asleep. I want to know what he is hiding from me."

Ciel sighed, "Fine, you can come." Thus, we were all out the door and back into the cold snow in a matter of seconds.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

After shadowing Agni for at least thirteen-minutes we finally reached the cement wall that surrounded the large mansion in which he entered.

"So, this is the place?" I asked.

Ciel's eyes widened as he recognized the building. "This looks like…" Though, he seemed surprised, his voice soon grew suspicious. "Maybe, now, we can see what is going on.

"What's that supposed to mean? Who lives here?" Soma panicked.

"Settle down, Prince. There is no need to panic." Lau reassured the Prince as he began speaking gibberish, obviously not knowing what he was talking about.

"In saying that you have no idea what's going on either?" Ciel asked.

"Yup! -So who lives here?- " he chirped carelessly.

Ciel gave a sigh, "This is the home of Harold West Jebb. I've been here before so that's the reason why I recognize the place. He's a creepy man and altogether unpleasant. "

"Harold West Jebb? Doesn't he work in the trading business and have a criminal record?" I pondered aloud.

"You know of him?" Ciel questioned with narrow eyes.

"When your ears become your 'eyes' you tend to hear more than you want to know." I shrugged as I put my right hand in my pant's pocket. My coat whipping in the wind as a gust blew past us, revealing the gun I had strapped around thigh.

"Imported goods? Then him and I are in the same business together." Lau acknowledged.

"Why would Agni want to visit such a person?" Soma thought to himself.

"He mostly imports Indian spices and teas." Sebastian commented, "He runs a general store named, 'Harold trading' along with 'Harold's Hindustani Coffeehouse'."

"Meena has appeared on some of Lord West's papers. According to what I read, most of the business took place in the Bengal area." he continued. "The hanging incident may have hurt the business. However, it seems such damage was avoided due to Lord West being absent while the incidents took place."

Ciel gave a sigh, "Well, I guess we'd better go in th-"

He was suddenly cut off as I whipped past him. Jumping into the air I ran up the wall with two good pushes and took hold of the ledge with my right hand. Immediately after I kicked off the wall and pulled myself over the edge as I flipped over to the other side and landed in the shadow of a pine tree.

"She's like a monkey." Ciel commented stupidly.

"Yet, she has the grace of a cat." Soma smiled with bright eyes.

"Come, Young Master, we must join her on the other side." Sebastian smiled as he picked Ciel up and leaped into the air. Flying over the wall with ease, he gracefully landed next to me.

I gave a humph, "Show off."

"I just thought this way would have been faster." Sebastian replied with a closed eye smile as Lau and Soma gracelessly climbed over the wall.

"Never do that again." Ciel's heart beat rapidly. "Not without telling me first." he rasped as Sebastian put him down on the solid earth.

I gave a slight snicker but was cut off by the growling of several Doberman guard dogs as they approached us.

"Ciel!" Soma panicked, not able to do anything as he struggled to climb over the edge of the wall.

Snarling, the dogs lunged at us but stopped, their tails between their legs and ears pulled back, as I felt an intense presence emit from Sebastian. Staring down at the dogs, his eyes glowing blood red, they began to back away.

"Huh? The dogs are backing off?" Soma gaped.

My body stiffened as my hair stood on end. As I stood next to Sebastian only one word shot through my mind: _Danger_.

Stumbling backwards I retreated away from Sebastian and into the moonlight as I tripped over an overgrown root. Thus, I went flying back into the snow. At the sight of me the dogs suddenly lit up as their tails began to wag at incredible speeds. Running over to me the canines overwhelmed with millions of slobbery kisses.

"Stop! Stop! Get off!" I wanted to scream, but kept my voice low as the Dobermans happily obeyed. When I had finally scrambled to my feet I felt my left wrist begin to throb as I realized I fell on it. Noticing my pain, one Doberman bravely came up to Sebastian, Ciel, and I and began to lick at the broken wrist.

I sighed, "Dumb dog. It's not going to heal if you do that, but thanks for trying." and scratched it behind the ears with my good hand.

Ciel cocked an eyebrow at me, "What was that about?"

"He noticed I was hurt. Dogs are very emotional creatures that rely on one another for survival. It's instinct for them to help take care of a wounded pack member. Family comes first before their own safety." I explained as I patted the dog on it's head.

"Not that. Why would a pair of guard dogs be so fond of you? Have you been here before and they recognize you?" Ciel accused slightly.

"No. I've never met these dogs before. I think it's just got something with the 'Aura' I give or something along those lines." I shrugged as I brushed the snow off of me, "It happens all the time regardless of the animal. Well, except for one." I added bitterly as I heard a crow in a near by tree ruffle it's feathers and stare at me with red eyes.

I gave a sigh as I sent the dog away to go join his companions.

"Oy' Earl!" Lau called over, "Look over here! Over here!" he cheered carelessly as I heard the clanging of keys.

"Keep your voice down, the guards will here us!" I hissed.

"You don't need to worry about the guards. I've already taken care of them." he grinned. "Now we can go through the front door!"

"You didn't kill them did you?" I accused, "I can barely make out a heart beat."

"Of course not! I just put them to sleep."

"Whatever. Let's get a move on." Ciel interrupted as we all entered the empty building.

"There are no guards insi-"

I clapped my hand over Ciel's mouth as I shushed him, "Be quiet…I can hear someone's voice. Upstairs." I pointed in the direction of the voices as I cautiously felt along the wall and up the stairs. Leading the way I followed the voices up the stairs and down the halls.

As the voices grew stronger I slowed down and let everyone go ahead of me so they could get a better hear of the conversation as I stood back. I could hear the conversation clearly without having to be near the ajar door.

"You did a good job." a man spoke, the one I guessed to be Lord Harold. As he spoke I recognized Agni's heart beat. Yet, something was strange about it. It seemed to beat as if he were anxious or worried.

"Why give me that expressionless face?" Lord Harold complained, "Take a cigar and loosen up a bit, okay?" the lord attempted to persuade Agni into having a cigar but got no response nor any results from his efforts.

He shrugged, "Oh well, it's your problem. Anyway, everything is going as planned. In one week it will all be decided. Only with this 'Right Hand of God' will I realize my dream." Lord Harold's voice became wicked as he grabbed Agni's right hand which was wrapped tightly in a bandage. "I've been planning this for three years. So I'll defiantly complete it."

"And if I help you accomplish this…" Agni hesitated, "Meena will-"

Before I could do anything Soma was already in the doorway, "You said Meena!"

"You foo-" I clapped my right hand around Ciel's mouth before he could give himself away.

"Be quiet. You said you've met him before, right? If you reveal yourself he will most defiantly recognize you. Just stay here and don't make this mess even worse." I whispered to him as I removed my hand from his mouth.

"You… you're the one who kidnapped Meena!" Soma accused, "Agni! Beat this guy!" he ordered.

I listened as Agni clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. "Something isn't right." I growled.

"Agni! What are you waiting for?" Soma roared.

Lord Harold gave a snicker, "Agni. Throw this bitchy Prince out."

"What?!" Soma exclaimed, dumbstruck.

"Hey, Agni, can't you hear me?" Lord Henry frowned irritably.

I could hear Agni continue to grit his teeth. The puzzle pieces began fitting slightly together in my head as I began to understand what was happening. I had to do something. Yet, at the thought of taking action my left arm began to tingle in protest to the idea. I could reopen the cut and possibly damage my wrist even more if I was careless.

"…This time I will save that idiotic Prince." Ciel sighed as the conversation suddenly came to my attention, "But won't he recognize you, Sebastian?"

"Leave it to me." Sebastian reassured, "I have a good idea." he grinned.

"Agni! What's the meaning of this? Explain this to me at once!" Soma screamed in rage.

"I… I don't want to say anything. Please leave this place." Agni wavered.

Betrayal shadowed Soma's face, "What… did you say."

"Good boy." Harold smirked, the smoke from his cigar wafting into my nose.

"You bastard! What have you done?!" Soma snapped as he grabbed Harold by the collar.

"Please, just stop!" Agni begged as he restrained Soma.

"Let go of me, Agni! Why are you doing everything this bastard asks of you?"

Harold cursed as he straitened his collar, "You put a crease in my new Gieves and Hawks suit!"

As Soma continued to protest against Agni's restraint Harold ordered heartlessly, "Agni, beat the voice out of this Prince!"

At the sound of his words I stood strait up. A deep frown forming on my face as I smelled the sweat that came from Agni.

Harold snickered, "What's wrong? I'm not asking you too kill him. I just want you to shut him up, aren't I such a good guy?"

After much hesitation, Agni rigidly turned the pleading Soma around and whipped his right hand back to strike him. I snapped.

Harold gave a scream as my bullet destroyed the cigar in his mouth while Sebastian intervened with Agni's attack.

"Bad dog." I said flatly, still hiding in the shadows, my face emotionless and my voice dead as Sebastian turned around to face the group.

As Sebastian turned to face the group everybody froze to see the face of a buck and not a man.

"Who the hell is that?!" Harold panicked.

When Sebastian turned to Harold he flinched.

"I am a deer sent to collect the Prince." Sebastian bowed.

"Using a stuffed dear, good one Mr. Butler." Lau praised as he stared at the bare wall where the buck's head once was displayed.

"This is probably one of the Prince's spies! Agni!" Harold belted.

"No, I am but a deer to the core." Sebastian bowed.

"Destroy him!" Harold ordered.

"Destroy him?!" Agni panicked, "I can't-"

"Do you want me to take back my promise?" Harold threatened, "I order you to do this!" he bellowed. "Do it now!"

Something snapped inside Agni as his right hand began to bleed from his tight clench. "My God," he fell to his knees, "I only wanted to serve him… this right hand I use only for his sake… I've chosen to…" he sobbed as the iron tasting tears rolled down his cheeks. "This betrayal… please forgive me!" he cried as he tore the bandage from his right hand.

"Agni, no!" Soma pleaded once more.

Agni froze as my bullet grazed his cheek and I tackled him, making sure not to land on my left arm, "Stop this foolishness! There are other ways!"

"There is no other way…" he said through clenched teeth as he thrust his hand into my torso, causing me to reel back in pain as I coughed up a small amount of blood.

"You don't have to do this." I gasped, "I'll help you find a way!" I exclaimed as I lunged at him again and sent a kick his way.

Grabbing my leg he went to his another pressure point but I stopped him as I swung my left arm at him. Reflexively he grabbed my wrist which caused me to give short whimper as I retreated. At the sound of my slight cry Agni seemed to snap out of his trance for a minute second, but returned to a killing beast just as quickly.

Lunging at Sebastian he began destroying millions of things as he missed his target repeatedly.

"Sebastian, a commotion this big will draw attention! You need to bring him out also!" Ciel called as he was carried away by Lau.

"As you wish. Hold on tightly." Sebastian advised as he scooped me and Soma up, each in one arm, and jumped out a large hole in the wall Agni had formed while missing Sebastian once more and into the snow.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Are you sure you should be standing, Elora? You broke a rib and fractured two, you should probably be laying down in your room." Lau advised as he sat down in a comfortable chair by the fire place along with Ciel and Soma.

"I can endure it." I tried to sigh, but flinched slightly, I ended up getting hurt because of my reckless acts, though, I was in complete control of my body at the time. "Anyway, Agni's power was truly incredible. It was beyond human." I changed the subject.

"It's called Samadhi. Anyone with it has power." Soma grumbled as he held is head in one hand and leaned on it.

"Samadhi?" Ciel questioned as Sebastian placed his tea in front of him.

"It's to do with their religion. It's like entering a type of trance, isn't it?" Sebastian clarified. "Humans are strange creatures. Their blind belief that they call strong faith can call out an enormous strength within." he bade as his narrow eyes seemed to flicker over to me.

"It is the strength of their spirit in which they call upon when they enter that trance -Samadhi as you call it-. When they enter such a state -as Agni did- it is not their physical strength which is unleashed but the strength of their faith and soul." I commented as I felt Sebastian's stare; accepting his challenge against faith.

I continued, "The Vikings of the past called upon, Odin. The Holy Knights and Crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh. It is because of their faith they were able to unlock the chest in which contained the strength of their souls. Thus, they conquered thousands. "

"The same goes for Agni," Sebastian added, "his belief in his one true God, Soma, allows him to use such power." a smile began to play on his lips as his eyes found Ciel's, "Something we could never obtain; bred from love and belief. The power of 'faith'."

"Then tell me," Soma wavered, "why did he betray me?"

He suddenly snapped, "How did he leave me behind so easily?!" as he threw the priceless china into the air in one sweep as he stood up.

"You-" Ciel panicked.

Continuing to throw the china to the ground he roared, "Why?! Why is it that everyone around me vanishes?" He cried and stood, "Why?! Wh-"

There was a large 'slap' as the palm of my hand made contact with Soma's face, "You fool..." I wavered.

"How dare you sl-"

I slapped him again with the back of my hand, "You fool. You absolute fool!" I screeched.

Everyone stared at me dumbfounded, "Elora…" Ciel gaped, he'd never seen me so angry.

"You stand here. Throwing a fit like a spoiled tyke that did not get what he wanted when you don't even understand what you have! How blind are you to not have seen his pain!" I screamed as I pushed Soma roughly with my right hand.

"**How** could you not have heard the grinding of his teeth as he so desperately tried to hold back his tears? **How** could you not have not smelled the sweat he so profusely gave off as he tried to disobey Harold's orders? **How** could you not have tasted the iron of the blood that dripped from his knuckles and cheeks as he suffered an internal despair? **How could you not have heard his silent cry for help and deliverance? Tell me! How? How? How!?" **I roared as I continued to shove Soma with each emphasized word. Images of my family flashing in my mind as I remembered my own foolishness and weakness.

"He betrayed me!" he tried to fight back.

"You foolish child you know nothing!" I couldn't stop as the words flowed through my lips uncontrollably.

"Why am I the only one who 'sees' his pain!?" I cried as Soma stumbled back into his seat.

Trying to steady my breathing I felt an excruciating pain surge through torso. My excitement was too much for my body to handle, "I'm sorry. -I'm not feeling like myself right now- I need to go and calm down." I rasped as Sebastian came to my aid, yet, I only pushed him away. "I can handle myself… I just need to be alone."

As I left, I heard Soma rush past me as he also fled away from the room. As I closed the door behind me, I felt the stare of Sebastian and a crow outside the window.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Standing in front of Soma's bedroom door I gave a slight sigh, I had been too rough with him. I had no right to take my frustration and anger out on him. In fact, it wasn't necessarily him I was angry with but myself. Once again, I wasn't able to save someone falling into a pit of despair. It reminded me of my family and how I wasn't able to help them. Though, it was partially Soma's fault that Agni was suffering so... no, I can't blame him. Not like I blamed myself. So, I had to swallow my pride and apologize to him for my unjustness.

Just as I was about to knock on the door I heard a sudden thump and Sebastian's rich voice, "How troublesome. We are in England, Phantomhive Manor and not your palace back home." He said coldly.

"I do not have to follow your orders here. You are nothing but a spoiled brat." He continued, his voice slowly becoming wicked, "Without Agni, your are just a powerless baby. And your last ray of light, Agni, just betrayed you."

Soma trembled, "That's it, I have nothing. I've lost everything."

"'Lost', huh?" Sebastian's chuckle made me shiver, "What a persecution complex you have." A wicked grin formed on his lips, "You didn't loose them. More like they were never yours in the first place."

"What?" Soma shook as Sebastian slowly broke him down bit by bit.

"Your social status, servants and palace were all given to you by your parents. You have never had one thing that was truly your own. Isn't that the case? You even sensed that something was going on with Agni. But you even lacked the courage to find out your self." Sebastian continued.

"No!" Soma cried, refusing to listen anymore as he ran for the door handle.

Sebastian slammed his hand on the door as he stood in Soma's way, "But isn't it true? Even now, in this situation, you are playing the hero in a tragedy. You really are just a spoiled brat." he whispered coolly, continuing to mentally torment the young prince.

"But… but everyone was there for me!" Soma denied.

"But isn't that the duty of 'in house service'?" Sebastian retorted heartlessly. "I guess they looked after you than rather looking back at the slums they used to live in before working for you. **No one ever loved you.**"

As I listened I suddenly recognized Ciel's heartbeat as he was only inches away from me. Not noticing my presence he sighed, "That's how it is, huh?"

"I might have turned out like Soma, if it weren't for that month." he said darkly as his eye glazed over.

"I was being humiliated as a pet. My house was burnt and my family was slaughtered; I was such a powerless kid." he said as he clenched his fists. "Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such a fate taste the same humiliation. The succession of the generation killed three years prior, I knew, would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way." He frowned, "I'm waiting for them to try and kill me here."

"Why… why do you have to go so far?" Soma asked feebly.

"Moping around filled with sadness and sorrow, what will come of it? Even the dead can do that." Ciel scoffed, "However, I'll live and stand on my own two legs. If we are to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets?" he spoke strongly as he walked forward. "I'm not saying that getting revenge for predecessors is an admirable thing. This is all just a pastime of mine. It is a game that could be won by either those guys or I, as the Earl of Phantomhive."

I heard a crunch as Ciel stepped on the remains of a vase, "Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to Hell, a chance as thin as a spider's thread was sent to me. Offering the choice to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reached for it. We humans have that strength." he stated as he clenched his fist. "Though, grasping it or not is up to the individual."

As Ciel turned to make is leave I backed further into the shadows as he passed by me, Soma soon following after him.

Once their heartbeats and steps had disappeared I let out a slow sigh, cautious of my wound, "A chance as small as a spider's thread?" I repeated to myself silently, twisting the gold band on my finger. "If it were that simple we wouldn't be in this mess. Would we, John?"

"May I ask who that may be?" Sebastian's voice suddenly spoke from the darkness.

I jumped, "-When did you get there- He's obviously someone not of your concern."

"Hm. I am guessing he is the one who gave you this wedding band, am I right?" he asked as he examined the ring in his hand.

I searched for the ring on my finger but found nothing. When did he take it? "Give it back!" I ordered, my temper rising as I attempted to swipe it from him with my right hand.

"Why keep something that you received from a dead man? If anything, you should have thrown it out quite some time ago." he smirked as I missed. "One shouldn't cling to the past or else they will never grow."

"That has nothing to do with you! What I choose to keep and throw away is my business." I protested. "Just give it back!" I fumed as I felt a pain shoot through my torso, causing me to stumble and lean back against the wall for support. "Just give it back... It's all I have left."

"How could something so useless possibly be of value to you? You will never see him again. He will never come back." he spoke as his twisted words slowly drilled into me. "Yet, you continue to cling onto something you can never have, someone you can never be with again. Why? Why endure such pain? Why alone? Why not share the burden? Such small shoulders can only carry so much for so long." He placed a hand on my shoulder as he leaned in closer; I pressed further into the wall.

"All you have to do is talk to me, and all that pain will go away." He purred. "You'll break if you fight this battle alone for much longer."

I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to tell him so much it hurt. Yet, I felt something slowly bubble up inside of me. Something cold and dark. Fear. Fear of his words and the truth in them. Fear that I couldn't handle it all on my own. And the fear that I would inevitably open up to him.

No.

I can't let that happen.

I can't let him get to me.

I can't trust him.

I CAN'T TRUST HIM.

"N…" I wavered, "No!" I shrieked as I pushed him away, grabbed my ring and ran. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as his narrow, red eyes stared after my slowly disappearing figure. The whole way I felt that his eyes, at that moment, were not filled with hate nor anger. But something else. Something, that felt like… hunger.

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Well, tried to fit this in before I go back to school. After that it's going to be hard updating once a week but I am determined! :D Let's hope for the best.**

**Read and comment!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As I slammed and locked the door to my room behind me I felt my legs give in as I fell to the ground. My head and stomach throbbing as millions of memories invaded my conscious. "Stop." I commanded, but my mind refused to obey, the memories just continued playing.

"_Come on, John. When can I open my eyes!" I giggled as John led me up a steep hill._

"_Wait for it… Now!" he cheered as I removed my hand from my eyes._

"_It's just an oak tree." I frowned, disappointed._

"_Silly, look closer." he laughed._

_Walking up to the tree I examined it as my face flustered, carved into the tree with the childish scribble of our initials. "Do you remember this tree?" he grinned._

"_How could I possibly forget." I blushed, trailing off as I lost my self in a memory._

_We were both twelve, then. Sitting under a large oak tree that stood at the top of a hill, which was lately becoming our hangout, out conversation suddenly swerved into an unexpected direction._

"_Who do you like? Tell me. I bet she's ugly, isn't she?" I teased._

"_Well…" he averted his eyes from me as he blushed, his strange shyness arousing my curiosity._

"_Come on! I won't tell anyone." I urged, leaning in._

"_I like… you." his face a deep red as he stared into my eyes._

"_That's weird." I said bluntly as I pulled away from him, watching his entire body deflate. "But, maybe I like you too." I confessed, my face feeling slightly warm._

"_Really!?" his voice cracked as he sat strait up, his face glowing._

"_Yeah."_

"_Than will you marry me, in the future?" he leaned in, his eyes lighting up._

"_What?!" I gaped, "What kind of question is that?" my face flushed even deeper. "Now way!"_

"_You said you liked me, didn't you?"_

"_I said maybe! MAYBE!" I defied, my cheeks a cherry red._

_John grinned, "Then I'll make you fall in love with me! You'll be head-over-heels mad for me by the time I'm through with you." he beamed confidently, the sudden shy stranger gone. "When the time comes, I will propose to you under this very tree and you will jump up screaming, 'Yes!'."_

_I gave a humph as I turned away, trying to hide my flushed face. "As if. You've got the memory of a squirrel, John, you'll forget in the next few months."_

"_Then let's do this." he smirked as he stood up, pulled out the small pocket knife he always carried around and began carving something into the large oak tree._

"_What are you doing to the tree?!" I shot strait up. "You're going to get us in trouble!"_

"_See for yourself." he grinned as he stepped away from the tree to show a rough inscription of our initials._

_I gaped as he grinned confidently, "I promise, I will make you mine!"_

_As the Autumn wind blew and the sun set behind the horizon, -though I hated to admit it- I fell in love with him not long after that. Yet, like the stubborn little girl I was, I did not truly confess to him until four months later..._

_Coming back from the memory I looked over to see John down on one knee, "Wait, are you really..." I flushed. _

_Pulling out a small box he ignored my comment. "No...no..." I covered my mouth as I couldn't hold back the tears._

"_Elora," he opened the box and looked me strait in the eyes, "I ask you, from the bottom of my heart, will you marry me?"_

_What should I say? Yes? No? Maybe? Not now? Not ever? My mind swirled as I tried to find the right answer._

_He looked up at me, obviously a little rattled by my reaction. "This is the part where you jump up screaming, 'Yes'." he whispered._

_I could barely utter a word as I nodded my head and sputtered out the word, "Y-yes. Yes. Yes."_

"_Yes!" he cheered as he scooped my up and spun around, "She said, 'Yes'! She said, 'Yes'!" His face shining with pure joy._

_"Don't celebrate like that, can't you read the mood?" I beat on his shoulders with my palm as I flashed a smile. "How on earth did you convince my father?"_

_John stopped his celebration and put me down, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. I already knew the answer._

"_Dear God, John are you trying to get us killed?" I gave a laugh through my tears._

"_No one will notice. We won't make it public until the time is right." he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and held me close._

"_And if they do?"_

"_I'll figure something out." He said in a slightly distant voice._

_I sighed, "So is this official? We're engaged?"_

_He shrugged and grinned deviously. Slipping the gold ring on my finger he kissed me sweetly._

I snapped out of the memory as there was a knocking on my door. Opening the entrance hesitantly I plastered an innocent look on my face, "What is it, Soma?"

Soma shuffled his feet, "Hello, Elora… um… I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was quite childish of me to act in such a way, I hope you can forgive me."

"I should be the one apologizing, Soma." I spoke humbly. "I had no right to say or do any of that to you. I have no excuse for my actions."

"No." Soma shook his head, "It's thanks to you that there was some sense knocked into me. Now I am able to realize that I need to approach Agni and Meena myself, and solve this problem with my own power. Though, -I have to admit- you did scare me quite a bit earlier." he tittered, "Anyway, I wanted to also ask you if you'd please join us again." he smiled heartily.

The ring still in my hand I squeezed it at the memory of Sebastian and the throbbing in my stomach. "Sure."

Passing by him he suddenly grabbed my hand, "Wait."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Earlier, you said something about Agni being… in pain-"

"It's best for you to forget what I said. It was not for me to talk about."

"Your right. If anything I should find out what is going on my own." he tittered again as he repeated himself.

I cocked an eyebrow, "You've suddenly become more mature?"

"Yeah. You could say that." he blushed slightly.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Back in the room with the others I kept my distance from Sebastian. Though, I made sure there was an abnormal distance between us, I behaved as if nothing had happened; Sebastian did likewise.

"Well then, shall we continue the conversation from where we left off?" Lau broke the ice.

For the rest of the conversation everyone ran over the possible scheme Lord Howard could be planning involving Agni. By using the "Right Hand of God", and it's amazing power, he could possibly strike at any moment in the next week, especially at a large event. Yet, they soon became pessimistic, as it was winter and most of the bigger events had already come to a close.

"Sebastian, can you think of any major events taking place in a weeks time?" Ciel questioned.

As Sebastian ran over the list of events, such as his master had ordered, I stopped him. "Wait. Repeat that last one, the one that was being held at Crystal Palace." I spoke thoughtfully.

With a nod from Ciel, Sebastian repeated, "There will also be a prospering exhibit of Indian culture being held in the Empire at Crystal Palace."

"Indian…" Ciel pondered.

Sebastian gave a sigh, "Young Master, reading your own letters thoroughly, no matter what the content is, is the way of a gentleman." secretly mocking him.

"Just tell me the details." Ciel retorted.

"Next week," Sebastian began, "the prospering exhibition of Indian culture, held in the Empire at Crystal Palace, has a main program displaying the achievements and productions of the English in India. As a part of this event, a curry show shall be held. The Young Master has even been invited as a special judge for the event."

"The show basically has several companies compete against each other to make the best curry. Also, rumor has it, that the Queen herself will come and observe the competition. For she loves curry."

"Other than that, would you like me to investigate the other parties or institutes?" he asked his master.

"Indian…Curry" Ciel grumbled. "It's obvious isn't it?"

"Ah, so you noticed it too, Earl." Lau grinned.

"'Three years', 'the show'? There is only one answer to explain what West, who obsesses over name brands, is up to."

As Ciel and Lau spoke back and forth, not truly revealing what they were talking about, I noticed Soma's pulse accelerate as he obviously strained to understand what the two were conversing.

I sighed slightly, "Could you two please be less vague about your conversation? I don't understand what you two are even talking about."

"Oh, calm down, Elora. We'll explain in order." Lau reassured, ""Well, the Earl will at least."

"You just pretended you knew again!" Ciel snapped. "Anyway, the Hindustani Coffeehouse that West owns has a main meal of curry." he explained, "In other words, West is trying to get a 'Royal Warrant' with curry."

"A Royal Warrant?" I asked.

"What's that?" Soma finished my sentence.

Ciel clarified, "In England, we have a very interesting system. The royal family will give a 'certificate' to stores they are pleased with. This is called a 'Royal Warrant' and stores can put this up on their signboards."

"So it's like a guarantee of quality?" I pondered.

"Exactly." Ciel agreed, "The stores who receive a Royal Warrant will certainly see a growth in sales. -I was only just thinking that it is about time they awarded them to stores dealing in confectionaries and toys- Lately, it seems, that some stores have seen a growth in sales three-times that of previous figures."

"Queen Victoria herself has a particular interest in popular trends from fashion cuisine. The curry boom has also declined recently, he must want the certificate so badly he will do whatever it takes." he sighed.

"I understand that West wants the Royal Warrant. But how does that connect with this other incident?" Soma questioned.

"There are two conditions for getting a Royal Warrant." Sebastian began, "The first one is that the quality must be recognized by the show. The second is, a free service must be delivered to the royal family for three years."

Soma gasped.

"In other words," Sebastian clarified, "West, who has continued to deliver his products to the royal family for three years, is trying to destroy the competition. Thus leaving them unable to enter the show in a weeks time, as we saw in those cases."

"Then, those incidents that occurred with the soldiers who have nothing to do with this is just to make it seem like it was done by an Indian who was grudging against England. Agni could have possibly been asked to take part in this plan at Meena's expense." Ciel theorized.

"All for his God." the young Earl's eyes sharpened as they shot to Soma. "There were letters left at the crime scenes containing a strong symbol without masquerade." There was the crinkling of paper as he said, "Here."

Pointing to the symbol on the paper he explained how it was a reference to the God in which Soma and Agni both followed. In other words, Agni, who believed Soma was his true God, was giving prayer and apology for his actions in the letter.

"Even after he left your side, he still has faith for you and lives for you." I commented as I hid my clenched hands behind my back, "Anyway, it's becoming quite late and I must retire soon or else I will never get any sleep." I stretched while holding back a wince at the pain in my torso.

"Wait!" Soma interrupted while standing up, "Then, what's the deal with Agni and Meena?"

"As far as I know, that case is none of my concern. We don't do philanthropic work." Ciel yawned.

Soma silently cursed, "I understand." he gritted as he clenched the paper in his hand. "This is my problem, entirely. I'll try and come up with a plan myself."

"Nice to hear." Ciel brushed him off carelessly. "So, I best get started then." he gave a chuckle, "To be called out to London in the middle of winter for a boring case like this. Don't you think I should at least take back my reward?"

"The show is only a week away and fortunately my other capable rivals have been removed. A Royal Warrant is granted according to the results of the show and three years of free service. In other words, if my Phantomhive company enters the competition and wins against West, the Royal Warrant will go to my Company."

Sebastian and Lau nodded, as if already knowing Ciel had made such plans, while Soma stared with wide eyes. I, on the other hand, stood indifferent. I did not care what Ciel did with his own matters, but I clenched my fists harder as I thought of Soma trying solve his problems by himself. It would most defiantly be difficult if he didn't know what he was doing.

"Will you have the time to find a curry specialist, a store and equipment?" Lau questioned Ciel.

Lazily sipping his tea the young Earl responded, "There is no need for all that. Isn't that right, Sebastian?" he grinned at the butler.

"How could a person that serves as the Phantomhive butler not be capable of such a thing? Defiantly, a Royal Warrant-"

"That's impossible." Soma suddenly interrupted.

I coughed as I held back a laugh to Soma's bluntness while everyone froze and stared at him stupidly. "Eh?"

"West is competing in a curry contest? There is no way you can win."

"Why not?" I asked for Ciel.

"Because he has Agni and his Right Hand of God!" Soma exclaimed.

"Yes, the destructive power of the Right Hand of God is amazing but-" Ciel began.

"You don't understand." Soma cut him off. "This is not about technique like in fencing. Because it's a curry contest…"

"I'm sorry. I don't quite understand where all this talk is going." Sebastian commented, speaking what was on everyone's mind.

Soma's eyes narrowed, "You guys don't know much about Agni's ability or real curry." He began, "Real curry is defined by spices. In a real curry there are a few carefully selected spices chosen from the hundreds available, combined together in just the right amount. According to how this is done the taste, spiciness and scent will be different."

"There are countless alternatives to accomplish this. Cooking the best curry is like discovering the truths of the universe. However," the Prince continued, "Agni's right hand can do it. With just a finger tip he can bring out the best spices and combine them appropriately. The curry he creates is like a miracle. The power to create a world from nothing is reserved for Gods. That's why that right hand of Agni's is called the, 'Right Hand of God'."

Deadpanned Soma finished, "I've never had a more delicious curry than Agni's. So, I told him that it was his duty to dedicate himself to me for the rest of his life."

"So, in other words, the Right Hand of God is…" Lau began.

"Not measured on it's level of God 'strength' but rather it's capability?" I finished.

"So it seems." Ciel frowned. "Sebastian?"

The butler chuckled, "It looks like things are about to get interesting."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Waking up I was anything but happy, in fact, I was quite irritated. My little 'temper flare' I'd had the other day had been troubling me, even though it only stood in the back of my mind. Typically, I'm pretty good at holding in my anger and not being so reckless. To loose my temper like that, was more of something my other personality would do. Could she have been voicing through me again? No, I was in complete control. If she were to try and break out I would have known. I was also in control when at West's house, she hadn't tried to fight the battle for me.

I frowned and slowly sat up. As I thought more about it I realized, the other _me_ hadn't shown up since the time I was thrown into the river by Sebastian. What could have happened that she would stay locked up for so long? I remembered being by the river when I was suddenly thrown in and… after that everything went blank. At least, not until I regained control while falling into hyperthermia.

With an irritated sigh I got out of bed and stretched but flinched as I felt a pain in my swollen torso. "Ah, that's right." I cringed.

While I was getting dressed an amazing scent filled my nose. My mouth watered, what could it have possibly been? I'd never smelled something so exotic before. Something so _delicious_.

Tying my blindfold around my head I walked out the door and followed the scent to the outer kitchen.

"What's cooking?" I asked as I turned the corner.

"Elora…" Soma groaned, "you need…to help me… I can't…" He gave another groan, "It feels like there is curry stuck in my throat."

"Elora, you're finally awake. It's the middle of the afternoon!" Finny exclaimed as he was suddenly in front of me.

"What?" I gaped slightly, "Are you sure?"

"I think I am." he pondered seriously.

With a thud I heard Soma slouch onto the table as he gave another groan.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Mr. Sebastian has been making countless curries for the Prince so that he could see which one was closest to the one Mr. Agni makes. So far, there has been no luck and the guy seems to be running out of stamina to eat." Bard answered. "Yet, I can empathize with the guy. we've been helping him try them and I can feel my stomach starting to give way, too."

"So that's what I'm smelling." I thought aloud as I inhaled.

"Now, the next curry is ready." Sebastian beamed falsely as Soma blanched. "Cardamom with garlic."

Yet, as Sebastian placed the dish in front of him, Soma sprung up. "This…this curry is different from before."

As he tasted the curry I heard his heart quicken in pulse as his eyes glazed over. Then, as light returned to his eyes, his head whipped to the side as he mistook Sebastian for Agni. "T-This curry is very close to Agni's curry!" he stuttered.

Lighting up the other servants began praising Sebastian for his genius while he brought a knuckle to his chin to ponder, obviously not affected by the accomplishment.

"But it's still different." Soma admitted as the servants stopped their celebration. "The flavor, smell and spiciness is indeed similar to Agni's. Yet, something is not right."

"'Something?" Sebastian sighed in a slightly defeated way.

"I don't know how to explain it even if you ask me." Soma said regretfully. "The best I can say is that Agni's curry has a deeper taste." Thinking for a moment he blurted, "That's it! Substance, there is not enough substance."

"Substance?" Sebastian repeated.

"It seems this is a very hard fight." Ciel's voice sounded from the entrance along with Lau's heartbeat. "How's it going?"

"Young Master, you shouldn't be down here right now." Sebastian advised as Ciel tasted the curry. "Three days until the contest. It looks like you are researching very hard." He smirked as he began to make his leave, "Oh, by the way, for today's dessert I'd like to have Gateau Chocolate. Bring it to me later."

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed as Ciel snickered quietly while he left. Thus, immediately after his leave, Sebastian went to work on the pastry.

"Ah, I'm stuffed." Bard sighed. "With my stomach like this I should probably do some exercises."

"I'm going to head to the garden, let's go, Prince. Elora can come, too!" Finny chirped.

"I'll continue my washing." Maylene nodded.

Everyone made excuses as they began to leave but Sebastian called after them, "Everyone, the next curry is ready." He turned with a closed eye smile as he emitted pure menace.

"I can't eat anymore!" Bard whined.

"Digest it within ten minutes." Sebastian retorted.

While hiding at the back of the group I slowly inched away, I didn't want to get caught up in this mess. Yet, fate had different plans. With a loud growl my stomach gave me away as I was just reaching the door. "Shit." I cursed silently.

Feeling the tight grip of Sebastian's gloved hand on my shoulder I blanched. "Where do you think you are going, _Miss Elora?_" he questioned with a tight smile.

I tittered pathetically.

"Soma, you and Elora will stay behind and taste the rest of the curry I have made." The butler smiled back at the Prince as the servants scurried through the door.

"Well, then, let's begin."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Laying on the floor with Soma I groaned. I felt like I was going to burst any second I had eaten so much! Thus, I felt even worse along with the fact that my ribs hurt because of the sudden 'splurge'. "Soma…" I turned my head feebly towards him. Yet, got no response as I heard his deep breaths, he was out cold.

"What exactly is there not enough of?" Sebastian thought to himself aloud then gave a sigh, "This is not a good place to finish and not ready for tomorrow."

As I heard the clatter of plates I sat up, "I won't be able to eat for three days because of this." I grunted.

"Ate a little too much?" Sebastian smirked.

"Quiet…" I groaned, "I think I'm going to be sick… This is all your fault. Ever since I met you guys I've done is eat… I've even gained weight."

He snickered in response, "Concerned about your appearance? I would have never expected that of you, Elora."

"That's not it." I grimaced as I leaned against the counter. "I always made sure to keep a certain weight so that if I got into a tight situation I could get out more easily... It's harder to grab a twig than to grasp a branch… right?"

"So you made sure you were thin because of survival? Not to find a suitor like other women of your species would?" he questioned as he continued to wipe down the plates.

"You could say I'm not like other women." I spoke sarcastically, one hand on my bloated stomach. "You obviously already knew that though. Besides… I refuse to wear those _things_." I crinkled my nose at the thought.

"'Things'?"

"Those corsets! They are absolutely vile, I can't comprehend how women wear them." I scoffed. "It was a miracle I survived wearing one with the Marchioness! My mother never believed in them, so when a friend convinced me to try one for the first time..." I shuttered at the memory as my stomach did a flip. "I'd lost consciousness and almost suffocated she'd tied it so tightly."

I could hear Sebastian's small chuckle the mixed in with the clatter of plates as he envisioned me pathetically falling over shortly after the corset was tied.

"Besides, with my more than 'exciting' life style you could imagine that I have no time for a suitor." I said with a sigh, hiding my hands behind my back as I twisted the ring on my finger.

"Or you're scared they will end up like the last one?" Sebastian hit spot on as he gave a wicked grin.

"Found anything to make your curry better?" I changed the subject as I felt my stomach churn. "Or anything to make this terrible feeling go away?…"

Sebastian frowned, "No. Not ye-" he froze. "This is…"

"What is it?" I groaned.

"Nothing." he replied curtly.

I sighed, "Whatever… I'll see you tomorrow."

As I was just about to walk out the entrance I turned and bade, "Oh, and good luck taking care of our 'Sleeping Beauty'." As I gestured toward the sprawled out Soma who obviously would not be waking up anytime soon.

With a tight, closed eye smile he nodded and bid me good-night as he picked up the young Prince and slung him over his shoulder as he passed me.

That night, all I dreamed about was Sebastian's awful curry.

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Sorry about the late update everyone! Mid-terms are coming around the corner and I've had such little time to write because of it. :( Yet, hopefully, afterwards I will be able to continue my weekly updates. So please, be patient don't kill me. ;A;**

**Read and Comment! :D  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Wow! What is that large animal?" Finny squealed as I heard the loud trumpet of nearby a animal.

"It sounds so strange…" I pondered.

"That's an elephant. It's a sacred animal." Soma commented as the servants stared in awe at it.

"Come on, Elora! I want you to 'see' it!" Finny suddenly exclaimed while taking my right hand and dragging me over to the animal against my will.

"It's so big!" the boy clapped as the elephant trumpeted again.

Indifferent, I turned away from the animal as I was obviously uninterested. I was just thinking about leaving when I felt something large poke at the back of my head as it nudged me. I simply shook it off with my shoulder thinking it was some kid when it happened again with more force. Shrugging it off again I growled, "Stop that."

Yet, it persisted and I could feel my temper rising as I was becoming annoyed. "Stop." I ordered with irritation.

Refusing to listen they poked me again when I finally snapped, "I said 'stop that'!" Turning around to stop it I grabbed what was poking me but found it warm and muscular.

Reeling back in surprise I panicked slightly as the elephant gave another trumpet that seemed like a laugh. Together the servants also gave a giggle to my surprise.

Face slightly flustered in embarrassment I spun on my heel and stomped away. Joining back with Ciel and Sebastian I was greeted with a hidden snicker from the butler. Irritated by his mockery, I responded in simply scowling at him while Ciel was busy greeting Lau and his supposed sister.

"So, the Prince's butler is really serious?" Lau asked Ciel as he was beginning to walk away.

"He betrayed the master he regards as a God. Of course he is serious." the Earl sighed, "It's safe to assume this is all for the Prince. He was probably told that once the plan was complete the girl would be returned to them."

I frowned, "Sounds like a lie to me."

Ciel nodded in agreement, "Well, should his plan succeed, letting Agni go after obtaining the Royal Warrant would possibly mean the leaking of West's deeds. If I were him…"

"You would have him killed?" Lau finished with his typical, cheery smile on his face.

"You really think it would be worth killing someone over?" Ciel shook his head.

"I'd do it if it was me." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyway, I'm much more interested in your strategy for today, butler."

"Oh, that is-" Sebastian was about to explain when he was suddenly cut off by the calling of a familiar voice.

"Oh my, if it isn't Earl Phantomhive!" West called from the distance.

Ciel, Sebastian and I froze at the sound of his voice. Giving a curse I rasped, "What do we do? He'll recognize me!"

As his footsteps grew louder I panicked, "Do something! I can't just 'run away'."

"Sebastian." Ciel hissed his order.

Faster than a whip Sebastian grabbed a large fur hat from a nearby, unsuspecting woman and threw it on my head as West was just reaching us.

With a gulp I turned around along with the group, "Lord West." Ciel addressed as I lowered my head and pulled down on the hat, behaving shyly and hiding my blindfold.

"Long time no see!" West greeted cheerfully, not at all the wicked man he was just the other night. "It hasn't been since last year's social events, if I recall correctly."

Noticing me he leaned in with curiosity, "And who might you be, pretty lady. To be dressed all in white like that, I would have mistaken you for a snow flake." He tried to flirt as he bowed his head.

Giving a false blush I giggled, "Thank you. My name is, Elora. It is an honor to meet you, Lord West." I smiled innocently.

Staring harder at me West cocked his head, "Wait, haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"You never change, Lord West, as always you wear a well tailored coat." Ciel sighed as he interrupted.

"So what brand does someone of Earl class wear?" West asked, forgetting about me as he became distracted.

"My butler picks out my clothing. I don't care at all about brands."

"You never change!" West laughed.

"Come to think of it, isn't your group competing in this contest?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about expanding my company into the food industry."

"I was rather surprised to learn you would enter. Did you go on a hunt for a talented chef? Even so, my company won't loose! We have hired a curry specialist." West announced confidently.

Then, leaning in, he whispered, "Just between you and I, some spies broke into my home. It was terrible. One of my Galle lamps was broken along with a chess set I got at general trading."

He gave a shutter, "It scares me to even think about it. But, luckily, the secrets of the curry were kept safe." another shiver ran up his spine, "I get the shivers knowing that the criminal may even be here."

Biting my lower lip I held back a snicker while Sebastian hid his. How ironic that West didn't know that the criminal stood right next him.

"Enough about that, I heard the Queen might be attending this curry show." West wrung his hands.

"And?" Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, since King Albert passed away her Majesty doesn't appear in public that often. I'd like her majesty to taste the curry we are so proud of in front of the audience before I receive the Royal Warrant." West sighed, "Oh, this chat has gone on a bit too long. I will see you later."

"Before _you_ receive the warrant?" Ciel snorted once West was out of ear shot.

"He seems very certain of himself." I commented.

Ciel gave a snicker, "I can't wait to see his face when he realizes he has lost."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian grinned, "Then I will head to the competitor's room." and, with that, he left.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Let the contest begin!" the announcer roared as the chefs went to work on their curry.

Cursing slightly, I tried to weave my way through the crowd and find a patch where I could move around more easily. I'd lost Ciel, Lau, Soma and the rest of the group while entering the crowd. Obviously, I couldn't find them for there were too many heartbeats to pick from. Keeping my left hand close to me I pushed my way through the crowd until I found myself in a small clearing somewhat close to the front.

As the chefs cooked a sudden voice cried out from the crowd, "Hey! Check that out!"

Thus, in an instant, my nose filled with the delicious smell of curry. Though, the smell was delicious, my stomach did flops at the thought of eating anything. Damn that butler and his cooking.

"That Indian guy's hand seems to have come to life!" another voice called in awe.

"And what an amazing smell!"

Someone else gave a shriek, "The Funtom Company is also amazing!" The crowd also watched as Sebastian grabbed small amounts of spices and threw them into the cauldron one by one. My stomach made another flip as his curry wafted into my nose. It smelled so good.

"The smell is also great!" another audience member smiled as they made a deep inhale.

"Hey! What exactly is he doing!?" I heard West suddenly call from the crowd. "He just put something dark in the curry, could it be? Chocolate?!"

Everyone gasped as they distastefully shared remarks on the butler's choice. "As expected of Funtom, a company that makes toys and sweets! This sure is a new form of advertising!" West snorted.

"I can't see!" I lied as I faked my attempts of trying to jump over the crowd. "What's happening?"

Realizing my distress the woman next to me explained what was happening, "It seems that the butler from Funtom company has put chocolate in the curry." She crinkled her nose in disgust. "How awful, chocolate in cu-" she paused, "What's that Indian man doing? Is that… a blue lobster!?"

"A blue lobster!" I cracked, falsely making attempts to see over the crowd, keeping my blindfold hidden under my bangs.

"The Royal Blue Lobster?" One of the younger judges gasped as he began comparing the lobster to a woman, though for reasons I couldn't figure out, "It is a type of blue lobster found only in the clear sea waters off the coast of Brittany, France."

Off in the distance I could hear West laughing confidently, congratulating himself for his brilliance as he puffed out his chest. Obviously very certain that he had already won.

Nonetheless, for the rest of the competition, the chefs worked feverishly over their work until the announcer shouted, "Time's up! Now to invite all the judges to the stage. First up is Persian Tabb company's curry."

As the first, and the oldest, judge tasted it he nodded, "The beef was cut into large chunks and cooked well. It goes down nicely. It really is an extravagant curry." But he gave a sigh of disapproval, "But the flavor is plain and ordinary with no fragrance. You used curry power. Professional chefs using curry powder! This is simply ridiculous!" he scoffed.

At his words three other chefs blanched as they realized they also used curry powder. Thus, one by one, the judges went through the chefs' curries mercilessly and criticized their poor job of cooking. Yet, when they came to Agni's curry they praised, "D-Delicious! The meat is suitably springy, and after chewing, the subtle sweet flavor permeates throughout the entire mouth!"

"And that sweet, spicy, clear and rich soup! All this was accomplished without compromising the marvelous taste of the lobster!" the second judge gaped.

Following after his praise the third judge began rambling on about women once again, his face flustering as he exclaimed, "My heart as been stolen by you! Simply amazing! This is the best curry!"

"Many thanks for your praise." Agni bowed humbly.

"So, has the winner been decided?" the announcer asked rhetorically to the crowd. "Last to the stage is the Funtom company!"

Approaching the judges Sebastian lifted the lid to his dish, "This is my curry."

Everyone seemed to gasp, but suddenly grew silent as they all stared stupidly at the butler. "What's happening?" I asked the woman next to me.

"It's a ball of dough." she answered, dumbfounded.

"Dough?" I furrowed my brow as I tried to understand what was happening. He was serving dough? What happened to the curry?

"What is that white thing? What are you trying to pull?" the first judge boomed, obviously not pleased with the presentation.

As if to answer him, Sebastian picked up the dough ball with some tongs and threw it into a pan of hot oil as it sizzled loudly.

"It's deep fried!?" the judge watched with wide eyes as the crowd gasped.

"Ciel, what in the heavens is your butler doing? Is he trying to make a doughnut?" I heard Soma shout from somewhere in the crowd.

Removing the doughnut-like food from the pan Sebastian placed it on the plate again, "It is ready. This is our company's curry."

"But where is the curry?" the first judge questioned.

"Wait a moment this is…" the third, and younger, judge gaped, "the curry… from inside."

"What?!" Agni and West cried out in sync.

"This is the curry our company proudly presents to you. It's name is the Curry Doughnut! Please have a taste." Sebastian announced to the judges.

"Curry Doughnut?!" the crowd murmured to one another.

"A curry doughnut? I've never heard of such a thing." I thought aloud.

"We'll just have to see what the judges think of it. I'm curious to see if something so… strange could taste any good." my new companion gnawed on her lower lip in anticipation.

"It explodes in my mouth!" the judge praised, "This is delicious! The deep-fried crispy exterior and soft interior's texture combined with that sticky curry creates several levels of heavenly taste. Yet, the most fantastic part is the curry filling inside. Ingenious and fragrant, it is blended together as if it were the very meaning of 'delicious'. It blossoms the moment it is cut open!"

"Now I get it." the woman pondered next to me.

"What?"

"Earlier, I'm sure you didn't notice, but that butler had the curry pot boiling to extreme temperatures. Thus, drying the curry out. I thought it was just a mistake but I now realize that he did it so he could stuff it into the doughnut." she concluded with the nod of a head.

While she explained to me more of the events I had missed the judge continued, "In addition the chunks of chicken in the curry are sizeable; this really is the perfect creation."

Once again, the third judge, began rambling about women but this time spoke of a young girl as he compared it to the curry. "Fresh innovation and undoubted quality. This really is the Funtom Company's special, revolutionary curry!"

"I thank you for your praise." Sebastian bowed as the crowd cheered in excitement.

"And now's the time you have all been waiting for! Taste-testing time! Please taste whichever curries you want." the announcer beamed as the crowd immediately dispersed, all heading for Agni's and Sebastian's curries.

"Elora!" I heard a young voice chirp from behind me as my new friend left me to go and try the curry.

"Finny? Where have you been? Leaving me like that, what were you and the others thinking?" I scolded slightly.

"Sorry, we tried to find you but the crowd was t' thick. Besides, we couldn't just leave the young master alone." Bard tittered as he scratched the back of his head, defending Finny.

"Lies." I scoffed.

"Anyway, come on. We need to try the curries!" Finny beamed as he grabbed my hand and once again led me away.

"Please, I don't even want to think about curry right now." I grimaced as my stomach protested to the thought of food.

"Please?" the boy begged, "I'll have one too."

"Why are you so set on me trying the curry?"

"You've seemed a little down lately, so I was hoping this would help cheer you up." he smiled as he stuffed one of Sebastian's doughnuts into his mouth. "It's so good!" he grinned as he also shoved another Curry Doughnut into his mouth.

Bard gave a chuckle as Finny grabbed two more Curry Doughnuts, "At least now he won't make such a huge mess while eating! Come 'n, Elora. Try one, it won't kill ya'."

I gave a sigh, "I hope your right." and bit into the doughnut as it melted in my mouth. My face flushed and my eyebrows raised as the taste enveloped my entire tongue. It was good!

Yet, realizing how stupid I looked, I immediately regained my composure as I plastered an indifferent look on my face. Sadly, I was not fast enough.

In response to my unexpected show of expression Bard burst into laughter, "Even you can't deny that it tastes amazing." he howled.

"Shut up. You saw nothing." I hissed, making him stop laughing as he became intimidated.

"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey, don' get angry at me. I saw nothin'." he backed away.

Hearing Sebastian's snicker from behind me I reeled away as he and Ciel joined us. "Enjoying the curry?" Ciel asked, a small smirk on his lips.

Keeping the indifferent look on my face I shrugged, "Maybe." Refusing to admit what I really felt while in front of Sebastian. "Yet, I could do without it." I grimaced again as I handed the doughnut to Finny, "I'm not hungry." my stomach protesting wildly to the wonderful curry.

Giving a cheer Finny took the Curry Doughnut and ate it, running off as he went for more food.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." the announcer interrupted as the crowd came to a hush. "After much discussion, the winner of this curry show is Harold West Company and Funtom Company! A tie!" He announced, raising the trophy high in the air.

Yet, there was a whip as the trophy disappeared from his hands and landed into the hands of another man. "Please wait. The victor-" he was about to announce when he was suddenly trampled on by a large horse.

"What happened?!" I gasped, "Is he dead?"

"I-I think he's alive!" Maylene panicked.

"Anyway, who's the funky granny riding the horse?" Bard twitched as he stared at the extreme and spunky elderly woman.

"That is," Ciel gaped as he ran forward, "your Majesty? What are you doing here?"

"The Queen?!" I cracked.

"Hello, everyone." Queen Victoria greeted nonchalantly as the building roared with excitement.

Queen Victoria, the woman who crafted the most brilliant time of Great Britain's history she's well adored by all the people. Witty and intelligent she has helped make the best of Great Britain come to life. Though, she is a strong and well loved ruler she still mourns over her beloved King Albert's death and continues to love him even when he is beyond the grave.

Coming to his knees under the horse's hoof the young man spoke, "It seems the Queen has something to say to everyone, today."

"Yes, this curry show was indeed exciting." Her Majesty sighed as she pulled out a pocket watch and looked fondly at the picture of her dead husband. "The fragrance permeating throughout the entire room reminds of a time I had curry with Albert on White Island."

Suddenly, tears welling up in Queen Victoria's eyes, she fell to the ground and bawled, "Oh, Albert!" Loosing her composure completely she began sobbing.

Coming to her aid the her assistant pulled out a doll and began imitating King Albert's voice, "I want to eat this curry with you, too!"

"Her Majesty seems to have quite the interesting personality." I said stupidly.

"Yes, she seems like a complex character." Lau nodded as he suddenly came up next to me, causing me to jump.

"Don't talk like that you two." Ciel twitched with slight irritation.

Coming back to her feet the Queen dried her eyes, "As I received an invitation to be a judge in this contest, I have one vote don't I?" Clearing her throat she stood up strait and announced, "I have chosen Funtom Company's butler, Sebastian. This is for you." She smiled as she handed the trophy to the surprised butler.

West boomed, "Wh-why? How can the curry we made loose to a… a doughnut?"

"Please, look over there." She gestured calmly.

Looking to where the Queen gestured West watched as a mother panicked while she tried to clean up the mess her child made as he tried to eat Agni's curry. While, on the other side, all the children ate Sebastian's curry with ease as they caused no mess nor distress for their elders.

"Do you see? Funtom's curry requires no utensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that is right, this is a method that even takes children into account." A smile graced her lips as she continued, "Everyone is happy, the rich, the poor, the adults, the children, everyone is equal. This kind of idea is essential for Great Britain as it heads into a new century. I highly approve of the Funtom Company's accounting for our future, the children. Thus, the victor is the Funtom Company!" She announced with joy.

Blanching, West fell to the floor defeated as the servants cheered in triumph, beckoning Ciel to have some curry too. Yet, as I thought about the Queen's words the puzzle pieces finally fitted together. Remembering that Bard had said something about Finny 'not making a mess' I understood Sebastian's motive for making the doughnut. By seeing how much of a mess Finny had made he found his inspiration to make such a curry.

"Congratulations, Chef Sebastian! Could we have a few words?" the announcer praised as he approached the butler.

With a chuckle Sebastian replied, "I am no chef. I am but a butler to the core."

Meanwhile, the Queen praised Agni for his brilliance. Yet, her comforting words did not help him as he looked down at the ground glumly.

"My plan… the Royal Warrant…" West stumbled as the truth that his plan had failed overwhelmed him.

There was a sudden whoosh as a figure sprinted past me as she embraced West, "My lord!"

"Meena?" Soma shouted.

"Prince Soma?" she stared innocently at the Prince, my eyebrows furrowing in suspicion. Her voice sounded strange.

"I finally found you. Meena!" he embraced her with watered eyes. "I've been looking for you for a very long time. I was so worried when you were kidnapped to England. But I finally, finally found you!" Looking her in the face tears of joy rolled down from his eyes. "But, now, there is no need to worry anymore. There's no need for anymore suffering. Let's go home, together!"

"Prince," she flushed, "are you some kind of idiot?" she sneered.

Soma gaped as his eyes became as round as saucers, "What?"

Shoving him with great force she bellowed, "Who the hell do you think you are, coming this far, just to get in other people's way?" She scoffed, "Come home with you? Don't make me laugh! Who'd want to come home to a palace like that?" pure hate filled her eyes as she glared at the broken hearted Prince.

In the distance I heard Agni fall to his knees as he gave an unnoticed sob.

I frowned as I stepped forward, "So, this whole time, it was all just an act?"

Meena gave a smirk, "Sorry for not wanting to live my whole life bound to my social class! I even took great pains to get out of India."

"Then, you and West…" Soma pieced the puzzle together feebly as the distraught lord gloomily mumbled to himself about the Royal Warrant.

"That's right. Even a child could understand which is better, being an ordinary cook or a rich wife. Besides, I'm sick of looking after such a spoiled and selfish brat!"

Hearing Agni's heartbeat become rapid I realized he was crying, but as the smell of blood filled my nose, I felt a twitch in my brain as my temper flared inside me.

"For the Prince, who was frantically searching for Meena, I didn't want him to learn the truth! The truth that his precious Meena had never once loved him. If the Prince, in his innocence, had known the truth about her." Agni sobbed. "He'd… he'd."

"Is that it. Sorry." A smile graced Soma's lips as he apologized to both Meena and Agni. "We were that close and I didn't understand one bit of Meena's feelings. I'm sorry for not thinking about being a bother, and chasing you here all the way to England. Also, thanks for everything up until now."

Passing by her Soma walked up the steps of the stage and approached Agni, "Up until now, I've always blamed other people. Being alone in the palace was my mother and father's fault, Meena disappearing was West's fault, but I was wrong. Even though I was gnawing at my parents' ankles, I did nothing but complain. There's no one who would love a brat like that."

"But, you stayed by my side." He leaned over Agni, "Even when we were separated, I've given you nothing but trouble up until now. Will you stay by my side and still be my Khanasama, Agni?" Stretching out his hand he reached toward Agni.

His iron tears becoming salty Agni clasped Soma's hand, "Jo Ajha." he sobbed.

Giving an unsatisfactory humph, Meena spun on her heel and began to take her leave. She hadn't gotten the exact revenge she'd wanted. Yet, as she passed me, I felt a click in my brain as I crept my foot in front of her. Thus, causing her to trip and fall into the mud.

I gave a snicker, "How fitting. Filth covered in filth. Yet, one is obviously more vile than the other."

She fumed, "What?"

"Your greed blinded you to see what you had in life. You may not have had a beautiful palace to live in nor the luxurious lifestyle the Prince had. But I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What's that?" She sneered as she got out of the mud.

"You had something the Prince didn't have. Something he so desperately wanted, but never seemed to be able to obtain it. Do you know what that is?" I grinned, fueling her curiosity.

"No. What?"

"Not telling. That's why they call it a secret. But I'll at least tell you this, 'You don't have it anymore, nor will you ever get it back'."

Leaving the ugly girl behind with her just as ugly suitor I felt another click as I switched personalities. "How are you, Agni?"

"I'm doing fine. Thank you." he smiled.

"It seems like somehow everything's ended up for the best, wouldn't you say? Isn't that good, **boy?**" Queen Victoria beamed.

I gave a cough as I held back a laugh.

"Your Majesty, I've humbly asked you to stop referring to me that way." Ciel flustered as the servants giggled among themselves.

"Is that so? But you'll always be that cute little boy to me." Her Majesty teased the embarrassed Earl.

I couldn't hold it back any longer, I burst out laughing, "'Boy'?" I howled. Yet, feeling a terrible pain in my torso I stopped. My ribs couldn't handle such laughter..

Finally noticing me the Queen looked at me, her eyes slightly widening in surprise. "I thought that they were only rumors, saying that you were living with the Earl. But, I am forced to believe that they are true. How have you been, Miss Sh-"

I cut her off, "Elora. I go by Elora, now. Only, Elora. But, I am doing fine, thank you."

She gave a slight sigh and smiled, "Ah, Elora. Anyway, I am sorry about what happened. I tried to send my regards but…never mind. Right now is not the time for such depressing conversations. Anyway…"

Turning to Ciel they both shared a few words and, almost immediately, she was on her horse and riding off, leaving her butler chasing after her.

"Ciel," Soma called, "thank you for winning. You have my gratitude."

"It wasn't really for you. It was for my own sake. My own." Ciel denied with ease. "But your babysitter coming back was a case of killing two birds with one stone."

"Ciel," Soma cleared his throat, "If I'd never come to England I probably wouldn't have learned all sorts of truths. If I'd never met you, then I'd have stayed selfish and ignorant of the ways of the world. From now on I want to learn all sorts of new things." He gave a big grin, "And someday, I'll become a great man who won't loose to anyone and show you!"

Ciel gave a sigh, "If you just say it, it won't happen."

"If I say it, it'll happen!"

"Sure." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"My, my, how bustling." Sebastian interrupted as he joined the group and was instantly greeted with a great deal of congratulations from the servants.

Taking the trophy Finny ran off with Bard on his heels, "Be careful! Don't drop it!" he warned. Yet, the boy just continued to run around carelessly as he flaunted the prize.

"Mr. Sebastian," Agni bowed to the butler while everyone was distracted, "I wonder how I should apologize for everything."

"Mr. Agni, there is no need for that kind of thing. Please, raise your head." Sebastian reassured him.

Agni gave a sigh while looking after the Prince, "At first, I regretted coming to England with the Prince. But now, I think it was a very good thing. We have both learned a lot from you all. I feel I must thank you somehow."

Sebastian merely shook his head as a small smile played on his lips, "You have been apologizing from the beginning. I fought for my reasons and you fought for yours. That is all there is to it. There is nothing to thank me for."

A few more words were exchanged until Sebastian finally realized the time, "The sun is setting. Shall we go home?"

Walking away with the rest of the group I heard Sebastian from behind me speak, "…And as they say, 'no pain no gain'."

"To have a story from my country be told by an Englishman. It's a little embarrassing." Agni tittered while scratching the back of his head self consciously.

"It has nothing to do with England nor India. No matter where or when, it's the same." He suddenly paused and his rich voice sent chills down my spine, "Humanity, that is."

Coming from behind, Soma suddenly embraced me as he began sobbing hysterically. I jumped, "Get off of me!"

Yet, he only held me tighter as he increased his deadly grip, "Shit… I'm going to… suffocate… help… me." I begged the servants. But all they did was laugh as I struggled to pry the Prince off of me.

"Prince, that's enough-" Ciel sighed as he tried to intervene. But was cut short as he was also caught in the deadly bear hug.

Agni gave a laugh as he watched me struggle, "Both the Prince and I were able to make good friends." He smiled while looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "Friends… is it? That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me."

Ciel gave an irritated grunt, "How long are you going to keep crying?!" as finally squirmed his way out of Soma's grip.

Also releasing me Soma wiped away his tears as Ciel put his hand in his coat pocket, "You said you were seventeen? Act like it-" he suddenly stopped as he pulled out a letter from his pocket.

"This is- When did?!" Ciel stammered stupidly as he looked at the letter and back to Sebastian for answers.

"Ah, the Queen's servant put it there earlier." Sebastian answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ciel hissed, temper flaring.

"You didn't ask."

Opening the envelope I leaned over his shoulder, "What is it?"

"Tickets?… Three?" his eyes shot to me as I shrugged. "How would I know?"

"Couldn't it be a Christmas Present? For a little boy?" Sebastian mocked.

"I'll kill you." Ciel scowled at him while handing the closed letter to him. "I'm tired. I want to go home and have some tea."

Taking the letter he bowed, "Understood. I shall prepare some Assam tea. Dinner will be the amazing curry I prepared with my own hands."

I grimaced, "Don't even joke about it. I don't even want to hear the word 'curry' for awhile."

Ciel sighed in agreement, "I don't want to even see curry for awhile myself. By the way, what kind of tickets are those?"

"Let's see…" Sebastian opened the envelope, "They're… for the circus."

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Rejoice! Rejoice! Mid-terms are over! Finally, the cruel madness has ended and I can finally give my brain and eyes a break. The pain that studying gives you, both mental and physical, can really mess you up. Anyway, I have decided to celebrate with a chapter update. Hopefully, now, I can return to my beginning-of-the-week-updates. Yet, we won't know for sure. It's second semester now and things get tougher and harder. Thus, that means more juggling (no pun intended -cough- entering Circus arc -cough-). Thus, with one chapter I have concluded the Curry arc and now the story **really** begins.**

**Read and Comment~ :D  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

While sitting in the awful, cramped, and altogether unlovable carriage I sighed, "So, exactly why have you dragged me along, again?"

"Because you might be of use to me. Besides, there was a third ticket in the envelope." Ciel sighed with irritation.

I shook my head, "I've heard that answer one too many times already, Ciel. Anyway, what have I gotten myself into in the first place? Just a few seconds ago we were in a building collecting records and you wouldn't even stop to tell me what they were about. Obviously, they must have been important for you to try and bribe your way out of the being turned in by the police." I accused the young Earl.

With a crinkle, Ciel pulled a letter from his coat pocket and summarized, "There has been a circus traveling around in London, lately. They have visited various places but, somehow, in each city that they perform in there have been incidents where numerous children have seemingly vanished into thin air. Apparently, they disappear during the middle of the night." He gave a sigh, "Also, their whereabouts are still unknown. The reason why we grabbed those records was because they were the lists of the children that went missing."

I frowned, "'Thin air', huh? It almost sounds as if they have been kidnapped by the Pied Piper of Hamelin himself. Just like in the tale, he led them away with his pipe, never to be seen again."

Running his eyes over the last few words Ciel put the letter back in his coat. "Young Master, if this possibly deals with the underground world, will we be visiting _his_ place once again?" Sebastian asked.

"To be honest, I want to avoid it but…" Ciel sighed as memories of Soma at townhouse replayed in his head. "I want to return to the manor house as soon as possible." He gave an irritated grunt, "Let's go."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Do I have to come?" I argued as I resisted Sebastian's strong pull; desperately trying to stay inside the carriage.

"Yes." Ciel ordered bluntly as he stood outside the carriage, "Now, come."

I shook my head in disagreement, "I'm going to regret this." as I submitted to Sebastian as he pulled me out of the carriage and onto the hard brick.

Entering the building Ciel called, "Are you here, Undertaker?"

Answering him there was a small metallic giggle, "Welcome Earl… and company." Coming between Ciel and I a skull rolled across the floor as it clashed into some miniature tombstones ahead of us, causing Ciel to jump. "Did you finally want to get into one of my coffins? Or has Elora finally decided to keep her promise."

"As if." I grumbled to myself.

Offering us a seat the Undertaker greeted us as he took his place behind his desk. After taking a seat Ciel wasted no time and went strait to business, explaining everything to him.

"Children's corpses, hm." the Undertaker pondered.

"The surface world has yet to find the missing corpses, it seems." Ciel commented.

"And in the underworld, children's corpses are an everyday occurrence after all." the Undertaker noted in his metallic voice. "Which the Earl knows very well, doesn't he?"

"We've brought documents of the children that went missing. You recognize any of them? Ones that you've, 'tied up'?" I changed the subject, almost choking on the last words as I thought of my sister.

Resting his head on his desk, the Undertaker picked up one of the papers from the stack of documents Sebastian placed in front of him.

"I wonder, were they there? If I saw something interesting, I think I'd remember." He drooled, "A first rate laugh. If you do that I'll tell you anything. But…" A Cheshire cat grin spread to each side of his face, "If Elora were to keep her word and show me 'that' I guess I could make an exception."

"Why me?" I whined childishly, my act perfect.

"Because you're something rare, you're something that doesn't happen more than once in a life time. To have completely lost your eyes and live through it, I'm curious as to see what empty sockets look like on a living body." drool escaped from the corner of his mouth as he envisioned the sight. "How beautiful it will be…"

"I may be rare but this is an invasion of privacy. I refuse."

"Elora-" Ciel tried to convince me, so as to save himself, but I cut him off.

"You, out of all people, should understand how I feel, Ciel. I wear this blindfold and you wear that eye patch because we don't want people to see. It ends there." I crossed my arms over my chest with a humph.

The Undertaker shrugged, "-Oh well, maybe some other time- You understand, don't you, Earl. You'll have to give me _that_."

Ciel shivered, "Sebastian."

The butler gave a sigh as he pulled down on his gloves, "Then-"

"Your going to rely on him, again?" the Undertaker asked, somewhat disappointed. Then, giving a chuckle he taunted, "I wonder, if the butler isn't here, is the Earl just a child that can't do anything? Though, if it's amusing, I don't care who it is." He sighed as he slouched over on his desk.

Ciel fumed as images of Soma mocking him ran through his head. Thus, with an irritated and reluctant look he said, "I'll do it."

"You'll do it?" Sebastian almost hesitated.

Turning around Ciel gave a menacing glare, "Leave. Don't you dare peek. That's an order."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed as we both stepped outside.

Hours passed before there was a sudden hysterical laughter from inside the building. I couldn't help but snicker to myself as the door finally opened, what could Ciel have possibly done? Entering the building I heard Ciel's rapid heartbeat as he leaned on his knees. With his sleeves rolled up, his coat off, and sweating profusely he was a complete mess as he gasped for air. On the other hand, the Undertaker lay sprawled over his desk giggling, "My, that Earl Phantomhive would go so far."

Assisting him in putting on his coat Sebastian asked Ciel, "What on earth did you do?"

"Don't ask." Ciel scowled while unrolling his sleeves.

Sebastian gave a smirk, "But, for the sake of the Queen, you'll perform and even do this kind of thing. You really are a dog."

"Shut the hell up." the young Earl growled at the butler.

He barked, "There, I gave you your reward. Now tell me about the children."

"There aren't any." the Undertaker grinned.

I gave a few coughs as I held back my laughter while Sebastian and Ciel both stared dumbly at the white haired man. The Undertaker sighed as he looked at the sheets again, "None of these children were my clients and I haven't heard any rumors from the underworld companies."

"So, in other words, you know nothing about this case?" the Earl twitched with irritation.

"That's not it." the Undertaker wagged a finger. "I know that I 'don't know' anything."

"You deceived me?"

"I didn't deceive you. It's a great clue, isn't it?"

I, along with Sebastian, finally realized what he meant. "He's right. If he doesn't know anything about the case then…"

"There's no truth to the idea that the children were murdered by underworld companies." Sebastian brought a knuckle to his lip as he pondered.

"If corpses haven't shown up on neither the surface nor in the underworld, then there is a high probability that the children are still alive." Ciel's eyes narrowed, "Does this mean we've got no choice but to go and investigate this circus firsthand?"

"It appears so." I sighed.

"If we've decided then let's go, Sebastian. Contact me if you have anymore information, Undertaker." Ciel called from over his shoulder as he began to make his leave.

"Earl," the Undertaker stopped him, "keep your soul safe." He grinned another Cheshire smile. "And Elora, my patience is running short. The next time we meet _will_ be the moment you show me **everything**."

"Let's go." I rushed the two, the Undertaker's gaze drilling into my head and sending chills up and down my spine. I desperately hoped it would be a very long time before I met him again.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Standing in front of the circus entrance I asked, "Is this it? What's the circus called?"

"Yes, this is the place, Noah's Ark." Ciel nodded, "Come on, let's go."

"By all appearances, there doesn't seem to be anything unusual." He sighed as we took a seat in the very back of the tent.

Following, there was a large 'click' as I heard a man announce, "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus!" Taking out some juggling balls the man began throwing them into the air as he juggled them skillfully, "My name is, Joker. If you'll look here- Whoops!" With a clatter the balls came falling down on his head as the children in the crowd giggled amongst each other.

"The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show! First is…" he beamed as he introduced the opening act.

For the rest of the circus there was nothing but gasping and cheering as a man breathed fire, children did flips in the air, and knifes were thrown at moving targets. During all of this Ciel and Sebastian did nothing but observe, "No music nor anything particularly special." Ciel mumbled to Sebastian.

"Indeed." He agreed. "There is no sign of the rumored kidnapped children, either."

"If they don't intend to make a show of the children, perhaps the circus' movements and the children's disappearances are merely a coincidence?"

"Nothing is by mere coincidence, Ciel." I frowned, remembering a night I'd rather forget.

"… and finally! The star of the show, our wild animal tamer!" Joker cheered as a woman and a tiger stepped into the ring. "For this act, we'd like a volunteer from the audience."

"It appears that the final show also has no connections with the children." Ciel shook his head with a sigh as he folded his arms. "No matter how you look at it, this theatre going was a waste of time."

Suddenly standing up Sebastian peered over the crowd. "What is it? Did you find someth-" Ciel was cut off by the call of Joker, "That really distinguished looking man in the tailcoat! Please step onto the stage!" he pointed at Sebastian as the spotlight and millions of eyes shot to him.

Ciel gaped as Joker beckoned the butler, "Now, come on down."

With one nod from Ciel, Sebastian made his way down to the center ring. "Now, sir, could you please lie over there?" Joker asked the tall, dark butler politely.

Yet, Sebastian only ignored him as he swiftly passed by him and knelt down in front of the tiger. Holding her head in his hands he cooed, "Such round eyes."

Everyone froze in horror as they stared in shock, "Crap! Tigers are cats!" Ciel gritted his teeth as he panicked.

"I've never seen such soft, vividly striped ears. How lovely." Sebastian continued to fawn over the, obviously becoming agitated, tigress. "What's this? It seems your claws have grown a bit too long. To not be groomed, such a pity." He tsked as Ciel hid his face in despair and embarrassment.

"Your paw pads, too, are plump and exceedingly charming-" He was suddenly cut off as the tigress bit him fiercely, his head disappearing in her mouth. Vainly she tried hard to crush his skull, yet, the tigress could not kill him.

The crowd screamed in horror as Ciel hissed to me, "Do something!"

"Me?! What could I-"

"You're good with animals, right? Just fix the situation before it gets any worse!" he ordered.

"Betty! Let him go!" the woman screeched as she pulled back a whip to lash at the tigress.

Bringing the whip down she was stopped as the whip wrapped around my arm. "Please, don't be rash. Can't you see she's just scared?" I asked the woman as I uncoiled the whip from my arm. "Give me one moment."

My heart pounded wildly in my chest; oh God please let this work.

Turning around I faced the tigress and gave a deep sigh as I calmed myself down. "Let him go." I coaxed, adding a musical lilt to my voice.

I was answered with a small growl.

"Please." I begged softly as I began to hum a relaxing tune. "Please."

With slight reluctance she removed Sebastian from her jaw and faced me. Reaching my hand out I stood still as she simply stared at me, yellow eyes fixed on my hand. There was a long silence as everyone sat on the edges of their seats, held their breaths, and waited to see what would happen next.

Yet, the tigress only stared at me until, finally, I earned her trust and she pressed her head against my palm. Slowly kneeling I guided her to the ground, continuing to hum the little tune until she was laying on her side.

The crowd let out a sigh of relief as they stared in wonder at the young girl who had tamed the tigress so easily.

A deep, satisfied groan came from the bottom of the Betty's throat as the woman behind me flinched.

"But… how? Just a minute ago she…"

I shrugged, "Guess she doesn't like men."

"Such a rogue personality hidden behind such beauty." Sebastian joined me in kneeling as he tried once more to please Betty. Yet, once again, he failed as her jaw clasped onto his head. The crowd gave another shriek as Sebastian chuckled, "My, my, quite the tomboy indeed."

My efforts had gone to waste in a matter of seconds.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Who said you could go so far?" Ciel hissed at Sebastian as we stood outside the Circus tent.

"My apologizes. I've lived for such a long time, but it's only cat's whose fickle emotions I can't read." Sebastian apologized, still dazed as the image of Betty appeared in his mind.

"What were you thinking, being far more conspicuous than necessary. If Elora hadn't-" Ciel gave a large sneeze as he barked, "You know I'm allergic to cats! Back away further! Same with you, Elora!"

Defensively, I backed away while Sebastian gave a bow as he obeyed the order as well. Itching at my arm I winced as a stinging feeling rushed through out my entire right forearm. Another wound to think about. Though, the list was becoming short.

For, my left wrist had finally healed to satisfaction along with my ribs and the wound on my forearm. On the other hand, the cut on my cheek was finally beginning to close after a long and painful week.

"You owe me, Sebastian." I growled as I followed after Ciel who was beginning to take his leave.

Yet, we were stopped as a voice called, "There you are! Hold on a sec!"

At the sound of Joker's voice Ciel immediately hid as Sebastian and I turned around. "You in the tail coat along with the woman!" he shouted as he jogged over to us. "I'm really sorry about earlier."

"No, please accept my apologizes instead." Sebastian smiled humbly.

"I was surprised 'cause you got so close to the tiger. You OK from the bite?" Joker worried, then, eyes flashing over to me he asked, "You too, miss, is yer arm alright? Anyways, we've got us a special doctor here, and I was thinking you two should have him check ya' out." Offering forward a skeleton hand he invited, "C'mon round to the back."

"In that case, I will." Sebastian smiled as I gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Right this way then!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Opening the flap to the first-aid tent Joker chirped, "Ah, there he is, Doc!"

With the squeak of wheels on a wheelchair the Doctor turned himself around, "Hey, Joker. Is there something wrong with your arm again?"

"No, today has nothing to do with me." Joker shook his head.

"Ah! I was wondering who those two were, isn't that the man who was bitten by Betty-" a boy who sounded to be at least eighteen commented.

"By Betty!?" the Doctor panicked, "That's terrible! We have to get you to the medical office quickly!

I gave a childish laugh, "You shouldn't worry about him, he's so thick headed a bullet wouldn't be able to kill him."

Grinning wildly, it took all of my strength to hold back my sniggers as Sebastian shot me a warning look. Oh how good it felt to get away with such insults!

Nonetheless, the Doctor examined Sebastian as the teenage boy approached me, "Aren't you… You are! You're the girl who helped tame Betty, right? I heard that you used nothing but your voice to do it."

Hearing our conversation the Doctor suddenly looked at me with interest, "Yes, Joker told me about you and your arm. There seems to be nothing wrong with your friend, here. Yet, you might be a different story. Come, give me your arm." He beckoned as he grabbed my arm and began rolling up my sleeve.

Looking at the wound he gave a sigh of relief, "You're lucky, miss. There is no serious wound, but you have a few scratches here and there. It should heal within a few weeks."

Joker also relaxed, "It's really great yer okay. If I'd let a customer get hurt, the Ring Leader'd have my skin!"

"You're not the Ring Leader?" I turned my head towards Joker as the Doctor bandaged my arm.

Joker chuckled, "I'm a bit like a hired shopkeeper, the Ring Leader's a different, scary guy."

"You say that kind of thing and he'll be mad, boss." the boy joked as Joker leaned on his shoulder.

"There, finished!" the Doctor nodded, satisfied with his work.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly as I turned my head back towards him.

Without a single word the Doctor lifted up my bangs as a new heart beat entered the room.

Standing up abruptly I backed away from him, "S-Sir, please don't-"

"Just as I suspected," the Doctor sighed, "you're blind, aren't you?"

"You're bli-" Joker was cut off as the woman recognized Sebastian, "You!" She roared.

"Big Sis!" the boy lit up as he saw the woman as he suddenly dropped down to one knee and began proclaiming his love to her. Yet, she only passed him, her eyes set on Sebastian and I.

Pointing an accusing finger at him she belted, "You're that madman from earlier! Why are you here? Because of you and that woman, the show was-"

"Beast!" the Doctor scolded, "That is enough! What are you saying to our guests?! In this case, if you weren't able to control Betty, wasn't that your own carelessness? Besides, if it wasn't for this girl, who knows what would have happened? As far as I have heard she was much more capable than you."

"Now, now, Doc. Don't yell in front of our guests." Joker chuckled as he calmed the Doctor down.

"That's right, instead of that, please take a look at my big sis' leg!"

With a sigh the Doctor leaned back in his wheelchair, "After this, Beast must discipline Betty again."

At the word, "discipline" I tensed, "How exactly do you 'discipline' your animals, Miss Beast?"

She looked at with narrow eyes, "Do you have a problem with the way I train my animals?"

"Don't know!" I grinned childishly, "But you gotta let me come! I wanna see little miss Betty again! Please? Let me come! Let me come!" I bounced up and down with half false excitement.

Beast twitched at the irritating and childish sound of my voice, "_She_ was able to tame Betty? I saw it myself but something isn't right with this picture." she murmured to Joker as I continued my innocent act. "You're just a customer. If I put you in danger like that it'd too large of a risk." she shook her head.

Giving a pout, I let my shoulders slump forward as my body deflated. "I understand."

"Anyway, let's see that prosthetic." the Doctor addressed Beast as he changed the subject.

"Prosthetic?" Sebastian cocked his head slightly.

"There's a bit of a reason behind this circus." Joker smiled. "Folks with some sorta problem gather together here." He explained as I heard the movement of something that sounded like a large doll leg moving.

"Imma missing an arm too, but thanks to Doc, I've got this." he grinned as he wiggled his skeletal fingers. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Amazing!" I chirped.

As I listened to Sebastian's and the Doctor's conversation I came to find out that the Doctor himself had created the prosthetics. Repairing Beast's prosthetic leg he began explaining certain qualities of the ligament as Sebastian sat next to him, examining the limb. Slowly, as he asked questions, Sebastian's gloved hand crept up Beast's prosthetic leg as he praised the Doctor's craftsmanship.

Sebastian's eyebrows raised as he reached the base of her thigh, "This hallmark…" he pondered as he lifted her leg and turned her thigh out.

"What're you doing, you pervert!" Beast roared as she sent a kick at him. Yet, of course, Sebastian dodged the attack with ease. "Aah, that was rude of me." He couldn't help but smirk a little, "I've never seen someone so shameless react so modestly so-"

"You bastard!" she screeched along with the crack of a whip as she tried to attack him again.

There was another crack which was followed with a loud crash.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it Beast, you're up against a customer! You guys, help me stop her!" the Doctor panicked as he tried to calm Beast down.

The boy behind him trembled as he burst with anger, "Touching my big sis' silky, transparent skin! Even though I haven't touched it!" he wailed as he sent multiple daggers towards Sebastian.

Leaping high into the air Sebastian landed gracefully on a clothing line that hung from the top of the tent. "Even though I wasn't truly touching her skin. Somehow, it seems as though I might as well have been."

I gave a groan, "Please don't do this now..."

"But I just can't help it, you know that." He cracked a smirk at my struggle to keep my innocent act together.

"He's done this before?" the Doctor looked at me baffled as I gave a nod.

Sebastian's words only fueled the boy's anger as the Doctor pleaded for him to stop, "Dagger, please stop!"

Yet, young Dagger only threw more knifes at Sebastian, who caught them all with ease.

"No way!" Dagger gaped as Joker gave an impressed whistle.

"Don't get carried away!" Beast pulled back her whip and launched it forward once more.

Yet, the whip did not find its mark as it suddenly coiled around Joker's cane. "Here." He smiled cheerfully, a bouquet of flowers popping out of the top as he calmed her down.

"Anyway, you've got some great reflexes." Joker praised Sebastian, who was busy returning the throwing knives back to Dagger. "I'd kinda like to scout you, along with your friend."

"Really?" Sebastian whipped around and looked Joker square in the eye, his face almost touching the juggler's.

"The truth of the matter, though, is that my current master is spoiled and rather shocking." Sebastian gave a sigh.

"Your master... you're a servant? I though with yer' nice appearance n' all I thought you were a gentleman of some sort." Joker raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Me? A gentleman?" Sebastian gave a small chuckle. "How absurd. I am a butler to the core."

"So, a moment ago, when you said you wanted to scout us..." Sebastian quickly turned the conversation back into his desired direction. "was that true? If it is, I would certainly like to accept but..."

"Are you serious?" Joker furrowed his brow.

"Aren't I always serious?" Sebastian looked to me for his answer as he was genuinely.

Joker sputtered a little before he gave out a laugh, "You're pretty funny, I like you. Come over anytime, and what do you mean by 'us'?"

"Well," Sebastian gave a devious smile as his eyes shifted back over to me. "I do have one or two conditions if I'm going to join."

That son of a bitch...

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Gah! Here it is everyone! So, so, so, so sorry. I was down with the flu for two days and couldn't write a darn thing because of it. Thus, that set me behind schedule along with all the homework I got from school. Yet, at least I updated within the week, right? Right. Please enjoy!**

**Q/A:**

**Anime or Manga: It's probably a little late to answer this but I am basing this off the manga. One: because I am more familiar with it and two: because I feel it focuses more on letting the reader know who Ciel Phantomhive is, rather than saying he's got a demon for a butler.  
><strong>

**Read and Comment~ :D  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You're going to have to let me lie for this case to be successful, Ciel." I crossed my arms as the young Earl sipped his tea.

"Why's that?" he frowned at me, leaning back in his leather chair as he placed the cup and saucer back on the table.

"You and I both know that for you to get in you'll have to lie. Like you, if they were to hear my true name they would suspicious. The one woman being chased by the notorious Crow suddenly joining the circus? They wouldn't just be suspicious but also scared and would most likely turn us both down." I explained.

"Why would they turn me away too?"

"Think about it. If they know you're connected to me whose to say you won't bring any misfortune upon them too? I'm not asking much, Ciel. Once this is all over I will keep my promise once more. I swear it." I bargained.

There was a pause as Ciel debated whether it would be a good idea or not. "Fine."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Whoa, you brought a really cute kid. Are you really a boy?" Joker asked as the other circus members stared at Ciel. Dressed in tan, ragged clothes Ciel and I looked as average and ordinary as any other lower class person would. On the other hand, Sebastian still wore his black, butler uniform.

"Yes. I was a pageboy at the manor. My name is, Finnian." the little Earl lied.

"What a grand name. If you join we'll give you a stage name." Joker nodded as a list of stage names already began to flash in his mind. "Oh, I almost forgot! What is yer' name, miss?" He leaned forward toward me.

"Maylene. I also worked at the manor with Finnian. I was a maid."

Joker stared at me, "Maylene? Hm. Quite the grand name as well, you'll also need a stage name." Turning back to Ciel Joker questioned him about his strong points until they narrowed it down to darts.

"In that case, let's do knife-throwing. Dagger, lend him a knife. Now, hit that target from over here." he pointed to a distant target.

Chuckling, Dagger joked with Joker as he doubted Ciel's skills. Taking a deep breath Ciel gave the knife a good throw. Yet, because of his small figure and lack of physical strength Ciel was not able to throw the knife hard enough as it began to fall short from it's target.

Giving polite giggles the circus people shook their heads as the knife began to make spiral towards the ground. Yet, just as it all seemed to be over, the knife suddenly flew up and hit the bull's-eye.

"No way!" Joker and Dagger shouted in sync, both dumbstruck by the phenomenon that had just happened.

With a smirk Ciel threw the dagger again and once again, just as it was about to fall short, it hit the bull's-eye. Everyone stared in amazement at the strange miracle dagger boy. Sending another more knives flying forward the same thing happened over and over again. When I suddenly heard the faintest sound.

Tack. Tack. Tack.

More knives went flying.

Tack. Tack. Tack

This process repeated until the head of the target was covered with knives. "Is this alright?" Ciel grinned confidently.

Snickering silently Sebastian rolled the little pebble in his hand as I realized the secret behind the miracle. Of course he would help his 'little master' in such a situation.

Giving an uneasy cough Joker smiled, "Seems like you've got control over it." As dagger stood at the target trying to comprehend what had happened. "All right, next!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Tight-rope walking!" Joker cheered.

Standing at the top of the tight-rope Ciel blanched as the girl named "Doll" tied him to the safety rope. "Doll, tie the lifeline tightly! It's dangerous if a beginner falls!" Joker called happily.

"Can't I do some type of music test instead?" Ciel called as he tried to talk his way out of having to walk the tight-rope.  
>Joker gave a chuckle, "D'you want to retire already, boy?"<p>

"N-no! But if there's something else-"

"If you're serious don't dawdle and get it over with fast!"

Taking a deep breath Ciel sighed as he took his first shaky step onto the rope. Yet, he did not get far as he immediately began to teeter and totter as he tried desperately to regain his balance. Just as it looked he was about to fall there was a twap as he suddenly shot strait up.

"Ohh. He recovered. He recovered." Joker nodded his head as he shaded his eyes with his hand.

With a grunt Ciel pushed forward as the twap sounded again and again with each step he took. I couldn't help but snicker slightly as the pebbles Sebastian shot hit Ciel repeatedly in the rump and thighs.

"That's great! I didn't really think you'd be able to do it" Joker applauded as Ciel came down from the tight-rope and stood in front of them, secretly rubbing his sore bottom.

Dagger laughed as he ruffled Ciel's hair playfully, "So don't demote this lil' kid, boss!" Scowling, Ciel restrained himself from slapping the boy as Joker wagged his finger, "Not yet. He hasn't done something very important, yet."

Bringing his fingers to the corners of his mouth, Joker made an upward motion as he seemed to draw the grin on his face. "A big, ol' SMILE! C'mon, smile!"

As Ciel gritted his teeth in irritation Sebastian and I struggled to hold back our laughter. Ciel, smiling? I might have been blind but even I knew something like that was more than impossible. Yet, determined as always, Ciel swallowed his pride and gave a big, innocent smile.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Well, you're the last one to go, Maylene. Um, what can you do?" Joker asked hesitantly as he stared at my blind fold.

"Um… well…" I gnawed on my lower lip as I tried to think of an act that wouldn't be too suspicious.

"Didn't you sing the tiger into submission during the show?" Ciel suggested coolly as he sent a childish smirk in my direction. It was obvious to Sebastian and I that he was taking his revenge on me for laughing at him earlier when he did the tight-rope act.

Stupid brat.

"A singer, huh?" Joker stroked his chin in an obnoxious manner that made some of the younger circus people giggle. "It'll be hard to fit you in, that is, if yer' any good. -You were real' quiet last time so I couldn't hear you- Come on, sing us a tune!"

Giving in I sighed and sang an old tune I'd heard

The snow in the air  
>To sing me a lullaby<br>My winter,  
>Come hither to me…<br>The dark nights to come…  
>So kiss me for good-bye<br>The grace for the Godland  
>Is near to you…<p>

Show me the flower invisible  
>Sing me the Hymns inaudible<br>The wind is my voice  
>The moon is my heart<br>Come find me,  
>I'm on every hill and field<p>

I'm here…  
>Ever you're near…<p>

The snow in the air  
>To sing me a lullaby<br>The angel of rebirth is here  
>So let all your pain<br>Sleep within this lullaby  
>The grace for the Godland<br>Grace for the Godland  
>Grace for the Godland is near…<br>So close to you

As I finished, everyone stared at me complete silence. Flushing I covered my face and moaned, "I knew it was a bad idea."

"No, you have the wrong idea, Maylene. You're amazing!" Joker almost stuttered as he struggled to find his voice. "And I've already seen what you can do with Betty. So, that should be enough for now."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Everyone, everyone!" Joker clapped as the circus people all fell silent and looked towards him. "From today on, we have some new friends. New-comers, 'Black' and…" Joker introduced as he pointed towards Sebastian who gave a false smile and greeted the crowd. "Also, this one is, 'Smile'!" He announced as he pointed towards a blanching Ciel as he froze in his new circus outfit.

Noticing my absence Joker looked around, "Hey, where's our little singer?"

"She's over here. -Come on!-" one of the female performers called as she tried to pull me from the shadows.

"No! I look terrible, no one can see me like this!" I argued as I fought valiantly against her. Yet, after recruiting some of her companions they were finally able to force me into the light as everyone stared.

Dressed head to toe in dark grey I wore a strapless corset-styled suit with a frilly skirt in the back with a big blood red ribbon. Slightly revealing my cleavage, dark ruffles adorned the top of the corset along with a red bow that hung from the center. My typical leather boots were replaced with black boots that mimicked the style but stopped before my exposed knees. Also, on my hands I wore long, red laced gloves. My hair had been thoroughly brushed and pulled back into a long and thick braid which was tied with another red ribbon. Lastly, to tie the whole outfit together, I wore a large top hat that was tied with a red lace and a big red flower.

Feeling everyone's stare I flushed slightly as I began to fidget, especially as Sebastian's eyes refused to look away from me. Suddenly, he did something absolutely unexpected. He raised his eyebrows and put a hand to his mouth as he gasped, "I would have never known."

Confused, I cocked my head to the side, "What?" But as I felt his gaze on my breasts, something in me snapped as I realized the insult he just gave me. My face flushing an even deeper red, I instinctively folded my arms over my breasts.

"Ah, thanks ladies." Joker smiled as he turned to me. "And everyone, this is Siren."

"What!?" I shrieked as Sebastian desperately tried to keep his laughter back. Though, he had some success, he coughed and sputtered slightly as a few unnoticed laughs passed threw his lips.

"What? I like it. Don't you?" Joker asked, somewhat concerned with my reaction. "Anyway, if you don't like it you best pack your bags and leave because the name you get is what you get."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Anyway, everyone run along now. Introduction is over." Joker dismissed the crowd as he waved us to follow him. Giving us a "Grand Tour" of the entire circus. It wasn't until Joker mentioned the main cast's private tent that the three of us really became interested in what he was saying.

"Private?" Ciel cocked his head.

"S'a private room if you're real good. Ah an' that's snake's tent." Joker pointed as he warned, "Stay away from it for your own good. There're a bunch of poisonous snakes roaming free in there, so if you even get bit once you're off to the underworld." He nodded his head as he explained, "Snake and his friends are still shy, y'know? Careful of their poison, you three."

Turning around to continue the tour he paused and turned around once again, "By the way, what happened to your eye, Smile?"

Flinching slightly Ciel reached towards the eye patch, "This? There… there was an accident."

Joker's smile faded as his expression sobered, "Is that so? So young, yet you've been through a lot." His voice seemed to waver as his eyes glazed over in empathy. "I'm guessing the same happened to you, Siren?"

"Yeah, you could say so." I sighed softly as I instinctively reached for my blindfold. "Something like that… an 'accident'."

Suddenly lighting up Joker grinned as he slung his around Ciel's shoulder, "Everyone here's be through something, so you'll get along fine with 'em."

"Did everyone join during the tour like we did?" I asked.

"S'true for most everyone, but the first tier members 're all from the same town. We're childhood friends." Joker smiled as he explained while leading us to yet another tent.

"Childhood friends?"

"Yeah, but snake's still a new face. His snake charming skills are none to shabby. We didn't have a snake handler, so he quickly became a member." Looking off slightly into the distance he continued, "The perks are much sweeter if you're a first tier member, an' you don't have to worry about survival of the fittest. You even get a private tent. That's the reason why everyone's working so hard to compete to be a first tier member."

"First tier, huh." Ciel murmured to himself as Joker opened the flap to the tent.

"Right, this is the practice tent."

Entering the tent I was overwhelmed with millions of noises and heartbeats as Joker explained to us, "New people practice over an' over here. Aiming at making their debut in a real public performance." While giving us instructions he was interrupted as Beast called for him. Wishing us luck he left and ran off with Beast as she sent one last glare at Sebastian and I.  
>"Well, might as well look like we're doing something and stretch. Think that'll be to much for you to handle, 'Smile'." I grinned as I put great emphasizes on Ciel's new name.<p>

"Ah, and you might want to go practice your singing, 'Siren'." Sebastian also stressed the name as he also gave a grin and a small snicker.

"Shut the hell up." I growled.

"Why do you detest that name so much? I don't understand what's wrong with it." Ciel sighed as he and Sebastian began stretching.

"I don't even want to talk about it." I grunted.

Snickering again silently Sebastian explained, "Sirens are creatures from Greek mythology. According to the myths, they were sea nymphs that would sit on rocks and sing to unsuspecting sailors to lure them to their deaths. Though, in truth, they were only demons."

"Forced to be dressed so scandalously. Named after a demon. Can it really get any worse?" I sighed sarcastically as I sat on the floor and began to stretch while Ciel and Sebastian did the same. "So how are we going to get in the private tent? Becoming first tier members will most likely take too long." I asked as I limberly stretched forward.

"If it's you, Sebastian, poisonous snakes shouldn't be a problem, right? You can see if the children are there or not." Ciel grunted as Sebastian tried to push his stiff body forward in a stretch.

"They're not." Sebastian immediately answered bluntly.

"What?" Ciel and I both asked in sync.

"I couldn't feel any sign of the children's presence either last night nor during today's tour." He explained.

"Even so, we have no evidence there's no relation to the children's disappearances." Ciel sighed. "You haven't thoroughly searched every nook and cranny."

"That's right. There's always the possibility their condition is such that I'm unable to sense them."

"I can't seem to pick up an little heartbeats either. Anyway, Sebastian could-"

"Hey! Don't stretch so sluggishly you guys!" Dagger suddenly appeared in front of my as I gave a false squeal.

"Where did you come from?! Aren't you supposed to be performing or something?"

"Today I was the top batter! I'm already done and observing practice." Dagger smiled. "Anyway, first you gotta decide your program. What're you hoping for?"

"A program that doesn't involve using my body like tight-rope walking would be good. Seriously." Ciel twitched slightly as Sebastian snickered slightly behind him.

"You seem weak, yeah." the boy laughed. "And you, Siren?"

"I wanna work with Betty again!" I chirped in a false, high pitch and childish voice. "When can I see her again? Soon, right?" I hopped.

"I don't think so. Beast is probably going to have to take care of her later, so I'd stay away if I were you. Anyway, I'll be earnestly teaching Smile knife throwing. What about you, Black?"

"I don't have any particular preferences." Sebastian answered in a bored voice.

"You've got good reflexes, don't you? If there's something you see and it looks like you can do it, give it a try." Dagger smiled.

"Yes." Sebastian nodded curtly as he disappeared and began performing every act known in the circus flawlessly. Stupidly the all the circus people slowly stopped what they were doing as they stopped to stare and watch the miracle man. It wasn't until Sebastian grabbed the swords for sword swallowing that Dagger intervened, panicked. "Enough, enough!"

"Amazing!" a woman fawned as her and her companions all looked longingly at him.

"Way to go, Black!" another man cheered, though, without as much enthusiasm as the women.

As everyone was busy discussing about the very talented Black, Ciel came up from behind Sebastian and hissed through gritted teeth. "Hey, you're getting too carried away. Act a little more like a new-"

"C'mon, another super newcomer has appeared? I won't loose y'know!" Dagger laughed, interrupted the unnoticed conversation.

"'Another'? Wow, looks like you got some competition Black." I smiled innocently.

"There's this amazing guy who just joined. Look, over there!" Dagger pointed as Sebastian and Ciel looked over. "He's some sorta government worker and totally serious, see. Hey, come on down! Suit!" he hollered the other talented circus member over.

Ciel gave a gasp as he recognized the performer. "I though I sensed an unpleasant aura." William commented from the tightrope distastefully. "Honestly." he frowned as his spear like came flying towards the three of us at lightning speed. "I didn't think we would meet again buy, honestly, what did you come to fish around for this time?" He questioned as the pole of his spears retracted to it's original form as he swung down with them. "You devilish fiend!" He announced as he pressed the blades of his spear against Sebastian's throat.

"Devil?" Dagger and the other circus people blanched as William began talking about Shinigami and Demons.

When, suddenly, I was able to force a believable laugh as I hooted. "Geez, I can tell you're the theatrical type but is this really necessary?"

Reassured that the whole thing was a joke, the circus people began to laugh as Dagger clapped William on the back. Yet, as he tried to introduce us to each other William curtly rejected us as he turned away to leave. "Sorry, but there's now way I'll get along with those savage beasts." as he gestured to both Sebastian and I.

"'Now way'?!" Dagger fumed. "This circus is about team work!" Waving his fist in an angry manner Dagger watched as William walked off nonchalantly.

"Why is a Shinigami in a place like this?" Ciel gaped.

"A Shinigami personally infiltrating a place is rare." Sebastian agreed.

"Now we know one thing for sure." I frowned my voice returning to normal. "There really is something in this circus after all."

(Line break that doesn't work)

**... I have no excuses. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me! :( From now on (for a while at the very least) I should have more time to write because a lot of the heavy duty stuff has been taken care of. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Lullaby (Originally written by Kaida Yuriko): watch?v=ZhMSVK8lwqY**

**Ok, let's get one thing strait about this song (the lullaby). Yes, I like it and it's beautiful but it is not my favorite example for this story. To me the vowels are too wide (mostly because of her accent) and isn't necessarily accurate to how Elora would have sung it. Sadly, this is the only version and I must use it. Hope it gives everyone a good enough idea of how Elora sings it.**

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ciel nodded his head slightly in agreement, "It seems like there could be value in sounding him out. Sebastian, Elor-" Turning to face me Ciel found nothing as he realized I had already left them. I wanted no part in interrogating death, for, I'd had my fair share of cheating death. Besides, a reaper would probably love to collect my far overdo soul.

Tip toeing around the back of the tent I let out a sigh of relief as I thought I was safe. Yet, my safety was short lived as I heard Sebastian's deep voice state flatly, "I have no interest in poor quality souls." Reacting immediately I crouched down and hid behind a pair of crates as their conversation continued.

"Well said for a starving demon." William frowned seriously.

Starving? Sebastian was...starving? "Despite being so hungry, you cannot help yourself, can you?" the Shinigami frowned once again as Sebastian's eyes glowed bloody red. A shudder ran down my spine as my imagination went wild and began creating disastrous scenes of Sebastian losing control and attacking me.

Giving a wicked smile Sebastian answered, "I've grown tired of the behavior of messily sampling every dish a long time ago. If you're hungry, the extent of that hunger determines how delicious the dinner is. Right?" He reasoned coolly.

"What poor taste." William grumbled the insult.

"Besides, at the moment, I am collared, so please don't worry yourself." Sebastian spoke in false politeness as he flashed the mark on his left hand.

Frowning once again William sighed, "All right. But first," sending his spears flying towards me the blades nipped the wood of the crates as it thrust itself into the dirt, "it's about time we took care of the little mouse whose been hiding from us this whole time."

Slowly standing from my hiding place I gave an embarrassed smile, "Surprising meeting you two here." Slowly scooting away I tried to talk my way out of the situation, "Um... I didn't really hear much, you two just sounded really serious and well... um..." my fear caught in my throat as I found it harder to tell the truth than lie. "Anyway, it seems that I am interrupting something so I'll just be on my wa-" Feeling Sebastian's gloved hand on my shoulder I froze as I turned my head back to him and gave another sheepish smile.

"Please, stay." he said with a tight smile, his order more than obvious.

"I-If you insist."

Thus, grabbing me by the arm he dragged me back over as William continued, obviously annoyed with my interruption. "Since the worst evil has appeared 'before the job' I'll get to the point. Our job is the investigation of those meant to die according to the soul collection list that's been distributed to us. With the death scythe, one by one, we look over the cinematic records of their memories and decide whether they should live or not." With distaste edging his voice he continued, "The ones who snack away without realizing our great efforts are you demons. Also, there are the ones who constantly cheat us and make the job harder." His eyes glowered at me as I tittered, taking a step back.

He sighed, "I'll say it clearly. In a few days there'll be an inspection of a large quantity of souls. This is a special case, so please refrain from getting in my way. Both of you."

Sebastian perked in slight understanding of William's words but quickly regained his composure, "My, my, how difficult to handle such a large quantity alone. But this large quantity of souls, should a demon like me offer you assistance with them?" he grinned.

I swiftly ducked as William's spears came flying towards us as his eyes blazed with a fuming rage. Passing just barely above my top hat the blades raced forward as they snatched Sebastian's hat instead of his head.

"I won't forgive any overtime. If you interfere I'll reap you." William threatened as his spears retracted, returning Sebastian's hat to him.

Sebastian gave a smirk as he put the hat back on his head, "It's not as though I want to be associated with a Shinigami by choice. I have no interest in poor quality souls."

"Hey!" a young voice called as I stood from my crouched position. "That noisy knife thrower is calling." Ciel sighed with irritation.

Fixing his glasses William stared at Ciel, "I don't see him being that kind of high-class good, but…" His eyes shifting over to me I took a few steps further away from him. Sighing he shook his head, "Demons are so-"

"You!" Ciel interrupted him, "Stop saying that here. If you make us suspicious to the rest of the circus, we'll do something about it. It's good they thought you were joking earlier." The little Earl lectured the Shinigami, "But not being able to blend in with humans is worse than 'that' vulgar Shinigami."

"Really, we won't get in your way." I reassured.

"So would you please refrain from doing the same?" Sebastian finished for me, his voice not so kind, destroying my efforts of making peace.

"I'm grateful." William gave a cold stare at the three of us. "Since I do not wish for you lot to enter my field of vision."

"Perfect." Ciel agreed curtly. "Then tonight it's decided that we will absolutely not interfere with each other."

The three exchanged cold glares as I snuck away back to the tent.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Thanks for waitin' everyone!" Joker chirped as the paper he held crinkled in his skeleton hand. "It's time for the new arrival's room assignments!"

Ciel slumped over as his body was starting to give in to fatigue after a long day of practice. Seeing this Joker decided to start with him, "Smile's in tent eight. Here's your roommate." Scooting a kid about the same age as Ciel forward Joker continued to move down the list as the boy smiled at Ciel.

"Black's in tent nine." Joker continued.

Hearing that Sebastian was to be in a different tent Ciel tried to intervene but was cut off as Joker continued, "Black's roommate is, Suit!"

A cold draft seemed to pass through the room as both Sebastian and William froze in horror. Standing completely still the two stared at each other as if trying to make the reality seem false.

"Now, Siren." Joker leaned forward.

"Yes?" I chirped in my false, high-pitched voice.

"Because you'll be working with animals I thought it might be best if you were to room with Beast."

"What?!"

"Now what's wrong?" Joker groaned at my complaint.

"You've seen how she looks at me! I may be blind but I know when I feel a glare. It's like pricking your finger on a rose, yes sir." I nodded to my childish reasoning. "And I bet you that if we were to room together it would be nothing less than Hell."

"It's that or you're sleeping with the animals." Joker threatened, thinking that he had won the fight with that simple line.

Giving a heavy sigh I answered, "Well, I think we all know the answer," I began as Joker's smile turned into a grin as he thought he had won, "I have no choice but to sleep with Betty."

"What?!" Joker gasped. "There is no way that you-"

"Come on, we all know she likes me and I haven't gotten to be with her all day! I bet you, if she knew I would be with her every night from now on she'd be the happiest little tiger in the world." After arguing with Joker for what seemed like an hour he finally threw his hands and handed me the key with a defeated sigh. "One night, y' hear me? One night!"

Giving a victorious and childish cheer I ran out the tent curtain and made my way to the tigress' cage.

One night was all I needed.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Standing at the entrance of Betty's cage I gave a large sigh to let her know I was there. Giving a grumble Betty lifted her head as she recognized my scent and gave a happy groan to greet me. Unlocking the cage door I let it swing open as Betty gratefully walked out gracefully. Finally realizing the stench of the straw she had previously been laying in I reeled back in disgust.

Frowning, I gave a sigh, "Stay here while I get some more straw." Turning around to leave I heard Betty's footsteps follow me as I began to walk away. "Don't make me put you back in that cage. It's crazy enough that I'm trusting you to listen and do what I say. So, please stay here and be good, ok?" Putting my hand out I guided her to the ground.

Giving a disapproving grunt Betty rolled over on her side with a long sigh. After making sure that she wouldn't follow I quickly made my way to where the straw was stored for the cages. After finding a good sized sack I stuffed it with clean straw and dragged it back to the cage, thankful to find Betty still there and no dead body, and replaced the old straw with the new straw. "Alright, get in." I beckoned the large feline.

Happily laying down in the soft straw Betty quickly made herself comfortable. Pulling at the ties to my outfit I loosened the suffocating corset as I sucked in a grateful breath of air. Turning around, I reached out as I began to pull the door in, but I stopped. My hand shook as I tried to fit it into the padlock; I couldn't do it. I quickly pulled my hand and the key away from the cages door. I couldn't do it. I couldn't lock myself in the cage. Besides, it was only for one night, right? Also, even if Betty woke up and tried to leave I would wake up as well and stop her! Plus, no one would try and get into a cage with a sleeping tiger, right? Right? Right! Thus, leaving the door slightly ajar, I took off my top hat, curled up into Betty's warm body, and quickly drifted into sleep.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The moon was still high in the sky when I suddenly woke with a start next to Betty. Listening closely I tried to decipher what had awoken me, but had little luck as I only heard Betty's loud heartbeat and the chirp of crickets. Yet, something still felt wrong. Unsettled by my weariness I decided it would best to finally go to the storage tent where I'd hidden my gun before the circus folk had forced me to change. Without waking Betty, I crawled out of the cage and silently locked the door behind me. I was such a hypocrite for not having the courage to lock the door while I was in the cage, but I couldn't possibly leave it open for her to crawl out. Especially if she left trying to look for me, though I highly doubted the thought of her really caring about me _that_ much.

Slowly making my way to the storage tent I kept stopping and listening for anyone that could possibly be following me. Every time I stopped, I swore I could the smallest misstep. But it was impossible; I heard no other heartbeats but my own. Shivering I shook off the feeling each time, but intuition told me that my paranoia was well placed this time.

Finally reaching the tent I quietly lifted the flap and entered the area, feeling along the crates I remembered every turn as I found my gun where I had left it. Sighing, I felt a little safer as I spoke to myself out loud, "It's going to be difficult hiding you."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll take good care of it for you." a man's voice purred behind me.

Whipping around I pointed the gun to shoot but was quickly disarmed as the man's inhuman strength thrust me up against the crates. Coming in close to me he rested his head lightly on the nape of my neck as he took in a deep inhale. "I knew I'd found something good when I'd entered this circus, but I'd never thought that I'd get as lucky as to find something like _you_ here." His cold hand running up my thigh, he groped any bare skin he could find.

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" I kicked and thrashed my body as I desperately tried to escape his deadly grip. How could he possibly restrain me with one arm?!

"It doesn't really matter if I told you or not, you're going to die anyway." he purred once again in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "But I'll nonetheless enjoy eating you."

My heart almost skipped a beat at his words. Eat me. Eat me? Eat me?! No! No no no! I can't be eaten! I just can't!

My heart began to pound wildly with a paralyzing fear.

I continued to struggle until he gave a hard squeeze on my arms which could have broken them if he'd been any rougher. Knowing better I went limp and stopped fighting, "Hm." the strange man thought, "You seem to be smarter than most humans. It's best to accept the end rather than fight it for you're kind, you'll all die eventually, right? So, I'll be gentle, ok? See, aren't I such a good guy?" he grinned as he loosened his grip on me and leaned in.

In a split second my fist miraculously made contact with his face and I made a run for it while grabbing my gun and holster. Yet, I was not fast enough as his lightning speed far exceeded mine as he grabbed me by the hair and thrust me back against the crates, his murderous intent overwhelming.

"I was really trying to be nice, I really was." he growled. "I was going to make it quick, painless, and devour your soul within seconds of your passing. Yet, that wasn't good enough for you, was it? No. Now, I'll make it slow, I want you to feel everything as you practically beg for death to relieve you of such pain." Sinking his teeth deep into my shoulder I felt him tug back a little on it, as if he were trying to rip a piece of my flesh out.

The pain was excruciating, I tried to scream, but my voice had gone and fled from me. I was only able to barely utter one name, "Se…ba…stian…"

Faster than the blink of an eye Sebastian was standing behind my assailant as he grabbed his shoulder and threw him back with a low growl.

"What the hell! Don't steal other demon's meals, bastard!" the demon spat at Sebastian. "I can see you're very hungry, but I was here first, I don't have much time left."

Demon? He was a... demon? My mind swam and my ears buzzed ached from blood rushing to them. I couldn't think strait I was still so scared.

"She's not yours to take." Sebastian retorted.

"Come on. Hey, I'll cut ya' a deal, we'll split her. Sounds nice doesn't it?" the demon bargained. "You can smell her, can't you? You can smell just how good she is. Yes, I see that look in your eyes, you're thinking the same thing as I am right now, aren't you? I'm being very generous here-"

Sebastian grabbed his throat and began hissing something in a foreign language to him, causing the demon to blanch. Yet, the fear soon mixed with rage as he pushed Sebastian away. "Fine, I'll leave. But know that you can't keep her to yourself, I'll find her again, eventually." Thus, with his threat complete, he stepped into the shadows and disappeared into the night.

Letting out a long sigh I slumped down the side of the crates while grabbing the bloody wound. "S-Shhhit." I cursed, "Well, I never thought I'd go out like this, but this looks like the end." I gave a weary smile, my body still shaking from the shock.

"Far from it." Sebastian corrected while roughly grabbing my arm and lifting me up quickly, causing my head to spin. "My master would be very troubled if you were to simply die like this." Quickly leaning in he began to lick the wound, causing it to burn like fire.

"No! Don't!" My imagined thoughts of disaster sparked to life as I tried to fight him off, but he simply held my arms behind my back with one hand as he restrained my bad with his other arm.

"Stop squirming and stand still." He growled. "This is a serious wound inflicted by a demon, it won't simply heal with human technology and time. You'll die if I don't do this." He explained while continuing to lick the wound until it closed entirely.

Pushing him away I reeled back, my knees wobbly. Panicked as I reached for my neck, the wound was missing. Then, after a short moment of silence I quickly ran and grabbed my gun and holster, making a clumsy dash for the entrance. Yet, at the slightest shift in the air, I was suddenly sliding on the dirt, dodging William's spears as they came flying towards my head.

"Seriously! Was that really necessary?" I pathetically hissed as I slowly scrambled to my feet, my head spinning once more as I felt a familiar twitch. "I've had enough of the supernatural today. Damn it." I gave a growl as my personalities teetered back and forth.

"Hm." William pondered as he fixed his glasses with the tips of the blades on his spears. "You are quite limber and swift for a human that was almost eaten alive. Yet, not as fast as this beast who suddenly disappeared from his bed." He frowned as he glared at Sebastian.

I said nothing as I turned to make a wobbly leave, but his iron grip soon latched onto my arm. "I believe we have unfinished business, woman." he frowned. "Your soul is far overdue and must be reaped immediately." Bringing his blades to my throat he threatened to slit my neck but was stopped by Sebastian as he tapped them away nonchalantly.

"Please, my master would be very troubled if she were to suddenly die. I would like to ask you to refrain from trying to kill her if it is not too difficult." He said with a tight smile.

"Hm. Fine, but the next time our paths cross I will reap her." He said coldly while sending me a piercing glare and disappearing into the darkness.

After hearing his footsteps disappear I let out a sigh of relief while making my leave as well, but as Sebastian's gloved hand grabbed onto my shoulder, I froze. Giving a sheepish smile I asked, "Yes?"

"Please, don't cause anymore trouble for us either. If you do, the consequences will be very unpleasant." He smiled again.

"U-understood." I stuttered, breaking free and fleeing into the night.

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Sorry it's not very long guys. I'm starting to find myself in a little bit of a writer's block here. Sorry. :/**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	22. Chapter 21

**Q: Do blind people really have abilities like Elora?**

**A: This all depends on the person themselves. Not everyone who is blind has as acute hearing as Elora does. I originally got the idea of her amazing hearing from an episode of NCIS where they had this little girl who could hear things no one else could because she was blind. Such as detecting and being able to tell what frequencies certain sounds were. I personally haven't met anyone who is this well adapted to their senses (and I'm sure it's just Hollywood doing it's 'thing' again.) nor do I know anyone who is blind to tell me first hand what it's like for them. Yet, I did recently see this lovely video called "Emily's Oz" about a little blind girl. The behind the scenes shows a bit with her talking to the camera about how she heard a cricket while "watching" the Wizard of Oz when no one else in the room could hear it; pretty amazing if you ask me. You guys should Google it when you find the chance, it's a feel good video and whatnot. :)**

**This really is the most important one that I felt should have been addressed. Now, enough with stalling, on with the chapter!**

(Line break that doesn't work.)

Chapter 21

"Siren!" Joker called, spotting me in the crowd of circus-folk.

"Oh, good morning Jo-" cutting me off, Joker grabbed me by my shoulders and began turning me around in circles while lifting my arms repeatedly, as if searching for something.

For a few seconds I did panic as my natural instincts told me to counter and pin him to the ground. Yet, I knew better and let him continue to lift my arms and examine my body until he finally gaped in disbelief, "Not a single scratch or wound. I was sure you 'ere going to end up being Betty's breakfast." He gave a slight giggle to the joke but stopped as he remembered that such an incident could have really occured.

"Oh," I gave a cute smile, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's okay." He smiled. "Anyway, we should probably get something to eat, once the food is ready it's everyman for 'imself. But, I'll help you since yer' new." He explained as he desperately tried to cover up the true reason behind his generosity.

For, it was painfully obvious to both of us that he was helping me because I was blind; that he felt sorry for me. All I was in his eyes was a frail, defenseless, blind girl who always needed someone to hold her hand so she didn't get lost.

Nonetheless, I said nothing as he grabbed my wrist and pushed through the crowd of men and women, forcing his way to the front. Just as we reached the front, though, there was a sudden shift in the air as everyone charged forward, pushing one another out of the way so that they could get their serving of the food being served that morning.

Even though the experience of almost being trampled was terrifying, I was soon grateful that Joker had my back because, with his help, I was able to get a decent amount of food. "Is it like that every morning?" I asked, still shaken from the experience.

Giving a carefree shrug Joker grinned, "'Course it is. It helps teach everyone how to be independent…" he soon began to ramble as I lost interest in his conversation.

As he guided me over to find a seat I heard a familiar voice call, "Hey! Joker, Siren, o'er here!" Dagger called from a distant table along with a few other circus people.

Waving back at Dagger, Joker was swift to take my hand and drag me over to the loud table as I slightly protested to the idea of really getting to know anyone. However, I had to play along as his strength overpowered mine.

After taking a seat with Joker I was overwhelmed by thousands of introductions and greetings from the crowded table of circus folk. But, after being calmed down by Joker, they all returned to their original conversations as if I had never even been there.

"Sorry' 'bout that." Joker giggled sheepishly while quickly eating his food, "They're always excited about new recruits."

"I can tell." I commented while also beginning to eat my food.

I had just about finished my food when I heard an all-too-familiar false heartbeat pass behind me, "Thank you for the help today, but I just remembered I need to do something." I smiled while getting up.

"Let me help yo-"

"No, no. I'll be fine on my own." I interrupted him, kindly turning down his generous offer of assistance, as I left the food tent and followed Sebastian from a distance outside.

"Hey, wait!" I called after him as I sped to a jog to catch up with his long strides. "I have a few questions to ask you."

"What could that be?" He asked, already knowing the answer, as he slowly came to a halt while turning the corner.

"You know exactly what I want to ask. What happened last night?" I questioned, my voice dropping back to it's normal pitch once I was sure we were alone.

"As I recall I believe you were there, in fact, you _were_ what happened, am I right?" He grinned.

"That's not what I'm asking. Why did that demon attack me? What did he mean by, 'I don't have much time left'?" I shot at him, my temper rising.

He gave a slight sigh in response, as if all the answers were obvious and right in front of me. Yet, even though he felt this way, he answered, " I believe you know the answer just as well as I as to why he attacked you, he was obviously **desperate** for a meal." He began, putting high emphasis on the word 'desperate' as if I really was a repulsive thing to be had. "I'm sure he was running around trying to find 'something' and you were unlucky enough to be in his line of sight."

"Go on." I nodded, a little peeved by his choice of words.

He gave a slight pause, "Concerning your second question, it is just like he said, he was 'running out of time'. It's interesting how humans like to think that we demons simply exist forever, because it is quite the opposite." He began, "Like you humans, we are on a time limit, though, unlike you, we can extend that time by taking the life essence of others. 'Soul Stealing' if you will."

"What happens when you run out of time, aren't you already dead? And…and, why did it feel like he was actually trying to 'eat' me?" I shivered as my hand reached towards the shoulder that the demon had try to tear out just the other night.

"That's quite right, demons have never lived, so they can never die, correct? According to your human reasoning this delusion seems to make sense. Yet, when a demon 'runs out of time' they simply disappear from existence. A good word for it in your native tongue would be 'Obliteration'. It's quite simple, but not something you could understand." He poked fun and me, his lip twitching up in a slight smirk at my ignorance.

Though, his smirk quickly disappeared as he thought over the answers of my other question. With a distasteful sigh he quickly answered, "This also contributes to the 'Obliteration' of a demon. When a demon runs out of time, we tend to become desperate on retrieving the soul, even through unnecessary means such as eating the victim. It is a shameful and unpleasant thing to do, and I assure you it rarely happens for our pride as demons keeps us from letting it get that far."

"I have one more question-"

Sebastian's ears twitched as he looked up, "It will have to wait for another time. The others are beginning to wonder where we are. It's about time we went and continued practice, don't you agree, Siren?" He smiled.

I gave a grumble to the stage name as I turned on my heel and walked away from him, heading for the practice tent.

Whispering curses under my breath at the butler I entered the practice tent to be greeted by Freckle, Ciel's new roommate, and an already over worked Ciel. "Siren! Glad you could fin'lly make it." Freckle grinned. "'Ey, think you could sing me a song while yer warmin' up?" He winked while elbowing me a little.

"Actually, I should probably go and check on Betty." I desperately tried to weasel my way out of the situation. "I'm sure she's getting pretty hungry and I should feed her. Well, after I find the cook that is…"

"Come on, now yer just makin' excuses. Here, I'll hum a tune and you sing whatever you want." Before I could even object Freckle was already humming a familiar tune that everyone knew.

With a heavy sigh I sang:

_Tom he was the Piper's son, _

_He learned to play when he was young._

_The only tune that he could play, was_

_Over the hills and far away._

_Over the hills and a long way off,_

_The wind shall blow my top-knot off._

_Now Tom with his pipe played such a noise,_

_That he did please both the girls and boys._

_And they did dance when he did play,_

_Over the hills and far away!_

_Over the hills and a long way off,_

_The wind shall blow my top-knot off._

It was there that I stopped because I knew the whole song would be far too long to sing for a warm-up. Thankfully, though, my time in the spot-light was soon over taken by Sebastian and William. With their inhuman like skills they were obviously the best in the entire circus, "Look at 'em, showin' off like that! Come on, Smile, we can't let them beat us!" Freckle humphed dramatically while dragging a reluctant Ciel to continue their relentless practice.

While snickering to myself I was quickly cut off as a horribly familiar voice barked, "You, newbie! What do you think you're doing just standing around? You were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago." Beast frowned impatiently as she grabbed me by the arm and quickly tugged me over to the animal section of the tent, grumbling curses under her breath.

Finally coming to a stop she whipped around, calming down at the last second with a big sigh, "Listen, if you're going to be a part of this circus you need to learn how to handle yourself, especially if you are handling animals." She began to lecture, "One wrong move and you could lose your life, am I clear? It's bad enough you didn't show up to sleep in the tent last night, I thought you'd gotten lost or something."

"Yes, ma'am, and I'm sorry I didn't return last night -Joker will explain why if he has the chance- were you worried about me?" I nodded obediently, surprise edging my voice at the thought of her being worried over me. "I'll be sure to sleep in the tent with you from now on; I won't get lost again."

"I may not like you all that much, but in this circus we look after each other. No matter how much we hate the other person we must learn to deal with them and cooperate." She gave an irritated grunt as she shot a look towards Sebastian, who was once again flaunting his expertise once again to the rest of the circus.

"Anyway, I might as well show you how to clean out the cages first…" she began to ramble on as she guided me in the movements of everything she taught me while giving detailed directions on how to feed, clean, and care for the animals.

It had probably been three hours after we had both finished doing our chores in taking care of the animals, it would have only been two if I wouldn't have accidentally tripped over a prop while guiding a Zebra out of it's cage. I'd accidentally pulled too hard on it's mane while trying to regain balance and caused it to buck, putting a huge dent in it's previous cage.

Nonetheless, once we were finished, we were on better terms then from when we began. Though, Beast was still pretty peeved at me for the "Betty incident" and now the "Zebra incident". All I had to worry about now, was surviving till performance day.

T-T-T-T-T-T

To say that the day of the performance was hectic would be an understatement in the mind of any sane human being. With people running around back-stage like wild beasts and the wild beasts becoming fussy themselves, I was close to loosing my mind. Especially because Beast and I were up next. We were going to be fairly early in the show this time given the fact that Betty was so fussy during the last performance.

"Siren! 'Re you ready?" Joker called, "You've got five minutes! Hurry it up!"

"I can't find my hat! Where is my hat!" I panicked as my mind raced.

"'ere it is, Siren!" Jumbo, the strong man, waved the hat as he quickly threw it on my head.

"Thanks Jumbo, I owe you!" I smiled gratefully, but was soon cut off as Joker roughly grabbed me by the arm and dragged me a away quickly.

"Come 'n, slow poke! The show's 'bout to begin!" He rushed while tying something around my head.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I panicked.

"It's a mask. I need ya' to wear it over yer blindfold so you don't scare any of the audience. I'm sure they would be a little scared knowing that, well, yer a blind gurl that handles animals n' stuff. Now, go and blow 'em away!"

"Let's go!" Beast suddenly said from behind me.

Thus, before I could even protest, I was shoved through the flap as the spot light finally found Joker, who gave the opening speech."Ladies and gentlemen, for our next act we bring you something exotic, and some one new!"

The spot light suddenly found me as Beast came up next to me along with Betty in her cage.

"Helping our star wild animal tamer, we bring you a woman who can tame any beast with the beautiful sound of her voice, no hands needed!" As he spoke, an assistant bound my hands behind my back as the crowd began to murmur in worry. "Tonight, we give you our Siren!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Wow, Siren, you were great!" Joker slapped me on the back with his skeletal hand.

Flashing an embarrassed smile I giggled, "Please, Joker, you're embarrassing me! I'm really not that good."

"Keep talkin' like that an' I might believe ya'." He teased slightly. "We might have to let ya' go, Siren."

I snorted and returned the playful comment, "You'd be loosing a great performer."

"Ha! Anyway, Black's gonna be performing soon so-"

"Wait, weren't Miss Wendy and Peter suppose to perform the trapeze act?" I asked, obviously confused about the change in schedule.

"Miss Wendy twisted 'er ankle an' she can't perform now. So Black's filling in for 'er." Joker explained with a smile. "An' it also seems 'at Peter won't perform 'less it's with Wendy, so Suit's gonna be fillin' in fer 'im too."

At the sound of Sebastian and William having to perform together a twitchy grin soon began to form on my face, "Well, I wish them the best of luck! I'm going to go and sit down for a bit since my debut is over for the night, okay?"

"Alright, just don't fall asleep on us, ok?" Giving one more grin Joker gave one small wave and disappeared behind the flap again.

Sitting down on one of the crates I let out a long sigh as I waited for Sebastian's performance to begin when I realized that Ciel's heartbeat was absent of the room.

"If you are wondering where the Young Master is, he is currently investigating Ms. Beast's first tier tent along with the others'." Sebastian's voice and false heart beat suddenly appeared behind me.

Giving a restrained gasp I sprung up and whipped around, but quickly regained my composure as I gave an awkward cough, "Oh, hello Sebastian, when did Ciel leave to go to investigate the tent? I also heard about how you're having to fill in for Wendy."

"The Young Master left not too long ago, and yes, it's quite troublesome I can not be with him but this is surely nothing a butler of Phantomhive can not handle." He said in a steady and confident voice.

I couldn't help but hold back a snicker remembering who his partner was, "Why, of course."

Cocking his eyebrow in slight confusion to my reaction Sebastian snapped open his pocket watch, "I mustn't be late. Please, don't cause any trouble while I am away." Clicking his heels together slightly her turned around and began to leave.

"Oh, don't worry, I have nothing better to do, so I'll simply listen to your performance. I'll be in your line of sight the whole time." I added, following him from a distance.

Luckily, Sebastian's reaction to seeing William as his partner was more than satisfying as his heart beat went silent for the slightest of seconds, which in it's self proved that he lost his composure. Though, after a few insults between the two of them, they put they're differences aside and disappeared behind the flap as they entered the circus ring.

Finding my way around backstage I stood off to the side of the tent with Beast and a girl named "Doll".

Concentrating, I listened as Sebastian and William continued to swing back and forth on the trapeze as they made utterly no progress whatsoever.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, his patience and temper obviously running short.

"Please excuse me from touching hands and such with a vermin like you at any cost." William retorted with his arms crossed.

"That won't make the show now will it!" Sebastian roared while swinging forward towards William, who stubbornly refused to reach out and except Sebastian's hands.

I couldn't help but snicker and giggle a little as I listened to Sebastian lose his composure at someone other than the servants and I.

"What are they up to?" Beast thought aloud as she pulled away from the wooden post she was leaning against. Thus, with a snap her string tie broke as it snagged on a stray nail that had been sticking out of the wood.

"Woah!" Dagger flushed as he began waving his arms in an overdramatic way, "Y'all ain't no lookin'!" as he tried to shield Beast from the views of anyone else. "Miss, there's still time 'til the encore. So please go change." He panicked while turning back to Beast.

At the sound of these words both Sebastian and I panicked as we both knew she slept in the first tier tent which Ciel was still at.

"I guess I've got no choice but to change." She sighed as she turned to leave.

"Don't worry about it, Beast, I'll go get a new dress for you." I did my best to stall, "Joker already guided me to where your tent is, so I can easily find my way there. Just give me a detailed description of what the dress looks like and where it is and I'll have it for you in a flash."

"That's not necessary Siren, really, I can get it myself. Besides, you're blind aren't you? In the end you'd still probably grab the wrong dress." Beast reasoned as she declined my offer.

"Well, at least let me come with you, I've got nothing better to do anyway." I pressed on as I followed her through the tent's exit.

"If you really must I'd probably be wasting time trying to shake you off anyway." She sighed while grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her self. "You should grab one too, you'll catch a cold."

Shaking my head I smiled, "I'm good. Besides, I've been needing to thicken my skin a little."

We'd gotten a good distance from the went when there was a large roar of cheering from crowd in the distance behind us, "They're getting excited back there, huh?" Beast commented, turning her head back a little as if trying to see the distant tent.

"Yeah, Black and Suit really know how to improvise and put on a show, huh?"

"I wouldn't go as far as complimenting the two of them," She grumbled, "but I will give 'em credit for helpin' out."

Approaching the tent she sighed while entering, "Finally, here."

"Pardon the intrusion." I asked while also entering the tent, Ciel's heartbeat resonating from a trunk to the far left of her tent.

She gave a slight, melancholy sigh as she began to get undressed, "I really liked this one."

Scooting over and feeling around the tent I reached the trunk. "What about this trunk? I'm sure there's got to be something in here." I suggested while tapping on the trunk a little to let Ciel know I was there.

"Yeah, there should be a top in there that I can wear." She agreed while taking off her top and stretching.

Lifting the top of the trunk slightly Ciel slipped the top through the crack so I could grab it without him being revealed to Beast. "Here you go, will this one do?" I offered the clothing as she turned around to face me.

Taking the top from my hands she quickly slipped it on, "Yeah, this'll do. Thanks for the help. See you back at the tent." she bade good-bye as she lifted the flap and left.

Once I heard her heartbeat disappear I rushed over to the trunk and opened it, reaching out a hand, "Quick thinking hiding in here, Ciel. You're lucky you're so small, any bigger and you probably wouldn't fit."

I gave a slight chuckle but froze as the hand that grasped mine was gloved and much larger than that of a small little boy, "Then I guess I am the luckier out of all of us." Sebastian gave a slight chuckle to my surprise to hear him; he'd kept his heartbeat dead this whole time while in hiding!

"Either that or you really are a freak for being able to fit in such a cramped space, nonetheless sharing it with someone else." I frowned while also helping Ciel out, who seemed to struggle as his legs had fallen asleep.

Once Ciel was standing, Sebastian finally commented, "I see. So you found something in that photograph, Young Master?"

"Photograph? What of?" I asked curiously, stepping forward out of habit even though it was useless as I could not see the photo anyway.

Not hearing -or bothering to hear- my question Ciel nodded, "Yeah, Sebastian, do you notice anything?"

Stepping forward and leaning over Ciel's shoulder Sebastian scrutinized the photo as he pointed at it. "You are right. I have seen the same hallmark as the one on this signet ring recently."

"Signet ring? Hallmark? You can see things that small in a photograph?" I asked, stepping closer with interest as I wanted to hear more of the conversation.

Nodding, Sebastian explained, "Yes, I am certain this hallmark is the same as the one at the base of Ms. Beast's prosthetic leg."

"The hallmark, the workhouse…this man in this photograph has my attention." Ciel murmured under his breath as he thought to himself.

"Young Master," Sebastian noted while snapping his pocket open once more, "It's almost time, this will be all for today…Young Master?" He repeated as he received no response from the little Earl.

Giving a distracted sigh Ciel grabbed the pocket watch from Sebastian and looked at it, "There's still Joker's tent left. We're short on time, but we have eight minutes. You two head back so you don't arouse any suspicion. I'll finish up everything today." He ordered while throwing the pocket watch back to Sebastian as he began to run for the exit. "When the encore is over return here ahead of the troupe members and release the snakes. All right?!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed as I tried to protest, but Ciel was already gone before I could utter a word.

Giving an irritated sigh I grumbled something under my breath as I followed Sebastian through the tent's exit and back to the main circus tent for the encore.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Keep those things away from me." I hissed as Sebastian released the last of the snakes.

"I thought you were good with animals." he chuckled as I jumped when one of the snakes hissed at me.

"I typically am, but these snakes are…weird. I can't put my finger on it but they seem different compared to your average snake. Either that or it's you." I retorted, stubbornly refusing that I could've been the actually problem. "Anyway, you did very well in winning the crowd over today. I must say, I was quite surprised to find you're partner to be 'Ol Suit." I snickered a little, trying to win the conversation over.

"As did you, everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats seeing you guide Betty around." he replied nonchalantly, "Though, I do believe it was because the back of your corset had been tied too loosely."

"What?!" I panicked as I felt the back of my corset which, indeed, was loose. "I thought I…" Flushing deep red I heard Sebastian's obvious snickering as he brought a knuckle up to his lip as if her were trying to hide his smirk. "Why didn't you say anything!" I snapped while hiding around the other side of the tent and into the shadows.

"I was waiting to see if you'd realize it yourself eventually, but, it seems that was not the case." He chuckled once more while listening to me struggle. "It's your own fault for not asking someone to help you retie it in the morning."

There was a pause as I began working at the strings of the corset suit with frustration, my anger slowly bubbling over.

"Why do you wear that bandage when you show no signs of injury? If it were like any other wound it would have healed by now from what I've come to know." Sebastian's voice came from behind me as he took the ties out of my hands.

Flustering deeply I got ready to whip around and strike him, but he was already one step ahead of me as he pulled onto the ties tightly. The corset quickly constricted around my body as I gasped for air, my breathing becoming restricted and shallow. "Not so..." I could barely produce the sound of my voice as the words game out in a puff of air.

"'Not so tight'?" he cracked a devilish smirk behind me. "Both the Young Master and I don't like secrets being kept from us." He leaned in closer, keeping his voice low while tugging on the strings.

My body jerking with the movement I gasped again, "...point...less information..." I could feel the cold fear bubbling up inside me as I tried to weakly tug on the corset in a vain attempt to loosen it.

"All information is important, for, even the smallest details make a difference in the end."

"You...could've-"

"Just kindly asked?" He finished my sentence, "You would have simply lied, though, whose to say you wouldn't lie even now?" Giving one more strong tug it was evident that I had to give my answer at that moment or suffer the consequences.

"S-Scars..." I struggled to form the words as my head began to spin. "T-they're just scars... I swear..."

Finally loosening the corset, Sebastian fixed and tied the straps.

Welcoming the sudden easiness of breath, I sucked in fresh air while stepping away from him. "Th-Thank you." I stuttered, my legs rubbery.

Giving a closed eye smile, he bowed without a word as I clutched my stomach and slowly stumbled off.

(Line break that doesn't work)

**GAAAAAAAHHHH! PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE, ALL OF YOU PLEASE! *on hands and knees with a bunch of offerings* It's been so long that some of you have stopped watching me, I am so sorry! Exams really blew up my brain and summer really kicked off fast with funerals, weddings, parties and whatnot. So I really had no time to write, I also had this God awful writer's block with this chapter because it really was somewhat of a filler chapter with all the crap that Elora can't be involved with. I don't want her to be one of those characters that is always (and I mean always) by the main character's side and I'm really just rewriting everything.**

**Anyway, once again I am really sorry and I'll do my best to get better at this.**

**Over the Hills and Far Away: (youtube) watch?v=0MR7VihPm2E**

**Read and Comment~ :D **


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Standing outside Sebastian's and William's tent I waited for Ciel to finally arrive as he approached the tent in one piece.

"Why are you just standing out here like this? Shouldn't you be inside the tent?" He asked while giving a little bit of a cough.

"I'm too scared and too smart to set foot in the thing, William will kill me if he sees me again. So, I'm taking the precaution of staying out of his sight. I'm going to stay out here where it's safe and listen to the conversation." I shrugged, "Besides, you don't sound too good, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." he replied curtly while lifting the flap and entering the tent.

Quickly aiming his attention towards Sebastian he growled, "You…you released the venomous snakes even though you knew I was still over there?"

Pausing for a moment Sebastian seemed shocked to see Ciel but quickly gave a false smile as he nodded, "Yes. It's because earlier you gave an order to release the snakes as the first tier members returned." He gave a knowing gin, "What's the matter?" he asked as Ciel gave him a deadly glare while clenching his fists and continuing to cough slightly.

"What's so wrong that you must make such a face? Please don't worry so much, as long as there is the contract I will protect your life. However, if you make a mistake of your own accord, you will possibly suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that, don't you?" His grin widened as his eyes glowed red, "Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrill. I thought the Young Master who is greedy for games would think the same."

"It's in bad taste to play games that make me feel like throwing up, Demon." Ciel retorted, his voice sounding strangely weak.

"It's an honor." Sebastian smiled once more.

Coughing again Ciel finally spilled what he had discovered in Joker's tent while passing Sebastian to pace the room. "Well, enough of that. I also found a piece of paper that had my name on it in Joker's tent. From what I saw they have my rank, my mansion's address and simple personal history." He paused for a moment, "Elora, your name was also mentioned in the paper. It said something about a deal and that you had to be retrieved at any cost."

I froze and became stiff as I cursed Daniel's name under my breath.

Continuing Ciel began, "The sender is-"

"You," William interrupted him, "are intruding on my property by three centimeters." he spoke flatly while having his spears nip at Ciel's feet. "Incapable of staying apart as you both decided, just like a dog and it's master."

Scowling Ciel coughed while turning back and lifting the flap of the tent, "Sebastian, let's go outside."

Following him, Sebastian left the tent as well. Then, leading the way Ciel brought us to a more private area where we could talk freely. "So, the sender's name is 'Tom the Piper's Son'." Ciel finally finished his sentence.

"Tom the Piper's son?" Sebastian and I asked in synch.

"Isn't that a character from a Mother Goose rhyme though? This doesn't make any sense." I pondered.

"Yes. There's also the hallmark in the seal wax that has a horse and the initial 'K'." Ciel nodded while giving another cough, this time louder.

"Then it's the same as the one I saw." Sebastian added as he began to think over the whole thing himself.

"Normally, the sealing is engraved with a symbol of motivation along with the initial of the person and the family crest." Ciel explained.

"So, whoever this Tom the Piper's Song is, has a family crest that has a horse on it. Which symbolizes that they came from a family of knights or soldiers." I thought aloud, resting my chin on my knuckles as I pondered more on it.

Ciel paused for a moment as his suspicious eyes looked over me, but quickly brushed off the feeling as he continued. "It's not a rule, though, it's basically impossible to get one without a rank of some level." He began, his coughing slowly becoming worse, "All of these crests are recorded by a heraldry. No matter how many records there are I'm sure your capable of finding it with this information alone, Sebastian."

"Disappearing children, a circus, Tom the Piper's son, Ciel and I… how the hell does this all fit together." I clucked my tongue in frustration as I couldn't fit the pieces together.

I paused as I noticed how fast Ciel's heart was beating as his coughing became worse, "Firstly, I'll return to town house and-" he began coughing hysterically as Sebastian and I panicked.

"Young Master, what's wrong?"

"Ciel, are you ok?"

Bringing a hand to his mouth Ciel tried to hold back his coughing fit until he finally vomited while falling to his knees.

In the distance I could hear Freckle's heartbeat as she came running towards us, "Freckle, go and get Doc! Tell him that Smile is vomiting and needs help. We'll be there shortly." I yelled at him while keeping calm. Sebastian offered to pick Ciel up but I put my hand out and stopped him, picking up Ciel myself. "Your cold body won't help him, it would be best if I carried him. Let's go."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Laying Ciel down into the bed, I helped Doc settle him under the covers as he put a wet rag on Ciel's forehead. After doing a few check-ups of his heart beat and breathing Doc came to the same conclusion as I, "It's Asthma." he informed the others.

"Asthma?" Sebastian sounded genuinely surprised, "This is the first time I've seen him in this condition, even though I've been with him for three years."

Turning around in his wheel chair to face Sebastian, Doc nodded his head, "I understand then, if he hasn't had this condition for three years, it's considered as being recovered." Giving a sigh he looked at the fevered boy, "Though, all you need is a little chill or a time of stress… then if he suddenly gets a cold it can abruptly come back."

Standing by his side, I slowly switched out Ciel's wet rag with a new one as I felt around while trying not to nock anything over.

"I have seen him suffer from a cold once or twice, though, it was never anything serious." Sebastian explained, furrowing his brow.

"This time it's probably because the main causes coincided together." Doc explained while scoffing slightly, "It's natural for him to catch a cold since he went out bathing with our brutish people."

Letting out a long sigh Ciel's eyes slowly fluttered open as his glazed eyes shifted from side to side as he looked around the room. "Smile!" Freckle peeped as she was the first to notice his reawakening.

"God, you scared us." I sighed while trying not to sound too concerned, though, I was quite worried about him.

"That's great, you've regained consciousness." Doc let out a sigh of relief.

"Water…" Ciel's voice just barely made it past a whisper as he tried to lift his head.

"Here." Quickly striding over to us Sebastian grabbed some steamed water as he lifted Ciel's head and helped him drink it down. When he was finished, though, he stood back and returned to his place next to Freckle.

Meanwhile, Doc lectured Ciel as Sebastian and Freckle stood in the back watching. "Smile, you have had bad Asthma since you were very young, right? There are cases where people have died from it. You should be more careful even if you think you have fully recovered. Rest until the fever as gone down, ok?"

"You guys should get going then." He added while turning around himself to leave.

"I'll stay for awhile longer and take care of him, ok?" I mentioned as Doc paused for a moment.

"Are you sure you'll be ok looking after him, Siren? I don't want you to over work yourself and end up like him too."

"Don't worry, I'm as healthy as a horse!" I beamed falsely while giving a reassuring smile.

Nodding, Doc left as Sebastian hesitated with closing the flap. Giving a sigh I shooed him, "He'll be fine. I swear it. Now, go."

Yet, he still waited a few seconds before closing the flap and returning to his tent.

"Elora… I'll be… alright…go." Ciel breathed.

"Nonsense." I answered while pulling up a stool.

"I'm…fine, just…go."

"Not until you go to sleep." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall of the tent stubbornly.

Within seconds, though, he was asleep even though he had done his best to stay awake. Once I was sure he was asleep, I got up and left.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Buttoning up the loose and over-sized shirt I'd stolen from Sebastian, I pulled the ribbon in my hair loose as I shook my hair free from the braid.

"Thanks for helping me today with my hair today Beast, it seems that I still can't get the hang of braiding it by myself yet." I smiled.

"Hmph, if you'd take better care of it you wouldn't have so much trouble braiding it. Come here, I'll brush it."

"N-No, please don't trouble yourse-"

"Just let me at the very least brush it. It's bad enough you won't even let us help you when you bathe." She sighed, her tone not as impatient as usual.

"O-Ok." I couldn't help but sheepishly comply as I sat on her cot.

Picking up the brush, she started at the tips of my hair as she quickly tackled the worst of the tangled mess that was my hair.

"Seriously, didn't you bring anything with you when you joined this circus? Your hair is an absolute mess!" She shook her head, but cocked it as she worked further up my hair. "Hey, who's shirt is this anyway?" She paused as she touched the fabric for a moment. "Isn't this... Black's? Why do you have his shirt? I never noticed until now."

"Well... I kind of well... um... borrowed it without really telling him." I confessed.

Beast snorted as she gave a small giggle, "So you're light fingered? Don't make me start counting my things."

"I'm not a thief!" I pouted. "I just don't particularly like him, so I decided that he owed me a little extra."

"Ha! If it's like that I can't blame you, I don't particularly like him either. He has such a bad attitude."

"He's arrogant." I grinned.

"Aloof."

"Rude."

"And above all..."

"Handsome!" We both laughed as we relished out mutual loathing of the dashing young butler.

"There, much better." She said as she ran the brush one last time through my hair.

Feeling the new silky smooth texture of my hair, I couldn't help but feel amazed by how soft it felt. "It's been so long since my hair has felt this nice." I couldn't but smile in nostalgia, even at the manor I never bothered to take very good care of my hair out of pure habit. The last year I'd spent on the street caused me to forget what "self-grooming" really meant.

"Thank you, Beast."

"Just promise me you'll take better care of your hair from now on." She sighed, "You can start by brushing it more often and learning how to braid it by yourself."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off as I removed the bindings from under my shirt and released my breasts from their constrictions.

"Promise me."

"I promise!" I giggled softly, "Now, good night!"

"Good night."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

It didn't matter how hard I tried to be quiet, the moment I opened trunk and pulled out my coat she was awake.

"Siren?" Beast suddenly asked as she sat up.

Panicking, I bolted through the tent's flap. I couldn't tell possibly tell her that I was looking for anything related to Daniel, let alone come up with a decent enough lie.

By the time she was out of the tent, I was already on the outskirts of the circus. I had to look in easy areas where a message, a sign, anything that could be left to prove that there was communication between them and Daniel.

Yet, just as I was beginning to search, a heartbeat came into hearing as I quickly hid between the tents.

"Where are you going?" Beast asked as she quickly caught up to the figure.

"Ah, I'm off to see father." Pausing, Joker turned back as he looked at her. "What about you? Can't sleep?"

There was a moment of silence until Beast suddenly blurted, "Let's quit. We have this circus, we can work it out. So let's stop doing these things and escape to a place where father can't find us."

All the blood drained away from my face as the words processed in my mind. Could she possibly be talking about the missing children? Were they really behind all of this?

I felt something in me grow cold for a moment as I thought of them being behind all of this. They weren't bad people, that I knew for sure. They loved each other and welcomed all with open arms, they were good people. It killed me, them possibly doing these horrible things…but who was putting them up to all of it?

By the way Beast spoke it sounded like they really did not enjoy doing whatever they were doing, they wanted to stop. Yet, some one was pulling the strings and forcing them to continue such things. The question, though, was "who"? Who was the man they called father?

Snapping me out of my thoughts and worries Joker gave a sad giggle, "Cross over the mountain to you? That's impossible. I don't have time to talk about such things." He shook his head as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Beast cried as their was a 'thump' noise as she embraced him from behind.

Joker shook his head once more, "What's wrong? This isn't like you. This is what we decided." his voice shook in only a way only my acute hearing could pick up.

"We decided to protect our most precious thing." Beast's voice wavered, "For that, we will do anything. But…but I don't want to see your face filled with such pain anymore! Because I…because I…"

Suddenly turning around, Joker roughly grabbed Beast by the shoulders and squeezed them, "Did you forget? We can't turn back, not anymore."

Beast sounded like she was choking on her words as she tried to say something, but with a 'swish' Joker removed something and tied it around Beast. "Staying up late is not good for your health." Then, turning around, he quickly walked away before she could object.

"Joker, wait!"

"Good night." he shouted, waving back as he left her alone in the darkness.

Hearing her sniffling, I wanted to go and comfort her but, before I could even move to turn the corner, a rich and velvety voice chuckled, "Oya, oya… are you crying?" Sebastian called from atop an empty cage, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You! This has nothing to do with you!" Beast furiously tried to wipe away her tears, "Go away!"

"But, I think that is impossible." Sebastian whispered in her ear coolly as he was suddenly behind her.

"What?"

"It's pointless chasing after a man like him. He can not return your feelings, he thinks he should treat you nicely at least. But he knows that it'll hurt you more in the end. How cruel." he continued to purr, his words like freshly sharpened knives cutting into her.

Sebastian knew that I was there, he knew I was listening. That just the sound of his voice sent me spiraling into an abyss of fear and unease; his voice held so much power over me.

"When did you start this? These miserable tears and a relationship that relies on sentimentality alone?" He continued, tugging on what I suspected Joker had given to her.

"What would you understand?!" She snapped while whipping around, swinging at him.

Dodging it with ease Sebastian grabbed her wrist, spun her around and held her from behind, "Nothing. But, I do know one thing, the way to release you from that pain for just a while."

Clamping my hands over my mouth, I desperately restrained the sound of my breathing. Oh God, don't do it! Say no! Say no! Please say no!

"Let me go!" Beast struggled. "Besides Siren is-"

"Gone." He chuckled lowly in her ear. "She's left again tonight, hasn't she? Just like she does every night. She leaves you all alone and by yourself, just like everyone else. But tonight, I'll keep you company and ease that loneliness that's been eating away at your heart for so long."

"Stop kidding..."

"I'm not joking whatsoever. In fact, I am quite serious." Sebastian held her down with ease as a wicked grin tugged at the corner of his lips, "What will you do with this pile of painful thoughts? The weight of it will move neither forward nor backwards. Even if you call out to him, he will not come back, he won't even look at you. How pitiable." Slowly wrapping his arm around her waste Sebastian's eyes began to shine blood red.

"It's painful, isn't it? Don't you want to feel comfort? To forget him who is kind and cruel?" He whispered comfortingly into her ear as he broke her defenses down one by one. "Wouldn't it be good to forget everything even if it's just for one night? To indulge in pleasure, and breath in a sweet poison into your lungs?"

With a 'swish' Sebastian removed what Joker had tied around Beast earlier and rested his head on her shoulder as the bitter tears began to stream down her face once more.

Stroking her throat, Sebastian breathed seductively, "I only want to explore that hidden place deep inside you."

Thus, with that she lost to the temptation.

My legs crumbled from under me as I listened to them go, my heart pounded wildly in my chest. Even though I knew it was safe to release my hands from my mouth, I couldn't. Oh God, why? Why? Why didn't she just run?!

Hugging my knees I curled up as I forced the burning lump in my throat to stay down. Reaching into the pocket of my coat, I pulled out the blood red ribbon as I gripped in my hand in a vain attempt to comfort myself.

Forgive me. Forgive me, Beast. Please, please forgive me. Forgive my weakness. Forgive my cowardice to run ahead and wait in the tent for the two you. Forgive me for not being able to stop this with that simple action. Forgive me... Forgive me.. Forgive me...

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Elora, what are you doing here? It's time to leave." Ciel coughed while in Sebastian's arms.

Jolting I stuttered my answer, "I-I d-doesn't matter. L-Let's go."

Standing, my legs wobbled as my bare feat gripped at the dirt. "Let's go."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Returning to Town House was far from the peaceful break I'd been hoping for. For, after noticing that Ciel was sick, Soma and Agni were quick to stir an uproar, arguing that Ciel should stay home rather than leave right after returning. Thankfully, though, I wasn't immediately caught up in such a mess as I'd snuck through the back door and quickly made it to my room to get dressed. If anyone saw me in nothing but a coat and my Sebastian's shirt, not only would it be embarrassing but I'd probably lose respect from the other servants. In truth they -plus Agni and Soma- were the only people in the manor I could gain true respect from.

Even though I knew I would only lose 'good points' from Ciel, I sided with both Agni and Soma. "They have a point, Ciel, you nearly died yesterday and to just simply brush it off as nothing is madness."

Trying to cover his coughs, Ciel stubbornly tried to push past as his temper was obviously running short. "Listen all of you, I have a job to do! I don't have time to play these games! Step out of the way."

"Your job is to lie in bed and be nursed back to health!" Soma raised his voice as well, blocking Ciel every time he tried to move around.

"I'm different from you. This much is-" Giving a bone rattling cough, it looked like Ciel was about to have another Asthma attack as Soma, Agni, and I panicked.

Agni tried to reason with Ciel while resting his hands on his shoulders and kneeling to his height. "Master Ciel, please, return to bed. That kind of cough is a characteristic of Asthma, there's no way you're ok."

"Don't touch me so easily!" Ciel finally snapped. "Sebastian, get these idiots out of my sight." He barked while covering another harsh cough.

"Understo-"

"Mr. Sebastian, are you not Master Ciel's butler?!" Agni suddenly burst with emotion, catching us all by surprise as he was so composed a few seconds ago.

"What?" Sebastian asked, just as confused by Agni's question as the rest of us.

"As a fellow butler -no- as your friend, I'll say this: Your master's body is your first priority! Even though it goes against orders don't you think that, considering Master Ciel's condition, you should have stopped him?" His heart racing and his voice filled with passion Agni continued. "It's for my Master to be bright and healthy that I would give my life. Isn't that what you would call a 'Butler's Aesthetics'?"

For a split second I heard as Sebastian's heart fall silent, which was a key sign that he'd been slightly unsettled by Agni's words. Yet, his composure was regained at time record speeds as always, "I thought that granting my master's wishes was my job but, certainly, you may have a point in thinking that too."

Thus, it was decided, Ciel would rest and recover whether he liked it or not. "I told you I'm busy…" the little Earl grumbled while Sebastian tucked him into bed.

I gave a slightly impatient sigh, "You can't do anything if you're constantly coughing and hacking, Ciel. This is for the better of the mission and you, now rest." I reasoned with him as my hands found my hips.

Too tired to complain or argue anymore Ciel sunk into the bed and feel asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Elora." Sebastian shook me. "It's time."

Waking up drowsily, my body moved on it's own as I grabbed my blindfold from the nightstand.

"Time for what?" I yawned while getting up and teetering over to the dresser and feeling around in the top drawer. Pulling out one thing after another I searched for my pants and shirt until I felt them at the very bottom.

"The Young Master has made a full recovery and is ready to finish the mission. When you are finished assembling your things meet us outside the mansion." He explained in his rich voice, not wasting a moment as he quickly turned to leave and closed the door behind him.

Similarly, I immediately got dressed and grabbed my gun, loading it while grabbing extra ammunition along with my holster.

"What took you so long?" Ciel grumbled in his typical impatient voice, not a cough to be heard from him as he gave another familiar sigh.

"I got dressed faster than I'm sure you did, besides, I couldn't find my coat. That's what took me so long." I huffed defensively.

"Forgive me for not informing you sooner, but I'd already grabbed your coat in hopes of speeding the time it would take for you to get ready." Sebastian apologized as he handed my coat to me, which I quickly put on as I began to shiver.

It wasn't until then that I realized there was no carriage nor any heartbeat of the stable horses. "Where's the carriage? It would take hours on foot depending on how far the mansion is." I furrowed my brow in obvious confusion.

Giving a restrained chuckle Sebastian picked both Ciel and I up with out warning, causing me to stiffen uncomfortably. "W-What are you doing?" I stuttered cautiously, not knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"This is the best way to travel as it's night time and taking a carriage would simply draw attention, which is something we don't want." Ciel explained just before Sebastian began to run at an unfathomable speed.

My hair whipping around uncontrollably I gripped Sebastian for dear life as my mind and heart raced. Digging my nails into his back I gripped his clothing as tightly as I could. Just how long would I have to deal with this? Thankfully, my question was soon answered as we arrived to our destination in a matter of minutes.

"Damn…" I cursed silently to myself, still in slight shock from the experience as Sebastian set me down onto the hard threshold. Though, I quickly regained my composure as I breathed out, "This the place?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered curtly while setting Ciel down as well.

Also steadying his feet Ciel asked the Butler, "How is it? Can you pick up any scents?"

"Yes." Sebastian quickly answered, "Yet, I'm not sure if all of them are here. But it seems that they are all safe."

I sighed in relief at the mention of the children being safe, "That's good-"

Cutting my sentence short the door to the mansion creaked open as a familiar voice greeted, "Welcome to the home. We've been waiting, Earl Phantomhive and Miss Dove."

"Joker…" I sighed once more, this time with melancholy.

"Please, come inside." He replied with a dead voice, opening the doors wider and stepping aside as he beckoned us in.

Almost immediately after entering the mansion I began coughing as the smell of dust, must, and another unidentifiable smell overwhelmed me. "What is that smell?" I continued to cough while trying to cover my nose with my sleeve in hopes of blocking the smell from reaching my nose.

Snapping his fingers as if to answer my question I heard the small roar of candles light up all over the room as Ciel gasped. "These are…"

Straining my ears to hear more I tried to hear what Ciel saw, but nothing came as I only heard his rapid heart beat along with Sebastian's and Joker's. "What is it?"

"D-Dismembered dolls… strung up everywhere along the walls…" Ciel answered my question after a pause, obviously taken aback by, what I was sure, was a very grotesque scene.

"Please, this way." Joker once again beckoned us as I heard his foots clack up a pair of stairs.

"What do you want to do? Kill him right away and rescue the children?" Sebastian whispered to Ciel as we traveled up the stairs after Joker.

"No! We can't kill him." I hissed to him quickly, my emotions getting the best of me as I realized I'd formed an attachment to Joker. "I mean, wouldn't it be better to catch them in the act? That way we'd have all the proof and evidence we'd need wouldn't we?" I quickly covered up my out burst.

Ciel nodded in agreement, "She's right. If we don't understand the situation and his goals clearly we can't report to the Queen."

"Understood." Sebastian nodded while giving me a look, seemingly upset that I interfered in the conversation.

"Hehe…hehe…" Joker giggled, causing us all to freeze as his voice seemed off. " When they say, 'Don't judge a book by it's cover', you two are perfect examples."

Looking back at us he gave a sad smile, "That such a little body lives under titles like 'The Queen's Watch Dog' and 'The Evil Nobleman'. The same is for you, Siren. You, who can calm animals with a single touch, has been stained red with the very people who die because of your presence. The legendary Dove, not only are you the daughter of _that_ man but you're also hunted by someone who isn't even considered human at times… That's some hardship for both of you, Smile… Siren."

"My name is Elora. Not Siren, nor Dove, remember that."

"Likewise, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. A servant will not speak to me with such familiarities." Ciel's voice was cold as his eyes narrowed sharply at Joker, unlike me he'd obviously formed no attachments to Joker.

Yet, Joker was unfazed by Ciel's heartlessness as he shrugged nonchalantly while continuing to lead the way. "Exactly, you are a nobleman after all." Stopping abruptly he opened a large door while ushering us in, "We've prepared a dinner for you."

Thus, Ciel and I both taking our seats a chair away from teach other, waited for the man called "Father" to arrive.

As if on cue Joker announced in a flat voice, "He's arrived." while opening the door once more.

"You came to see me, Earl Phantomhive!" A male voice excitedly spoke from the door way while being accompanied by the squeaking of wheels on a wheel chair and tiny footsteps.

"Ah… it's like a dream to have you so close to me! Though, I am ashamed to meet you while looking this way." His face flushed in embarrassment as he averted his eyes from Ciel.

"So, you are Baron Kelvin?" I asked, already knowing the answer as I strained my ears to hear the heartbeats of his little acquaintances, but heard only silence.

"Ah! Dove! I almost forgot about you, though I originally did not plan on seeing you. But I do have a few people here who are dying to meet you." He gave a strange chuckle while snapping his fingers.

Hearing the click of a revolver being load I sighed as there were two man suddenly standing on both sides of me, one pointing a gun to my head, the other pressing a blade to my throat. I'd heard them come in a long time ago -they'd been standing in the back of the room until then- but just didn't feel like attacking until they were closer. I'd learned long ago that it's when they have a gun to your head that they let their guard down, that's when it's truly best to attack.

"E-Elora…" Ciel gaped for a moment, for he never saw the men enter the room.

"Sorry about this miss, I don't really know you but… don't take it personally ok?" The one on my left said, pressing the blade harder against my throat as his companion nodded and started to squeeze the trigger.

Within a split second decision I kicked off the table and flew back as the man on my right was just able to keep himself from pulling the trigger.

"Damn it, get her!" he cursed while watching me role backwards and swiftly stand.

The man with the dagger said nothing as he tried to thrust the blade into my back, exhaling deeply as he unknowingly gave himself away. Dodging the blunt attack I grabbed him by the back of his collar and hair and smashed his head against the table, giving him a severe nose bleed as he slumped to the ground.

Understanding that if he tried to shoot me he'd probably miss, the second man grabbed the knife his partner was using and charged me. Yet, unlike his partner, he did not put all of his strength into the one attack and instead tried to cut me instead of stab me. Which made it slightly harder to decide where he would strike next until I finally deciphered the patterned and blocked him.

Swiftly grabbing the blade I gripped it tightly as I thrust my heel against the inside of his knee to make him fall and let my foot fly up as it made contact with his chin. Thus, staggering him, I took the opportunity to force the blade out of his hand and stab him with it, causing his heart beat to abruptly fall silent. Hands covered in blood I tried to shake off the red liquid, but failed as the sticky liquid refused to leave my hands.

Wiping the sweat from my forehead I left a large trail of blood as I began to stand and drawing my gun, I quickly shot the other assailant on the floor before he could get up. Yet, at the slightest shift in the air, I whipped around and aimed my gun at the man behind me. Only to be quickly disarmed and pinned face first against the table, I felt something prick me in the back of the neck.

"Shit…" I cursed as I felt drug quickly enter my system and affect my body, making my mind and limbs numb.

"That's much better isn't it?" I heard a horribly familiar voice purr in my ear as I was thrown back into my chair and held down. "Thank you young man, you can leave now." He shooed his accomplice away.

"You bastard… what have you done to me now?" I hissed at Daniel.

"Oh, you mean that drug I just had the kind gentlemen inject in you? It's nothing special, just a depressant I conjured to make you a little more… submissive." He grinned while squeezing my wrists and resting his head on my shoulder, smelling my hair.

Panicked by what he could possibly be imagining I tried to struggle but could barely move my arms as the drug kept me in submission. "What are you imagining you sick son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah, watch your language, there is a child in the room after all." He snickered while squeezing my wrists even tighter, but not enough to hurt me as he continued to nuzzle his head against my throat. "Your new replacement for little Samara I presume?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me." I growled while snapping my teeth at him.

"But I know so much more about you than you think. By the way, did you enjoy my messenger? I heard he put on quite the convincing performance, so much that I decided to keep him a little longer."

I remained silent as I refused to speak to him anymore, when I noticed the smell of food placed out in front, it seemed that the Baron had been quite busy while I was focused on Daniel. It was here that I also realized that Ciel and Sebastian weren't trying to help me. All that I got from them was an observing, side-ways stare. I wanted to ask them for help but by the time I finally opened my mouth to say something, Daniel was already one step ahead.

"Baron, I feel quite bored at the moment. Do you not have anything else to entertain your guests with?" Daniel grinned, his voice dripping with a knowledge I feared to understand.

"Yes! A meal is far too boring and could never satisfy my guests alone. Joker, prepare 'that' for me." The Baron order to a timidly objecting Joker.

"Just do it." He gave the final order while biting into a lobster.

And so, the true 'entertainment' began.

(Line break that doesn't work)

**After two, long, writer's blocking months I finally was able to pull this off. Finally. Will be going back to school soon so that might set my mind straight in some miraculous way. I'll try my hardest to get better with the updates but, the writer's block is still there, so it will be a challenge.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Giving a crooked smile Joker clapped his hands. On queue, a group of little feet pitter-pattered single file onto what I guessed could have been a stage in front of us. Then, with a whip, Joker twirled the cane he held in his hand as he spoke in his 'announcer's voice'. "Welcome, Earl Phantomhive and company. Tonight, I will accompany you to a world of pleasure that will leave you dazzled!"

Clapping and giggling like a child, the Baron behaved with enthusiasm and excitement as Ciel, Sebastian, and I waited in silence. I shivered slightly, the heavy feel of the atmosphere weighing down on me.

Why was I so anxious? Was it because Daniel had me in his cold grip? Because death could possibly be less than a breath away?

Daniel squeezed my wrists a little as I could hear a low chuckle sound in his throat; it struck a nauseating fear into me.

"First, we have tight rope walker!" Joker announced ecstatically throwing his good arm up in the air.

The tight rope groaned under the weight of a little body as I blanched in complete horror, no, no, they couldn't. They wouldn't! Yet, of course, I was quickly proven wrong by reality.

"With no life line or anything, this is the real deal." Joker continued as the young child immediately fell to their death with a large splat. Their neck snapping and their fragile skull crushing as they made contact with the hard floor.

Vainly, I jerked forward in an attempt to try and catch the falling entertainer, but was only able to flinch as the drug restrained me. As I desperately tried to force my body to move, Daniel continued to hold me down as his chuckle grew louder in my ears, the sound of the child's braking bones replaying in my mind like a broken record.

"Wh-" Ciel gasped in horror as Sebastian seemed to react to the event as well, his brow furrowing slightly. Even Joker gritted his teeth is shame and disgust as he closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to watch.

Yet, over all of this, the Baron's laughter roared and echoed through the mansion. The pure delight in his voice, the childish thrill in his rapid applauds, it made me forget about my fear. I could only think of one thing now. My rage. My disgust. Yet, the Baron was soon forgotten as Joker drew our attention once more.

"Next is the wild animal tamer!" He continued, his voice steady, but his heart hammering like a drum.

Dragging the body of the fallen star away, leaving a long trail of blood as they were carelessly picked up by their feet and hauled of stage, the children rolled in a large cage. It did not take me long to identify the body inside as the door creaked open, opening to the young boy who stood erect and unmoving in front it.

"Betty!" I called, once again trying to force my body to lash forward, this time making more progress. Yet, I could feel a pain in my body as my muscles strained and tensed from the movements. Even though the pain burned inside me, I refused to submit. I had to move.

Not taking any notice of me, Betty growled in agitation at the boy in front of her. "A fierce tiger will-"

Not even half way through his sentence, Joker was interrupted by the sound of Betty pouncing the little performer in front of her and tearing him apart. With a small shriek the boy died instantly as Betty ravaged his body.

"Betty!" I cried again, but was drowned out by the hysterical laughter and clapping of the Baron. Daniel's cruel sniggers also consumed my hearing as he squeezed my wrists again, but loosened slightly afterwards.

Ushering the tigress back into her cage the kids dragged what was left of the boy off stage and quickly set up for the next act. With a girl tied to a large board, she was placed in the center of the stage, another boy standing across from her.

"Come now, Mr. Crow, let the poor girl go, she obviously can't move even with you holding her down!" the Baron made casual conversation as the children set up.

"You don't understand, Baron." Daniel began as the little performers finished hastily.

"Next is knife throwing." Joker began.

My heart sunk, I couldn't take anymore of this. I tried to move forward again, the pain becoming stronger with each attempt.

Come one. Move.

Daniel spoke over Joker as he explained to the Baron, his grip slowly loosening on me. "She's like a bird, Baron."

Move.

"It doesn't matter if you break their wings, strip them of all their pretty feathers or render them blind." He continued, the boy beginning to pull back to throw his knife.

Move.

"For, the second you give them a chance, they will take flight. Even if their chances of survival are less than zero."

God damn it, move!

He let me go, and I flew forward as the boy threw the knife.

"Stop it, Sebastian!" Ciel cried.

There was a loud crash as both the girl and I fell to the floor unharmed, Sebastian behind us with the knife in his hand. Yet, my body began to react to the sudden force of movement with a horrible pain that caused me to become defenseless while on the cold stage floor.

The pain. Oh God the pain! I couldn't move my body, not even a finger or a twitch of the nose. I heard the muted steps of Sebastian's shoes as he came over to my paralyzed body and the young girl. Kneeling down beside us he removed the mask I supposed the girl had been wearing as he dropped it carelessly and took out the records we'd 'borrowed' from the police department.

"Ellery Nickson, who disappeared in the Cornwall Area." He identified the little girl as I heard Daniel's snickering begin to tremor. "There is no mistake, as you suspected Young Master, kidnapped children are put into the show without any training."

"Just… another way of… enjoying the circus… huh?" I choked, feeling like I was about to vomit.

Sebastian's attention suddenly fell upon me as I could feel his stare. Yet, slowly, I could sense his body tense as he restrained him self from smirking down at me. Bastard. I forced a faint and pitiful growl that wouldn't have scared a kitten. Slowly, his silent chuckles mixed with Daniel's as my body involuntarily shuddered at the sync of their voices. Thus, another pain shot through me as I gasped for air. Yet, Daniel's laughter faded away and left only Sebastian's voice.

Sweating profusely under the hot stage lights, my body slowly filtered out the awful drug.

"Sorry, so you don't like this method? Joker, clean up immediately!" the Baron panicked stupidly, not grasping the situation whatsoever.

"I shall put an end to this." Ciel growled murderously as he stood from his seat. "I have no desire to sit at a table with a beast that is more despicable than an animal. Yes. This is enough for the Queen." His foot steps clopped against the tiled floor as he sneered at the man, "Vulgar. Ugly. Perverted."

The Barron quivered and shook in fear of the young and small boy.

"The lowest form of human life, is what I, the Queen's Watchdog, has rid this world of!"

With a large flash of movement, everyone but Sebastian was at the other end of a gun or blade.

Panicking, the Baron whined like a child, "Joker, stop the Earl from pointing such a dangerous thing at me!" He pleaded as Ciel threatened to squeeze the trigger.

Yet, Joker didn't do anything as Sebastian pressed the blade of the knife against his throat, grinning smugly at him.

"You won't listen to me?!" the Baron cried once more.

Balked by the Baron's insistence, Joker drew his weapon away from Ciel's throat and allowed Sebastian to take him hostage. Yet, even when Joker withdrew, Ciel continued to hold the pistol to the Baron's fat head, not hesitating whatsoever. "Baron Kelvin," he suddenly spoke, "where are all the kidnapped children?"

"What?" the Baron looked at Ciel, genuinely surprised. "You want to meet those children? They are in the basement, I can take you there!" He nodded, an eagerness to please filling his voice. "Besides, there was something I wanted to show you in the basement."

Ciel hesitated as he looked at me; I was becoming a burden. Forcing my strength to come back I struggled to kneel, my body numb and unfeeling to my surroundings. I fumbled with the straps on the girl and rasped, "Go on ahead. I'll find you eventually."

Thus, they left, leaving me, the girl, the boy, and five other children alone on the stage. What had happened to them? What made them such lifeless puppets who couldn't think for themselves or go against orders? I turned the questions over and over in my mind, trying to find the answer as I struggled with the straps around the girl's wrists and ankles. Until, finally, I got her loose and she slumped limply to the ground, not attempting to stand or get up.

I was feeling weak enough as it was, and if I tried to lift her it would simply bring me down. So, I slowly stumbled away, listening for a large and loud heartbeat. It did not take me long to find Betty, and when I did, she greeted me with a satisfied and happy groan. Grabbing the bars of her cage door I used them to support my heavy body and my weak legs.

"Hey girl…" I sighed, smelling the dried blood on her fur. "Even though you've done something horrible… I'm willing to forgive you." I spoke pathetically, even though I knew she couldn't understand me. "I need your help."

Taking the key I'd taken from the one of the motionless children while searching for Betty, I unlocked the cage and let her out. Gracefully, she stepped out of the little prison and gave a large yawn before allowing me to throw my body onto of her. I was in so much pain, just holding onto her fur and straddling her torso felt like a hassle. "Go…" I ordered as she began to walk forward.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Constantly having to stop and go so I could feel the soft currents of the wind, I finally found the draft I was looking for. Leading Betty in the directions of the breeze, we found an open door that led to a spiraling stair-case which blew cold air into our faces. I sighed as I could hear the mumbled echo of voices and conversation, "We're not far, they should be at the bottom of this stare case. Let's go, Betty."

Thus, cautiously and slowly, Betty made her way down the stone steps. With her large paws and steps, it did not take us long to reach the bottom.

The Baron's voice echoed in greeting to us, "…I actually intended to come and invite you myse-"

The loud bang of gunfire cut him short as a bullet tore through his fat torso, it's wielder breathing heavily and unevenly.

"Father!" Joker panicked, drawing a hidden dagger as he escaped Sebastian's grip, heading strait towards Ciel. Yet, before I or anyone else could react, his good arm was suddenly missing as he fell to the floor.

Dismounting Betty, who refused to cross the threshold of the door, I stumbled over to where Joker was, but bumped into a tall, cold figure. I balked as Sebastian looked down at me, Joker's amputated arm in one hand, the blood dagger he used to swiftly cut it off in the other. He grinned slightly at my reaction, not trying to hide the enjoyment he'd felt when removing the arm of the juggler.

"It hurts Earl! It's so painful!" the Baron's pleads mixed with Joker's cries of anguish. "I beg of you," he latched himself onto Ciel's leg, sniffling and sobbing as he coughed up blood, "if you're going to kill me, do it like you did it to everyone else that day!"

I snapped out of my petrified state as this small bit of information processed in my mind.

'Like them', 'that day'? I'd never before cared or wanted to know anything about the little Earl's life in the past, I'd always kept my curiosity at bay. Yet, the cruel, sadistic, and seething aura that emitted from the little body that stood before me, aroused my curiosity to an extent that I was almost willing to ask him right there.

I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly shut it as Sebastian shot me a deadly look.

"The same as them?" Ciel asked in a low, staccato voice as he slapped his foot onto the back of the wounded man's head. "Kneel down like a worm then," he ordered, rubbing his face into the cold concrete while threatening to shoot him once more. "and beg the demon to do it."

Struggling to his knees, Joker begged, "Please, don't kill him! Despite what he is, he saved us! We were abandoned by our parents and our country; he saved us from the fear of starvation." He took a moment to catch his breath, the blood loss finally getting to him. "Many of our brothers and sisters are still at the workhouse. If he dies…" he choked through the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. "If he dies… we can't live on. That's why…"

"You kidnapped those children…" I finally spoke, even though Sebastian gave me another cold stare. I was intimidated, but weakly held my ground. "You did these horrible things, so you could survive, right?" I wouldn't say it out loud, but I pitied him at that moment, most likely because I understood and empathized with him. I'd been put through the same thing not too long ago.

Joker nodded somberly, "For kids like us, England was a living Hell. We didn't have money to buy food, or power to protect our friends. We had nothing. However, Father saved us from that nightmare. He gave us hands and legs to protect ourselves and the ones we hold dearest to our hearts." He paused, catching his breath once more. "That's why we decided to live, even though it meant living in a different kind of Hell. I knew it was wrong from the start but-"

"You are not wrong." Ciel interrupted, almost suddenly.

"What?" Joker looked up at him, just as confused as I was.

"You were not wrong in your decision. You fought to protect your world, isn't that enough? After all, justice in this world is just a pile of principles made by those with enough power to suit themselves." With a chilled voice, he continued, "No one really thinks of anyone, you will lose everything if you can't understand that. Thus, only two kinds of people exist in this world, those who steal and those who are stolen from." He stated flatly, my innards slowly burning at the thought of such logic. "So, today I just stole your future, that's all." Taking his foot off of the Baron's head, Ciel stepped away from the limp body, who's heartbeat was slowly fading away.

Bursting into an almost hysterical laughter, Joker fell onto his back in bodily exhaustion, "Exactly! However, you will also have something stolen from you tonight." He grinned forebodingly. "My fellow circus members are paying a visit to your manor tonight."

Ciel gasped in sudden realization at what Joker meant, their next target had been him. Yet, because he wasn't there, anyone who saw the circus folk would immediately die, including Elizabeth who slept peacefully at the manor, unaware of the danger.

"Do you know why we have never been caught while kidnapping those children?" Joker asked rhetorically, "It's because every witness has been killed and disposed of." He gave an almost victorious smile as he spoke, "We circus members are professionals, we eliminate anyone who crosses our paths while on a mission, it doesn't matter who or what they are." Chuckling weakly he grinned, "I wonder how many people will be killed as they search the manor for you, Earl."

"Killed, huh?" Ciel seemed to ponder.

"Yeah, even your poor servants won't be spared."

"My servants?" Slight confidence edged Ciel's voice as Sebastian chuckled lowly, amused for reasons I couldn't decipher.

"Just who do you think you're dealing with?" Ciel spoke with conviction, "They are the servants of Phantomhive! They are a private army Sebastian and I both picked for employment. To protect the Phantomhive's secrets and pride, those are the servants of Phantomhive."

Joker laid in silence and in fear for his companion, "A private army…" he thought aloud, as if speaking it would make more sense of it.

I as well, was taken aback by such information. What could Finny, Bard and Maylene possibly do to make them an army if brought together?

Interrupting my thoughts, Sebastian went on to mock Joker and make his suffering worse. "The Phantomhive house is a phantom that exists solely for eradicating the Queen's distresses. If you step into that den, you will never be able to return to the light." He smirked wickedly while carelessly tossing Joker's amputated arm next to his body, as if returning it to him.

Gritting his teeth Joker glared at the butler, "Those guys are professionals, don't think that you can easily-"

"Believe what you like," Sebastian quickly interrupted, flicking the blood off of the dagger still in his hand nonchalantly, "however, don't forget these are capable people selected by _me_."

I could almost hear Joker's heart sink as he prayed silently, earnestly, pleadingly for his companions to be safe. "I wonder… what we should have done. Like in Over the Hills, we could 'only play one tune'. But if… but if we'd been born in another country, another life. Maybe… maybe it wouldn't have ended like this." Sniffling, Joker sobbed.

Turning towards his body I was about to draw my gun to end his suffering, but the large doors opened once more as Betty prowled down the stairs, multiple heartbeats behind her as they forced her into the room.

"What on earth is this tiger doing here-" Doc froze in surprise as the multiple children also stopped, the squeaking of wheels also stopping abruptly. "Huh? You're Black, Smile and…" he paused for a moment as he seemed to forget me, "Dove, correct?"

My mind twitched as I growled, "I don't believe I've been introduced to you under such a title."

"Ah, it doesn't matter, as long as we are acquainted." He shrugged while standing, sending a shock through all of us, but Sebastian, of course.

"D-Doc… your legs…" Joker gasped, death slowly gripping his heart and beginning to squeeze it tight.

Doc gave a light-hearted laugh, "My legs? Oh, there's actually nothing wrong with them. Kids like you wouldn't get all excited if I just walked around perfectly fine." He fell silent and gasped as he saw the Baron's dieing body. "Baron Gelwin!" Quickly rushing over he examined the body, sighing heavily as he realized it was already to late to do anything. "How unfortunate, and I'd finally met a patron who could understand my ideals."

"Ideals?" I thought aloud.

"Yes, for a very long time I was searching for the perfect artificial limb and wanted to continue development. After all of my research, I was able to make the finest material possible! It was lighter and sturdier than wood, and more beautiful than the mineral characteristics of ceramics. I had made something no one had ever made before. However, gathering the materials was a difficult task." the doctor sighed slightly.

Bringing a knuckle to his lips Sebastian grinned slightly, as if he knew something no one else did. "Indeed, your handmade artificial limbs have an enchanting feel to them. Like Chinese-made bone porcelain tableware."

Doc lit up, "Ah, Black, you understand the beauty! But I'm really sorry," his voice changed slightly, as if disgusted, "can you not put it in the same league as bone porcelain made from _mixed cow bones_?"

"That's right, you said it was made from a _special_ material?" Sebastian's knowing grin became wider as he spoke.

"Yes, yes. I can't get them anywhere else but here." Doc nodded carefree.

The pieces finally fit together in both Ciel's mind and mine, "N-no way…" we both breathed in unison.

I could feel the twitching in my mind become stronger as I stood in horror. "You… you monster." Was all I could say, insults not being my first priority at the moment.

Leaning against a cage full of children, Doc shook his head. "Come now, don't say that! Isn't it more efficient this way? Now we don't have to put any effort into throwing them away now. Don't you think this is the best recycling ever?"

Joker gasped as he also realized what his artificial arm was made of, the brothers and sisters he'd spoken of who were supposed to be waiting for new limbs… it was too much for him to handle and he vomited. "*Wha… What did you see us… as!?"

"See, I only get rejected like that." Doc sighed in disappointment while opening the cage and dragging out a girl. "As long as they don't know the truth, everyone is always praising me as a genius! But the Baron was different. Searching for beauty was his highest motivation. He sponsored me with an abundance of materials and money, the best thinkable patron." Carelessly dragging her body and setting it on, what sounded like, a large slab of stone, he continued in a professional voice. "Don't you think it's normal to need the best materials for the best products? As far as society's idiots are concerned, there's no such thing as success without sacrifice."

Ciel stood erect and tensed as the doctor placed the limp girl onto the slab, his heart quickening in pace.

"A cow's bones are fine, but human's aren't? What hypocrite decided that?!" He cried while unsheathing a knife swiftly and bringing it down on the girls body, her heart stopping abruptly.

My personalities switched as the heartbeat fell silent, sending me into an almost uncontrollable rage. At the same time, Ciel gave a horrified scream and trying to cover his mouth as he vomited, his body and mind flying into a moment of hysteria.

Quickly drawing my gun I shot Doc in the arm, causing him to give out a loud cry of pain. "I should rip your heart out and feed you to the pigs, you're not worth much more than the filth they eat." I growled. Paying no attention to the hysterical Ciel behind me, I slowly pursued my prey.

Holding his wounded arm, Doc's eyes went wide as he realized that, in truth, I wasn't the same girl who had been standing before him previously. "Or maybe I should have you fix me a new pair of eyes, and while you're at it," I shot his left leg, hitting joint of the knee, thus crippling his leg, "make yourself a new leg too."

Giving another cry of pain he screamed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"My patience is running short, Doc." I shot him in the right leg, crippling him completely as he fell back onto the cold floor. "I'm guessing you're really going to need that wheel chair now, huh, Doc?"

"Y-You're disturbed!"

Digging the heel of my boot into his injured arm I growled at him as he screamed in pain, "And you're a child murderer. You're scum that's not even worth a swift and clean death, I should bleed you out and let you suffer like Joker and those children suffered." I hissed as I took note of Joker's missing heartbeat. "Now, tell me, who made the deal with Crow and what were they promised in return for my capture?"

I suddenly heard a 'splat' and a large and blood curdling 'crunch'. I paused for a moment, and then realized that the Baron's faint heartbeat had disappeared as well. Suddenly, Sebastian was next to me, Ciel in one arm and the dagger he'd kept from the children's performance. In one, swift action he threw it down as it penetrated the doctors skull, thus killing him.

"It is done." He reported to the young and still slightly hysterical Earl.

There was a pause as Ciel hissed, "Burn it…"

Both Sebastian and I took shock to the order, "Burn it? This place?" Sebastian asked, seeking clarification in the order.

"That's right." Ciel confirmed in a low voice.

I was about to object, but Sebastian was already one step ahead of me.

"However, Young Master, if I recall correctly from her Majesty the Queen's letter, wasn't this time's mission to find the criminals and rescue the children? The criminals are now-"

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped, grabbing the butler's face in-between his small hands he looked him furiously in the eyes. "Don't leave anything! Turn everything here to ash! Did you forget your job?! That's an order! Burn it! Burn it! Burn it all!" Resting his head back on the butler's shoulder, he breathed heavily and in staccato gasps.

Sighing, Sebastian bit down on his glove and removed it, then glided over to a pair of candles while bringing his hand up to them. "Wait." I stopped him.

Giving a narrow glare at me he kept his hand in place, not moving it, but proceeded to wait.

I held my ground under the icy stare. "Let me put them out of their misery first." I gestured towards the children in the cages. "I've already taken care of the ones up stairs, they're beyond help already. I don't know what they've done to them, but these children are no more than living corpses. Though, they can still feel pain and I don't want them to suffer. It won't take long. Afterwards, I'll hop onto Betty and we can leave."

Giving one more sigh, Sebastian removed his hand from the candles, "You have one minute."

As promised, I worked quickly and the job was done within the required time-frame. Though, I could feel a slight clench in my heart each time I pulled the trigger. Damn it, it was this kind of weakness that always kept my other half from ever getting the job done. Now the burden was being handed down to me, perfect.

"I'm done." I reported curtly while stumbling towards Betty, my body beginning to reach it's limit. "Betty!" I called for the tigress, who quickly trotted over to me.

Draping my body over her, I held onto her fur tight as Sebastian started the fire from the candles, sending them from a flickering flame to a roaring fire. Startled, Betty quickly ran up the stairs and, with Sebastian's guidance, to the exit.

"Brother! Brother Joker!" I voice cried as we stepped into the open air. "Black… Smile… Siren and Betty? Why are you guys here?" Freckle asked frantically. "What happened? Brother is-"

"Dead." Sebastian finished Freckle's sentence coldly.

"Wh-What are you saying Black?! Hey, Smile, say something!" Freckle ran forward and began to shake Ciel's shoulder, but was quickly slapped away.

"Don't touch me so freely!" Ciel barked.

"We were sent after you on her Majesty the Queen's orders, to find the whereabouts of a series of missing children." Sebastian explained to the confused and shocked youth.

"S-Siren…" Looking at me Freckle silently pleaded for a different answer.

I slowly sat upright on Betty's back, "I was just dragged along, but, yes, it is as you have heard it."

"So you guys were with Scotland Yard! To capture us-"

"No, that's not right." Sebastian grinned devilishly, "We came to **eradicate you**. The Queen's watchdog, Phantomhive."

"The Queen's… watchdog… Phantom…hive." Freckle said the words aloud, their mouth hanging open in disbelief. "No way… Smile is… you're Phantomhive? Are you saying it was a lie… everything? Everything?"

"That's right, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. My job is just one, to clear the Queen's worries. That's why I killed them, Kelvin and Joker. I killed them." Ciel stared coldly down at Freckle, who shook like a leaf.

Looking to me Freckle waited for me to say something, something that would label me a traitor as well. Giving a simple and slow shrug I shook my head, not saying anything.

Giving a sniffle Freckle fell to the ground and gave out an anguished scream, though, it was the cry of woman! I was taken by surprise, but did not reveal it on my face. How had I never noticed she was a woman and not a boy before? It didn't matter at the moment though, no, it didn't matter at all.

Hiccupping and sniffling Freckle sobbed, "I won't… I won't forgive you… I won't forgive you!" Springing to her feet she drew out a knife from a satchel she had strapped around her body and lunged toward Ciel. "I won't forgive you, Smile!"

Nudging the back of Betty's hips and moving my hands in a forward movement I commanded her to lunge forward. Which, she did, her natural instincts kicking in Betty pounced onto Freckle and quickly bit into her jugular, killing her instantly.

My personalities switching back, my brow furrowed as my heart clenched tightly. The roar of the fire filling my ears and the smell of blood filling my nose, I'd had enough of the Phantomhive affairs for one day.

"Let's go home."

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Well guys, I'm back! After... gosh... two months! Well, that's much better than half a year. And i was able to fit in almost five thousand words! So, hopefully, this should sustain you guys for while. :) I have some important things to note on for the * things, because they played a pretty huge part in writing this story and how I felt.**

**Joker: "Wha… What did you see us… as!?": When I first read this Arc of Kuroshitsuji, I looked over this sentence because I didn't quite understand what it meant at first. Yes, I understood that Doc was using bones from children to make his prosthetic, but I didn't know how it related to Joker. Until I took a second look at it while writing this. In the previous chapters, Joker mentions something about having his 'brothers and sisters' still at 'the workhouse'. Then, having a series of flashbacks of the Child Circus act he'd just been a part of when Doc explains how the prosthetics are made, he screams this line.  
><strong>

**It wasn't until then that I realized the children being used in the acts and the children in the cages **were** his 'brothers and sisters'. To tell the truth, I gasped when I realized this and had to step away from the computer for a moment to process it. That's pretty freaking cruel if you ask me. I'm clarifying this now because, I want to hopefully have the reader figure this out first on their own before having me explain. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you have or haven't and were looking for clarification or confirmation of the situation. :)**

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Stepping out of the carriage and into the bustling crowds of the train station, I balked, "I-I never realized before just how loud the train station can be."

"Then you best stay close, or else you may get lost." Ciel commented flatly, not really worrying if I were to truly become lost.

Pursing my lips, I held back a growl as I, reluctantly, grabbed onto the flap of one of Sebastian's sleeves and kept it tightly pressed between my finger and thumb.

"It would be easier if you held onto my arm or hand and kept close." Sebastian advised while picking up the luggage next to him.

"I'd rather throw my hand into a fire than have to resort to holding hands with _you_." I frowned deeply, though, I kept a tight and deadly grip on his sleeve.

Still, even with such a strong grip on his sleeve, I struggled to follow Sebastian's long strides until, finally, he stopped. Sighing, I was about to complain when someone's shoulder suddenly bumped into me.

"Sorry, miss." the stranger apologized curtly as he was obviously in a rush.

"You're forgiven." I muttered likewise, turning back as I realized I'd lost track of Sebastian.

My stomach churned as I strained my ears to try and listen for him or Ciel, but the bustle of people was too loud and made it impossible to hear anything but noise. I blanched as my heart sunk. So many heartbeats. So many voices. So many bodies. So much noise!

Everything felt like it was caving in on me as the crowd shifted and thousands of bodies bumped into me and pushed me around. My heart began to race as I went into a state of panic, I couldn't tell which way was up or down. Left and right no longer existed as my feet were stepped on every second and suitcases or carpetbags knocked against my hips and knees. My breathing became uneven as my lungs and heart felt like they were being squeezed inside my chest. It's too crowded! Too crowded! I can't move. I can't move. I can't move!

Suddenly, grabbing my hand, a hand pulled me out of the crowd, forcing me through the sea of people. My ears buzzed as I couldn't identify the person pulling me so quickly, roughly, and determinedly through the crowd.

"Stop! Let me go!" I desperately fought against them, almost in hysteria as my worst fears tainted my thoughts of who the cold and icy hand could belong to.

Stopping abruptly they turned to me, "Please, calm yourself Elora. I will not hurt you."

"S-Sebastian?" I stuttered after a moment, my ears ringing as I identified his voice. "Let go of my hand, I'm fine now." I began pulling my hand away from him, not wanting his assistance even though I was still shaken from the experience.

"It would be a burden if you got lost again and I'd have to go and search for you." He explained flatly while tightening his grip on my hand and pulling me along toward the train. "I had to leave the Young Master alone to go and search for you."

Paying no attention to us, Ciel swung open the door to the train but paused as the pitter-patter of a child's feet came running up to us. "Mister, would you like to buy an orange? It's only a penny." The young girl asked in a meek, Hungarian accented voice, offering an orange up to Sebastian.

"Buy it." Ciel ordered curtly, and thus, Sebastian gave the girl a penny for the orange.

Almost mindlessly, I as well spared a penny from my pockets to the young girl.

Lighting up brilliantly, the little Hungarian smiled, "Thank you so much! May God's blessing be with you on your journey, Mister and Miss!" After bidding us a quick farewell, she ran off in search for another charitable customer.

Listening to her run off my brow furrowed slightly as we boarded the train.

"I apologize, because of our sudden departure the third class seats were booked. Therefore, we will be accompanying you in first class." Sebastian apologized courteously as he set Ciel's luggage on the shelf above the seats.

Sighing, Ciel sat down in the plush seats. "I don't really care."

Keeping my distance from both of them, I sat on the farthest side of the seats, listening to the chug of the train's engine and the hum of millions of conversations as I rolled the orange around on my knee, not attempting to eat it at all.

"May I," Sebastian broke the silence while grabbing Ciel's orange, "ask just one question?" He began, slowly peeling the orange with a small knife.

"What?" Ciel's gaze remained fixated on the window as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Why go to the workhouse that they were brought up in?"

Ciel was caught slightly by surprise but, quickly regaining his composure, he replied professionally. "Well, you can't run a work house when the patron has gone, you need a new patron. Since Earl Barton is nearby he won't refuse the donation, there's no harm in introducing myself to him."

"Are you showing sympathy?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow while peeling the skin off of the orange in his hand skillfully.

"Cleaning up such messes is the Phantomhive's job. There's no need to sacrifice the public over the selfish actions of the underground." Ciel waved his hand as if swatting away the question.

"Then why kill the children?" Sebastian's narrow eyes found me as I sat in silence while rolling the orange around in my lap.

Following Sebastian's gaze Ciel also stared at me, "What exactly did you do before Sebastian set the manor on fire?"

Not paying any attention, I continued to role the orange around in my lap, my mind obviously somewhere else.

"Elora!" Ciel snapped impatiently.

"What?" I frowned back, just as agitated.

"Weren't you listening to our conversation?"

"I found no need to."

Ciel paused as he glared, "Why did you kill the children before Sebastian burned the Manor down?"

Sighing heavily I explained in a dead voice, "I knew you weren't going to save them, so I put them out of their misery. A shot a bullet through each of their little heads; I found no reason for them to have to suffer, even if they were nothing but emotionless puppets." I paused slightly, kneading the orange harder into my knee. "Even if they would be returned to their parents, all they would be receiving was a husk of what their child had once been."

"So you saw it fit that they would be happier in death? How arrogant you are." Sebastian snorted slightly while offering Ciel the freshly peeled orange.

"Arrogance, huh?" I abruptly stopped the motion of rolling the orange and squeezed it tightly, "I guess a little bit of that resided in me when I made that decision, though, I believe it was more pity than anything else. Cruel pity. I know the pain of being burned alive, no matter if someone has lost the ability to emote, the pain will not be dulled just because one can't feel fear." Squeezing the orange tighter, I slowly began to penetrate the skin as the juices within slowly oozed out, thus, causing Sebastian to reach over and take the orange from me before I could possibly ravage it.

Ciel smirked as I admitted to possibly feeling the slightest bit of arrogance when I decided the children's fates. "Do non-arrogant people truly exist?"

"I have yet to meet one." Sebastian shrugged while looking out the window.

"Weak humans, more over children, how much strength do you think they would've needed to return from a condition like that?" Ciel asked rhetorically, "Back then, I accidentally summoned a demon, so I received the power to come back." He smirked to himself, "However, the only demon there was you; and that demon was mine."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Renbon Workhouse?" The old man repeated while setting a jug of milk onto the back of his wagon.

"Can you please let us ride until we get there?" I asked innocently.

"Well, since it's on my way, I don't really mind, but what business do you have there?"

Sebastian was about to bribe the man, but I behaved quickly and gave a sweet, yet somewhat sad smile, "It's for the sake of old memories." Tilting my head, I revealed my blindfold.

Furrowing his brow in understanding the elder nodded his head, "Hop in back, I'll take you as far as I can."

Hopping in back, Ciel and I sat on the edge of the wagon as Sebastian followed behind.

Along the way, we were passed by small groups of young children, laughing, giggling and chasing each other around, they sang 'Over the Hills and Far Away'.

Giving a sneeze Ciel barked at me, "Sit further away from me! Even after getting rid of that wild beast my allergies still stir up like this."

Brushing my dress off, I let some of the orange fur fly up into the air as the wind carried it away.

Suddenly stopping his horse, the old man let us hop off before pointing up at a large hill while explaining, "It should be over that big hill. It's pretty steep and windy, so be careful, Miss." He cautioned me.

"I will, thank you." I smiled.

Thus, we went our separate ways as I followed both Sebastian and Ciel up the steep hill. As we reached the top, a huge gust of wind suddenly blew, one so strong that it almost blew Ciel's top hat off.

Pausing for a moment Ciel gasped as he looked at the desolate and abandoned building. I also furrowed my brow as I breathed in must and overgrown vegetation.

"In any case, it seems Baron Kelvin was lying. Seeing the way this place has aged, it has been uninhabited for a considerable amount of time. Judging by the way that doctor was talking, the children from here were probably…" Sebastian paused as he knelt down and began examining something.

Shaking as if he were about to cry, I quietly spoke, "Ciel?"

Without warning, Ciel suddenly began laughing loudly and almost hysterically, "There was nothing here! The thing they were protecting didn't even exist! They didn't even know about this, yet, they even became so desperate enough that they died!" Almost childishly, Ciel kept laughing, "Their desperate hope was ridiculously crushed like a worm! Superficial, cruel, revolting, isn't it more demonic than a demon?"

Biting my lower lip, I restrained myself from snapping and expressing my great disgust to the arrogant little Earl's reaction. Thus, as he continued in his childish laughter, I turned and began walking down the hill. I was in no mood to listen to him and his insulting laughter on the lost lives of the children and the vain deaths of Joker and Freckle.

Tripping on an over grown patch of grass that caught my foot, I went tumbling down the large hill almost uncontrollably. At least halfway down the hill I finally stopped myself and laid flat on my back, exhausted.

Everything seemed to stop and slow as the soft and long grass brushed against my skin. The strong wind blowing once in awhile as the birds sang and squirrels chattered in the distance. So serene. So peaceful. So happy… Why? Why was everything so happy? Why now when I felt so miserable?

I could feel the horrible pain build up in my throat as I forced it to sit there. My heart clenched as I brought my hand to me chest and, with my other hand, vainly searched for my missing ring. It was gone. My ring. My precious ring, all I had left to remember John and my family, gone.

"_I know so much more about you than you know…"_

"Stop it." I gritted my teeth as the words replayed in my head thousands of times. "Stop it. Stop it…" Gripping the grass I rolled over onto my side and began ripping and uprooting the patch, as if tearing apart the fragile vegetation would make the words and thoughts go away. Yet, it did nothing. It only made the pain worse. Now, when I should be mourning the deaths of the children and the others, I was pitying myself. I knew it was wrong, it was horribly wrong, but I couldn't stop the feeling. What a selfish person I was, all this time I'd hypocritically talked about mercy and pity for the innocent children. While, during that preaching, I continued to drown myself in self-pity. Still, even at that moment when I desperately tried to make things right and think about the dead, the same questions still repeated in my mind.

When did he take it?

Where was I when he took it?

Why had I worn it?

Why had I been so stupid?!

I'd always worn it before, but why didn't I think that it would have been different that night? So many questions raced through my mind as I was overwhelmed with a terrible guilt. For now, and only now, I would let this burden take over. Let it all settle in, rip me apart, destroy my every last ray of hope. Then, once I had finished moping, I would pick my self up and carry on with my life and lock up those emotions and grievances.

Yet, my mind would not clear so easily, and it felt like hours before I finally locked away the dreadful feelings. Once I'd gained control over myself, I began to replay everything in my mind and think. Think about everything that had happened. Doc. Joker. The Baron, everyone. What exactly connected them all to Daniel? What was the purpose to all of this besides hurting me?

Hearing the crunch of grass under Ciel's and Sebastian's feet I sat up. "You look as if you've been run over by a horse." Ciel looked down at me, his voice monotone.

"If falling down a hill is the same as being run over by a horse, then I believe the wounds I've received aren't in any way earth shattering." I forced a joking smile while standing and picking a few sticks out of my hair.

But the young earl did not laugh, he only remained silent and stone faced. "Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"Ciel, I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing to talk about." I waved off the question, keeping a false smile plastered onto my face.

"Your ring is gone." Sebastian suddenly pointed out, destroying my efforts.

"Ring?" Ciel gave a confused look.

"It's nothing."

"It was an engagement ring she received from her late fiance." Sebastian continued to explain nonchalantly, even after my desperate effort.

"Stop it!" I vainly tried again.

"I'm assuming that that Daniel man took it during the children's performance. Most likely he did it when she tried to save the girl from the flying knife."

"He went through all that trouble just to steal a ring?" Ciel furrowed his brow in confusion and irritation to such a pointless effort.

"Of course he didn't just want to steal the damn ring!" I screamed. "Of course not." I repeated, my voice shaking as I strained to keep in under control. "Daniel isn't the kind of person who will just improvise when the moment comes. He will plan everything beforehand; he takes pride in it. Every step taken, every breath made, and every word said. Ciel, I would be dead if you hadn't ordered Sebastian to stop that knife."

I gave a flat and dead laugh, "Do you really think Sebastian would have stopped that knife if you hadn't ordered him to?"

There was silence as the answer to the question was obvious.

"No, of course not, he would have let that knife pierce my side and kill me without batting an eyelash. Thus, Daniel would run off with his little trophy ring and continue on with his disgusting life." I paused a moment as I wrung my hands in anxiety. "But things didn't go as he planned, and you ruined his fun. Chances are he's already written your name in his little black book; right next to mine. He can hold one hell of a grudge, Ciel, and I'm living proof of that." Giving another cruel laugh I shook my head. "We've wasted enough time here already. It's time to return to the Manor."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

When we had returned to the Manor, it was practically destroyed as the kitchen was missing entirely.

"Wh-what happened…" I thought aloud as Sebastian scolded the servants for their carelessness while assigning them their tasks to help with the clean up. Not wandering too far from where I was placed, I couldn't help but be dumbfounded by the mass of destruction that surrounded me. The servants did this? Those three? Really?

Stopping abruptly, I quickly reeled away as I had to cover my mouth to keep my self from vomiting.

"Elora? Are you okay?" Finny paused as he worriedly looked up from his work.

This smell. I know this smell. I know it all too well. It was undetectable to any normal person, but for me it was overwhelming and unmistakable; rotting flesh, blood, burnt hair.

"I-I'm fine... I'm just feeling a little light headed, that's all." I shook my hands as I tried to reassure him. "Just ignore me."

"Yeah, you're lookin' pretty pale there, Elora. Y' should go lay down for a bit." Bard agreed as he suddenly took notice of me.

"Tanaka, could you kindly escort Elora back to her room? With how things are right now, I'm afraid she'd either get lost or hurt." Sebastian's asked patiently as a faint heartbeat approached me.

"Please, come this way." An elderly voice spoke softly as my suitcase was taken from me.

Following his foot steps I followed the old man into the manor and, almost immediately, tripped over some debris. Catching me by the arm, I was surprised by the strength of Tanaka's grip as he helped me over the debris.

"Please be more careful, Elora. Here, let me help you the rest of the way there are many more obstacles ahead of us." The old man smiled lightly while beginning to guide me.

As I let him assist me in avoiding all of the fallen statues and other hazards, I asked. "How come I am only meeting you now, Tanaka? I've been here for quite some time yet this is the first time I've ever taken notice of you."

"As I'm sure you've noticed, I am very old. So, I tire quite easily and am typically resting somewhere in the manor." He gave a light giggle, "Even everyday tasks seem to wear me out now."

"What were you before all of this then? Why do you stay here if you've grown so weary?"

"Why, I was the previous butler of Phantomhive manor before Mr. Michealis, back when the Master and Lady were still around. Still, even after my retirement I can't bear to part with the manor. I believe the Master and Lady would be very disappointed if I left the Young Master like this."

"Do you mean Ciel's parents?" I clarified.

"Yes, but I do believe that is a conversation for another-" Opening the door to my room he suddenly paused. "Oh, my… it seems even your room wasn't spared from the wreckage."

Feeling the cold breeze of the wind breath lightly in my face I shivered, "Is it all gone?"

"No, no, it would appear only the balcony is gone."

I gave a sigh of relief, "But where will I sleep until the wall is fixed?"

"There are many rooms here in the manor, so you shouldn't worry yourself too much. Now, let's find another room for you to get changed." Taking my hand once more we made another long and slow journey through the destruction.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Clambering over the debris I made my way down the hall and to the main stairs as I gave a grumble for my luck. Tanaka seemed to have exhausted himself helping me and ended up resting in the very room he'd helped me get to. Now, I was alone as I had to remember everything that we had already tackled.

Though, I was lucky enough that my trousers weren't too dirty, or else this journey would have been twice as difficult.

It wasn't until I heard the muffled sound of voices that I found a destination to head towards. Though, I soon regretted it as I opened the door and was overwhelmed by the loud voices that greeted me.

"Nina, showing your legs like that is very unladylike!" Elizabeth shrieked in surprise.

"A lady?" The woman I presumed to be Nina scoffed, "That kind of thinking is from the stone ages! These clothes were designed with emphasis on moving easily, and paying respect to the active woman, Ms. Bloomer Endorsed." She grinned at her reasoning. "Women who discard restrictive costumes are much more free. It's the same with Greek and Japanese clothing as they focus on easy movement and relaxed silhouettes. I assure you, they will be the rage from now on!"

"If you are exposing your legs, then what on Earth are you wearing underneath?" I spoke openly while leaning against the doorframe.

"E-Elora!" Ciel flustered at my intimate question.

"Oh, hush, Ciel. I should be allowed to know how this woman can so courageously strut around with such indecency."

"That is actually a very good que-" Nina suddenly stopped as she turned around and saw me. "A woman of vision! I thought I was the only one!" She gasped as she ran up to me and quickly dragged me into the room. "And not bad with proportions as well, but you truly have no curves to your body." She gave a slight, melancholic sigh while running her hands down my sides and hips.

Quickly pulling away I flustered, "M-Miss, I would ask you to refrain from touching me so!"

Taking me by the shoulders she roughly set me down in a chair. "Yes, yes, but you must sit here and stay. I wish to speak more with you later." She smiled in a giddy voice as she returned to Ciel and began taking his measurements. Then, finally finding her inspiration, she began spouting countless ideas for clothing as I heard the sound of papers flying everywhere and the furious scratching of a pencil.

"Wait a second." Sebastian interrupted the raging woman. "Wouldn't red be a little too gaudy on the Young Master? The young master doesn't really suite red or yellow, so I think calmer colors would be more appropriate. He's small enough as it is, so these colors might make him look childish."

"And what exactly would be bad about that?! I have no interest in anything but girls, and boys under the age of fifteen!" Nina snapped at the butler, her displeasure obvious.

"I have no interest in what you do in your spare time." Sebastian replied bluntly and calmly, "The Young Master is the head of the Phantomhive House. Rather than considering fashion trends, you should be focusing more on tradition and grace. In any case, I can't agree with a red tie."

Slamming her hand down on the little table next to her, Nina huffed. "This is why I don't like Mr. Stiff over there. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs'?" Shooing the three of them out she frowned impatiently, "I can't stand having to listen to the whining of an amateur! Can you please go waste time somewhere else until the fitting?" Herding them over to the door she continued to rush them, "Well, get out! Get out!" Then, once they were past the threshold, she shut the door swiftly.

"Please excuse me as well, then. I don't want to be of any further distractions." I spoke politely as I quickly got up; what an intimidating woman she was. She almost stood on the same ground as the Marchioness, and I didn't want to evoke any wrath that could possibly escalate to such an extreme.

"No, no. You must stay! It's rare to come across people who aren't weighed down by the silly traditions and stiff principles that society holds today." She began while taking out some cloth and beginning her work.

Giving an awkward cough I stayed in place, "Yes, I was asking about what you were wearing underneath your clothing. If you're exposing your legs I'd imagine that it would be fairly awkward and difficult to wear pantaloons at the same time."

I couldn't help but flush as I remembered the horrible experiences and disasters I'd just barely escaped while I was forced to wear the corset suit.

Grinning, she nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, I thought that too. So, that's why I made myself some custom-made bloomers!" Giving a giggle, she sent a knowing look in my direction. "Of course, not all of us have such mastered skills and must manage… bare handed."

Flushing in embarrassment, I stuttered stupidly. "H-How did you know I wasn't-"

"I didn't feel anything underneath your trousers earlier, so it became quite obvious." She continued to grin at my reaction. "Ah, finally finished! I've created a master piece, I must go and fetch the Earl for the fitting. With that slim body of his this will surely look fantastic!" She sprung from her chair in excitement.

"W-wait!" I stopped her before she could open the door.

"What is it?" She spun around impatiently.

"Do you think you could make me a few pairs of those bloomers? Along with some other clothing? Sadly, my wardrobe wasn't spared from the wreckage either." I shrugged while making the request.

"Of course, of course, I'll put time aside to take your measurements later!" She beamed at the offer. "Now, excuse me!" Thus, with that she flew out the door to go and retrieve Ciel.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"He was bedridden?!" Elizabeth gasped at Soma's tale as the fire crackled next to them.

"Yep, that's why I thought I should give him something nutritious and made curry." Soma nodded while leaning back in the couch.

"After a day like today, I'm sure he could really use something like that. Really, I never knew a simple fitting could become so chaotic." I sighed, as I pathetically tried to braid my hair.

Giggling, Elizabeth watched me as I struggled to make the simple pattern with my hands, "Elora, you're doing it wrong. Here, let me do it." Getting up from her seat, she took my hair into her hands as she began to braid it with ease.

"But to be so sick that you can't even leave the bed, why didn't you tell me Ciel?" Elizabeth aimed her direction to the sleeping Ciel.

"The Young Master was burdened with a very important job that didn't allow for a break or postponement." Sebastian stepped in while offering everyone their tea.

"Sebastian?" The young girl looked up at him, then gave a sad sigh. "No matter what I do Ciel won't tell me anything. What should I do?"

Turning to look over at Ciel, Sebastian sighed while gesturing his head over to the young earl. "It's a difficult question for me to answer as a butler, however, there is one thing." He gave a typical half smile and continued, "It's been a long time since I've seen the Young Master this relaxed. It's probably because he was able to spend a nice, free day with everyone."

Also giving a smile Elizabeth nodded, "It would be nice if that were the case. Good night, Ciel."

Thus, taking the blood red ribbon from my hands, she tied up the braid.

(Line break that still refuses to work)

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long everyone! I've been working very hard to update and replace previous chapters for new readers. I'd advise going back and reading them for the sake of the experience but, no major changes have been made to the plot line. I've gotten as far as chapter 8 and am still working hard to replace the rest that still need fixing.**

**Again, sorry for the huge delay. I'm not dead yet and I haven't forgotten about you guys, I promise! Hope you guys like enjoy the chapter.**

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As I slowly creaked the kitchen door open, I heard Maylene sigh. "I can't relax with this kind of weather. It'd be better if it waited until the washing has dried." Looking out of the window, she gave another large sigh as the gray clouds continued to grow. "I think I might go and check on them, the wind seems to be picking up."

"Alright, but don't take too long." Bard nodded as she left through the kitchen door I was entering through.

Taking notice of me he looked up from the potatoes he was peeling, "'Ey, Elora, what're you doin' down here?"

"I was wondering where Finny was, I need help moving some of the furniture in my room. I keep tripping over the legs of the wardrobe whenever I try to enter or leave the bathroom. So, I want to try and move it over to the far wall so that it's not anywhere near the doors. It's really heavy, and I was hoping…well… because I can't seem to move it on my own… and given the fact that I can't see…" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly as I began having second thoughts about the favor.

Puffing out his chest slightly and giving a broad grin, Bard nodded. "You came to the right person, Finny and I'll have that wardrobe moved 'n no ti-"

There was a loud 'boom' as the kitchen door that led outside shattered into a thousand pieces. "I'm coming in!" A chirpy, and casual voice called as the lean man stepped into the kitchen with his companion.

"Is Earl Phanotmhive in?" He asked.

Dirt and dust rising in large clouds, I backed up against the wall as I tried to avoid inhaling the substance.

"Elora, get upstairs, I'll handle this." Bard barked as he confronted the two men.

As much as I did not want to leave, I couldn't stand being in that room with all of the dirt and dust that was being kicked up. Besides, if he, Maylene, and Finny were able to blow up half of the mansion on their own and take care of the circus folk, I was quite sure he could handle two men alone.

Scooting along the wall I made my way for the door.

"'Elora'?" The man repeated my name as he saw my figure through the brown clouds. He was just beginning to approach me when Bard stepped in the way.

"Who the hell 're you?" He growled at the man as I paused for a moment, feeling the man's intense stare.

"What, you'll play with me?" The man asked as he charged forward, swinging his sword at Bard.

Giving a curse, he dove to the side while gasping. "Fast!"

Suddenly above of him, the man swung his sword down at the chef.

Reacting on an impulse, I moved quickly as I threw a bag of flour at the man as I charged after to it.

"Is this the best you people can do?" He laughed at Bard as he unwillingly slashed the bag. Thus, sending the flour out in a huge white explosion as the two were blanketed in the powder.

Giving little time in-between I spun while sending a side-long kick at him. Ducking, he dodged the attack as he sprung back up and thrust his sword at me.

Grabbing his sword with my hand, it ripped apart my skin as I punched him square in the jaw.

Flying back, his sword quickly removing itself from my hand, he stumbled while massaging his jaw.

"You really are his daughter, aren't you! Only he was the kind of man who would fearlessly grab the sword of his enemy in the middle of a battle." He laughed while charging at me with incredible speed, thrusting his sword at me once again as I tried to dodge, but slipped on the flour on the ground.

With a small white cloud puffing into the air, I was caught in strong arms as the sword skewered what sounded like a pastry.

"Geez, 're you okay, Elora?" Bard asked as he helped me stand up right.

"Yeah, I'm fine but…" Desperately trying to wipe away the flour from my mouth, I accidentally used my right hand as it turned the lower half of my face crimson red. "I've got flour in my mouth."

"Holy shit, Elora, your hand! What happened when that bag of flour blew up?" He worried while helping me wipe off what we could of the flour on me. "Hey Sebastian, who the hell are these guys?" The chef barked at the butler with the platter of snacks.

"Oh yeah!" The man sheathed his sword, "We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Charles Grey."

"I am Charles Phipps." the second man nodded.

"Otherwise, we're known as the Double Charles." Grey grinned while dusting off the last bit of flour that was on him, "We are her Majesty the Queen's secretarial officers and butlers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Phipps nodded his head again in greeting.

"Today we are the messengers delivering a letter to the Earl." Grey added while pulling out a letter.

"Then was it really necessary to destroy the back door?" I growled while folding my arms, my white plastered arm turning red.

Looking at me, Sebastian sighed while giving a disappointed look. "What did you do this time?"

"I did nothing! They're the ones that violently barged in unexpectedly!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose as if to try and stop a headache, Sebastian gave an irritated sigh. "Please, if you'd two would follow me, I'll guide you to the gathering space." He waved on the Charles men while giving a calm smile.

After they'd left, Bard grabbed my wrist while taking me over to the sink and helping me wash flour and blood off. "Seriously, what the hell were you thinking? I told you t' get the hell out, didn't I?" He gritted his teeth in annoyance, "You could've been killed!"

Feeling a terrible sting shoot through my hand I yelped while trying to pull away, but he kept me in place as he dripped the awful liquid onto my hand. "Wh-what is that stuff?"

"Lemon juice."

"Lemon juice! Are you trying to burn my hand off? It hurts like hell!" I grunted while trying to clench my hand into a fist, but couldn't as my fingers felt stiff and raw.

"It'll keep the wound from bein' infected; stand still!." Grabbing a rag he wrapped my hand with it and tied it tightly. "This is only 'ntil we find some real bandages."

"Th-Thank you." I thanked him awkwardly.

Sighing he patted me on the shoulder, "Don't worry, there'll be no more questions for now. Let's go find Finny and take care of that wardrobe."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sitting down on the bed, I removed the bloody rag from my hand as I frowned. "Yeah, 'it'll keep it from being infected'. I'm sure rubbing salt in it would have made it all better too." Placing the rag in my lap I grabbed the gauze and slowly began to wrap it around my hand.

After seeing how easily the wound had reopened even after his lemon treatment, Bard had separated from me, telling me to go and bind it while he looked for Finny. Though, he had told me to look for Sebastian to help me dress the wound, I quite purposefully ignored the instruction.

It was only a flesh wound, why would I need _his _help? I shuttered as I remembered his more than human behavior back in the kitchen, he was getting better at playing the part with every passing day. Almost to the point where sometimes I forget he _isn't_ human. A noisy body, almost complete emotion in his voice, and perfect body language; it was all really creepy to hear from _him_.

Yet, the only place he seemed to fail at was heat. With almost no body heat it was almost impossible for me to touch most of the time. He could sustain normal body heat for about twenty-minutes, but after that he was back to his icy cold self. I would have thought it'd be easy for him to do that as well but…

Shaking my head, I tried to get the thought out of my mind as I softly sung a random tune to relax myself.

"Wow, what a pretty voice! I would've thought I'd stumbled upon an angel if I didn't know it was you." Grey complimented while opening the door. "Too bad it was Phipps' turn today to get the horses, he would've liked to have heard you."

"Thank you." I forced a courteous smile while continuing to wrap the bandage around my hand.

"You know, I really didn't expect to see you today. Nor did I think I'd ever see the day where a lady would strike me!" He laughed while entering the room casually, as if it were his own.

Standing, I pinned the binding in place. "Please, I am not quite ready for company right now. Nor do I feel comfortable with you entering my room without permission. Please, if you'd follow me I'll take you to the front door." Keeping a polite smile plastered on my face, I got ready to lead him out.

Roughly grabbing my bound hand he squeezed my wrist as I felt his intense stare lock on me again. "You really are like your mother, even though you're the spitting image of your father, Miss Shadbolt." Distaste filled his voice as his stare remained unwavering.

My mask of patience and innocence quickly melted away as I went to strike him, but was stopped as he caught my other hand.

"How dare you speak as if you knew them." I growled, my cheeks turning pink with rage.

"You're as sly and deceitful as a fox; your mother was no different."

"My mother was no vixen, nor did she ever do anything to win such a title." I hissed while desperately trying to pull out of his grip.

"That's a lie and you know it. How a good General like your father ended up with a woman like her…" Closing his eyes he quickly let me go as both Bard and Finny entered the room.

"Hey, what 're you doin' in here? Your friend is waiting for you outside." Bard frowned while folding his arms.

"I was just talking to Miss Shadbolt about how excited I am to see her at the party. Remember to wear your best dress!" He smiled while leaving; sending a shutter down my spine as he quickly returned to his cheery self.

Party? What party?

"'Shadbolt'?" Finny cocked his head in confusion.

Shrugging, I lied. "I don't know who that is either, I must remind him of someone. Anyway, I want to get this wardrobe moved over to-" With a loud thump, I tripped over the leg of the wardrobe gracelessly as I fell face first on the floor.

There was a small moment of silence as I struggled to get up, my arms stinging as they'd been burned from the rug. "Damn wardrobe…"

Bursting into laughter both Bard and Finny couldn't control themselves as they helped me stand.

Flushing, I grumbled. "Seriously, let's move this stupid thing and get it over with."

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Yeah, this one is pretty short, I know. But I still have yet to figure out what I'm going to do with this upcoming arc. The 'Who Dun' it?" arc as I like to call it, is possibly one of my favorite arcs in the story so far because it captures the pure essence of a good, classic, mystery case. So, even though I am quite sure we all know the outcome of the arc because we've all read it, I am most likely going to write it in **THIRD PERSON** and not from Elora's point of view. **

**This, of course, is to capture that feeling of mystery. Toboso also understood this, which is why he also switched the point of view. So, instead of just jumping into it half-way through this chapter I would like to make a definite starting chapter as it will be done in a different format for the sake of the story. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up for this as it's a little hard for me to do. Although it isn't that hard for me to write in third person, the thought of switching formats just seems wrong to me... as if it's some type of sin to do that in the middle of a story. **

**Still, it is a writer's job to give their readers the best experience possible. Which, I promise you, I will deliver to the best of my abilities.**

**This is the closest I've ever come to finding someone who sounds like how I've envisioned Elora's voice. Hayley, God bless your heart, soul, and voice! Once Upon a Time in the West- Hayley Westenra: **(YouTube) /watch?v=pcSAJSZ3TLY


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Fidgeting awkwardly the young man couldn't help but wonder why he was in such a place. A nobody, like him, at a party filled with some of the most famous people in England? It was unbelievable! Over there, that's the opera singer Irene Diaz and the producer Grimsby Kean. Then on the other side, that young man looks to be the son of the Shipbuilding King. Then the man with the loud voice is probably the owner of a jewelry company as his hands were adorned with diamond rings.

Looking down at himself he gave a sigh at his average attire. Even though it was his best tuxedo he still looked like a poor man in these peoples' presence. With shaggy brown hair and no distinctive features, he really was like a moth surrounded by butterflies.

Feeling a soft body bump into him, he began to apologize but flushed as he looked at the Asian woman's revealing clothes.

"Ah, excuse me." The Chinese man which escorted her apologized, "You shouldn't space out, where's your apology?" He nudged the woman as she nodded and gave a soft apology.

"D-Don't bother! A-are you also actors?" The young man continued to flush as he did his best not to look at the woman's exposed legs.

"No, no, I am but a humble branch manager working at a trading company. My name is, Lau." Gesturing to the woman who clung to his arm he introduced her as well, "This here is my little sister, Ran Mao. And, who might you be?"

Fidgeting once more the young man shrugged self-consciously, "I'm an eye-specialist and…well… a bit of a writer."

"Oh, so you're a wordsmith!" Lau lit up in excitement. "That's amazing."

Panicking the man waved his hands as he tried to clear the misunderstanding, "No such thing! I truly am nothing special."

Understanding, Lau sighed in disappointment. "I see…"

"I've never met the Earl before, so I don't really know why I was invited." The young writer quickly changed the subject.

"Who knows. I never know what that moody guy is thinking." Lau shrugged while pinching his sister's cheek, as if trying to make her upset or get her to react.

"Is he really that moody…?"

"But…" Opening his eyes slightly, Lau looked at the man with a cold look as he gave a devious smile. "Something interesting will happen, probably."

Suddenly returning to his previous self, Lau began teasing the young man as he put frightful images of the Earl into the Wordsmith's mind.

"Lau, leave the poor man alone. Can't you see he's scared?" A sweet voice giggled from the stairs.

Looking up the Wordsmith saw a young child accompanied by a young woman and butler. His attention falling on the child first, he gaped. "A child?"

"Yep. That tiny little boy is Earl Phantomhive." Lau nodded.

"'Little' was unnecessary!" the Earl barked from the stairs as he lost his composure for a moment; the young lady standing next to him snickering a little. Returning to a professional stance the young Earl nodded in greeting to his guests. "Thank you for accepting my invitation for today. I am the head of the house, Earl Phanotomhive."

Gracefully coming down the stairs, the Earl began, "After the dinner party starts I'll once again call upon each of you in order to exchange greetings. This includes both my regular clients and also people I am meeting for the first time." Stopping at the bottom steps he looked around the room, "But the guest of honor seems to be absent?"

He looked up to his butler, who answered softly. "With this foul weather, his arrival seems to be delayed."

"There is a guest arriving!" A red-haired made suddenly blurted as the doors opened.

Entering the building a rough looking man, who introduced himself as Georg Van Siemens, approached the Earl Phantomhive along with a younger man with blonde hair that almost looked white.

After shaking hands and greeting the young Earl, Georg took his place with the rest of the guests.

"Well then, I'll call out your names, so please proceed to the dining room in order." The butler began as everyone made their way to the dining room.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Giving a depressed sigh, the Wordsmith sat down and separated himself from the rest of the party as he understood he would only be ignored.

"Would you like a glass?" a rich voice asked him as a platter of red wine was offered to him.

Looking up, the young man couldn't help but stare in awe at the dashing young butler as he took a glass. "T-thank you." He said stupidly as the butler nodded and gracefully walked away.

_I see, when you become top class your servants are also top class. _He couldn't help but think to himself as he sipped the sweet wine.

"Excuse me, but may I sit with you?" A soft voice asked next to him.

"Pleas-" Suddenly flushing the young man stammered as he realized the woman sitting next to him.

"Do I trouble you at all?" She cocked her head in worry as he struggled to find words.

She really was very charming, with porcelain-like skin and long, curled, blonde hair she looked like the dolls his sister used to collect as a child. Wearing a magenta colored dress that exposed her shoulders, it had large bows on the small sleeves and fit tightly along her torso. With a large, ruffled skirt it was a dress that was both complex and simple; something often not seen. The sweet smell of flowers drifted from her as he saw them adorning her hair; was it hydrangea and baby's breath? What a refreshing smell from all of the rose perfumes he was constantly overwhelmed with whenever he explored the city. He tried to see her eyes. Yet, her bangs were so long that he couldn't see them, why would anyone want to hinder their sight like that?

Seeing her white cheeks slowly begin to turn a rosy red, he quickly averted his eyes. "I-I-I didn't mean…"

Giggling she smiled sweetly, "Don't worry, I was just feeling a little self-conscious, that's all. I am Elora, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wordsmith. Ciel has told me much about you."

Becoming embarrassed the writer shook his head vigorously, almost spilling his wine in the action. "I'm really not at the level of being called a wordsmith, yet. Please, call me Arthur."

Furrowing her brow slightly she looked disappointed, but her smile returned as she shrugged. "I like Wordsmith, but Arthur will do as well."

"The Earl has read my work?" Arthur's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Yes, I believe it was from a magazine."

"Beeton's Christmas Special? He read such a minor magazine?"

"Yes, I do believe that was it! I had one of the servants read some of it to me once he'd finished it. It really was amazing." She beamed as she recalled some of the passages. "The main character was so charming and witty, I would constantly loose myself and desperately try to solve the case before him, he felt so real."

"R-Really? But, it seems that it really didn't become too popular." Arthur sighed as he sipped his wine.

"It doesn't matter if the people of high society rave over your work immediately. The common people make up the majority of this country. So, by submitting your work to such a paper you're actually reaching a larger crowd than you would think." She gave a reassuring smile to him. "Don't fret too much about it. Those who get noticed immediately won't understand the quality of their work because they didn't work to make it to the to the top. The most worthy are always given the toughest situations."

Blushing a little more, Arthur took another sip of his wine as his self-consciousness was eased slightly.

"She's right, you know." The Earl's voice sighed as he stood before them. "You'd think a people from such an advance country would show greater appreciation for the freshness of writing."

"But, it's as they say, 'money talks'. And those with the most money and influence always buy their acknowledgement." Elora agreed as she folded her arms. "It doesn't matter if your writing is rubbish, as long as you have connections and authority you'll be praised to the high heavens for your 'talent'."

"Right! Exactly!" Grimbsy blurted, slightly drunk as he suddenly joined the conversation. "I really can't stand for it!"

Running into a drunken ramble, Grimbsy pulled the young Earl aside as he forced the youth into a conversation about the flaws of modern day theater.

Clearing his throat, Arthur turned to Elora as he softly spoke. "Um… I've been meaning to ask…"

"I told you to please stop!" Irene shrieked on the far side of the room, causing a large scene.

"Oh dear, here we go." Elora sighed, her voice sounding different for a moment.

"To have you all over me with those disgusting hands of yours; I can't take it anymore!" The opera singer clutched her body protectively as her eyes burned with rage at the German man.

"What?" Georg hiccupped. "Yur at fault for wearin' those clothes!" His words slurred as his accent became heavier. Wrapping an arm around the young woman, he grinned drunkenly. "You really wan' to be touched, don' yu? Don' pretend to be sweet n' innocent no'." Caressing her waste, the German man gave another hiccup as he stared lustfully at her.

"You insolent bastard!" Irene finally lost her patience as she slapped him and sent him to the floor. "Have you no shame?!"

His face turning red with both rage and alcohol, Georg growled. "Why you… Like I'll let yo' say 'hat to me!" With one movement, he sent the beer in his flask flying at her.

With a splash the alcohol washed over the young Earl Phantomhive as he shielded the woman. His face void of all emotion, the Earl stood his ground. "This is a dining hall. In any case, that will be all from you two tonight."

Suddenly roaring, Grimsby also lost himself in an alcoholic rage. "You old pervert! How dare you touch my woman!" Grabbing a bottle of wine, he threw it at Georg as it spiraled at him.

Yet, instead of smashing into the man's skull, it was caught by the butler clad in black as he did an impressive aerial and landed on a tall ladder. Popping off the cork he poured the white wine into the tower of glasses that glistened in the light.

Staring in awe at the glistening tower, everyone fell silent as the butler poured the last of the wine. "It's a fantastic wine from the village of Purcarin Southeastern Moldova. Ladies and Gentlemen, please enjoy it."

In no time everyone was gathering around and tower of glass as they grabbed their drinks.

"It smells nice, doesn't it?" Arthur looked to Elora, but cocked his head as he saw her holding her forehead. "What's wrong?" Then, looking at her lap he saw the cork laying on her skirt. He had to restrain himself from giving a giggle as she blushed in embarrassment.

"It really hurt!" She pouted as she removed her gloved hands.

"I'm sorry, forgive me." He couldn't help but continue to smile as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked him as she slowly regained control of herself and her cheeks lost their rosy color.

"Oh, no, I'll be fine."

"I'll still grab a glass just in case, it's not often you get to have such good wine." She smiled while standing and heading for the glass tower.

Blinking a little, Arthur sat uncomfortably as he watched the people disperse and avoid her as she walked up and got a glass from the maid. Then, as she began to make her return, they'd all gather back together at the table. He'd never seen anything like it before, it gave him an awful feeling as he watched some of the men look after her with cold eyes, as if they truly hated a kind girl like her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the butler off to the side come in with a large towel. Watching, Arthur saw as the beautiful Irene tried to approach the black haired bulter, but was ignored as the handsome man headed strait for his master. Thus discouraging the Opera singer, though, her brow quickly furrowed as she watched the next scene play out in front of her.

For, the second a rosy cheeked Elora came up to him and showed the cork, he stopped without hesitation as she said something to him in frustration. The butler gave an amused smirk as he took the cork from her and whispered something else to her as she flushed a deeper red. Looking down at the glass she drank the wine quickly and strode away as Arthur could see the embarrassed look on her face. Yet, he sighed as he finished the red wine he already had. He'd have to wait another day to try such wonderful smelling wine.

Coming up to his master, the butler threw the towel over the child's head as he helped him try the alcohol off. "Are you well, Young Master?"

"Yeah. Even so…" The young Earl suddenly began speaking in French as he sighed. "So once that solemn man gets some alcohol into him this is how he becomes? From the looks of it, he's a repeat offender." Looking over back at the crowd, the child watched as the German man began harassing the maid as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Although, showing how little self-constraint one has… I wonder whether he's a complete fool or if he truly does know no shame." The butler agreed as he removed the child's coat to be washed.

"Seems like the incurable type of guy that'd put even the best doctor to shame."

Arthur couldn't help but give a soft giggle to the insult and pun as the Earl looked over to him. Pursing his lips, Arthur immediately ceased his chuckling but raised his eyebrows as the young Earl put a finger to his lips.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Has master Siemens fallen asleep?" The young Earl yawned. "Sebastian, take the lord to his room. I will be retiring as well."

Walking over and picking up the large man with ease, the butler slung him over his back and he carried the sleeping drunk.

"I'm very sorry, but I'll be excusing myself as well." The Earl Phantomhive addressed his guests as he waved good night.

"The Earl is going to sleep already?" Lau sighed with disappointment.

"For a child such as myself, it's already bedtime. Please, relax yourself." The boy nodded as he left with his butler and the sleeping German man.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Getting up, Arthur left the Billiard room as it would a while until it was his turn again. He was starting to make silly mistakes and becoming quite tired, so he'd decided to splash some water in his face to wake himself up.

While rubbing his eyes, he saw the hem of a rose colored skirt quickly turn the corner as he heard it swish against the floor. Quickly following after, he turned the corner to see Elora leaning against the wall, her cheeks rosy as she gave small hiccups.

"…Elora… are you drunk?" Arthur looked at her stupidly, "But you only had one glass!"

"I'm fine, really," She flashed a smiled while reassuring him, "I just drank that one glass a little too fast. I am perfectly conscious of my actions, so don't worry."

Looking around to make sure there was no one else, Arthur cleared his throat and meekly asked. "Um… f-forgive me for asking this… but, may I ask why you keep your bangs so long?" Seeing her troubled frown, he panicked. "Y-you don't need to answer that i-if it makes you uncomfortable! I just didn't understand why you would want to hinder your sight like that."

"N-no, it's ok. I am asked that question quite frequently, actually." She gave an understanding smile while lifting her bangs, thus revealing the white blindfold underneath. "I know that sometimes people will become troubled by seeing this, so I do my best to hide it." She gave a small sigh while letting the bangs fall back down into place.

"Forgive me for prying." The young man looked down at his feet, feel ashamed of his curiosity.

"There is no need for apology, besides, I'm sure you were bound to notice anyway. But, since we've gotten that out of the way… may I have a 'look' at you?" She asked the question sheepishly as she raised her hands in suggestion.

Understanding, Arthur nodded his head while stuttering. "S-Sure."

Slowly, her hands found his face as her gloved fingers began running over his features. Softly, she followed his jaw line and traced out his lips as he saw her deep in thought while she began to envision him in her mind. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks become hot under the gentle strokes as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What color is your hair?"

"B-Brown." Closing his eyes he let her touch them as she felt over his forehead and brow.

"And your eyes?" She asked while pulling away, satisfied with what she was able to make out of her efforts.

"T-They're a dark brown."

Giving a softly giggle she smiled, "Are you embarrassed?"

"N-no! I-I mean, Y-yes! I-I mean!…" Sighing, the young writer's body deflated as he couldn't help but feel stupid for his inability to speak properly.

Yet, Elora just laughed politely. "I find it so strange that people always fluster and blush whenever I try and see them. I can't help but wonder if I'm doing something wrong."

"No, you're not doing anything wrong it's just-"

Suddenly being cut off by the sound of someone pounding on the door and the voice of the maid screaming, Arthur fell silent as they both panicked.

"It's coming from over here." He began to reach out for her hand but she stopped him.

"I can follow your footsteps! Hurry, we can't delay."

Thus, he jogged off with her behind as they hurried to where the butler and red-haired maid were; the other party members arriving at the same time as them.

"Let's break down the door." The butler hastily handed the pitcher he was holding to the maid. Thus, he kicked down the door as the loud bang synchronized with the clash of thunder that boomed outside.

Gasping, everyone stared in horror at Georg who sat slouched in his chair; a large red stain blooming from his chest.

Giving out a shriek, Phelps, the ship builder's son, fainted as Arthur pushed his way through the crowd as he ran up to the body.

"A-Arthur!" Elora called after him, trying to push through the crowd as well but was denied as she was forced back.

Kneeling down, Arthur took the German man's wrist in his hand as he checked for a pulse. Blanching, he was met with the grizzly truth as he confirmed everyone's fears. "H-He's dead."

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Man, I'm just rolling them out this month! Take it as an apology for just leaving you guys hanging for so long before now and whatnot.**

Elora's Party Dress: (Deviantart) /art/Elora-s-Party-Dress-430256924

**Yeah, so I didn't curl her hair... sorry... I just didn't feel like it. **


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Suddenly barging in through the door, the servants panicked as the eldest of the three spoke. "We heard screaming and…" Seeing Georg in the chair he fell silent as the young blonde haired boy ran up to Arthur.

"I-Is this person dead?" He stammered as he looked in horror at the body.

"Yes." The writer confirmed softly. "The blood lose from the wound in his chest was most likely fatal. I can't be certain because it's so dark but…"

Interrupting him, the servant man wiped his forehead as he asked the butler in a gruff voice. "Isn' it kinda hot in here?"

Looking over to the fireplace, the butler also pondered. "Yes, I heated up the room before hand, but maybe he got cold."

"What's all the racket?" The drowsy young Earl asked as he entered the room as well with an elderly man in a butler's uniform. Then, seeing the German man's body he gasped, "Lord Siemens…"

"A-Anyway, we shouldn't move anything until the yard arriv-"

"No." The male servant interrupted him as he folded his arms. "I can't say it any nicer then this: meat rots faster than you think. Even if we turn off the fire now, time will be up before you know it if he stays next to the hearth."

"R-Rot?" Irene blanched as she stumbled, almost fainting at the thought.

Nodding regrettably, Arthur agreed, "It's as he says. I also think it'd be best if we move the body to a cool, dark place until an expert can look at it."

"Well, then, let's move him until the yard gets here. Finny, bring a stretcher." The butler addressed the young blonde boy as the youth ran out the door immediately.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

As Finny and the gruff voiced servant left with the body, Lau sighed while looking out the window. "But, I'd think the Yard won't be showing up for a while. Seeing as there's quite a storm." Pulling back the curtain, the Chinese man showed as the storm had only grown worse over time.

"So you mean we can't leave here?!" Carl Woodley, the man with the man jewels on his hands, panicked.

"Why do you ask that now? It's fine, right? Everyone was meant to stay the night anyway." The Chinese man shrugged, obviously not bothered by the incident.

"Like you can call this fine! I'm not staying in a place where a murder-"

"Indeed." Lau interrupted the flustered man as he finally took the matter more seriously. "We surely are on the shores of a deserted island right now. So there's also a good chance that the killer is still in the mansion."

There was a small moment of silence as everyone thought over his words.

"Now that you mention it," the young man with the white hair, Earl Grey, broke the silence. "If you think about it logically, wouldn't the killer be one of us?"

"Why us? This isn't a joke!" Grimsby blurted in frustration as Woodley agreed with him.

Clearing his throat Arthur tried to explain the situation but was cut off as Irene gave a gasp, an idea coming into mind.

"When we first arrived, the door was locked, right?" She turned to the red-haired maid for clarification.

"Now that you mention it, I do believe it was."

"So wouldn't it be likely that someone broke it through the window, locked the door to leave time for an escape and leave through the window again?" She suggested as she thought the processes through.

Pulling on the large glass window, Earl Grey disproved her theory. "But if you came in through the window in this kind of weather, wouldn't you leave foot prints? Not to mention that this room is on the second floor."

"So someone must have locked it from the hallway after all…" Grimsby began to ponder as well.

"That's unlikely." The butler clad in black shook his head. "The keys in this mansion all go with the original ward from when this mansion was first built. They are complex pieces, so it is unlikely that someone other than a craftsman would be able to imitate them. Furthermore, all of these keys are locked away in a safe. The only copy that can open this safe is with me, the butler." Pulling out the key from his pocket he verified his statement. "Therefore, the keys stored there cannot be taken."

"Also, in order for it to simply be locked from the inside, other than the ward lock there is also a latch on the door. In a situation where the key cannot be taken out of the safe, there is the possibility of locking the door from the inside."

"In other words," Lau's sharp eyes scanned the room. "This is a locked room murder."

"Preposterous! We're not in some cheap novel!" Woodley barked in agitation.

"Indeed." Ciel Phantomhive yawned. "If anyone published this kind of crude locked room drama they'd surely get complaints. Isn't that right, Mr. Wordsmith?"

After a moment, Arthur gave a gasp in understanding as he pondered. "That's right, surely if you used those…"

"What's that?" Lau asked for everyone.

"A needle and thread." The boy explained. "It works like this: first you jab the needle into the door somewhere to hold the latch in place. Then you pull the thread down under the door and go outside of the room. Finally, if you pull the thread carefully to avoid breaking it and manage to pull the out needle the latch will close and you'll be able to lock it! Afterwards it's easy enough to pull both the needle and thread under the door."

"That sure does explain the locked room murder but…" Lau began as he replayed the explanation over in his head.

"It also means that anyone could be the killer…" Arthur finished his sentence as everyone's eyes shifted around the room in suspicion.

Suddenly blurting out, Grimsby grabbed Irene and held her protectively as he panicked. "It defiantly wasn't us! It has to be someone else!" Pointing aimlessly, his finger fell upon Woodley.

"It wasn't me either!" Woodley also began to panic as everyone's eyes shot to him. "Amongst us all, aren't you the most suspicious?! You had a fight with Lord Siemens at the buffet didn't you?!"

"Don't make false accusations you old man! Like I'd kill someone over that!" Grimbsy roared furiously as Irene vainly tried to calm him down. "Overall, you're the one that-"

"Enough!" Elora's voice suddenly thundered as she slammed her hand down on a small desk next to her.

Everyone froze at the power of her voice as she held her ground unwavering. Even Arthur couldn't help but stare stupidly at her. She'd been so quiet until now, where on earth had she gotten such strength from?

"That is enough from all of you! We will get nothing accomplished by running around like scared sheep. The real enemy right now is not the killer but ourselves, if we can not cooperate and keep a cool head we'll only tear ourselves apart!" Taking a deep breath she steadied her voice as she spoke calmly. "Now, let's take a moment and listen to everyone's alibis. As long as you have an alibi and someone to confirm it you should be fine."

Grimsby was the first to speak, "Irene and I were in the Billiards room."

"I was in there too." Earl Grey raised his hand as he nodded. "So was Mr. Phelps."

"I was close by the billiards room with Elora. You four saw us in the hall right?" Arthur also provided his alibi as he knelt down to check on the fainted Phelps.

"Yes, we did." Irene nodded meekly.

"What were you guys doing?" The Phantomhive boy asked as he turned to Lau and Ran-Mao.

"We were in the lounge drinking with Mr. Woodley."

"That's right. We were together the entire time before the commotion started. If I remember correctly, after midnight the alcohol ran out and we had the butler fetch some." Woodley nodded his head while quickly providing more information for the alibi.

"Yes, I brought it to you around 12:10." The butler confirmed as the servants also gave their alibis.

"First and foremost, none of us even knew what room Siemens was staying in. To find him in such a large mansion would take quite some time, right?" Grimbsy reasoned as he began to calm down and think more clearly.

"Which means that…" Earl Grey's eyes shifted over to the Young Earl Phantomhive as everyone waited for his alibi.

"Excuse me for asking, but what were you doing at the time?" Lau bravely asked the youth, who gritted his teeth.

"Certainly, I am the only one who doesn't have an alibi. But I have no reason to kill Lord Siemens."

"Oh, is that so?" Earl Grey gave a smirk while crossing his arms.

"What?"

"Well, you wouldn't say there was no reason at all would you?" Lau also began to speculate against the young Earl. "Most of the reasons for someone to kill another person are inconceivable to other people. It doesn't matter how man times a genius scientist studies it, the physiology of another person is something that can't be comprehended by other people."

"Besides, your company has a branch in Germany does it not?" He reasoned. "There could have been some memos outside of the official books with a major bank executive like him in Germany. That's something we don't know anything about."

"You're suggesting that my Funtum Company has some kind of horrible debt? That's absurd!"

Shrugging defensively, Lau sighed. "It's not an unrealistic story, right? No matter how big a company is, there are times where all of it can vanish overnight."

"W-Wait a minute!" Finny suddenly blurted with teary eyes. "I don't get all of the complicated stuff, b-but the Young Master wouldn't-"

"Finny, that's enough." Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Elora silenced the young lad as he hung his head.

"Ah, but the Earl isn't alone, there's also another person of interest in the room." Earl Grey's eyes found Elora.

"You've already confirmed Elora's alibi and mine, how could she possibly be under suspicion?" Arthur quickly defended her.

"Yes, but there was also a long period of time where she was unchecked. I believe that she has not been seen by anyone since the banquet, am I right?" Grey quickly spoke, "For all we know she could have been waiting in the room that entire time. She surely had enough time to find it."

Giving a sigh the young woman folded her arms as she shook her head. "I will admit that I have no alibi for that period of time." She began, "But I would have never been able to find this room with the information I have. For, as I'm sure you already know, I'm at a disadvantage."

Weaving her fingers through her long bangs Elora pushed them back as she revealed the blindfold. "I am not a servant in this house and am treated just as the rest of you are; as a guest. So, information on where anyone would be staying is not shared with me." Letting her bangs fall back into place she continued. "Besides my alibi with Arthur, wouldn't there be at least some evidence on me? By the sounds of everything I can assume things were very messy."

Holding up her gloved hands she showed the clean cloth that clung to her skin. "My room is on the other side of the mansion, so there is no way that I would have been able to run there and back without raising at least some suspicion, right?" After a moment she gave a respectful smile and nod. "With this I am sound, am I not?"

"No, you are not sound." Lau suddenly spoke as something came to mind. "It almost escaped me, but after saying that, you've reminded me of something."

"What could that possibly?" She furrowed her brow, troubled as she couldn't think of anything that could go against her.

"You might be treated as a guest, but that doesn't mean that you couldn't get the information of where the room was. Your hearing is better than anyone's in this room as it makes up for your lack of sight. So, you could have easily overheard the servants conversing days before the party. Since you would have had multiple days, you could easily spend that time looking for the room and remembering how to get there."

Elora stood with her mouth hanging open, dumbstruck. She herself had forgotten this very important piece of information, for, it was a trait so familiar to her as sight was to them. "But why would I want to kill him? I've never met this man before today!"

"But your father knew him." Grey smiled deviously as all of the guests but Arthur exchanged serious looks with each other.

"My father's affairs died with him." Elora pursed her lips as she clenched her fists.

"But that doesn't mean that the feelings still don't linger. If I remember correctly, your father was quite the entrepreneur, and also did some business with Siemens. Yet, was later betrayed by him as he almost left your family bankrupt during the persecution. Am I not right?" His eyes narrowed as his smile turned into a sly grin.

Looking back to Elora, Arthur noticed as her cheeks turned pink. Whether it was out of frustration or anger, he couldn't tell. Yet, as he glanced over to the other guests, he could feel goosebumps form on his skin as he recognized the cold stares of the men aimed at the young girl.

"Your father was a very proud man. So proud that it is easy to tell that the legacy can easily be passed on. That kind of humiliation must be hard to live with, even if he is dead, as long as a member of the family lives, the sting still remains."

Clenching her jaw, she tightened her fists. "Yes, that is true. But the screaming was heard on the other side of the door. So, that could only mean that Lord Siemens was alive while the door was closed, right? You said so yourself that you saw me in the hall with Arthur. We were only there for a very short period of time, so neither of us couldn't have done anything in that time." She clenched her even tighter. "I am sound."

"I'd still like some insurance that we'll be getting out of here alive." Grey ended the conversation, even though there was still suspicion.

"What do you mean by that?" Irene asked cautiously as her intuition already began to tell her the answer.

"Well, the mansion is currently under the control of a killer, right? And we still can't get out until this storm settles down." Grey explained while looking out the window for a moment. "What if we were all 'gagged' before the storm settles?"

"Well then, let's confine him!" Lau suggested brightly as the three servants all objected to the thought.

After a moment of hesitation, the young Earl gave a sigh while agreeing. "If that makes you feel better, go ahead."

"If we're going to confine him, it can't be in his own room. Nobles' rooms typically have some type of secret escape route built in." Grey explained while he began forming a plan for where the Earl would be kept.

"Well, then, we'll keep an eye on him while attending to his-"

"That won't do." Lau interrupted the butler, "Seeing as you might help him escape, right?"

"So, in other words, one of the guests has to watch him. Any volunteers?" Grey smiled as everyone quickly turned down the offer.

Suddenly feeling a hand clap onto his shoulder Arthur jumped as Lau beamed, "Then it's up to you, Mr. Wordsmith. We're putting our faith in you, so please don't disappoint us."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Holding his head in his hands Arthur sat on the other side of the bed as the butler helped the boy dress for bed on the other side.

_To think it would turn into something like this…_ He couldn't help but think as Ciel sighed, "What an annoying turn of events."

"Y-Yeah…" Also giving a sigh, Arthur looked at the long chain on his hand that would connect him to the Earl.

"By the way, the room that I prepared for Mr. Phelps was next to Lord Siemens. He refused to sleep in there though." The butler reported to his little master as he buttoned the shirt on the child. "Because of the short notice I was unable to assign him a room and thus forced to give him yours, please forgive me."

Stretching upward and giving a yawn Ciel shrugged, "It can't be helped." Pausing for a moment he looked over to the fireplace as he sat down on the bed. "It should be cold tonight. So don't let the coke run out in the other rooms. Even if I am not able to be around, please give our guests perfect service."

"Yes, my Lord." The dashing butler bowed humbly, "Well, then, please excuse me." kneeling down he clasped the chain around the Earl's tiny wrist.

"Let's go to sleep then, Mr. Wordsmith."

"O-Of course." Arthur nodded his head softly as Ciel tucked himself under the covers.

"Good night, Young Master." The servant bowed once more, blew out the candles, and left.

Awkwardly laying in the darkness, Arthur stared at the ceiling as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

"Mr. Wordsmith?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to have caused you all of this trouble. It must be hard to sleep when you are lying next to a killer, right?" Ciel looked at him as he turned over on his side, his bangs shifting as it revealed the pirate eye patch had been replaced with that of a medical one.

"N-nothing of the sort…" Arthur also turned on his side as he looked at the eye patch. "You don't take off your eye patch when you are sleeping, Earl?" He asked, puzzled.

"Hm? No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe I'm being pushy, but I think you should let it get some air while you sleep at the very least. It'll heal sooner that way too." The young writer advised while slowly reaching out a hand.

Suddenly, as if becoming a different person, the Earl shot up as he slapped Arthur's hand away. His eyes burning wildly like a rabid animal, Arthur thought the boy would really kill him for a moment. Yet, he quickly calmed down as he somberly touched the medical patch. "Forgive me…" he began meekly, "This wound is something I received when I lost my parents. I don't really want to show it to anyone."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know!" The author panicked as he was overcome with guilt.

"That's ok. Now that I think about it, it's bee quite some time since I've lasted shared a bed with someone." Laying back down, the boy rested his head on the pillow. "I think the last time was when I was little and on a stormy night like this, I'd been frightened by the thunder. So, I'd crawled into my parents' bed for comfort." Squeezing the bed sheets lightly, he closed his eyes, "Now there's no one to run to…"

Out of pure instinct, Arthur couldn't help but reach out and pat the boys head comfortingly.

"M-Mr. Wordsmith?"

Snapping back into reality, he quickly withdrew his hand as he stammered an apology. "B-Because I have ten siblings and a little brother around the Earl's I age I just-" Flustering even more, the writer failed finish his sentence in fear of anymore misunderstandings. "I didn't mean to make a fool out of you…"

Giving a slight chuckle in understanding, Ciel laid back down as he gave a soft smile. "Good night, Mr. Wordsmith."

After a sigh of relief, Arthur also laid down as he closed his eyes. "Good night, Earl."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Suddenly startling, Arthur woke as the Earl rolled over on his side. After taking a second look at the boy, he couldn't help but chuckle. "He's so intimidating when he's awake, but the second he falls asleep he looks as defenseless as a kitten."

"Indeed, he's a lot cuter when he's asleep." The butler's velvety voice sighed from behind the young writer.

Jumping, he couldn't help but gasp as his eyes strained to make out the butler's blurry figure in the darkness.

"You're late, Sebastian."

His cheeks turning warm, Arthur couldn't help but stutter in surprise. "E-Earl, you were awake? D-Did you hear-"

"Give me my pillow already." The Earl interrupted him as he reached out to the butler.

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Pillow?"

"I believe this is what'd you'd call the Young Master's security blanket." The butler explained while switching out the pillows.

"None sense, I just like this pillow." Ciel scoffed while flopping back down on the mattress.

"Should I call Elora and have her sing you a lullaby?" Chuckling lightly, the young butler brought a knuckle to his lips as if trying to hide his sarcasm.

Suddenly springing up, the child bellowed in frustration. "No way! As if that foul tempered woman would ever sing for me! Your sense of humor suck!" Then once again flopping back down he have a humph. "Go back to your room already. I'm going to sleep!"

"Then please excuse me. I shall return to my work." The servant sighed while shaking his head, his small smile not fading as he tucked the boy into bed.

Thus, almost immediately, Ciel had fallen asleep as his breaths became deep and soft.

_Elora? A bad tempered person? _Arthur couldn't even imagine the thought of her being in any way.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you. Mr. Wordsmith." The butler bowed politely as he apologized.

"Not at all."

"The Young Master stands firm as the Phantomhive Family's head, but he's still thirteen. He's still a child." The man's expression quickly changed as he seemed to go deeper into thought.

"That's right." Arthur sighed. "It's only for him to be uneasy when he's been caught up in this kind of incident."

"You don't believe the Young Master did it?" Raising his eyebrows, the butler was obviously surprised.

"Yes. I don't believe he did it." Arthur's eyes were clear and steady as they held the butler's.

After a short pause, the servant gave a relieved sigh as he bowed and turned to leave. "Thank you… I'm relieved that you were the one chosen to watch over him." Squeezing the pillow tightly against his chest, he looked back somberly. "I'm leaving the Young Master in your hands."

"What? W-wait!"

But it was too late, the butler had disappeared in the darkness.

_I can't imagine him being the killer… _Arthur thought as he looked back at the sleeping Earl. _Are some of the others lying? And if so, who? Elora and I weren't that far from the billiards room. So we would have noticed if anyone had left the room. So that would mean that it's either one of the servants or the three that were in the lounge. _

Sitting on the edge of the bed now, he hunched over as the rested his chin on his entwined knuckles.

_But we saw them come out of lounge, so even if they are suspicious they are nonetheless most suspicious people would be the two servants who found the body. If they were able to perform the locked room maneuver before everyone came running from the scream… but what would their motive be? A butler's life is entirely dedicated to his master. So he has to give up everything, even marriage unless he receives his master's approval._

Staring into the fireplace, he continued to ponder.

_Could he and the maid possibly share a forbidden love? It's not impossible, when you stop in think about it it could easily work. He was also unusually calm when Lord Siemens died as well. Is that because he's the killer?_

Suddenly letting his head fall into his hands he shook his head.

_What am I doing, I'm not in one of my mystery novels!_

Laying back down in the bed, he looked back up to the ceiling once more as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

_No matter how much I think about it, nothing adds up. It's impossible for anyone to perform the needle and threat trick and hide the murder weapon in such a short amount of time. I don't get it…_

_Who would do such a thing…_

_And why…_

…_why?_

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Mr. Wordsmith. Mr. Wordsmith, please wake up!" Ciel shook Arthur awake..

"G-Good morning, Earl!"

"Something is wrong."

"Huh?" Arthur furrowed his brow as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Even though it's quite past the time Sebastian comes to wake me up, he still hasn't come."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, he's the butler from last night."

Arthur snapped awake as his mind raced once again with the Romeo and Juliet theory he'd come up with last night. Had he really run off?!

There was suddenly a knock at the door as they both quickly looked to the entrance. Both sitting in suspense, they waited to see Sebastian come through the door.

"Please excuse me. I am sorry to be this late." The elderly man stepped forward as he bowed.

"Tanaka…" The Earl blanched. "Where is Sebastian?"

No words came from Tanaka as he simply walked over and freed them of their iron bindings.

Immediately after the chains had been removed, Ciel was out the door and running down the hall as both Arthur and Tanaka followed after him.

It did not take long for them to find the room where everyone else was already gathered, their low voice coming into hearing. Yet, before they could even step foot into the room, both Arthur and Ciel froze as they looked at the body laying motionless in front of the entrance.

It was Elora.

(Line break that doesn't work)

**Dun. Dun. DDDDUUUUUUHHHHH!**

**Well, here it is, yet another chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope I delivered well for you guys! My birthday is going to be coming up in a few days, so I decided to at least get this out before then. ;) Makes it a little special when I think about it.**

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Both Arthur and Ciel stood stiffly as they looked at the young girl on the ground. A little pool that had flourished about her head had long since dried and now clumped her golden hair together. Kneeling down almost robotically, Arthur brushed her hair slightly as he clearly saw the red flower of death that bloomed from her skull. He shuttered at the unforgiving stains that speckled the floor around her; how brutal her death had been.

"Y-Young Master…" Finny sobbed softly as the two looked up from the body.

His eyes glassy, an expression of pure horror was frozen on Sebastian's lifeless and bloody face. Laying face up, his chest had been impaled by the fire poker as his body rest by the fireplace.

Ciel blanched as Elora was immediately wiped from his mind.

"Sebastian?" The little Earl stepped cautiously over Elora's corpse and towards the butler's skewered body.

"Young Master, you can't!" The red haired maid restrained the boy from stepping any closer to the body, her tears leaking at the sides of her large glasses.

"Let go!" Ciel screamed in slight hysteria as he fought the maid. Thus causing Finny to also intervene, yet, Ciel threw them off. "Don't order your master around!"

Then, walking up to the body, he began to kick it as he was consumed with denial. Hysterically, he began to shake the lifeless butler as he screamed in frustration for him to wake up. It was pitiful, looking at him. Arthur had to turn his head away, but when he did he found himself looking at Elora. _God, why her? Why her?_ He didn't want to look at her, but he didn't want to look at the scene happening by him either. After blinking twice, though, he furrowed his brow as he noticed something odd, she was fully dressed in average attire.

With his mind clearing quickly, he began scrutinizing the body more closely and saw that all of the blood had dried thoroughly. _So she must have died sometime at night. _He thought to himself. _Or at the very least long enough for the blood to have dried like so. Rationally thinking, then, wouldn't she be dressed in her nightgown and not everyday clothing?_

"No! No! Let me go!" The Earl screeched as the maid struggled to pull him from Sebastian's body.

"Don't you dare leave me Sebastian! Sebastian!" Grabbing at the body, all Ciel was able to salvage was a small pin as he was finally pulled away. "It's an order! An order! An order!"

Hearing a chuckle, Arthur looked up as he saw Lau's shoulders shaking slightly. "It would be impossible for the confined Earl to commit such murder." Shuttering, Arthur could feel his body instinctively tense as the Chinese man gave a chilling grin. "Things just got interesting."

"What the hell is wrong with this mansion?! To have three murders overnight!" Grimbsy held a frightened Irene as he shielded her from the scene.

Closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, Arthur couldn't help but think the same. Out of habit, he subconsciously searched for Elora heartbeat as he hopelessly pressed his fingers against her throat. Yet, his eyes flew open as he immediately turned her on her back and put his ear to her chest. Then lifted her chin as he also placed his ear close to her mouth.

"What's wrong Mr. Wordsmith?" Lau asked as everyone looked at him.

Without hesitation or even bothering to hear the question, he pinched her nose and breathed deeply into her mouth as some of the other servants panicked.

"Hey! What are you-" Finny blurted as he panicked, not understanding Arthur's intentions.

"Wait, Finny." The gruff voiced man halted the boy as Arthur began to push repeatedly on her chest, desperately trying to help her heart jump start.

"Please, Mr. Wordsmith, she's already dead." Earl Grey sighed.

"No she isn't. She's not breathing. Her heartbeat is faint. But she's still alive." Arthur's words came out awkwardly as he was only able to speak in-between his staccato breaths.

"What? Really?!" Finny wrung his hands as Arthur breathed again into her mouth.

Returning to the pumping motion, Arthur became determined as he gritted his teeth. _Please, even if I can only save one person. Please, God, anyone, I don't care! If I can at least save one person, I'll be happy. Please, hang in there, Elora. You have to live!_

Shuttering slightly, everyone watched her slowly resurrect as she took in a shaky gasp.

Stopping, Arthur scooted back, giving her some space. Leaning back on his heels, he explained, "She'd only received a head injury and nothing more. Because of this, her conscious shut down completely, causing her to stop breathing. If I hadn't checked her pulse she would have suffocated herself…"

"So she's going to be alright?" Finny stared hopefully, his eyes red and puffy from his crying.

Arthur's face darkened as he looked down at this hands, "I can't promise anything. From the looks of things, she was hit with a lot of force. She could still wake up with severe brain damage. The absolute best case scenario is that she would have some small memory loss, and that's it. But..." He gave a sigh.

"But?" Finny wrung his hands as his hope began to fade.

"Nothing..." Arthur shook his head as he got up and walked over to the butler's body as he began examining it. "Hm?"

"What is it now?" Earl Grey folded his arms as he leaned forward.

"He also has traces of being hit on the head." Lifting the butler's head, Arthur revealed the small stain of blood under his head. "He must have been hit from behind while he was collecting the ashes."

"So Elora just happened to get caught up in the mess." The gruff voiced servant rested his knuckles on his hips as he closed his eyes in deep thought.

"The culprit must of attacked her in order to keep Sebastian from being alerted." Earl Grey also speculated as he folded his arms.

"But why impale him? It doesn't make any sense." The servant spoke again as his eyes lingered on the bloody chest of the butler.

"What do you mean?" Earl Grey furrowed his brow as he tried to understand the servant's words. "Surely it was taken as a precaution, to make sure the job was done."

"But if that were the case, why didn' they go back an' do the same to Elora?"

Ever"Plyone was in deep thought now as the question hung in the air.

"You're right." Arthur broke the silence. "She was only hit once on the back of the head with a blunt object. If the killer thought that something like that would kill her so easily, why not the butler? If they really thought it took more than that, they would have struck her repeatedly."

"'at's exactly what I w's thinkin'." The servant nodded. "Which means that this isn't just some random killing spree. This is a systematic killer, they have specific targets."

"But it' strange." Arthur pursed his lips as the gears in his mind turned. "Even if the blow from the back of the head didn't kill him, why go out of his way to attack him from the front?"

"It'd make more sense to attack again from the same angle, now that you mention it." The gruff voiced servant scratched his whiskered chin.

Suddenly chiming in, Lau nodded while waving his hand. "Well, no matter how, this killer obviously showed no mercy or hesitation. To have even killed the butler and make an attempt on Elora, the culprit must be extremely-"

"Please, just stop it already!" Finny suddenly blurted as he held his master protectively. "Why are you talking about these things in front of the Young Master?! Please, think of his feelings!"

"F-Finny!" The maid scolded the youth as she bowed to the guests. "Please excuse him."

After clearing his throat, Earl Grey sighed, "Well, instead of standing around the corpse like this, why don't we move the thing into the cellar as well. We can discuss who did it and such over some food later." After looking over to Elora, who still lay unmoving on the floor, he gestured towards her. "And maybe even move her down there too. She'll probably die from internal bleeding sooner or later."

Finny jolted slightly as he gritted his teeth and pursed his lips together in order to restrain himself from saying anything foolish.

Giving a stretch, the blonde Earl stepped over the girl's body carelessly as his boot grazed her pale face. "It's decided then, you guys are in charge of cleaning up this mess." He looked back the servants while giving a yawn. "As well as breakfast preparations. I'm going to the dining hall, I'm starving!"

Giving a moment of hesitation, both Grimsby and Irene soon followed after the Earl along with Lau, and the others. Thus, only leaving Arthur, Ciel, and the other servants standing in the room.

"W-What should we do about Elora?" Finny's face began to flush as he restrained himself from crying again. "Sh-should we move her to the cellar and consider her dead?"

"No." Arthur shook his head as he rose from his crouched position next to the butler's body. "We need to move her somewhere safe to rest, we'll need some ice to help lower the swelling on her head. It'll be best if we take care of her first, the faster we can get the ice on the wound the less likely anymore damage can be caused to her head."

"Tanaka." The little Earl suddenly spoke as he stepped towards the elderly man.

"Yes?"

"Sebastian is dead. From today on, you are my butler." Squeezing the pendant in his hand, he slowly handed it over. "I entrust you with the management of this mansion and supervision of it's servants. This pin will be returned to you as well."

Taking the pin from his master, Tanaka gave a small smile. "The pin of the head butler, how nostalgic. Should you really be hiring an old man like me?"

"It's only until I find a replacement." Ciel answered curtly.

"Certainly." Then, after fastening the pin to his tailcoat, the old man clapped his hands together as his voice suddenly held an authoritative strength. "Well then, let's get to work."

T-T-T-T-T-T

Seated at the dining table, everyone sat in awkward silence as no one knew what to say.

"Wow, this smells delicious! I'm digging right in!" Earl Grey suddenly blurted cheerfully as he began to eat.

Following his lead, everyone slowly began to eat or pick at their food. "What's wrong Irene? I haven't touched your food." Grimbsy asked worriedly, looking over to the woman as she refused to even touch her silverware.

"Forgive me. I am not hungry." She softly answered, her face paling as she glanced at the poultry before her.

"Hey, since there's some left, is it alright if I have it?" Earl Grey twirled his fork in his hand.

Picking up her plate, Irene began to offer her food the the blonde, but was halted. "I didn't mean yours. I meant the one next to you."

"Hm?" Looking to her left, Irene noticed the plate of food next to her. "Indeed, there is one too many. Could the butler have gotten the numbers wrong?"

"The one who had prepared breakfast was Sebastian. He wouldn't make such a mistake." Ciel corrected as he also looked at the plate.

"Then could it be miss Elora's?" Irene looked at the plate as she thought. "The servants could have laid it out just in case she awoke and tried to join us."

"No, Elora's plate was taken to her room. Even if she would have woken up, she wouldn't have the energy to make a trip down the stairs and to here." The little Earl shook his head.

"Ah, Mr. Phelps isn't here!" Woodley realized, "Since he's always so inconspicuous I didn't notice."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him all morning." Grimbsy looked over to Irene, who seemed to look even paler now as her brow furrowed with foreboding.

Arthur's face also darkened as he stared at the empty seat across from him.

"He must have over slept. I'm sure he's quite shaken from what happened yesterday, with hi fainting and all." Woodley spoke optimistically.

Standing abruptly Arthur's voice fell flat. "Excuse me, but, shouldn't we go and have a look in the Earl's room?"

"I'll take you there." Ciel rose as he quickly grasped the situation, all of the guests' faces darkening as they also understood Arthur's urgency.

In a mad dash, Arthur led the party out the door, down the hall and up the stairs as Ciel instructed him. "Over there, to the right!"

Running up to the door, Arthur slammed his fist against the door rapidly, "Mr. Phelps! Mr. Phelps, if you're in there please answer me!" he cried desperately as his banging grew louder.

Yet, there was only silence on the other side of the door. Furiously jiggling the handle, Arthur blanched as the door refused to budge. "Earl, where is the key?!"

"I don't know."

"What?!" Arthur whipped around, his frustration overwhelming as the little Earl took a step back.

"Sebastian took care of the key to my room. No one knows of it's location except for him. Since he's dead, even I don't know where it is."

Stepping forward, Finny began to approach the door. "Please step back, Young Master. I'll-"

"Get out of the way." In a flash of light, the door suddenly shattered into multiple pieces as Earl Grey swung his sword relentlessly.

Diving to the side, Ciel, Finny, and Arthur all ducked as they avoided the dangerous weapon.

"We need to be quick, seeing as there is still dessert." Grey said boredly, his plate of food still in his hand.

Springing to his feet, Arthur sprinted to the inner chamber door of the room as he slammed it open. "Mr. Phelps!"

Freezing and looking down at his feet, Arthur saw a blue hand, then an arm, and then the horror stricken face of Mr. Phelps. Quickly kneeling down and checking his pulse, Arthur confirmed his death. "Rigor Mortis is already setting in, he's been dead for a while."

"H-How?" Grimbsy stuttered as he looked at the body of the once aloof young man.

"There don't appear to be any external injur-" Flipping the body over, Arthur paused as he noticed to two small puncture wounds on Phelp's neck. "There are puncture wounds at the base of his neck. They look as if they were caused by something like a needle."

As Lau and Ciel began to cause a slight commotion in the dressing room, Arthur examined the wound more closely. "Hm, it almost resembles a bite mark in a way."

"A bite mark in the neck, it sounds just like Carmilla." Irene commented as she averted her eyes from the scene.

"The one in Joseph Le Fanu's magazine story?" Ciel cocked his head slightly as he recalled the little novella.

"Why, yes, do you know it?" Irene seemed genuinely surprised by the Earl's knowledge of the story.

"You're saying that a vampire did this? Don't speak such nonsense! This is the 19th century!" Woodly scoffed at the fairy tale analogy.

"2:38." Arthur suddenly said as he read the broken clock on the floor.

"That's the clock I keep next to my bed. He must have knocked it over while trying to call for help." Also looking at the clock, the little Earl folded his arms as he gave a sigh. "So, in other words, he most likely died at 2:28."

"Yes."

""Hey, rather than discussing this here, why don't we go somewhere and sort out the situation over some tea?" Lau reentered the room with Ran-Mao as he closed the door to the dressing room behind him.

"Indeed." Ciel nodded his head in agreement, "Tanaka, please escort everyone to the drawing room and prepare some tea."

"Certainly." The old butler bowed as he turned to open the door. But, before he could, it slammed open as Finny came running in.

"Young Master, Elora's awake!"

(Line Break that doesn't work)

**Sorry this one is so short guys. I got a new laptop for my birthday and it doesn't have microsoft word on it. :( So, I had to write all of this on fan fiction and kept loosing information because I'd forget to save or accidentally press something.**

**Also, I have a fun little story for y'all.**

**It happened about two nights ago. It was maybe 11:50 or midnight when I suddenly "woke up". Looking around my room, it looked as it normally did, except that I had this horrible feeling of fear and dread weighing down on me. My heart was racing and I could feel my self begin to panic, then, out of the corner of my eye, I see something next to me. I didn't know what it was. I didn't CARE what it was. I just knew it REALLY didn't like ME. So, after mustering up the courage, I cautiously looked and -I shit you not- there was Elora, standing at the side of my bed** SMILING.** Thus, like the huge ass wimp that I am, I woke up for real and flipping ran out of my bedroom and sat outside my bedroom for about five minutes. Then -after realizing it was a dream- I went back into my room, grabbed my old teddy bear, crawled into bed, and laid there for another ten minutes before I even tried to close my eyes.**

**Yeah, I bet you're just snickering at the screen right now, thinking this is really funny. But I'm dead serious here, she looked FLIPPING REAL! Every strand of hair looked real and I could even see the details in her blindfold. Yeah, keeping laughing, I hope she comes for you too. Just wait and see, you'll all shit bricks.**

**... Pardon the language, I really am terrified right now, and still sleep with my teddy bear even after two days.**

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"W-What?" Both Arthur and Ciel stared stupidly at the young blonde.

"I-I'm not lying! She's really awake." The youth stammered as he could see their disbelief.

"Take me to her, quick." Arthur sprung to his feet as he followed Finny out the door along with Ciel. The butler, on the other hand, left to perform his duties as instructed by his master.

Keeping on the heels of the youth, Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion. _She's awake, already? That shouldn't be possibly, she should be unconscious for over a week with that kind of injury! But they had a witness now. A WITNESS! Finally, some light could be shed on this madness!_

Opening the door, Finny spoke softly, "Elora, I'm back."

"And you brought company." She breathed in a ghostly voice as her head rolled weakly in their direction.

Stepping forward, Arthur began to enter the room but was stopped as Finny's arm suddenly flew out to block him. "I just wanted to show you guys… I don't think she really wants to be around anyone yet…" He shrugged as he blinked up at the doctor.

Giving an understanding sigh, Arthur explained. "It'll be ok if I check on her, I'm a doctor." Reaching out to move the boys arm, Arthur tried to move it. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, the boy's arm wouldn't budge.

"Finny…" Elora's faint voice drifted across the room as Finny reluctantly lowered his arm.

Clearing his voice awkwardly, Arthur entered the room without interruption as he knelt down on one knee next to Elora's bed. "How are you feeling? Can you speak anymore?"

There was a pause as she struggled to form the words. "My head is throbbing… badly."

"Specifically in the back?" Arthur clarified as he heard the door softly click as Ciel closed it behind him.

"Yes...how did you know?" Her brow began to furrow, but stopped as it required too much concentration.

"You were struck in the back of the head last night with a blunt object. Do you not remember?"

Another pause dragged on until Elora breathed, "What?"

"You don't remember _anything_?" Arthur's blinked as he looked to the Earl and Finny.

Shrugging, Ciel had no explanation as Finny shook his head. "I came to get the Young Master the second she woke up. So I didn't tell her anything."

"What happened?"

"I was hoping to ask you that." Arthur sighed as he clenched his fists. _There goes our witness._

"Sorry…"

"It's ok. If you remember anything, anything at all, tell Finny and he'll pass it on to us." Arthur shook his head with a small smile.

After doing a quick check on her head, breathing, heartbeat, and temperature Arthur gave her the 'OK', although a shaky one. She was still in bad condition, but she was making unimaginable progress and recovery. If this continued, she'd be well in about few weeks.

Closing the door behind them, Arthur gave a tired sigh. "I could really use a cup of tea to calm my nerves, Earl."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Dabbing his mouth with a napkin, Earl Grey leaned back in his chair as he began to recap over the deaths. "First of all, Lord Siemens was the first to die. His death was around ten past one this morning. The only one who doesn't have an alibi is Ciel Phantomhive, Elora was also under question as she didn't have an alibi for the time she was missing.

Next is the butler, but his time of death is unknown. Elora had also been found outside the door, severely injured. Finally there was Mr. Phelps, his death was at 2:38 this morning. Am I correct?" Looking around the room at the group of people gathered around the coffee table, Earl Grey looked for confirmation.

"No, the butler's corpse was found first," Arthur shook his head, "but who was actually killed first is still unknown."

"Oh, that's right!"

"From their conditions, we know that a few hours passed between them being killed and us finding them. At this stage, the Earl and I who were chained to the bed all night have an alibi."

"Mr. Wordsmith and I got into bed and were chained to it at around 2 in the morning. Just before that, Sebastian had said he'd already guided Mr. Phelps to his room." Ciel nodded his head as he sipped his tea.

"And Mr. Phelps was killed at 2:38, so who saw Mr. Sebastian last?" Lau also commented as he leaned back in the couch, his arm slung around his sister.

"That would probably be us," Arthur furrowed his brow as he went over his notes, as if he could figure out the butler's time of death just with the little information he had. "but it was very dark at the time and the clock was very far away. So I can't tell you the time he came."

"Oh!" Finny suddenly perked as he raised his hand. "We saw Mr. Sebastian in the middle of the night. Bard and I that is."

"I did too." The red-haired maid nodded.

"What time did you see him?" Arthur was quick to ask the question as his pencil pressed against the paper.

"I'm certain it was around 2:50." The young blonde pondered.

"So that means Sebastian was killed last." Arthur scribbled down the time.

"Where is the chef anyway?" Earl Grey cocked his head as he took another bite from the tiny cake on his plate.

"He's upstairs caring for Elora at the moment," the maid explained as she pushed her glasses back into place. "we're working in shifts right now to watch over her. It'll be my shift next and then Finny's."

"What did Mr. Sebastian want when you saw him?" Arthur interrupted the conversation as he could see it would easily steer off from it's original course.

"He asked me to take care of the fire hearths and asked Bard about the foodstock." Finny answered in place of the chef.

"He asked me to take care of a… delivery owl I believe?" Furrowing her brow, the red-haired maid also looked confused by the purpose of the owl.

"What was in the letter?" Earl Grey rested his head in his hand as he began to slouch in his chair.

"I didn't see." The maid shook her head.

"He might have sent a letter to the police." Arthur said hopefully.

Nodding his head in agreement, Ciel folded his arms. "Seeing as the telephone wouldn't connect in a storm like this, I guess so."

"But if Sebastian was the last to be killed, then that makes the story much more complex." Arthur scrutinized his notes as he put a few extra words down, "The only ones who could lock the Earl's room would be Mr. Phelps himself or Mr. Sebastian. So Sebastian being the killer is the most likely scenario. But he was killed."

"Maybe he had an accomplice? But afterwards they quarreled over the rewards the job would bring, and finally he was silenced?" Lau inquired as he blew on his tea to cool it.

"It's not unthinkable." Ciel sighed as he rested his chin on his knuckles. "In that case, the probability of the killer being someone who would profit from their deaths seems high."

"What about Elora?" Irene suddenly blurted as everyone looked at her.

"What about her?" Grimbsy asked the opera singer.

"There's a possibility that she could have heard them arguing while she was walking down the hall. That's if Sebastian and someone else were the killers." She explained as her eyes glazed over in thought.

"There is a possibility of that, but she was attacked from behind. So, that would mean that she was already unconscious by the time Sebastian was dead. Unless there's a third person, it wouldn't have been possible for her to hear anything." Lau shook his head. "In other words then, if there was another killer, she could have simply stumbled upon the meeting place and they tried to silence her before she could know anything."

"But what about Mr. Phelps? What could be gained from his death?" Irene pondered. "He didn't seem at all like a threatening person."

"Mr. Phelps was the heir to Blue Star Line, a major company in the marine transportation business." Ciel explained, "He was a little weak-willed, yes, but he had enough skill to be entrusted with the foreign trade branch and recently even expanded business to the asian area."

Pointing a finger, Ciel said flately, "Lau, he was your business rival."

After a slight pause, Lau shrugged and sipped his tea. "Well, I guess that's true."

"Further more, you walk around carrying a needle in those dragging sleeves of those, don't you?" The accusing finger remained unwavering as Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Arthur glanced over to the oriental man sitting next to him.

"Yes, I do." Pulling a large, long needle from his sleeves, Lau shrugged again. "But it's used for oriental medicines."

Everyone panicked as they looked at the large needle -excluding Ran-Mao, that is-, even Arthur scooted to the far side of the sofa away from the tool.

"You killed Phelps!" Woodly roared.

"Oh my. Aren't you being a little too rash about this?" Lau showed no concern towards the accusations as he shrugged without fear.

"You bastard! You searched the Earl's room just now didn't you? How do we know that you weren't destroying evidence?!"

Giving a lighthearted laugh, Lau chuckled. "How do you think I could have made a locked room murder from that far off walk-in-closet? There's no door going outside there and even though we're chinese, it's not as if we can walk through walls. Besides, I already have an alibi for when Lord Siemens was killed." Giving a big grin, the Chinese man waved his hand. "But the Earl is just being a big bully, isn't he?"

"Should I really be hearing that from the person who suggested my confinement?" The little Earl frowned as he sipped his tea. "In any case, there's no one here that could have committed all three murders even if they had teamed up with Sebastian. I was just teasing you."

Looking over his notes, Arthur raised his eyebrows as he saw the same link as Ciel did. "That's true."

"What do you mean?" Irene cocked her head.

"If I put it in a simple chart…" Scribbling furiously, Arthur quickly drew the chart as he showed it to everyone. "It'd look like this. The only person who could have killed Lord Siemens was Ciel Phantomhive. Then the only one who could have killed Mr. Phelps was Sebastian. And anyone but the Earl and I could have killed Sebastian and make an attempt on Elora."

Swallowing hard, he tapped the paper. "So, even if they would have worked with Sebastian, it's impossible that a single person could have caused this string of murders."

"If it's impossible to do alone, then the people who came as a pair are the criminals!" Woodley shot from his seat as his narrow mindedness got the better of him.

"Are you kidding me?! On top of being trapped in here, I'm being treated as a criminal?" Grimbsy also stood, looking ready to fight the jeweler.

Desperately wrapping her arms around his waist to keep him from moving, Irene panicked. "Grimbsy, calm down!"

"Yes, please calm down!" Arthur reasoned as Irene talked Grimbsy down. "I'm not saying it comes down to only two people, it's not something as simple as tha-"

"Simple or not I don't care!" Woodley roared as he slammed his fists down on the table, his veins bulging out of his head. "I've had enough!"

Rising from his seat to leave, Woodley growled, "Like I'd stay in a place like this!"

"Where are you going? Under such circumstances I'd like you to refrain from acting on your own." Ciel said calmly as he crossed his legs.

"You're saying that to me?! You're the one that's-"

"I'm what?" Ciel's eyes narrowed threateningly as his tone became bored.

"I-I know!" Pointing a jeweled finger, Woodley accused the little Earl. "It was really you who planned this!"

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say, but please calm do-"

"You planned on killing us all from the very start! You, the Queen's Watchdog!" The vein in Woodley's head looked as if it were about to burst it was bulging so much. "I'm going home, like I'd let myself be killed like this!" Retreating behind the couch, he began to leave.

"Please wait!" Arthur quickly followed after him. "It's impossible in this storm, it's suicide to go out there now! Please, you should stay here a-"

"I don't take orders from a mere doctor!" Woodley bellowed in hysteria as he swung at Arthur.

With perfect contact, Woodley's jeweled hand met Arthur's face as the precious gems gashed his cheek. Flying back from the incredible force of Woodley's fury, Arthur crashed into the coffee table as Irene gave out a terrified scream.

"Woodley, the one that is _telling _you to sit is _me_." Ciel's voice lost it's boredom as it now held an uncomparable authority. "Now, sit."

"Don't order me around, you brat!" The mad man lunged at the child.

Yet, in the blink of an eye, he was thrown to the floor by Tanaka.

Laying face down and his arm bent back, Woodley was defenseless as he couldn't move.

"Please excuse me master Woodley. If anyone means any harm towards the Young Master in this mansion, no matter who they are, these servants will show them no mercy." Applying pressure on Woodley's arm, the old man threatened to break it. "So, please understand." Giving a sweet smile, Tanaka did not cease the pressure on the man's arm.

"Wh-What was that? I didn't see anything!" Arthur could feel his heart race as his curiosity skyrocketed. Even to the point where he forgot about the terrible gash on his face.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe that is Japan's 'Baritsu'." Lau answered as he took his seat again.

"Baritsu?" Quickly springing to his feet and grabbing his notebook, Arthur scribbled down the name. "Sorry, but can you tell me more about this Baritsu in more detail?" Arthur's eyes shone with a lust to learn.

_This would be great in a book!_ He couldn't help but think.

"Tanaka, that's enough." Ciel sipped his tea as he dismissed the butler.

"Oh, sorry, another time then, right?" Arthur blushed with slight embarrassment.

"Of course." Lau nodded as well, a little disappointed as he was obviously excited that Arthur showed interest in the move.

"Well then," Ciel cleared his throat as everyone sat back down. "currently the only one who couldn't have possibly committed the crime is Mr. Wordsmith. Seeing as he has a solid alibi for all of the deaths, I think it'd be safest to put him in charge of deciding our actions from now on."

"M-Me?" Arthur said stupidly as he dabbed his cut with his handkerchief.

"Why of course. I don't want a serial killer prowling around my manor." Ciel shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I feel the same but…" Arthur mumbled as everyone else seemed to agree with Ciel.

"Then it's decided then. There's plenty of time until this storm dies down." Giving a sweet and innocent smile, Ciel beamed. "Let's thoroughly corner this criminal. Right, Mr. Wordsmith?"

Giving a shutter, Arthur blanched for a moment at the pure childish nature of the smile.

_Such bliss, how… how can such a smile exist in a situation like this?_

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Looking over his notes, Arthur nodded his head in agreement with Earl Grey. "You're right. But if the key isn't with the butler that means that we're back to square one again. Also, from now on, I don't want anyone traveling alone. From now on, we move in groups. Since it would be difficult to ask a lady to accompany us to the Corpse Storage, I'd like Irene to stay here with Grimbsy."

Giving an awkward cough Arthur also added, "I'd also I'd like Mr. Woodley to stay behind as well."

"Ran-Mao and I would like to stay here where we can enjoy the tea in peace." Lau smiled while nodded her head in agreement.

Giving a shrug, Earl Grey took a step forward. "Since I've got nothing else to do I'll come as well."

Giving a nod in recognition to Grey, Arthur then turned to Ciel. "Excuse me for asking this of you, but would you mind guiding us through the manor?"

"Not at all, but the servants are more familiar with bottom floor though. So it would be best to have them guide us." Turning to the maid and Finny Ciel verified with them, "Do you mind this at all?"

The red-haired maid blanched as she thought of the butler's corpse, "I-I…"

"Why don't you go and get Bard? I'm sure he wouldn't mind ending his shift early." Finny gave a worried look to the maid as the color seemed to return to her face.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all. P-Please, excuse me." Before anyone could stop her she was already out the door and scurrying up the stairs.

"Tanaka, please stay behind and take care of the guests." Ciel gave the order as he opened the door. "We can meet Bard in the hall, so let's get going."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Man, it feels like a ghost is going to jump out any second." Arthur couldn't help but comment as the group journeyed down the winding stone steps.

"Will you cut that out!" Earl Grey hissed as his superstitious mind wove images of transparent men and women coming out of the walls and grabbing them. "B-But of course there's no such things as ghost!"

"We're here." Bard opened the door to the cellar as the light from his lantern flooded into the room.

Rubbing his nose, Arthur could feel it tingle at the strong smell of ripening wine and must in the air. He couldn't help but be amazed at how it covered the smell of the three decaying bodies in the middle of the room.

"Put these gloves 'n before y' touch the bodies." Bard handed both Ciel and Arthur a pair of white gloves as they slipped them on.

"You're well prepared! That saves us some trouble." Arthur complimented the chef as he knelt next to Sebastian's body and pulled back the sheet that covered him. "Please excuse me, the-"

"He's soaking wet!" Arthur gasped as he looked at the dripping body of the butler.

"Looks like a leak in the roof must have caused it." The chef gave sigh as he looked up at the tall ceiling.

"Poor Mr. Sebastian! We must move him!" Finny panicked as he looked at the body.

Nodding his head lightly, Arthur agreed, "We should, if the body stays wet it will decay faster."

"D-Decay?" Finny stuttered as he blanched.

"We'll need to investigate him, but since he's still suffering from Rigor Mortis, it'll be difficult to take his clothes off." Already beginning to pat down the body in search of the key, Arthur sighed. "Well, let's first turn him on his back and-"

"Please, stop it!" Finny suddenly wailed as he came between Arthur and Sebastian's body. "Don't treat Mr. Sebastian like some object! He's-"

"Finny, that's enough." Ciel have an irritated frown, "If you're only going to cause a disturbance then leave. You're being a nuisance." Digging his fingers under the tail coats breast, he pulled out the Albert chain in search of the key. "You can move his body later, but the key is first priority. It doesn't seem to be attached to the Albert either."

Giving a glance back to Finny, Arthur watched as Bard clapped a comforting hand on Finny's shoulder as he shook his head. Then, after biting his lip for a moment, Finny murmured something to the chef. Giving a nod, Bard squeezed the boy's shoulder and let him leave to be on his own. Yet, Finny didn't look as pained as Arthur expected when he turned to leave. He almost looked… angry?

"Could it be around his neck?" Earl Grey looked over Arthur's shoulder.

Remembering the situation at hand, Arthur quickly got back on track as they continued to search and strip the body. Yet, after careful investigation, it was obvious that the butler did not have the key.

"Could it possibly be in his room?" Arthur asked Ciel as he finished buttoning the butler's shirt.

"Let's go look." The little Earl nodded as he rose to his feet.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Even after a long search in Sebasitan's room nothing, besides the thousands of cats he hoarded in his wardrobe, was found.

"Well, if it's not here why don't we check everyone's luggage?" Earl Greay crossed his arms as he watched some of the cats play on Sebastian's bed.

"Naturally, don't you think they'll refuse that?" Arthur shook his head as he thought of Woodley having another outburst.

"I have more public authority than the yard, so It'll be fine. Come on, let's go!" Giving a light-hearted laugh, Earl Grey opened door.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Thus, we would like to view your rooms and belongings." Arthur finished explaining the the group. "The women's luggage will be searched by another woman, so we won't see it. Is that ok?"

Giving a nod, everyone agreed without complaint.

_Hm, that went unexpectedly well._

"Well, we'll start with the men first. Afterwards, the women can be searched by the maid." Thus, the search began for the missing key.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Knocking on the door to Elora's room, Bard cracked the door slightly so his voice could be heard. "Oy', Maylene, we need yer help searchin' through the ladies luggage for Sebastian's key."

Quickly coming over to door, Maylene cracked the door a little more as she peeked her head around the door. "Of course, just give me a moment."

Throwing her head back, she called to Finny in a low voice, "Finny, are you alright with watching Elora alon-"

Suddenly pushing the door open, Earl Grey allowed himself into the room as the maid panicked. "P-Please, sir, she's not ready for compan-"

"It'll be fine! I'm worried about the poor girl anyway!" The Earl spoke in a loud, carefree voice.

"Oh, Elora, you have such a nice room! I'm almost jealous of how spacious it is!" Lau also barged in, his sister under his arm as they toured around the room.

"Please, get them out of here." Elora rasped as Finny helped adjust her upright position.

"E-Elora, what are you doing sitting up? Please lay back down." Arthur also pushed into the room, but spoke in a milder voice.

Walking over to the bed, Arthur reached out to lay her back down, but was stopped as Finny stood between them. "She asked us to help her sit up, she's doing fine under our care."

"Finny, please, get Grey and Lau out of here first." She breathed as Arthur could hear the two start to go through her stuff.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Ciel growled as Irene, Grimbsy, and Woodley stayed outside of the room.

"Investigating, of course." Earl Grey shrugged as he continued to go through the blind girl's things.

"Wh-What for?" Elora gave a slight frown as she winced at the throbbing that started in her head.

"B-But Elora was attacked as well! What could she possibly be guilty of?" Finny clenched his fists and jaw in frustration.

"Pleas-" Elora tried to intervene, but she was drowned out by Grey's voice.

"Why, for Mr. Phelp's death of course." The Earl said matter of factly as he looked up to see Lau open Elora's wardrobe.

Elora blanched at the news.

"The servants haven't informed you yet?" Earl Grey began to approach the bed as well,. "Mr. Phelps was killed before Sebastian was killed. And you don't have an alibi for what you were doing while you were walking around the house in the middle of the night. Who's to say that you didn't kill Mr. Phelps yourself?"

"I could have never…" Already becoming tired, Elora let her head hang back on the pillow as Arthur tried to lay her down again. Yet, she brushed his arm with her hand lightly as she tried to refuse the action.

"You seemed very close to Sebastian, so I wouldn't be surprised if you were able to get the key from him somehow." Earl Grey gave an accusing point as his eyes narrowed.

"But that doesn't explain how and why she was attacked, she's still a victim herself." Arthur fought the accusation as he could feel the frustration building up in him. _What does he have against her?_

"Which brings us back to the thought of there being more than one killer. Just because there is more than one killer, it doesn't mean that they _have _to be partners." The white haired man almost seemed to smirk, "How can be certain that she is completely innocent? Why exactly was she up so late at night?"

Everyone looked to Elora as they awaited her answer, but she said nothing as she only turned her head away.

"You have no alibi for what you might have been doing?"

"N-No…"

"Then I do believe it would be safest to have Elora's things searched as well, just in case." The Earl chirped as the servants hid their disapproving looks.

Giving a shallow sigh, Elora finally complied to the blonde Earl. "Alright... Maylene can search through my thin-"

"No." Lau suddenly interrupted as he closed the wardrobe again. "That can't happen."

"Why not?" The red-haired maid furrowed her brow.

"Even if Elora is guilty of one of the murders, we can't be sure if you would cover up the evidence for her." Lau turned to Irene and even nudged his sister forward as he volunteered them to search through the blind girl's things.

After some protest from Grimbsy, the couple bickered for a few seconds until finally Irene was able to convince him to let her investigate. "I don't believe Elora is the killer, and the other ladies will be with me here."

Ending the conversation, Ciel began to make his leave. "It would be best if we waited outside the door as a group seeing as the servants will need to switch shifts. After Elora's room is finished being searched we can continue onto the rest of the women's rooms. Then we can return to the tea room to regroup."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Closing the door behind her, Irene seemed to shake a little as she left Bard and Elora in the room.

Grimbsy gave a puzzled look as he put a hand on Irene's shoulder. "Irene, what's wrong?"

"I… We, found something…"

"Really? What!" Everyone's eyes suddenly shot to the woman as she pulled a large bundled cloth from her pockets.

Her face a pasty white, Irene stuttered as she unfolded the cloth. "W-We found a key… a gun… and a needle..."

**(Line Break that doesn't work)**

**Here... Here it is... 5,000 words as expected seeing as I left you all hanging with only 3,000 last time. Yeah, there isn't much to say here. The key will be described in the next chapter, so I don't have any pictures or music to give you guys this chapter. Anyway, hopefully this will keep you adorable wild beasts at bay until my next update. :D Stay beautiful you crazy potato faces.**

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Everyone blanched in unison at the sight of the evidence.

"So… So it was her?" Woodley stuttered as he looked at the black gun.

"That's not Mr. Sebastian's key, though." Finny frowned as he looked at the beautiful silver key in Irene's hand.

"Yes, I know." Irene shook her head. "But I saw the chain around her neck, and the second I asked her about it she became extremely defensive. And after I saw it was a key, I took it. I just thought it suspicious that she would refuse everyone seeing it so much, unless she was trying to hide something."

"That's right. If she were confident of her innocence she wouldn't mind having you take something." Earl Grey nodded as he nodded his head in agreement with Irene. "And with all of this evidence, it would be obvious that she was the killer."

"But it's too easy to say that." Ciel frowned as deep creases formed along his forehead. "We can't forget that Elora was attacked as well."

"That excuse is starting to run dry. There's still the possibility of there being more than one killer, and Elora might be one of them." Earl Grey put his hands on his hips as he shifted his weight. "And so far the odds are not in Elora's favor."

Ciel closed his eyes for a moment and then gave a sigh as he let his shoulders rise and fall. "Anyway, we should finish with the search and group quickly afterwards. We can talk about this in more detail later."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Giving a deep sigh, Arthur slouched over on the couch. "In the end we couldn't find it…"

"But we nonetheless still have a lead." Earl Grey commented as he crossed his legs. "Progress is still being made."

Arthur sighed deeply as he looked a the evidence sprawled on the coffee table. "No one had the key though, so we're still not certain who did it." Picking up the silver key, Arthur looked at the lovely craftsmanship. Obvious care was taken in making the bow of the key as it was round and heavily detailed. With lovely swirls and a brilliant diamond in the middle, Arthur could almost understand why Elora wouldn't want to let them have the key. Yet, he still understood that the key was useless to them, and shaking his head he put it back down.

"You mean, even though the evidence is right in front of you, you still think Elora isn't suspicious?" Earl Grey cocked an eyebrow.

"If the circumstances were different, it would be most likely that Elora was the killer. But," Ciel leaned back in his chair as he looked over to Lau and Grey. "you two were rummaging through her things, who is to stay that you one of you didn't plant the needle?"

"That's right, the needle is the leading piece of evidence right now, as is the gun." Arthur nodded his head in agreement as his eyes rested on the gun.

"Then, Maylene, where did you find the needle and gun?" Ciel looked up to the maid as she stood on the other side of the room with Tanaka and Finny.

"The needle we found close to her bed, and we found the gun under her pillow." Maylene nodded her head as she replayed the search in her head.

"Elora already has an alibi for Siemen's death. And even with the needle, we still have no evidence of how she would have been able to get into the Earl's room." Arthur folded up the cloth as he covered the evidence, not needing to look at it anymore .

"Hm…" Lau pondered as he hugged his sister close to him. "There could be a possibility that Elora could have taken the key off of the butler's body after he was dead. That way she would be able to get into the Earl's room and kill Mr. Phillips."

Resting his chin on his knuckles, Ciel closed his big blue eyes. "Even so, what happened to the key? Wouldn't she want to keep it if she were to continue her killing spree? Besides, what could she have done with it before she was attacked?"

"We still have no idea when Elora was attacked, so she could have easily thrown it out a window after she had locked the door and heard someone coming." Lau shrugged, "But since it is so small, it could have easily been swept away in a storm such as this."

"P-Please excuse me! I'm going to search outside!" Finny suddenly blurted as he clenched his fists.

"I'll go as well." Maylene followed the young boys lead as she slapped her hand against her chest, as if to make the decision final.

After being taken aback for a moment, Ciel shook his head as he gave a slight sigh. "Certainly, finding the key would give us a major clue as to who the killer is. But you don't need to go out of your way t-"

"I want to solve this case!" Finny cried in frustration. "Because I'm dumb, I can't find the killer by thinking it over like the young master. I don't want to believe that Elora would do something like this. But… but..." Regaining control of his voice only a little, it shook as his fists grew even tighter. "If finding this key is all I can do… I want to find it… If this is the only way I can help… then I must find this key!"

Giving one quick look to Maylene, they were out the door before their young master could stop them.

"Forgive me, Young Master, but could you please excuse me? I will go and fetch them." Tanaka bowed to the little Earl as he asked for permission to leave.

"Do what you must." Ciel waved off the elderly butler.

Thus, with one more bow, the butler left.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Looking out the window and into the darkness of the storm, Ciel clasped his hands behind his back as he stared into the dark void.

"Hey, isn't this silence a little suffocating? Why don't we play a game of cards to calm our nerves a little bit?" Gimbsy broke the silence as he got up from his seat. "I brought some cards, so I'll go and get them from my room."

"Please wait, if you're going, then we should all go too." Arthur interrupted him as he also stood.

"I'll only be a moment." Grimbsy waved his hand.

"It's safest to move in groups since we still don't know who the killer actually is. More importantly, I don't want to see anymore victims than there already are."

"That'd be the best action if the killer is amongst us." Taking in an inhale from his smoking pipe, Lau let a thin stream of smoke slither from his mouth as he spoke. "Though only if he is."

"What are you getting at?" Grimbsy hesitated as he gave second thoughts on getting the cards.

Shrugging, Lau shook his head. "Nothing in particular. It's just my opinion."

"If he's not amongst us, then where is he?" Earl Grey's eyes shifted down as he furrowed his brow.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, Irene frowned. "You mean that the killer arrived before the storm and is hiding outside somewhere?"

Turning away from the window, Ciel joined the conversation. "Still, wouldn't it be unlikely that they would be able to wander around the mansion and into the locked room without leaving any footprints if they'd come from outside?"

"Wouldn't your "unlikely" become likely with the existence of a 14th person?" Lau's grin remained unchanging as he let the thin smoking pipe rest between his fingers.

"How foolish, there's definitely no chance of that happening!" Woodley objected to the thought immediately.

"Definitely?" Lau's grin grew as he repeated the word with a sort of amusement. "The one thing that doesn't exist in this world is 'definite'." Letting another smokey stream out between his lips, his cool words sent a foreboding chill down everyone's spines. "If you reverse 'definite' then anything could be lurking in this mansion. If he's lying in wait for a chance to attack, aiming for our lives… He might not be that far off anymore; this 14th person that shouldn't exist."

Suddenly bursting through the doors, Finny, Bard, and Maylene scrambled through the door.

"Young Master, we caught some suspicious looking guy!" Finny belted as Bard came in after him, a large black bag in her hands.

Everyone's eyes shot to the door as the tall man stepped into the room, his upper body bound tight with rope.

"H-He was real? Where on earth was he hiding?" Earl Grey spoke everyone's mind as he looked hard at the man, as if it was all an illusion.

"So, you mean this is the killer?" Woodley also shouted in disbelief at the possibility of this mystery man.

Giving a cool chuckle, Lau let the last of the smoke float out as he stood. "To think that the 14th guest would actually exist, even I am surprised."

Walking over to the gaunt faced gentleman, Lau clapped him on the shoulder as he smiled with a chirpy voice. "So, who're you again?"

"This again?!" Ciel gave a huff of frustration to the Chinese man's carelessness to take the matter seriously.

"My name?" The man's eyes shifted over to Ciel as the rain that still clung to him dripped from his nose.

Giving a sigh, the little Earl greeted the man. "It's been a while, Jeremy."

"Earl, is this old guy a friend of yours?" Lau asked bluntly as Jeremy gave a disapproving look.

"Old guy?" Jeremy gave an upset look as he obviously took offense to the term.

"Yes. Everyone, this is Father Jeremy Rathbone. He's a popular advisor to the local church, he's fairly well known in the catholic community." Ciel explained as he stood by the preacher.

Looking quizzically at the man, Arthur couldn't help but think to himself out loud. "A-A Father?" _Why would a priest be invited to a party like this?_

"Like I'd trust a suspicious looking man such as yourself!" Woodley pointed a distrusting finger at the preacher man. "The only one who could have committed the crimes is the 14th person without an alibi! No matter how you look at it, it has to be you!"

"Actually, your reasoning is utter nonsense, Mr. Woodley." Jeremy shook his head as he gave a slight smirk at the Jeweler's closed mindedness.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Looking at your ring, it's actually quite obvious." Leaning in closer, Jeremy stood at an uncomfortably close distance to Woodley. "The only place you'd be able to mine such a large diamond like the one on your finger would be from South Africa. Furthermore, the only way you'd be able to get the special round, brilliant cut that this diamond has, is with the latest polishing machinery recently developed by the Woodley company."

"If you consider the fact that one of the people invited to the Earl's evening party is wearing such a rare ring, it is most likely the director of the Woodley company. Am I wrong?" Leaning in even closer, the preacher almost taunted the jeweler to tell him otherwise.

Yet, Woodley only gritted his teeth as he could not tell the man that he was wrong.

"More importantly how in the world… No, why and since when have you been here?" Arthur stepped forward as he desperately tried to make sense of the situation.

"Sheesh, nothing but questions." Jeremy gave a huff as he became more aloof towards everyone. "Hey you," Looking over to Bard he sighed, "would you mind opening my bag?"

Opening the bag he almost dropped it in surprise, "Woah!"

"That's Mr. Sebastian's owl!" Maylene gasped as she recognized the snowy white bird. "I-Is it dead?" She shivered as the owl lay motionless in the black bag.

"No, but since it resisted I put it to sleep for a while with some medicine." Jeremy shook his head.

"H-How cruel! Just because it resisted a bit!" Finny frowned in obvious disgust to such bruteness.

"Please look at the letter attached to it's claw." The preacher jerked his head slightly over to the bird as Ciel removed the thin piece of paper from the cylinder attached to the claw.

"Young Master, what did Mr. Sebastian say?" Maylene asked eagerly as she stood off to the side, waiting to hear what the butler's last words were.

After quickly scanning over the short note, Ciel crumpled the message in his hand as his brow furrowed. "It seems that he anticipated his death and sent the letter to Jeremy." Stuffing the note in his pocket, he turned away as if to think.

"Oh my, Mr. Sebastian…" Maylene covered her mouth as if to try and keep herself from possibly crying.

"But you can't prove he's not the killer with just a piece of paper!" Grimbsy blurted, not convinced of Jeremy's innocence. "If he came from the outside, he still could have committed last night's murders!"

Giving another impatient sigh, Jeremy answered, "Actually, I have a simply solution to your lack of evidence. In my coat pocket…"

Stepping forward, Finny put his hand into Jeremy's coat pocket and pulled out a red, crumpled piece of paper. "A ticket? Is it for a play?" Finny cocked his head as he began reading over the ticket.

"What's the date?" Ciel came to the young gardener's side as he tried to look at the ticket as well.

"Yesterday, it's for the evening show of March 12th. The place and program is…" Scrutinizing the ticket even further, it took him another moment before he read the full thing out loud. "'The Lady of the Lake', at the Lyceum Theatre!"

"The Lady of the Lake is indeed playing at the Lyceum Theatre at the moment." Irene confirmed the preacher's alibi, almost in disbelief.

"Indeed, I went to the Lyceum Theatre in London last night." Jeremy nodded his head, "The play ended after 10 PM. Even if I had taken a hansom cab and threw him sovereign it would still take two hours to get here. Furthermore, in this kind of weather the road would become so muddy it'd take at least twice as long as usual."

"A hansom cab in this rain?" Irene furrowed her brow in confusion.

"In this rain the river along th' road would flood, there's no way tha' you'd get across th' bridge in'a horsedrawn carriage." Bard folded his muscular arms as he gave a huff, while also giving multiple glances at the clock as he spoke.

Quickly walking over to Ciel he quickly asked the Earl's permission to leave. "I need t' get back t' Elora as soon 's possible, if that's ok. I originally came down to get 'er food but… well… y' see what happened."

"I understand, you can go." Waving him off, Ciel dismissed him as the chef nodded to Maylene and Finny who left with him.

Picking up where the conversation left off, the preacher continued. "Of course there are countless other ways of getting here. Walking or swimming… though I wouldn't recommend that for the everyday man." Giving a slight chuckle, Jeremy laughed at his joke, but quickly gave an awkward cough as no one else joined him. "There are always as many ways of getting to a result as one can count the stars. But there is only one truth."

"In other words, you mean that you cannot be involved with the killings last night because you were in London. Am I right?" Arthur summarized his words as he tried to move the conversation along.

"As expected of a master novelist, thank you for speeding up the conversation." Jeremy gave a satisfied smile, seeing that there was at least one person who understood the situation.

"Huh?" Arthur stood stiffly as he fell under the same curse Woodly did moments before.

"You can find out a lot about people's jobs and the likes from examining their looks and habits, you know." Jeremy was no extremely close to Arthur as he studied the man further.

"First of all, you have a large callus on your right middle finger. It's different in shape compared to people who paint or draw. So I can assume you do quite a bit of writing."

"Well.. uh-"

"Next, there are blue stains on your sleeve. This can happen when you wash things with dyed ink on them. Furthermore, you wrote several pieces of material you thought of on the inside of your cuffs with a pencil so you wouldn't forget them." Peering into the writer's sleeve, Jeremy read them out loud. "Pearl, India, locked room, sign, and hydrangea. You have to be some sort of novelist to do something like this, right?"

Staring stupidly at Jeremy, Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "Amazing… You're just like my teacher, Professor Bell. He was quite taken with people watching as well."

"Well, now that your doubts should have lifted, would you mind getting this rope off me? It seems that the air around this mansion is heavy with the smell of a crime that will rid my boredom." With a heavy sigh, Jeremy waited as Finny untied him. "So, could someone kindly tell me what happened?"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Closing the door behind him, both Finny and Maylene reentered the room as Arthur was just finishing his explanation to Jeremy. "That's all that happened from the time of the first murder up until the murder of the butler that called you here."

"I see, that's very interesting." Jeremy pressed his hands together as he thought over the details of the story. "This girl who survived an attack, where is she being kept? I'd like to speak to her if possible."

"Of course. I'll take you to her room, if you'd follow me." Nodding, Ciel got up from his seat as he led the way to Elora's room with Jeremy and Arthur following behind.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Knocking lightly on the door, Ciel began to turn the handle to open the door. "Bard, we're coming in."

"Oi! Elora, knock 't off!" Bard hissed as Ciel opened the door quickly at the sound of the chef's urgency.

"Ya' can' eat that fast!" Grabbing her arm, Bard restrained Elora with ease as he took the food away from her.

"But I'm… hungry." Coughing a little Elora frowned as she didn't have the strength to oppose her care taker.

"Bard, what's going on?" Ciel scowled slightly as he saw that there was no danger.

"I dun' know, she started off eatin' normally but then she began pushing 'er limits and tried t' eat it too quickly. Seriously, Elora, ya' jus' can't do that." Frowning, the chef was about ready to lecture her, but thought otherwise as he looked at the group. "Why're y' guys 'ere anyway?"

"Hello, Miss Elora, I am Jeremy Rathbone, but you can just call me Jeremy." Reaching out a hand, Jeremy was only greeted with a another few coughs from the young girl.

"Elora, 'e's tryin' t' shake your hand." Bard informed her as she weakly tried to find Jeremy's hand.

Taking her hand, Jeremy shook it lightly as he put it down soon after their introduction. "Do you have trouble seeing, Miss Elora?"

Giving coughs between her words, Elora nodded her head. "Yes… I'm blind… I'm not used to… such greetings. If you don't mind… could you come closer? My voice…"

Coming closer to the bed, Jeremy stood at the side of the bed. "Elora, I'd like to ask if you remember anything from last night."

"I remember… a sweet smell…"

"A sweet smell?"

"Yes…" Her coughing slowly became more rapid as she tried to restrain it.

"Can you remember any noises you heard? Like footsteps?"

Putting a hand to her chest she coughed out one more answer, "Wax… the smell… candle wax… loud fire… crackling..." Her coughs quickly became violent as she beat her chest, as if she had a piece of food stuck in her throat.

"Please don't push yourself, are you ok?" Jeremy furrowed his brow in concern while Bard quickly grabbed her the glass of water on the nightstand.

"'ere, drink this." Helping her hold the glass, Bard assisted her as she tried to drink it.

Yet, the second the clear water made contact with her lips, it turned red as the blood in her mouth slipped into the drink. Coughing even louder, the water that had made it's way into her mouth flew out as it was also stained crimson.

"Shit!" Not bothering to properly put the glass down, Bard cursed as he focused all of his attention on Elora and he did his best to help her.

After a few seconds of coughing up nothing but blood, Elora and Bard finally made a breakthrough. With one final cough, Elora made a painful noise as the small object flew from her mouth onto the bed.

Wet and slimy with her blood, it lay on the bed for a moment until Jeremy picked it up with his gloved hands.

Desperately trying to speak, Elora moved her lips as she was obviously trying to say something. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, only a small croak and the sound of air was all she could produce.

"Oh dear…" Jeremy breathed as he looked to Elora and then at the object in his hand.

"What is it Jeremy?" Ciel came up to Jeremy's side along with Arthur.

"It appears that Miss Elora here choked on a needle."

**(Line break that doesn't work)**

**I'm finally free everyone! :D School is out! Rejoice! Rejoice to the high heavens! Updates! Updates for everyone!**

**Ok, story time everybody~ **

**I ****think I am seriously going insane guys, if only a little. For, just last week I had three nights in a row where I dreamed about Sebastian... it was not pleasant. On the first night he was fairly tame and didn't really bother me all that much -beside the occasional look of "Why the hell am I here?" and "I hate your damn guts you piece of shit, I hope you die a horrible death."- and it was an ok dream. Second night wasn't as fun, seeing as I obviously was a little freaked out that I was having yet another dream of him, so he basically acted like an asshole the entire time. And whenever I wanted to ask him about something he would avoid me like the plague and just say something like, "I believe I hear the Young Master calling me." or some BS like that.**

**Last one was the scariest one of all mostly because it was the weirdest... he was my damn bus driver. I'm almost tempted to write some one shots and throw them into one little dream thing simply to share with you guys the horrors of having that monster in your dreams. But, I don't know, do you guys REALLY want to see what the hell is going on in this brain of mine?**

**Elora's key is on my profile since I can't seem to get it to work inside of the chapter. :/ sorry!**

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

With his heart drumming in his ears, Arthur couldn't move as he watched Elora desperately try to speak, weakly clutching her throat with each attempt as it was obviously very painful. He vainly prayed that she would magically get her voice back, but in the end he knew it was hopeless.

Slowly reaching out a hand, Bard guided her hands away from her throat and gave a somber sigh, "Elora, that's enough. If ya' keep tryin' t' force yourself t' speak like that, you'll lose your voice for good."

Reluctantly complying, Elora remained silent as her face darkened with depression.

"Should we inform everyone on this new development?" Arthur's lips moved before he could stop them.

Sucking in a quick breath, Elora grabbed his sleeve as quickly as she could force her body to.

"W-What is it?"

-NO!- She lipped the word over and over again as she shook her head vigorously, -NO! NO! NO!-

"Why not? Surely this is important, as much as I hate that this is the way it was done, this proves your innocence. Someone put that needle in your food to silence you, everyone will understand that." Arthur shook his head in confusion, it didn't make any sense to him.

Pointing to Bard, who was trying to clean up the spilled water on the nightstand, she lipped, -Innocent.-

"So you don't want the chef to be blamed by the others." Jeremy closed his eyes in understanding, "To them it would only make sense that the one serving the food planted the needle as well."

"Everyone would most likely stop eating as well, afraid that there might be a blade or needle in their food too." Ciel folded his arms with a frown as he could already see the chaotic scene play out before him. "Maybe it is best to keep this little 'accident' a secret."

"But Earl-"

"There will be a large panic if we inform the other guests about this, you know just as well as I that they are not very good about keeping a cool head when things go wrong. Elora understands this as well, so that's why she's willing to remain the main suspect until other evidence proves otherwise." Ciel's voice became dead and authoritative as his sharp eyes found Arthur's.

There was no arguing over it, Arthur understood that now. Ciel had made the decision for him and he had to play along. _I really don't like such secrecy…_ He silently protested.

Giving a sigh, Ciel turned on his heel as he made his way for the door. "Let's go, if we keep them waiting any longer they will become impatient and probably do something reckless… Bard," Stopping at the door he turned back to the cook, "we will be back to talk about this later, and you are not allowed to leave Elora's side. From now on there will be no more shifts between you, Maylene and Finny; you are her sole caretaker."

"Y-Yes, Young Master." Nodding his head, Bard turned back to the nightstand as he resumed carefully wiping up the crimson water.

Turning to follow after Ciel and Jeremy, Arthur felt a tug on his sleeve as Elora refused to let go. Looking back at her he could see her bidding him to come closer. When he was finally close enough, she lipped the words with precision, -Don't lose the key.-

Before he could say anything, she put a porcelain finger to her lips and let go of his sleeve. Nothing else was needed to make Arthur understand, so he got up and left her side as if nothing important had happened.

Closing the door behind him, Arthur looked up to see Ciel with his arms crossed and an childish impatient look on his face.

"Sorry, Earl, I always was the slowest in my family." He tittered while scratching the back of his head.

"We shouldn't delay any longer than, please keep up Mr. Wordsmith."

"Of course."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

After returning to where everyone was gathered, Jeremy wasted no time in getting down to business once more. "Forgive me for asking this immediately after we returned, but could I see the bodies as well? Miss Elora has told me what she can, and I am ready to see what the bodies will have to show me. For they will eloquently tell me nothing but the truth."

"Then let's go to the basement wine cellar together." Arthur nodded in understanding as he was ready to lead him

"Stop!" The preacher suddenly barked, causing everyone to jump. "I would like you to move each of the bodies into separate rooms."

Cocking his head, Arthur couldn't help but ask Jeremy, "But why?"

"The scent might be a clue to the crime. If we put the bodies together, the scents will interfere with each other." Jeremy explained matter of factly, "Also the wine cellar will have a particularly strong scent of it's own. On that note, could you lend me three rooms Earl?"

"That would be fine, I guess." The little Earl slowly said the words, as he was still processing the request as he spoke. "Tanaka, if it is not too much to ask, please help Finny in dividing the bodies up into three rooms. Maylene will stay here and take care of the guests."

"Very well."

"Young Master, please do not worry yourself, it is almost my shift anyway. It will only take a moment for me to relieve Bard." Maylene reassured her master, yet was quickly rejected.

"We don't have time Maylene, it will be quicker this way." Ciel gave an impatient sigh, "I've also made Bard Elora's permanent caretaker for the time being, so there will be no more shifts. He seems to handle the job well enough on his own, so he'll be fine."

"Understood…"

"Earl, will you allow me to change my clothes in the meantime?" Jeremy requested as he was obviously starting to get cold from his soaking clothes.

"Sure, the clothes of my predecessor might be a bit too small though." Ciel gave a doubtful look as he sized up the tall man, "Perhaps the clothes of the dead butler will fit you. I'll take you there."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Turning around the corner, Finny waved to Ciel, "Young Master, we have finished transferring the bodies."

Clapping his hands together, Jeremy gave a nod. "Well then. Please show the bodies to me in the order they were killed."

"We'll start with Lord Siemens, then." Arthur said as he went over and grabbed the bundled cloth on the table that had the evidence inside.

"Hey, where do you think you're going with the evidence?" Grimbsy asked as he gave a suspicious look to Arthur.

"Hm? Oh, I thought it would be more efficient if we had the evidence with us while we looked at the corpses. Since this is the first time Jeremy will be looking at the bodies, he might be able to find a connection we could have missed." The young writer explained as he received no argument from the composer. _I guess that's a logical enough reason to take it, even though I'm more concerned about the key. _Arthur thought to himself.

"Good thinking, Doctor." Jeremy praised as Arthur stuffed the evidence into his inside coat pocket, which was just barely large enough to fit the gun.

"I'll come along too." Earl Grey volunteered himself as he got up from his seat.

Giving one more look around the room as if someone else were going to volunteer, Ciel gave a nod. "Alright then, let's go."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"The bodies of Siemens, Phelps, and Sebastian have been placed in order on this side of the hallway." Ciel softly jerked his head.

"That'll save us some trouble." Giving a relieved smile, the preacher opened the door to where the dead German was kept. Upon walking in, Jeremy did not hesitate in immediately examining the body.

Crouching down opposite of Jeremy, Arthur watched as a second pair of eyes for the preacher.

"The only external trauma is the wound in the chest." Jeremy observed as he unbuttoned the middle of the shirt to further inspect the wound.

Beginning to pull out the evidence, Arthur jumped as Jeremy stopped him. "Don't bother, it does not seem to be a bullet wound."

Scrutinizing the body as well Arthur looked at the hole, "You're right, the entry wound is far too clean and slim to have been caused by a bullet."

"A sharp edged blade would have easily done the trick for a wound like this." The preacher nodded his head in agreement as he pulled out the pocket watch from Siemen's coat pocket. "He was quite the violent drinker during his lifetime wasn't he?" He gave a sigh as he looked at the back of the watch.

"How did you know?" Earl Grey raised an eyebrow at Jeremy's sudden knowledge of the German man.

"I knew as soon as I saw this." He explained, "This is an expensive pocket watch, but the area around the winding keyhole is full of scratches. You'd only do this if you were either a very crude person or drunk right? And this scent of alcohol," Jeremy closed his eyes as he sniffed the air, "is proof that he was gulping down strong liquor up until the moment before his death…hm?" Jeremy's brow furrowed in confusion as he sniffed the air once more.

"What is it?" Ciel crossed his arms as the man sniffed closer the body like a bloodhound.

"There is a faint smell of the sea…"

"The sea?" Arthur repeated, not quite seeing what the preacher was thinking.

Looking up to Arthur, Jeremy nodded, "That's right Doctor, do you happen to have a handkerchief?"

"Ah, yes," Fumbling with his pocket, Arthur pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to Jeremy, "Here you are."

Suddenly prying Siemen's stiff jaw open, Jeremy stuck the handkerchief deep into his mouth as Arthur panicked. _That was my best handkerchief! Mother would kill me if she found out that the embroidery she worked so hard on was being used like this!_

Sniffing the handkerchief, Jeremy payed no mind to Arthur's inner turmoil as he quickly handed it back with a curt, "Thank you."

Spinning on his heel, Jeremy made his way for the exit, "Well then, next was Mr. Phelps, right?"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"He was the only one killed by different means from the other two." Arthur explained as he stood next to the body. "I thought it likely that from the wounds on his neck that a poison might have been injected. A needle had also been found in Elora's room beside her bed, which could have fallen from her dress when the maide changed her into her nightgown." Clearing his throat a little, Arthur continued, "At the time of the murder, the only exits and entrances were locked, making it the perfect locked room situation."

"I see… could you show me the room he died in?"

"Yes, I'll take you there." Arthur nodded his head as he opened the door and led the group up the stairs.

"Jeremy is sharp-eyed, so he's bound to notice something we missed." Ciel commented as he followed after Arthur up the stairs.

"Hey, that old guy's not following you know." Earl Grey said as he looked over the banister of the stair well.

"Jeremy?" Ciel called as he looked over the banister as well.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Jeremy waved them off impatiently as he wiped away the sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief. "Sorry for being late, these legs aren't what they used to be." He breathed heavily.

Noticing the handkerchief in Jeremy's hand, Arthur couldn't help but grit his teeth slightly. "W-Wait a minute, were you carrying a handkerchief this entire ti-"

"We mustn't waste time, or else you will lose me again! Let's move along now." The preacher shooed them forward as he started moving up the stairs.

Once making it to the doors entrance, Jeremy paused for a moment as he looked at the shattered remains of what once was a door. He opened his mouth to ask what happened, but closed it immediately as he shook his head and proceeded in inspecting the room.

Observing closely every speck of the room with his magnifying glass, Jeremy paused as he looked at one of the ropes attached to the bed curtains. "It seems there are several killers in this crime."

"So there were multiple killers after all…" Ciel clenched his fists as his eyes shifted towards the ground.

"It will be simple to catch Georg's killer, but quite difficult to catch Phelps' killer." The preacher mumbled as he brought a knuckle to his lips in thought. "In order to avoid any further victims, it'll be better to catch this killer first. No human will be able to get out in this storm anyway."

"What do you mean?" Arthur said.

"In order to catch Phelps' killer, there are two requirements." Putting up his index finger, Jeremy counted, "One is to wait for nightfall, the second is your cooperation, Earl."

"My cooperation?"

"Yes, yours." Giving a devious grin, he reassured Ciel. "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything when night has fallen."

"Well, next is the butler, right?" Earl Grey folded his arms as he became impatient, "Let's go then."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Opening the door Jeremy stepped into the room as he approached Sebastian's body, which was draped with a white sheet.

"I believe you told me that the butler was stabbed to death after being hit." Kneeling down next to the body, Jeremy began lifting the white sheet.

Grabbing onto Arthur for support, covered his mouth as he almost vomited.

"E-Earl!" Arthur panicked, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Looking back, Earl Grey turned away from the body as Ciel rested his forehead against Arthur's arm. "I'm sorry, but seeing Sebastian's corpse so many times… I-I…" His face becoming a ghostly white, Ciel closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down.

"Are you ok? Why don't you take a break outside?" Arthur put a hand on the little Earl's shoulder as he supported him.

"What?" Earl Grey whined childishly, "Weren't you fine when you stripped the butler's corpse a while ago?"

"I see," Jeremy's voice abruptly entered the conversation, "the butler was actually killed quite simply." pulling the cloth back down over the body the preacher got to his feet.

Looking back, Earl Grey cocked his head, "You're done already?"

"Yes, I've seen enough."

"It's almost dinner time anyway." Grey shrugged as he gave a stretch, "I'm hungry, what's on the menu tonight, Earl?"

"I don't know." Ciel shook his head slowly as he began to lean off of Arthur. "Maybe, I'll ask the servants.

"Nah. It's fine. I'll be looking forward to it." Waving his hand, Grey walked out of the room. "I'm heading back."

"Well, why don't we head back as well." Jeremy followed Grey out the door with Ciel and Arthur behind him. "I have some preparations for tonight, so please go on ahead."

"Alright." Ciel cleared his throat as he stood on his own, the color not quite returned to his face.

"We'll meet up with you later then." Arthur nodded to Jeremy as he and the Earl began walking down the hall.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

While turning the corner of the steps, Arthur's body suddenly thrust forward as the floor caught his foot. Gracelessly spiraling down the steps, the evidence flew from his coat pocket, "Mr. Wordsmith!" Ciel panicked as he quickly followed after the doctor.

With a loud thump, Arthur finally made it to the landing as the clatter of the evidence soon met him. The world still spinning slightly, the young doctor struggled to his knees as he began feeling around for the evidence. _The key… I can't lose the key…_ His mind sluggishly thought as everything looked blurry.

"That was quite the fall, Mr. Wordsmith, are you alright?" Ciel dropped down to one knee as he helped pick up the evidence.

"Y-Yeah…" Groaning slightly, Arthur could feel the hard pounding of his pulse in his head. "Huh?"

Feeling the key under his fingers, he picked it up as his vision began to focus and clear.

"What is it?"

Looking closely at the key, Arthur brought it up to his eye as he noticed a small dot in the middle of the diamond that was in the key. "I never noticed this before… look at this, what do you think it is?" Handing the key over to Ciel, Arthur gathered the gun and needle into the cloth as the little Earl observed the key.

"Now that you mention it, this diamond has a strange cut." Turning it around in his hand, he pondered. "And this brown splotch in the middle… it's too small to see what it is."

Holding the key up in the air as if it could help, Ciel looked at it from a lower view when suddenly there was a flash of lightning. Illuminating the room, the large window behind them lit up as a weak image flashed on the wall opposite from them.

"Woah!" Jumping, Ciel dropped the key as they both stared dumbly at the wall as the thunder roared outside.

"Y-You saw that, right Earl?"

"Y-Yes, what was that?"

Picking up the key, Arthur shook his head. "I don't kn-" Giving a gasp, had a rush of understanding as he stared at the tiny blotch in the diamond. "The diamond! It's the diamond!" Lighting up, he couldn't help but give a childish grin as he looked to the Earl.

_Of course, how could I have not seen this sooner? _He thought, _But what could this mean? Is this the real reason why Elora was so desperate on keeping it safe? _

His eyes widening in understanding, Ciel looked at the key in Arthur's hand. "So you're saying that…"

"Yes, that image was projected from the diamond in this key. There has to be a candle around here somewhere…"

"There should be a candelabrum on a small table against the wall at the bottom of the stairs." Ciel pointed as they both scurried down the stairs, their curiosity like static electricity in their bodies.

Seeing the candelabrum, Arthur quickly held the key up to the flame as the image was clearly projected on the wall.

As the flickering light of the flame bled through the strangely cut diamond, it projected the image a of beautiful and exotic bird on the wall. With dazzling colors of yellow, maroon, and a hint of green and white the bird was like nothing Arthur had ever seen. It's long, sleek feathers draping over the wall the bird looked gracefully into the distance with it's yellow head.

_Amazing, so the diamond was cut so that the image inside could properly project without being warped! _Arthur couldn't help but praise the craftsmanship of the key even more now that you saw the genius that went into it. _But, why a bird? Why this bird in particular?_

"What kind of bird do you think it is?" He furrowed his brow as he failed to recognize the bird.

"I don't know." The little Earl shook his head. "Maybe Jeremy will know, if we ever get the chance we should ask him."

"Ah, we should be getting back! We'll miss dinner if we don't hurry." Arthur realized as he took the key away from the flame and quickly put it in his inside pocket. "Let's go."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sitting around the dinner table, everyone finished their meals happily as they put their silverware down.

"Now that we're all full, why don't you let us in on the truth to all of these incidents?" Lau asked Jeremy as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, let's not be hasty now." Patting his lip with a napkin, Jeremy gave a slight smile to Lau's impatience. "There are still some things I want to prepare before that. Will you lend me some assistance, Earl?" Jeremy cocked an eyebrow as he looked up to Ciel.

"Yes, what should I do?" Ciel answered as he cut up the meat on his plate.

"Well then, Earl, take off your clothes."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sitting in the darkness, Arthur, Jeremy, and Earl Grey both waited on one half of Ciel's room in complete silence. Straining his eyes to see in the darkness, Arthur's eyes rested on the lump that laid under the covers of Ciel Phantomhive's bed.

_What in the world is Jeremy planning? He said that the killer would most certainly return to the Earl's room but… at time like this would they really come back to the scene of the crime? _Arthur couldn't help but doubt the preacher as his back began to ache from sitting in the crouched position for so long.

Hearing a soft but quick scratching noise, Arthur could feel the adrenaline quickly pump through him as the sound became louder and louder. _It's coming! It's here!_

"Now! Step aside!" Jeremy blurted as Ran-Mao threw the covers off of her and wrapped the killer in the heavy sheets while throwing them to the floor.

"Gotcha!" Earl Grey cheered as he charged forward, drawing his sword as he was ready to kill the murderer.

Thrusting his sword down, there was a sudden clanging as Jeremy blocked Grey's sword with the fire hearth shovel. "It's an important witness, we'd be in trouble if we killed it!" Jeremy scolded as he held the blanket down with a fire poker.

Quickly grabbing a candle and lighting it, Arthur joined the other three as the light danced off of their bodies. "This… This is the killer?"

**(Line Break that doesn't work)**

**Well, here we are guys, another chapter! We are at the climax of our story (finally)! Next chapter will wrap everything up and then it's on to the next arc.**

**Until next week. ;D**

**Bird in Elora's key: On my profile since FanFiction is deciding to be extremely stubborn with me. :(**

**Read and Comment~ :D**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Knocking on the door, Arthur swung it open as the light from in the room made him squint for a moment as his eyes quickly adjusted. Looking over the packed group inside the room, he quickly found Elora laying in the bed along with Ciel who sat next to her.

_At the very least they had enough common sense not to leave her alone._

"We brought the killer." Earl Grey said boredly as he stepped to the side.

Irene gave a shriek at the sight of the snake that writhed and thrashed in Jeremy's iron grip.

"_This _is the killer." Jeremy's cat like eyes grazed over the group as the corner of his lip curled up as they all gaped at the reptile.

"A-A Snake?!" Ciel stared at the creature incredulously. "That's ridiculous!"

"It's hard to believe, but it really came for the young lady wearing the Earl's clothes." Arthur nodded as his eyes found Ciel, who was draped in a large black over coat.

"To compensate for their lack of sigh, snakes have a highly developed sense of smell and hearing." Jeremy explained. "That's why they're able to find their prey in the dark through smell and sound vibrations. In other words, the snake was most likely trained by being fed immediately after being exposed to the Earl's scent."

"If one uses a snake, it doesn't matter if they don't have a key or have an alibi." Holding out the snake a little further for everyone to observe, even though they all took a step back as he did, the preacher further enlightened them. "This is a Black Mamba, they inhabit South Africa and possess a strong neurotoxin. The victim will inevitably die within an hour of being bitten. It also possesses special characteristics such as the world's fastest movement and an excellence in climbing trees."

"But," Giving a sigh, Jeremy shrugged, "a snake is still a snake. It didn't know if the person it bit was the Earl or not."

Quickly scribbling down notes, Arthur tried to keep up with Jeremy as he nodded. "I see, for the criminal it was an unexpected development that the Earl was sleeping elsewhere."

"And the one one who slept in my bed that night was Patrick Phelps." Ciel's eyes shifted down towards the ground as his shoulders slumped over slightly.

"I figured it would probably show up again when it got hungry, so we stood guard and it appeared as expected." Jeremy gave a pleased smile to the Earl's and Arthur's understanding. "We were lucky to have this young lady that could wear the young Earl's clothes and take his place. In an emergency situation, the Earl wouldn't have been able to avoid the attack, right?"

Standing off to the side, Ran-Mao awkwardly pulled at the tiny coat that fit tightly on her as it heavily exposed her cleavage and legs. "If the Earl had died, we'd be trouble. Wouldn't we, Ran-Mao?" Lau folded his arms as his ever present grin remained unchanging.

Nodding, Ran-Mao cuddled Ciel in her arms as he was smothered in her breast. "Glad you're safe." She softly spoke as her face showed no signs of emotion.

"Wha-Wait! At the very least put something on!" The little Earl flustered as he squirmed out of her grip, his face and ears a bright cherry red.

After regaining his composure, Ciel gave an awkward cough as he cleared his throat."In any case, I was made to wear the butler's coat to hide my body odor?"

"Isn't it great how it hid your entire body?" Jeremy smiled brightly as he obviously hit a nerve.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Ciel's voice went dead as his eye twitched, "You really don't know when to stop talking do you?"

"However, it's illegal to transport poisonous snakes on trading ships." Arthur intervened as he quickly steered the conversation back on track. "I used to be a doctor on a ship that sailed the african course as a part-time job. I remember the luggage was checked quite strictly."

"Which means it was smuggled." Lau pondered as he rubbed the bottom of his chin with his finger. "Bribing a privately managed ship is probably the easiest way."

Nodding his head, Ciel added, "Indeed, you'd need close connections with an African business."

Looking back down at his little notebook, Arthur flipped through the pages as he mumbled."If you're talking about Africa, imported goods would be gold and dia-"

All eyes shot to Woodley as everyone instinctively took a step away from him.

"N-No! It wasn't me!" The jeweler waved his adorned hands, "T-Trading is the Lun Kun Company's thing, isn't it?"

"Awww, too bad." The oriental man shrugged, "We don't do business with any African companies."

"Well, it really is a bit too much to be deciding the killer based on where the snake is from." Earl Grey reasoned with the crowd. "Have we forgotten all the evidence that points towards little Elora over there?"

"That's right!" Woodley nodded his head vigorously.

"Bah, useless information!" Jeremy scoffed as he folded his arms. "Now-"

"Wait just a moment, you can't just expect us to believe that." Grey frowned to the preacher's curt response. "We deserve some explanation and should judge for ourselves if she's guilty or not."

Giving an impatient sigh, Jeremy turned to the young man. "You were there yourself, Earl. Surely, you know just as well as I that she is completely innocent."

Only receiving silence as an answer, Jeremy closed his eyes while he rushed through his explanation. "First of all, the wound that the doctor and I discovered that it was a stab wound and not a bullet wound that killed Siemens. So, unless you have some evidence of your own that can prove her guilty. I'd like to know how a blind girl can perfectly set a trap, remove all the evidence, and sneak out of the room before the servants arrived. Secondly, before you say anything about the butler's death, we still cannot ignore the fact that she was attacked."

The preacher continued on as quick as a bullet, not leaving any space for Earl Grey to interfere. "With this we can easily prove that someone else has played their hand in this whole situation. Now, Doctor, which way was Elora facing when you found her?"

"U-Um, she was on her stomach facing forward and her body was directly in front of the doorway." Arthur stuttered his answer as he was caught off guard by Jeremy's boldness.

"Exactly! Just the way she was facing and where her body was should be enough." There was a silence as it was obvious no one was following the eccentric man's thinking. "If Elora had been the murderer, she would have fallen on her back and not laying face down. This, is because the bedrooms are mostly on the east side of the manor and not the west. And the only possible place she would have gone after such a crime is back to her bedroom where she could hide her evidence and remain as unsuspicious as possible. Also, if she had exited the room, she wouldn't collapsed directly in front of the entrance. In fact, she would have actually landed slightly in front of the door because her weight would throw her backwards."

"So the only way she would land directly in front of the entrance would be if she were standing just a little before it. So she would have never been able to kill the butler." Arthur finally fit together what the pastor was trying to say. "And because she was lying on her stomach it could only mean that she was coming from her bedroom."

"And with that, Mr. Woodley is still our prime suspect." Jeremy concluded with a satisfied smile.

"But I still have an alibi for when Siemens died!"

"That alibi might not be worth all that much." Jeremy crossed his arms as the corner of his lip twitched a little higher.

"What?" The jeweler sweated.

"What do you mean?" Grimbsy's brow furrowed as well.

"What if the corpse the butler and the others found _wasn't_ a corpse?" Both corners of his lips curled up into a devious grin as the preacher man's eyes flashed.

Giving a gasp, everyone spoke in unison, "What?!"

"B-But he didn't have a pulse, and there was blood on his chest." Arthur stuttered as his head swam.

"Did you thoroughly inspect the wound?" Jeremy cocked an eyebrow at the young doctor.

"I-It was quite dark, so I wasn't able to…" Arthur's words trailed off as he looked to the ground, not wanting to admit to his carelessness.

Jeremy gave a disappointed sigh as he turned back to the group. "Does everyone know the potion Juliet drank in 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

"You mean to go into a state of apparent death and come back to life?" Irene cocked her head as she remembered the tragic tale.

"You mean-"

"That's right," Jeremy cut off Arthur, "it actually exists. A poison that would induce such a state. There is a substance called Tetrodotoxin that has been recently discovered and is being studied. It seems that if you refine it in a certain way you will be able to achieve an apparent death much like Juliet's"

"Tetrodotoxin is a poison that puffer fish and octopuses carry, right?" Arthur cocked his head as he recalled a faint memory about the poison.

Giving a pleased smile, Jeremy praised the young man. "As expected, you have the latest information, doctor."

"When I investigated Lord Siemens' body, I noticed a faint scent of the sea. Maybe that was the scent of the poison made using the puffer fish?" Jeremy theorized as he pressed his fingertips together and brought them to his lips in thought. "I only have one question now. Why would the scent of a poison come from someone who had allegedly been stabbed?"

"It was a set up?" Ciel said.

"Indeed," Jeremy nodded, "he himself drank the poison, got rid of the bottle and pretended to be dead. Then, it wouldn't matter what room he was put in. He probably figured that people without specific medical knowledge wouldn't examine the wound too closely, hence it would work as a temporary deception at least."

"But when we examined Siemens together, it was very clear that he had been stabbed to death." Arthur stepped forward as he started to notice the invisible threads that connected everything together.

"So what was meant to be fake turned into a real murder?" Lau clarified.

Scrunching his brow together, Arthur gave a troubled look. "If we look at the situation, the killer might have wanted to lure the Earl into a trap."

"Me?"

"It's impossible to know Mr. Siemens was an accomplice or not." Arthur explained as he tapped his little pencil against his chin. "Because he seemed quite out of bounds once he got some alcohol in him, the killer might have invited him to 'give everyone a good scare' or something."

"But the lord and I had never met before, there's no reason for him to want to lure me into a trap." Ciel shook his little head with pity, "We can just look at it as him being used and then silenced."

"There would have been plenty of opportunities to talk to him during the buffet party." Jeremy said.

Bursting with impatience, Woodley roared, "If so, anyone here could have egged him on! I don't even have any kind of alibi!"

"We could inquire as to what everyone talked to Lord Siemens about but…" Jeremy gave a sigh as he shook his head and shrugged. "Let's not. Humans are lying creatures, after all."

"That's right, in fact, you could be lying as well." Earl Grey eyed the three of them suspiciously, "If he drank a poison, then where did the bottle go?"

"That's easy," The little Earl quickly nodded his head, "he got rid of it in the one place that no one could examine right away. In the fire for example."

"That's right," The chef folded his big arms as he scoffed, "there was a ridiculous amount of wood in there at the time."

Flipping through his notes once more, Arthur tapped the page with his pencil as he backed up the gruff chef. "We definitely wouldn't find it there. And if he collected it once the afterglow had died out there would be no evidence against him."

"However, that wasn't possible because of Sebastian." Ciel said as Arthur gasped.

"That's right! Before he could destroy the evidence the butler had come to collect the ashes!"

"Tha- That's nonsense!" The jeweler desperately tried to intervene, but failed as Jeremy's voice drowned him out.

"If the butler had found proof of a set up, then his precious alibi would go up in smoke. So, he acted quickly and killed the butler. Then, after the job had been done he recovered the evidence and returned to his room-"

"Then the one who has it is the killer! I don't have anything, you searched us right?!" Woodley's eyes swirled once more as the veins in his head bulged.

"That's right. Well, outside of the hearth that is." The little Earl's eye narrowed as a devious light flickered in it. The corners of his lips curled up. "Isn't it the perfect place? It's not like we would come to search the room again. If you recovered the evidence and destroyed it after we were done searching it'd be perfect."

"That's a false accusation!" Woodley spat as his red face looked like it would start giving off steam it was so hot. "There's nothing like that here!"

"Then show us!" Grimbsy bolted over to the burning fire and grabbed one of the fire utensils. "Let's see if it's there or not!" Throwing the utensil into the fire he started to dangerously pull the hot soot and ash out onto the floor as smoke flooded the room.

Reeling back, Arthur's eyes watered as they stung from the awful black substance. Squinting and trying to cover his nose with his sleeve, he searched with blurry eyes as everyone did the same. Once his vision had cleared a little, immediately his eyes were drawn to the glimmering specks on the ground as he coughed, "Glass shards!"

Swiftly pushing past everyone, Jeremy began picking up the glass pieces on the floor as Arthur did his best to blink away the tears building up in his eyes. "But we can't tell what it was-"

"I'll put it back together." The preacher man shrugged nonchalantly as he kept his back to the doctor.

"What?!" Both Arthur and Woodley spoke in unison.

"That's impossible! It's been reduced to pieces!" The young doctor reasoned while gingerly wiping away his tears as the smoke began to clear.

"Nonsense!" Jeremy waved his hand, "It's like a puzzle without a picture." After a few more seconds Jeremy nodded his head as he gave satisfied smile. "See?"

Looking over Jeremy's shoulder, Arthur looked at the little ampule that was covered in cracks. "To find this means that…"

"You're the murderer after all!" Grimbsy pointed a vindictive finger at the jeweler as it was obviously pay back for all the times he had blamed the composer.

"I-I have no idea what this is!" Woodley waved his hands frantically.

"To want to trap a child… why would you want to do such a thing?" Arthur's brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend it.

"I-"

"Diamonds." Ciel spoke abruptly as all eyes shot to him. "There was a top secret plan from a major company in the diamond industry, Rose, and my own company that possesses the world's leading technology to cooperate and take off in the jewelry industry. But a few days ago the autocratic president, Mrs. Rose, was murdered and the plan was put on hold. However, if the plan should go into motion again the Woodley Company, that boasts having the latest technology, would take quite a hit." Clenching his little fists, Ciel glared at the jeweler. "That's why you thought you'd kill me now, right? It was a careless thought anyway."

Finally snapping, Woodley pointed a jeweled finger at the young boy. "I didn't do it, believe me!" He bellowed, "I'm being set up! By… By this kid! The Queen's Watch-"

"Shut up." Earl Grey hissed venomously as he came up behind Woodley and pressed his sword against the angry man's throat. "I don't need your explanations. I'll listen to your stories in jail."

"I-I didn't do it!" Woodley cried one more time.

Pressing the blade of the sword even harder against Woodley's throat, the fair haired Earl threatened to slit the jeweler's skin. "If you don't want to be killed I suggest that you keep quiet. I am in a very. Very. Bad. Mood."

"Oh, Earl Grey!" Ciel grinned spitefully as he held up the chains that had bound him and Arthur just the other night. "I have quite a fitting item here. How about we use this?"

Shooting the young child a dangerous look, Earl Grey took the chains and quickly tied up Woodley and led him out of the room.

Giving a relieved sigh, Arthur smiled. "Let's leave the rest to the Yard. We've solved the case with this."

As everyone began to clear the room, Arthur was grateful to see that the storm outside had finally subsided and the sun was shining brilliantly. As if to congratulate their solving of the crime.

"Mr. Wordsmith, aren't you coming?" Ciel called from the doorway as Arthur realized that everyone but him had left the room; excluding Elora.

"O-Oh! Of course! Don't worry, I'll catch up. I just want to do one more check on Elora if it's not too much." The young doctor scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "I have a habit of refusing to leave a patient until they're in satisfactory condition. "

Giving an understanding nod, Ciel closed the door behind him as he left.

Once the door was closed, Arthur turned around and knelt down beside the bed where Elora laid. "You probably have a very bad headache after all of that commotion, don't you?" He spoke gently.

-I'm ok.- She smiled warmly to his concern. -I'm glad it's over.-

Checking over her one more time, Arthur sighed, "I wish I could do more for you, but I don't have all of my things with me. But you better not do any great amounts of movement for a while; stay in bed and get lots of rest. Doctor's orders."

"I thought you might want these back." Taking the bundled cloth from his coat pocket, he removed the key and gun from it. Placing the gun and needle in the nightstand next to the bed, he closed the drawer as he picked up the silver key from the cloth.

Putting the key back around her neck, he could feel a warmness build up inside him as her face relaxed with relief. -Thank you.- She lipped with a grateful smile.

Looking at the key one more time, Arthur tittered while giving a small shrug. "I know this is probably a weird question, but, I noticed a little smudge on the diamond of that key. It's quite peculiar and doesn't seem to be a form of tarnishing, can you tell me what it is? I'm just too curious."

The charming smile on Elora's face wavered for the slightest moment as the corner of her lip strained a little and twitched. Arthur couldn't help but feel unsettled as he watched her brow shakily furrow in confusion as her smile faded away.

"S-Sorry." He stuttered curtly as he quickly got to his feet, "I'm probably just imagining things. I hope that luck remains on your side, and that you make a full recovery. Good-Bye."

-Good-Bye.-

Closing the door behind him, the young doctor slowly walked down the hall and back to the lobby where the open entrance was waiting for him. Stepping out into the sunlight, Arthur squinted a little as he could hear the chirping of birds as they chased each other around in the sky.

_It's none of my business what the bird on the key means. _The young doctor reasoned as he started down the steps. _But… the fact that she's hiding something only adds to this uneasy feeling I have. It was obvious that she knew what I was talking about! But that shouldn't cause this cold flutter in my chest. Am I just imagining things? We solved the case! Everything should be fine now! I should just get in the carriage and go home like everyone else. _

Stepping into the carriage, he let the door close behind him as he seated himself on the seat. _But why? Why can't I calm this unsettling feeling inside? What else is bothering me? It feels like a great mist has settled over my eyes; like I'm looking over something big._

Rapping on the carriage Jeremy gave a catlike smile as the young man opened the window to speak to the preacher. "Mr. Jeremy?"

"What a gloomy face. Even though we solved the case." Jeremy furrowed his brow in disappointment.

"No, it's not like that." Arthur laughed off the troubled feeling as he smiled back. "You helped us out tremendously, Mr. Jeremy, thank you very much."

Waving his hand the lean preacher gave a flattered laugh, "Oh please, Doctor! I should be thanking you! We probably won't meet again, but I wish you the best." Shaking Arthur's hand, all light seemed to disappear from the preacher's eyes as another catty grin crossed his face. "_Mr. Wordsmith…"_

Arthur blinked as he let go of the preacher's hand.

_French?_

"_thank you for taking care of the Young Master."_

Swiftly knocking on the carriage, Jeremy stepped back as the conductor whipped the reigns and the vehicle quickly was swept into motion.

"Wha-!" Leaning out the window, Arthur twisted his neck as Jeremy was quickly becoming smaller and smaller.

_What was that just now? _He furrowed his brow in confusion as he sat back down.

"_I leave the Young Master in your hands." _ A velvety voice awoke within the young doctor's memories as the cold flutter in his chest sprung back to life.

_No… No, it can't be! But… but…_

The gears in Arthur's head spun round and round until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Turn around! Please return to the mansion immediately!" He yelled at the conductor, who quickly turned the carriage around.

Even when the carriage had not come to a complete stop, Arthur threw open the door and jumped out he was so worked up. The fluttering in his heart had turned into hard, icy pounding as he lept up the steps two at a time. Barging through the door, he ran over to the stairs where the little Earl and the pastor were almost halfway up.

Looking back at the sweating doctor, Jeremy grinned deviously. "Why so flustered? Did you forget something?"

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Arthur swallowed, "I came back to confirm the truth. Pastor Jeremy-" Shaking his head, he looked up at the lean man with the hawk like nose, "No. Butler Sebastian."

A wicked smile danced upon the pastor's thin lips, "Excellent." He chuckled coldly, "It seems we have underrated you a little." Reaching up to his face, Jeremy gripped the skin of his face as he slowly pulled at it. "Or wouldn't I be more likely to say, 'it appears we have underestimated you, Mr. Wordsmith."

Like a web being pulled from a dewy wall, the face of Pastor Jeremy tore away to reveal the dashing young butler.

"I-I can't believe it…" Arthur's voice trembled as he rested his hands on this wobbly knees, "H-How can could this be happening… it's unreal..."

Sebastian cocked his head slightly, "Oh. Didn't you come back because you were certain of this? If you had just gone back, you would have returned to your peaceful 'reality'. So why did you come back." Looking him over, the butler gave a small snort. "Trembling even."

"B-Because… if my uncomfortable feeling wasn't 'simply' an uncomfortable feeling. Than I'd have to go after the Yard's carriage immediately."

Ciel snickered at the doctor's explanation, although he was very serious about the possibility of his insanity. "Your sense of justice is strong, Mr. Wordsmith. You did mention in your works that you liked the knights of the middle ages. Did you know that if you knew the truth, you wouldn't be allowed to return home?"

"What?!" Arthur stepped back to run, but froze as Ciel let out a lighthearted, childish laugh.

"I'm just kidding!" He giggled a little as he turned around and started heading up the stairs once more. "It's as you guessed," Looking back, Ciel's knowing eye flickered for a moment. "Wodley wasn't the criminal. Well, in _this_ crime at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's not stand and talk." The little Earl waved his hand as he continued up the steps. "We might as well have some *Elevenses prepared. Sebastian."

"Of course." The butler bowed in understanding. "I'll take you there." He gave charming smile to Arthur, who hesitated greatly.

"You wish to know the truth don't you? Don't be scared," Sebastian snickered deviously, "we won't eat you."

Looking back at the entrance door one last time, Arthur closed his eyes, gave one last shaky breath, and followed the butler.

**(Line break that doesn't work)**

**Sorry I've got to leave it here guys. But I just can't muster out that last little 3,000 some words or more to finish this. I don't know why but I can't! D: I guess the Kuroshitsuji crew is going to unforgivingly make me drag it out a little longer! Until next time guys!**

***Elevenses: Some type of morning snack that takes place around 11 in the morning.**

**Read and Comment!~ :D**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Sitting awkwardly in the chair across from Ciel, Arthur hid his fidgety hands under the table as his eyes shifted around the beautiful glass room. He wanted to admire the exoctic and lush plants that adorned the glass walls; but he couldn't. Now wasn't the time for that, he'd chosen to follow the butler and not to run. He'd chosen to know the truth, even though it terrified him to the point where his body could betray him at any moment. No matter what happened from here, he would stay until he knew everything.

"Today I prepared you Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling second flush." Sebastian's velvety voice caused the writer to jump as he was pulled back to reality. "For snacks I have Petit Fours." Starting to pour the tea into Arthur's cup, the charming butler continued to set the table as he placed the pastries in front of the writer.

Staring hard at the tempting sweets in front of him, Arthur furrowed his brow as he hesitated to touch them.

"We haven't poisoned them." Ciel chuckled as he sipped his tea. "So, how did you know Sebastian was alive, Mr. Wordsmith?"

"Actually, it's not that I had some sort of conviction that he was alive." Arthur shook his head as his eyes locked with the Earl's. "It was more that I kept having an uneasy feeling. I'm not sure how to say this but… he was just too _perfect_. Even though I had the uncomfortable feeling about the butler Sebastian and Pastor Jeremy, there wasn't a single flaw in either of them to raise suspicion. They were perfect in everyway. So perfect, that it was strange instead."

Cocking his head, the butler furrowed his brow. "And by this you are saying?"

"That there is no way that you could have been able to prepare everything so perfectly before being murdered. The food, the owl, even your words to me were perfecta; that wasn't just foreboding. The pastor, Jeremy, who appeared after was suspicious no matter what. Yet, his alibi was so solid, so perfect, that there was no room for doubt." He paused for a moment as he felt his skittering heart leap, "And then there were his words at our parting. The moment I heard that, I realized the true nature of my constant discomfort… and also 'the possibility of something unreal' would overthrow all of our reasoning."

"The possibility of something unreal?" Ciel looked up from his treats in interest.

"The possibility that the butler Sebastian was never dead."

His eyes flickering over the the butler, Arthur felt a sudden chill crawl up his spine as his heart practically leapt into his throat . It was only for moment, but Sebastian's narrow, black eyes seemed to flare up with irritation and contempt. Yet, before Ciel could notice, it was gone in an instant as the little Earl's eyes flickered up to the butler.

_Was it something I said? Such a look could kill. _

Bringing a knuckle to his chin, the butler complimented Arthur. "To think that you'd come to believe this and return after only those words. You're all that one would expect from someone who earned the Young Master's praise." The corner of his lip twitched up a little as he gave a slight smirk while glancing down at Ciel.

"Stop saying such unnecessary things." The little Earl scoffed as he sipped his tea and shot Sebastian a glare.

Giving a masklike smile, Sebastian asked, "And? What part of me made you think so?"

"Once was at the time of Lord Siemen's death," Arthur began, "at that time you were doing nothing but observing our movements. We're talking about the person who reacted so swiftly during the disturbance at the evening party, her-."

An image of Elora hunching over and holding her forehead suddenly flashed in Arthur's mind as he blinked in confusion.

_Why am I thinking of her at a time like this?_

Both Sebastian and Ciel exchanged looks as both furrowed their brows in confusion to the sudden interruption.

Shaking his head, Arthur quickly regained his train of thought as he continued. "W-When I think of it now, I can't help but think that there must have been a reason for it. Then, when there Earl was suspected you didn't utter a single word in his defense. For a butler not to protect his master even a little is strange."

Giving a bored sigh, Ciel rested his head in his hand as he swirled his tea around.

"Didn't you know?" The writer continued, "That all suspicion on the Earl would be lifted after the next murder had occurred."

Closing his eyes, the corner's of Sebastian's lips graced upwards, "Of course I realized this."

"So you really-"

"However," Sebastian interrupted Arthur as he continued with a snicker, "that wasn't the reason I didn't protect the Young Master."

"Hmph. You probably thought it served me right, didn't you?" Ciel scowled at the butler.

"Not at all?" His face tensing slightly, it was obvious that the butler was restraining himself from snickering any further. Though, he made no effort to conceal his amusement. "I was just taken aback at how, while you predicted that something would probably happen, you quickly gave in to sleep and I was left to take care of the mess."

"Wa-Wait a second!" Arthur blurted as he almost shot up out of his seat, "By predicting you mean-"

"We knew beforehand that there was a person mixed up within the dinner party who

wanted to torment the Young Master." Sebastian politely smiled as he refilled Ciel's cup.

"S-So you mean… You mean that you predicted that this incident would happen?"

"Indeed." The butler smiled deviously, "We also predicted that Master Siemens would probably be made a sacrifice for it. And that I would be too."

"What?!" Arthur shot up from his seat, his heart still pounding viciously in his chest.

"Why don't we start from the beginning then, hm?" Sebastian began as he set the teapot down. "After Master Siemens had rang for us, Maylene and I arrived shortly afterwards. When Master Siemens had risen quite the uproar in his room, I couldn't but notice the sound of something cracking on the other side of the door. And as you know, I made sure to react quickly and kicked down the door because it was locked from the inside. While everyone was panicking and investigating the body, I also made my own observations as well. For, no matter where I looked, there was no evidence of what could have possibly made the crack noise I'd heard. Also, there was no smell of blood whatsoever. Thus, I came to the conclusion that there would be some sort of bottle which contained the poison in the fireplace."

"Wait a minute! Why didn't you say anything then?" The young doctor said in frustration, "If you had said so, surely it would have all been settled without the Earl being suspected!"

"The Young Master seemed to be observing the situation, so I did the same." The butler reasoned nonchalantly.

"A murder under those circumstances… at first I thought that it must've been some sort of set up." Setting his tea down, the little Earl wove his fingers together as he cradled his chin in them. "Aside from him being alive or dead, I did guess that Siemens had taken the poison himself. After that it's as the butler said. I thought we wouldn't be too late even if we moved after catching the criminal."

"I see, so that's why you asked him to refill the coal." Arthur breathed in understanding. "I caught onto that as well, there's no need to collect ashes in an empty room. Even so, he was killed in that room while collecting ashes."

"Indeed, that order's true meaning was: 'inspect the fire hearth closely'." Sebastian nodded as his sharp eyes shifted over to his master. "Though, you are such a cruel master. Since you gave me the order knowing that I would be killed if I inspected the hearth." He sighed the complaint passively.

Smirking, Ciel gave a small snort. "I never thought it would go as we expected for so long."

Licking his lips, Arthur slowly sat back down in his chair. "A-As you expected?"

"Yes, I was killed that night. That wasn't a scenario decided by God or Fate, Mr. Wordsmith." Sebastian shook his head, "But one decided by my master, with timing decided by my master. I was even killed by the man my master expected to be the criminal, the man who'd come to torment my master, Earl Grey."

Time itself seemed to turn back as the butler explained with wondrous detail of the events that transpired that night.

"'_Don't let the coal in the hearth go out', was it…" The butler sighed as he placed the candelabrum along with the ashcan aside and knelt in front of the kindling fire. Grabbing the shovel he went to work by scooping up the black ash and coals that littered the fireplace. Buried under the hot ash, laid the glistening evidence as it sparkled faintly. _

_Hearing a faint 'thud', he paused. But after a moment he shook his head and gave a shrug as he returned to his work._

_Grabbing the brush he gathered the shards together into a little pile as he plucked them and began to put the glass puzzle together. Once he had gathered all the pieces together he observed the little bottle and vile in his hand. _

"_As I thought…"_

"Wait! What about Elora!? Why was she there to begin with?" Arthur blurted as the image of Elora clutching her forehead strangely flashed in his mind again.

Quickly bringing a knuckle to his lip, Sebastian turned his head as he gave an awkward cough while failing to fully restrain his chuckling. "Ah, yes, I assume she was heading for the kitchen to find herself some ice. I believe she must have thought it would help her headache."

After a moment, Arthur let his head fall into his hands as he gave a groan, "The cork…"

"Cork? Sebastian…" Ciel shot Sebastian an icy glare.

Keeping his head turned away from his master, Sebastian struggled to hide his satisfied smirk.

"That would explain why she was dressed then, she must have felt the headache coming while she was getting ready for bed. So instead of risking being seen in her nightgown she put on one of her everyday dresses instead." Arthur massaged his temples until something quickly came to mind. "What did you say to her earlier, during the banquet?"

"They were simply words of guidance for her." He waved a gloved hand as he continued his story.

_It was only for a minute second that Sebastian was able to see the reflection of Earl Grey before the poker violently crashed against the back of his head. Swiftly, Grey thrust it through his chest from behind before the butler could react. Giving a muted and bloody gag, he fell to the floor as the evidence came apart as it fell from his hand._

"_Hmph, how boring." The Earl frowned as he watched Sebastian fall. "I was hoping to torment that shitty little brat for a while. But for it to be found out so soon..." Kneeling down, he picked up the glass pieces and opened the window. "With all of these stupid servants. Well that's ruined now!" He grunted with irritation and as he threw the glass shards out into the storm. "Well at least two obstacles were taken care of." He tried to reassure himself, though it was obvious his bad mood couldn't be swayed._

_Grumbling to himself he stomped towards the door. "And Siemens is in the basement! Having to go down there by myself is the worst!"_

_Not even paying attention to Elora, he stepped right over her body as he continued on to the basement._

"_To make successive attacks to a vital point in an instant. It's as expected of the queen's butler." Propping himself up with ease, Sebastian pulled the poker from his back. Standing he walked over to the door where Elora laid desperately clinging to the little life she had left. Even if he'd made his footsteps audible, she probably wouldn't have been able to hear him. After suffering from such a heavy blow like that, her ears were most likely ringing so loudly she couldn't even think straight. Her shaky and shallow breath grew weaker as she tried to move. It was actually a little fun to watch her struggle, such determination to survive wasn't that common. _

_She was obviously in agonizing pain as her fingers twitched in a desperate act to move. He imagined that anyone would be in a great deal of pain if they'd been brutally bashed in the head with the handle of a royal sword. Four times in the exact same spot it seemed to be. Yes, that would be very painful to endure given the fact that she refused to lose consciousness during the whole thing. Her headache had most likely hindered her hearing, so that's why she hadn't heard him coming. Which made it easy for him to come up and cover her mouth before he'd done his work._

_But, he couldn't stay and watch her let go, Earl Grey was already halfway to the cellar, and he had to be there before him. Stepping over her body, he quickly made his way for the cellar._

_T-T-T-T-T-T-T_

_Silently opening the door to the cellar, Sebastian shook his head as he walked up to the body on the floor. "My, my, he even went as far as to grab a bottle of ripening wine. He really has no shame." He tsked as the German man slept happily on the floor with the bottle cradled under his arm._

_Hearing the door begin to creak open behind him, Sebastian quickly hid in the ceiling as he supported himself with the wooden buttresses. Entering the room, Grey approached Siemens who was just waking up._

"_Oh! Earl Grey!" The German grinned with delight. "It seems everything went according to plan! Were they surprised?" He chuckled lightheartedly, "When I woke there was tons of wine! A wake-up drink is-"_

_His voice catching in his throat, Siemens froze as he felt a terrible pain shoot through his chest. Looking down at the sword that skewered his chest, the German blanched at the sight as he looked to the Earl with wide eyes._

"_Stop yelling, you're too loud." Grey sneered at him as he slowly pushed the sword further and further through him. "You're an eyesore. You blockhead Germans will overtake England, you say?" He scoffed as he twisted the sword. "Come back in another 500 years."_

_Jolting, Siemens' eyes became glassy as his body slumped as it gave in to his weight. With a quick tug, Grey pulled his sword from his victim's chest and covered the body with a white sheet. Using his handkerchief he cleaned the blade of his sword and it's hilt as he left the room._

Knocking over his tea, Arthur exclaimed, "N-No way! So you're saying you even knew who the criminal was?! And then threw your own life away?! Simply because it was your master's orders?!"

"Indeed. I don't tell lies." Sebastian gave a charming smile. "In any case, the ruthless way in which my master exploits people; butlers deserve a royal warrant." He joked as the little Earl grumbled in protest.

"Now, where was I?" The butler pondered for a moment in an almost stiff way. "A yes, after that I prepared three days worth of food. I gave instructions to the chef and gardener for the next day. Then, for when worst came to worst, I gave the owl I'd captured the day before to the maid. Once I'd completed these tasks I quickly wrote a report regarding the hearth inspection and placed it inside the pillow for the Young Master…"

_Looking down at himself, Sebastian furrowed his brow a little as his eyes went straight to the large bloody stain in the center of his chest. _It's a bit indecent to appear before a guest and the Young Master like this, I guess? _Blowing out the the candles in the candelabrum that he held, he used the cover of darkness as he entered the room and switched out the pillows._

"_Mr. Wordsmith, I leave the Young Master in your hands."_

_Closing the door behind him, Sebastian looked at the pillow he'd used to conceal his wound as it was stained red as well._

"_I should probably wash this as well." He sighed as he picked up the candelabrum he'd left on the floor and started down the hall._

_T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T_

_Standing in front of Elora's body, Sebastian looked down at her for a moment as he tried to understand what he was seeing._

_She was alive. Barely alive, yes, but nonetheless alive. Death had refused to come and take her, why? He shook his head, why did he care? In the end it didn't matter though, she couldn't last all night, she'd surely be dead by morning._

_Stepping over her he stood in front of the fireplace once more, "Well then…"_

_Kneeling down, he picked up the poker as he began to awkwardly try and push it back into place. "Even I feel quite a bit of pain when being stabbed." He winced as he quickly gave up on the idea of trying to force it in through the back like before._

"_Hmph." He grinned mischievously as a brilliant idea came to mind as he looked at the poker._

_Roughly thrusting the poker through his chest from the front, he laid down as he made a horrified face and created the dramatic and bloody scene. _It should look like this, I guess?

"As planned, Finny found my body for I'd instructed him to collect the ashes." Snickering a bit, Sebastian gave a pleased smile as he recalled the commotion. "I just meant for it to be a little revenge, but Earl Grey's puzzled look certainly made me laugh. And then, the Young Master's performance was very convincing too. Even I wouldn't have thought he would hit me with his ring hand. Furthermore, with me in a position where I couldn't move… his cunning was admirable. Yet, it was thanks to that performance that he was able to whisper the order to place the bottle in Woodley's hearth without anyone's knowing."

"As a corpse, I was able to obtain an alibi and freedom. It was a step forward in being able to accomplish my job." He continued.

"_Well, let's get going." He sighed as he pulled on his gloves in the pouring rain._

_Moving at lightning speed, he raced through the forest until he found the owl and leapt high into the air as he grabbed it. Quickly sedating the creature, he tucked it under his arm as he landed on a large tree branch._

"_In any case, if there really is someone who killed Sebastian and holds the key now, can I assume that they are the killer?" Ciel asked Arthur as the butler's supernatural ears picked up the conversation._

"_Yes." The writer nodded. _

"_Well, let's first check that the butler doesn't hold the key then." Earl Grey said as Arthur agreed with him._

"_You're right. But if the key isn't with the butler than we're back to square one."_

"_This won't do." Sebastian mumbled as he leapt down from the branch and began to sprint._

If I don't hurry to the wine cellar-

_Meow~_

_Stopping abruptly, the butler's heels skided across the ground as he gave a gasp. "Who's voice was that just now?"_

_Swiftly turning around and moving the bushes aside, Sebastian's hopes were granted as the beautiful ebony feline mewed in greeting._

"_So it was you after all. How sad, let's put you inside..."_

_Freezing, Sebastian watched as over a dozen cats who'd also taken refuge within the shrubbery came out, mewing for salvation._

_His quiet heart suddenly jolting to life, he felt his face flush in the strangest of ways. As the smallest speck of euphoria rushed through him, he couldn't help but think, _Is this what they call, 'the light within the darkness'?

_He couldn't possibly leave the poor things out in the cold rain! But where could he put them all? He didn't have time to think about it, he'd have to figure it out on the way back._

_Scrambling, he gathered as many of the precious cargo into his arms. Those who couldn't fit rode inside his coat while the little ones were carried in his coat pockets. Running at top speed, he protected the cats with his arms from the rain and wind as he arrived to his room within seconds._

_Hearing the group already halfway down the stairwell to the cellar, Sebastian began to panic as he threw the doors to his closet open._

"_Quickly! Quickly!" He ushered the cats into his closet as some were starting to squirm out of his waist coat and climb ontop of him._

_Slamming the doors closed once the last of the kittens were in, he raced to the cellar. _

"_We're here, folks." Bard said as he began to pull the wooden door open._

_Skidding across the tiled floor, the butler threw the white sheet over himself just in the nick of time._

"Like this, I managed to avoid the worst crisis in all my years as a butler by just hair's breadth. However, it was the first time in my life that I ended up having to show such a humiliating appearance." Sebastian commented as he recalled the memory of being stripped bare of his clothes. "After that," he continued, "I recovered the shards of the ampul that Earl Grey had thrown into the garden. I threw those into the hearth in Mr. Woodley's room and completed the Young Master's orders. Then, I camouflaged myself and returned carrying the ticket and owl as Pastor Jeremy."

"So that ticket was a fake?!" Arthur blurted.

"No, it's the real thing. I actually went to London to buy it. During a break at the dinner party, I slipped out and bought it -though I only got to see two minutes-."

"T-That's impossible!" The writer's mind swirled as he tried to comprehend the butler's words.

"If you have any doubts then, please, when you return to London let the stub be inspected at the ticket booth." Sebastian smiled as he pulled the ticket from his pocket and handed it to the hesitant doctor.

"So everything, including the owl, was all just a part in his own little play to make Jeremy more convincing." Ciel shrugged.

"That's right! What was written in that letter?"

Giving an annoyed grumble, the little Earl frowned. "Ah, yes, about that letter... there was nothing on it. It was just him trying to be funny."

Putting a hand to his stomach, Sebastian failed as he tried to hold back his chuckling. "It was just some brain training for you, Young Master. Since your studies were long over due, I had to make sure your mind hadn't dulled." Giving a cough, the butler regained himself, "From there, my double role-"

"Wait a second!" Arthur interrupted the butler once more, his mind falling on top of itself as he tried to piece everything together. "But I-I investigated your corpse with Jeremy, didn't I?!"

"Oh, that's…"

"_Why didn't you tell me you'd appear looking like that!" Ciel growled as he folded his arms._

"_I didn't have time to inform you." Sebastian spoke curtly as he threw off his clothes and mask. "I'll tell you the details afterwards!" Putting his bloody clothes back on at lightning speed he ran out of the room and to the cellar just as quickly. His heels sliding against the tiled floor, Sebastian threw the white sheet over himself just before the door opened._

"_Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Tanaka? I'm sure I'm strong enough for the both of us." Finny worried as the elderly butler opened the door._

"_Ho. Ho. Ho. I can help with Mr. Sebastian and Master Phelps, but you might have to shoulder a little more of the heavier one. I've some strength in me still."_

"_O-Ok." Bending over, Finny quickly picked up Sebastian and put him on he gurnee. Grabbing the poles of the gurnee opposite of Tanaka, Finny let his hands slid a little bit forward as he practically lifted Sebastian's body on his own._

_Tanaka gave a soft chuckle as he quickly noticed the lack of weight on his side, "I guess I'll be leading then."_

_T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T_

_Once Tanaka and Finny were down the hall, Sebastian immediately sat up and bolted from the room like a gust of wind._

"_Busy, busy, busy!" He grumbled a little as he returned to his bedroom where his master was. Changing at record speeds again, he began to bolt out of the room but then slammed his heels against the floor as Ciel gave a loud, "Ahem!"_

"_Ah, yes… could you please lead the way, Lord Phantomhive?" Sebastian changed his voice as he got into character._

"_Of course." Ciel huffed as he swiftly took the lead._

"I simply made sure to be one step ahead of everyone." Sebastian continued, "The only obstacle was Earl Grey." his pleasant smile wavered for a moment as it was obvious he didn't approve of the blonde. "First I examined Master Siemens. Then there was Master Phelps…"

"_He's the only one who was killed in a different way from the other two." Arthur explained._

"_I see." Sebastian nodded his masked face, "Can you show me the room he was killed in?"_

"_Sure. Follow me." Ciel nodded as he led the group out of the room._

_Before anyone could notice, Sebastian tip toed back into the room and grabbed Phillip's rigid corpse. Throwing the window open, he hopped from balcony to balcony until he reached the room where his body was supposed to be. Swiftly taking the clothes off of Phillips he switched them with his bloody clothes that he'd hidden. Sprinting out the door he ran up the stairs at break neck speed._

"_Jeremy?" Ciel called just as Sebastian reached the landing._

"So that was Mr. Phelps' body the entire time?!" Arthur gapped at the possibility.

"Yes." Sebastian nodded, "Thanks to the Young Master's bad acting and your… personality, I was able to get by. You know the rest: I supported the Young Master as Pastor Jeremy, Master Woodely was arrested, and the Young Master got away unscathed without conviction."

Running his fingers through his hair Arthur shook his head, "I don't get it. After hearing your story, the incident… everything… I can't make heads or tails of it. Because, I mean, if that story was true then everything was the Queen's butler, Earl Grey's doing. To commit the murders he had the stage prepared by you, and then tried to make you out to be the killer. Even so, you and your butler especially made thorough preparations to clear any suspicions of yourselves. And even though you knew that Earl Grey was the killer, you made the innocent Mr. Woodely into the culprit. It's not that the incident it difficult… it's just unusual."

"That might be," Ciel shrugged while sipping his tea, "but there's nothing to be done about it. Because everything was her Majesty the Queen's wishes."

"What?!"

"The guest from Germany, Siemens, to begin with: his bank has made large investments into the development of domestic ships etc. I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said he was a key figure in the German heavy industry developments." Setting his tea back in his saucer, Ciel leaned back in his chair as he crossed his legs. "Right now, England's position is being threatened by Germany and America. Her Majesty's plan was for Siemen's to be crushed and the growth of Germany's military power to be obstructed."

"That would happen just by killing him?"

"Of course Siemen's more than just a regular banker." The little Earl snorted slightly, "The power of that influence is somewhat like the strength of a butterfly flapping it's wings. However, the gentle beatings of wings can one day turn into a horrid storm. It's a theory otherwise known as the 'Butterfly Effect'. Her Majesty the Queen built up the great British empire that now reigns over the world in just fifty years. Maybe she can see which butterflies can change the world with the gentle beating of their wings."

"But why did Earl Grey want to put the blame on you or Elora?"

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but a little prank of mine got found out." Ciel sighed as he let his shoulders rise and fall. "I expected some form of punishment, but I never expected her to try and pin a murder on me; her majesty sure has a sense of humor."

Pausing for a moment, Ciel's nonchalant poker face wavered for a moment as his eyes shifted downwards. After a few seconds of pondering, he finally answered. "I don't know what the reason was Elora was targeted. From my knowledge, all I can say is that Grey targeted her because he knew she would become an obstacle. She became a witness after all, and if he couldn't kill her he'd have to silence her by other means."

"The needle…but, when?" Arthur filed through his jumbled memories and thoughts.

Sebastian gave a small chuckle as the four eyes shot to him, "You're mistaken Mr. Wordsmith, it wasn't Earl Grey who planted the needle in her food."

"Th-Then wh-" Arthur froze as his heart fluttered at the sight of Sebastian restraining himself from grinning.

"Y-you?" Arthur looked back to Ciel, whose dead and cold eyes showed no remorse for his actions.

"Playing and winning games is one of my best talents, Mr. Wordsmith. This was a game I most certainly couldn't afford losing, even if I had to risk sacrificing one of my own pieces. Elora wasn't informed beforehand of this event; her knowledge of all this would cause her to stubbornly object in helping us whatsoever." Sighing, Ciel shook his head. "We'd originally planned on sending her out for a few days, but word got to her somehow of the whole event and how she was expected to be there. Her becoming tangled in the middle of it all was also unexpected; it was obvious she would talk once she remembered or had the chance. If that were to happen, her Majesty would be in great danger as she would quickly be connected."

"But, why innocent Woodely? Why pin the murder on him?"

"I told you didn't I? He deserves to be in that carriage, Mr. Wordsmith." Ciel laced his fingers together as he explained, "Up front, he runs a diamond polishing business. However, his true face is that of a weapons dealer who sells illegal weapons that he got with the diamonds in conflicted areas."

Holding up an article, Sebastian added, "Furthermore, there was an incident about two weeks ago where the president of the Roze Company, that excavates diamonds, was murdered."

"Through my own routes I was able to confirm that Woodely was the criminal. For people of the Underground Society to use their power to endanger people of the normal society is a grave violation of the rules. Since I was bound to get rid of him eventually, so I decided to invite him and use him as a scapegoat. It only makes sense to do so, right?" The little Earl cocked his head to the side as he cradled his head in his intertwined fingers.

"It would clear the Queen's worries and make sure that the Young Master was out of harm's way. It's like hitting two birds with one stone."

"Mr. Woodely's words at that time…" Arthur blanched as he recalled the few hysterical words Woodely was able to enunciate before Earl Grey's blade had silenced him. "Wh-What exactly are you?"

"Hunting down the people who break the commandments of the British Underground Society and dealing with them; that's the job of the Queen's Watchdog. What happened this time was no more than a little game where the Queen reconfirmed whether or not I was still valuable."

Arthur's fists began to shake as he hid them under the table, yet, he could not hide the cold sweat that was moistening his forehead and palms. Everything fit together in his mind perfectly as he finally realized the inevitable truth. "If what you've told me his true then he… that butler..." His eyes dared not shift to Sebastian, he did not want to even utter his name.

"'There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact', wasn't it, Mr. Wordsmith?" Ciel gave an impish grin as he quoted the line from the writer's own work. "It has been in front of you all along."

"Indeed," Sebastian's velvety and smooth voice purred in Arthur's ear, "the truth, that I am not human."

Gasping, Arthur's body threw itself to the side as he finally gave in to its instincts.

"'Now that I know it, I shall forget it.' Right, Mr. Wordsmith?" The butler's eyes glowed bloody red as he also quoted from the story.

Scrambling to his feet, Arthur couldn't even think as his body moved to the intense rhythm of his heart and the melody of adrenaline that coursed through his veins. Suddenly colliding into a body, he felt the icy fingers the gently wrapped around his throat. "One wonders what could happen if you were to reveal this matter. I'm sure you understand, right?" The ruby eyes locked with his once more as the fanged teeth showed with a wicked grin.

Quickly ripping away from Sebastian's grip, Arthur's legs pumped as hard as they could. "I'll never say! I'll never tell, so please!"

"Those words, I'll make sure you never, ever forget them." The rich voice purred as if it were still whispering in his ear, "We're always watching."

Gasping, Arthur's eyes flew open as his hand immediately flew to his chest.

"S-Sir, are you alright?" The coachman worried as he stood at the open door of the carriage, "We've arrived at your house…" Looking him up and down, the coachman's brow furrowed as he noticed the obviously haggard appearance the young man had acquired in just one short ride.

Quickly paying the coachman, Arthur bolted to his room as he grabbed about fifty sheets of paper and threw them on his desk as his pen worked furiously over the pages. His frantic mind raced on and on, his mind and hand unable to stop moving; it was as if he were possessed.

Yet, even though his hand wrote about the events that had transpired, his mind always came back to _that _woman, _the _woman. The woman who had so quickly and easily won his affection with her glowing charm. A charm that could only be snuffed out for a moment with the mention of a bird in a key. It wasn't until now that he realized his ignorance. She'd played him like a fool. She'd played them all for fools.

For, after looking back on that moment, and the other times where she'd so swiftly pulled herself away from suspicion with her wit, he knew. He knew she wasn't the woman she claimed to be. He knew that she knew their secret, the secret he'd sworn not to tell, and yet she stayed by their side. She was too clever not to know.

After the death of Siemens had occurred, she'd deduced what would happen next. She'd played both the Earl and them for fools; for she'd escaped death because she'd known she was originally the next person to die.

**(Line Break that doesn't work)**

**What... What is this... I can't... Guys I just can't... 100 followers!? THIS IS INSANE GUYS, I NEVER IN ALL OF MY DAYS ON FAN FICTION EXPECTED THIS MANY FOLLOWERS! SERIOUSLY GUYS! *DIES***

**Anyway, in celebration of this I have posted a nice spooky story for y'all. I'll update it next Halloween if it doesn't get too many follows, but if it reaches over 20 I'll probably update it sooner. Yeah... I know Halloween is over, I finished the story on Halloween but I didn't want to post it until this one was finished. So, yeah, go check it out and get your belated spooky on! **

**Read and Comment~ :D**


End file.
